


When He's Gone

by Endgame2017



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bipolar Disorder, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Dom/sub, Drinking, F/F, Friendship, Handcuffs, Lesbian/Gay friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sloppy Makeouts, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 117,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endgame2017/pseuds/Endgame2017
Summary: Ian and Mickey both aren't doing so great after Ian left Mickey at the border. Mickey is drinking with his new lesbian best friend Nicky and Ian is manic trying to ignore Trevor. Ian somehow gets a hold of Mickey's new number.. Can they reconnect and build a life together? Or are they doomed to be apart forever?





	1. His voice

Six months after leaving Mickey at the Mexican border.  
“I love you.” Ian confessed.

“Then get in the fucking car!”

“This isn’t me anymore... I’m sorry”

“That’s it huh?” He could see the look of loss and pain in his eyes. He feels guilty and sick that he put that look on his face. He can’t hurt him again. He can’t make him feel this way. But he already has, it’s too late. If he went with him he would be throwing his life away and his family. Fuck.

He lifts his hand up to touch Mickey’s cheek and he smacks it away. Fuck. Mickey looks into Ian’s eyes; his eyes are red like he’s about to cry he looks away. All of a sudden he crashes into Ian’s lips. Ian grabs the back of Mickeys head while Mickey lightly touches Ian’s cheek. Their kiss is passionate and loving. This is it. Their last kiss. They both savour every second of it. He doesn’t want to let go and neither does Mickey. They both pull away just pushing their foreheads together.  
“Fuck you Gallagher.” Mickey says pissed off. And with that Mickey walks over to his stolen car and slowly drives off. Ian waits to see if he makes it past the border. He did without any problems. He suddenly wishes he was with him. Can’t change that now. He kept seeing the look in Mickeys eyes. How hurt he looked. He’s hurt him so much over the years but this look. This look was different.

“FUCKKK! NO! COME BACK. PLEASE! I LOVE YOU MICKEY!” Ian suddenly jolted awake screaming for Mickey. Sweat dripping from his face and his singlet stuck to his chest. Another dream. Just another dream. When will this ever stop? He asked himself. Ian hadn’t been sleeping that well. At all really. He would sleep for maybe an hour or two waking up every ten minutes because, he has dreams about Mickey every night and he wakes up screaming. He looked around for his phone to check the time. He found it under a dirty shirt on the floor. ‘4:57PM’ it said with a text from Trevor. ‘Hey. Miss you! Call me.’  
“Fuck.” Ian groaned as he sat upright on his bed.

Thoughts of Mickey went through his mind as he sat in silence. Ian hated that he made Mickey look that way. He hated that things weren’t different. All he wanted to do was be with the love of his life. But life on the run? Always having your guard up? Not being free? Isn’t something Ian would be able to handle. Especially not with his bipolar.

He got up from his small bed and walked over to the shower. He turned on the hot water and stripped off his sweaty singlet and sweatpants. He threw them onto the floor and then climbed into the shower. The scolding hot water felt oddly nice on his pale skin. He put his elbows up against the wall and let the water bounce off his skin. Thoughts of Mickey running through his mind like there’s no fucking tomorrow. What if he hates me? What if I never see him again? What if I never feel alive again?

He stood in the shower for a long moment doing absolutely nothing just trying to enjoy the way the water fell on his back attempting to block out the thoughts of Mickey. Eventually he grabbed the bottle of shampoo from the shower caddy squeezing a decent amount onto the palm of his hand. Slowly he massaged his head cleaning his hair. Images of Mickey came crashing through Ians head. The way he looked at him. His blue eyes. God those fucking blue eyes. Even his fucking powerful eyebrows. His smile. The way he would bite his bottom lip. The way his lips looked so fucking hot wrapped around his throbbing dick and his stare as he looks up at Ian while bobbing his head. Ians dick twitched at the thought of Mickey blowing him. He moved his hand down to his cock and started moving his hand back a forth. He was only semi-hard so he thought about Mickey more. He thought about the way Mickey looks at him. How he moans his name. How he can make him scream when he hits his prostate just right. Fuck! Everything about Mickey turned him on. He thought about how Mickeys face would light up every time he saw Ian. How loving he was. How much of a smartass he is.

He was fully hard now. “Fuck..” he panted over and over again. He imagined Mickey was there with him, stroking his dick, kissing his neck, moaning his name, biting his lip. “Fuckk Mickey!” He yelled as he reached his climax.

He washed off the mess he just made on his hands and stood under the water for a couple minutes just letting the water splash off his body. Is it wrong to be with Trevor but jerk off thinking about Mickey? Ian asked himself. He rubbed his face and turned off the water. He then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. The redhead stood in front of the small mirror, he didn’t recognize who was staring back at him. His eyes were red and he had massive bags under them. His cheeks looked hollow. His chest and arms were skinnier than usual, almost boney. Am I losing weight? He thought. He looked away from his reflection not wanting to stare at the figure anymore. 

He walked back into his room drying himself as he went. He threw on a plain blue t-shirt with black tracksuit pants and a random jumper he found lying on the floor, ignoring the fact that his clothes felt too big. He checked the time again before heading downstairs. ‘5:42PM’. Long time to be in the shower. Fiona is gonna kill him.

He raced downstairs and started making Homemade burgers for everyone when they got home. As the fifth burger patty was cooking he stared at the pan and the way it sizzled. He thought back to the memory when he burned his hand to try to feel something but Mickey was the only person to really make him feel. He could feel the tears trying to break though, he held them back as best as he could, but eventually they started streaming down his face.

“IAN!” Fiona yelled racing towards the stove. “Are you not paying attention?!” He snapped out of his memories to realise what had happened. He wasn’t paying attention and the patty had caught fire.

“Ah shit. I’m sorry Fi.” Ian squeaked as Fiona turned off the stove and put the pan on the sink.

“Jesus Ian, no more cooking. Fucking hell, are you alright?” Ian didn’t reply, he couldn’t reply. It was like someone had reached down his throat and ripped his vocal cords out. He just stared at the floor wishing she would leave him be. Fiona reached up and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

“You’ve been acting different lately. Have you been taking your meds?” Fiona calmly asked realising he was not okay. Suddenly Ian could speak again.

“JESUS FIONA! ONE MISTAKE AND SUDDENLY EVERYONE THINKS ITS MY FUCKING DISEASE! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!” Ian snapped. He pushed past his older sister walking fast towards the door. He grabbed his shoes and beanie throwing them both on as he raced out the door.

He ran out the house not knowing where he was going. He just needed some air and space. He just wanted to get away from his siblings. They keep treating him like Monica. Like he’s about to have his next episode any minute. And Trevor? Fuck everything he’s been doing lately in annoying or boring. It took so long to get him to forgive Ian but when he finally did. Ian didn’t want him anymore. He wants Mickey. He’s always wanted Mickey.

The chilly air felt nice on his hollow cheeks. He didn’t know what he needed. Or what he wanted. He just wanted to leave. He thought of Mickey. Again. Jesus it was like he just wouldn’t leave his fucking mind. Like ever. The look on his face the last time he saw him. Fuck. Ian wanted him back. He needed to touch him, feel him, kiss him, hold him. He wished everything was different. He wished Sammi was never born. What a fucking ingrate she is. And Terry. That fucker deserved to die. He was such a monster towards Mickey and Mandy. Fuck if he saw that fuck head on the streets he would gladly send him six feet under. Just thinking about the rapist homophobic prick got him so angry.

He had walked around for what seemed like ages but eventually he winded up at a familiar looking house. Why the fuck am I here? He thought. He stared at the house until he decided to go knock on the door and see if anyone was home. He walked up the steps and banged on the rough wooden door. Beer cans and bottles everywhere he looked. No surprise there. The door violently sprang open.

“The fuck you want? Wait, Gallagher?” A man said. Ian smiled at the familiar use of words.

“Hey Iggy”  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Mickey had just got to Julians house. Julian is a hot blonde rich fuck who has a thing for Mickey. But all Mickeys wants is a fuck. None of that relationship bullshit. He’s been hurt too much by that piece of shit red head he loves.

He inhales his last drag of his smoke then throws it on the sidewalk. He walks up the steps to Julians house. Why the fuck does one man need this fucking massive house? Mickey thought to himself. And it was, it was almost like a fucking mansion. He pushed the doorbell and waited impatiently for his fuckbuddy to open the door. Fuck he was so horny he just wanted to screw Julian and get the fuck out of there.

“Mason! How are you? Come in. Do you want a drink?” Fuck he hates that. He never gives him a chance to answer the first fucking question not that he would want to anyway.

And Mason? He hates that name. At least it’s better than hearing Mickey, come out of those lips. Fuck why didn’t I think of a different name before I got a new identity? He thought.

He had made some new Mexican friends to get him a new identity/id in exchange for a grand. They were made mans in the Mafia, that asked their boss for a favour. Mickey made sure he never got dragged into the Mafia bullshit. It was a one time thing asking them for help and he paid his dept.

“Yea, you got beer?” Mickey replied.

“Do you want a margarita or wine?” Mickey looks at Julian like he’s about to loose his shit. Seriously how gay can this guy be?

“How bout beer” Mickey furiously said.

“Okay Mas one beer coming right up.” Why the fuck does this prick need to give me a fucking nickname? Just let me fuck you and leave. Mickey thought.

Julian walked over to his bar and bent over to pick up rubbish that had fell on the floor. Mickeys dick twitched at the sight. Of course this dick is in the teasing mood. Fuck. Julian got up and looked over to Mickey with a smug look on his face, full knowing what it does to Mick.

Mickey rolled his eyes while Julian grabbed two beers from his fridge and slowly walked over to Mickey like an old queen. The two of them walked over to the couch and drank their beers. He kept going on about his work and what he’s been up to lately, while Mick sat there in silence ignoring him. He doesn’t know that much about Julian. Well in all honesty if he actually listened he would but he just doesn’t give a shit. He’d rather just fuck and leave but no matter how many times he has tried to make that clear, Julian keeps pushing for the talking and interacting. Basically a relationship. Mickey definitely was NOT down for that.

“Mas?” Julian asked. “Mason!”

“Jesus fuckin what?!” Mickey snapped.

“Were you even listening?”

“What? Yea.” Mickey hesitantly replied. Julian looked at Mickey with disbelief plastered all over his face.

“Look man I’m fuckin horny can we just bang?” Mickey asked not caring if he sounds desperate. Julian rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch gesturing for Mickey to come with him. Mickey placed his empty beer can on the bar and followed him to his room.

“Get on the bed” Julian told Mickey. As Mickey took off all his clothes and climbed onto Julians bed, Julian grabbed a condom and lube from his bedside table. He ripped the condom packet and slid the condom over his own dick and Mickey instantly felt sick.

“The fuck man? I’ve told you I don’t do that shit!”

“Just try it Mas, you’ll like it I promise babe.”

“Don’t fuckin call me babe and I fucking said no you prick. Fuck sake.” Mickey then got off the bed and rushed to put on all his clothes. Julian took the condom off and discarded it into the bin.

“Okay sorry, I’ll bottom. Just don’t leave please” Julian pleaded as he walked over to Mickey now naked.

“Whatever” Mickey said as he took the roll of condom from his hands. He removed his clothes again and rolled a condom over his throbbing cock. He pushed Julian onto the bed almost too hard.

“Mm you like it rough Mason?” The blonde asked seductively.

“Fuck no roll over. Hands and knees.” Julian obeyed and Mickey slicked up his fingers with lube. He climbed back onto the bed grabbing a handful of Julians ass. He parted his cheeks and ran his wet fingers over his hole. Julian flinched at the contact then relaxed again. Mickey massaged his hole making sure it was lubed up enough and then he slowly pushed his fingers inside.

“Ahhh” Julian moaned.

“You good?” Mickey asked secretly not caring.

“Yeah just keep doing that please.”

Please? Why the fuck does this guy have to be so fucking polite. Mickey thought. He swirled his fingers inside his ass listening to the moans that kept coming out the other mans mouth. Once he felt that Julian was all lubed up he pulled his fingers out and Julian winced at the sudden emptiness.

“Hang on man.” Mickey wiped his fingers on the other mans sheets. He then grabbed the lube and lubed up his dick. He grabbed the other mans hips and lined himself up. He pushed the tip of his aching dick to Julians now stretched, ready hole.

“Please fuck me!” Julian begged. A huge smile grew on Mickeys face. He pushed his now fully-hard penis into Julians ass. “Ahhh harder, faster!” He loudly moaned. Mickey quickened his pace obeying his request.

“Dude what the hell?!” Julian yelled.

“Shit. Fuck. Sorry.” He pulled his limp dick out of Julian.

“Sorry man hang on.” He started pumping his own dick trying to get himself hard again. Fuck why isn’t this working? He asked himself.

Images of the fucking redhead came crashing through his mind. His green eyes. His flaming red hair. His packing nine inches. He wished it was him bottoming... with Ian. He wanted to kiss him and bite down on his lip. Wanted to feel Ian’s hands on his body. Wanted to feel Ian inside him. Wanted to feel his thrusts and his release as he came. Fuck he missed him.

His dick instantly got hard at the thought of Ian. He pushed his dick back into the blonde. “Mmm” Julian moaned his he worked his own dick. He kept thrusting in and out of him. He thought of Ians mouth on his. How their lips and tongues worked so perfect together. How Ian would softly bite down on his lower lip or shoulder blades. Or how Ian moans. “FUCKK!” Mickey panted as he came. Julian came a few seconds later. He pulled out of Julian and discarded the used condom into the bin beside the bed. He quickly got dressed while the other man did the same.

“Hey did you want to stay the night Mas?”

“Nah man I’m good. Gotta get home.” Julian walked over to Mickey and moved his hair out of his face then tried touching his cheek.

“The fuck man?” Mickey yelled smacking his hand away.

“Jesus. Why don’t you ever kiss me?”

“Fuck you. That’s why.” Mickey roared.

“Why don’t you like sucking my dick?” Mickey looked away fighting the urge to clock this guy in the face.

“Why don’t you like face to face sex? Mas tell me. You can tell me anything.”

“Why don’t you fuck off. I don’t have to do fuck all. Besides don’t you have a boyfriend for that shit? Huh? You want all that love shit go back to him. We are just fucking. That’s it. Understand?” Mickey raced for the door but Julian grabbed his arm and grabbed his face attempting to trap him in a kiss.

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME!” Mickey demanded pushing the blonde into the wall and pinning him against it by his arm against his throat. 

“We aren’t fucking boyfriends, so don’t ever fucking try to kiss me. EVER.” Mickey said so close to Julians face he could feel his breath. A moment later he turned around bolting for the door.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“What are you doing here Ian?”

“Ah I was hoping Mandy might possibly be here.”

“Nah she hasn’t been here in a couple months.” Iggy answered.

Suddenly Ian had an idea.

“What about... Terry?”

Ian wanted to confront the dipshit that put the love of his life and his best friend in so much pain. He wanted to ask him why he’s so homophobic or why he is the way he is. In reality he just wants beat the living shit out of him.

“My dad? Why the fuck do you want to see my dad? Especially after how shit went down. You haven’t seen him in like fuckin four years.”

Ian just stood there impatiently in the doorway waiting for Iggy to invite him in.

“Ian you won’t win. Terry is a manipulative asshole. He’s a monster.” He now had his hands on Ian’s shoulders trying to talk some sense into him.

“When did he get released from prison?” Ian asked.

“A couple months ago good behaviour. Finally. He kept doing stupid shit inside which earned him more time. Stupid fuck.” Iggy replied confused.

“You can’t go up against him Ian. Besides why do you give a shit anyway? You and Mickey broke up didn’t you?”

“Well yea... have you um heard from him?” Ian nervously asked.

“Who? Mickey?”  
Ian nodded his head refusing to make eye contact.

“Fuck. Come inside.” Iggy demanded.

Ian slowly walked inside. Well if you call dragging your feet along the floor and tripping over a beer can walking.

“So ah, you want to know about Mickey ugh? Can I ask why? Don’t you have a boyfriend? That lady dude Trevor?” Iggy asked walking over to the kitchen to grab two beers.

“I just want to know if he’s okay...” Ian confessed. Iggy raised his eyebrows in a very Mickey Milkovich kind of way. Mickey looks so much hotter when he does that. Ian thought.

“He’s doing alright. Considering.”

Ian’s stomach turned at the word ‘considering’. Fuck. He felt so guilty. He really hurt his Mick didn’t he.

“Considering?”

“Yea the whole escaping thing. Well and he was heartbroken when you left him at the border.” Iggy snapped.

“How did you know about that?!”

“He’s my brother. We may not have been close but we’re family” Ian raised his eyebrows expecting Iggy to explain.

“May not seem like Mickey but he would call me and Mandy every night drunk and crying over you for months after he escaped. Well after you left him. He hasn’t called in a week though. Pretty sure he’s getting his shit together.”

Ian felt his face go bright red. He knew he was about to cry but he didn’t want to embarrass himself. Fuck. He hurt Mickey. Really bad this time. He needed to make this right, because it wasn’t just Mickey hurting... Ian was hurting too. He needed Mick. He didn’t realise that before. He didn’t realise how much he needed him. His best friend. His soulmate. His first love. His everything. He just needed things to go back to how they were. Before everything with Sammi happened.

“He called you guys? Isn’t that risky? Why didn’t he call me?” Ian asked.

Iggy just shrugged his shoulders. Mickey knew it was risky... but he hadn’t gotten caught yet. He changes his number and gets a new burner phone every week so the police don’t catch on. And as for him not calling Ian. He felt like it was the best thing to do. Ian didn’t want him anymore as far as Mickey knew so why call him?

“Fuck I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have left him. Fuck. I just I can’t get him out of my head.” Ian cried pacing around the room.

“Ian you should tell him that. You guys have always stuck together, through everything man. Another beer?”

Ian didn’t realise he had powered his way through his first beer. Shit. I’m gonna get drunk. He started pacing around the room.

“Nah man, fucks with my meds. You want me to get shit faced?”

“Kinda do, ahaha.” Iggy replied handing him another. “Anyway, about Mick, you should call him. I’ve never seen him like this before man. He needs you.”

“What if he’s just getting over me or what if he doesn’t want to talk to me?” Ian sadly asked taking a massive gulp of his second beer. “I hurt him. Bad.”

“I know I wasn’t around much but I saw what you two were like. You don’t look at Trevor the same that’s for sure. He would want to hear from you Ian. Just call him.”

“I don’t have his number though.” He croaked. Feeling a bit buzzed.

“I can give it to you if you want.” Iggy offered already writing down Mickeys number.

“Ah yea sure, thanks.”

He handed it to Ian and he took the number from Iggys hand not knowing if he would have the balls to call him or not.

“I’ve hurt him so much. Fuck I’m so sorry!” Ian said raising his voice a fraction. He kept going on about him until Iggy cut in.

“Are you alright man. Sit down or something.”

“Can I have a few minutes alone in his room? It’s still his room right?” Ian questioned, sitting back down.

“Yea man all his shit is still in there. Mandy wanted to leave it all in hope he would be back soon.”

“Speaking of Mandy... how is she?” Ian asked concerned.

“She’s still escort but she’s got everything she’s ever wanted well apart from that fuck head brother of yours. Lip is it? Apart from that all she wants is Mickey to come back. She misses you though. Talks about you all the time.”

Ian nodded gulping down the last of his beer and setting it down on the table.

“Go make that call man.”

Ian stood up from the small kitchen table and took a few steps towards the hallway. His vision was blurry. And he fell into the couch.

“Shiiiittt. I hate these fucking meds!”

“Ahaha didn’t know it would be off two beers! Come on ill help you to Mickeys room you can take a nap, sober up or some shit.”

They walked down the hallway, Ian tripping over everything. He paused in front of Mickeys door. ‘Stay The Fuck Out’. It still had that sign on his door. Wow. Iggy turned the door knob and pushed the door open. Ians vision went all fuzzy then it cleared again.

“Fuck.” Ian gasped. “E-Everything is the s-same. Shitt.” Ian stuttered as tears were pouring down his face. Iggy sat Ian down on Mickeys bed and started to walk out the door.

“W-Wait, Iggy.” Ian coughed.

“Yea? What?”

“How did you do it? How could you stand to live with that asshole?”

“I don’t know man. Just did. He hurt Mickey and Mandy the most that’s probably why they turned out the way they did. It’s a lot better now trust me.” He turned around and walked out the door leaving Ian alone in Mickeys room.

Everything is exactly the same. The posters, the beer and vodka bottles. Everywhere he looked he saw Mickey. He was everywhere. The smell, the texture, his bed sheets. He had been gone so long but he was still everywhere. He fell back onto Mickeys bed as he felt his eyes getting heavier. He dozed off a few minutes later thinking of mickey.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

He ran out of that house as fast as he could. No fucking way would he ever kiss that dick. He has only ever kissed... him... the redhead. He walked down the street as he lit another cigarette. The nicotine filled his lungs and he felt himself calm down a fraction just not enough. Shiit I need a drink. He thought. He walked a couple blocks ignoring the Mexican thugs along the way. Until he found the bar he drinks regularly at.

“Whiskey! Fuckin bottle...!” Mickey demanded. 

The bartender nodded and passed the brunette a bottle and shot glasses and Mickey handed him a forty. He drank it all within minutes and smoked half his cigarettes. Before he headed home. Home does he call it that? Who knows. He walked for what seemed like ages until he came across his house. He walked up the steps and fell over twice. ‘Bang bang bang!’ 

“NICHOLES! NICKY GET OUT HERE!” Mickey shouted falling back down the steps. The door flung open.

“Jesus Mick? You started without me? You should have waited haha.” Nicky sarcastically said.

Mickey met Nicky at a bar. The same bar actually. He was drunk and blabbering on about Ian. And she listened. No judgement so sarcastic little comments she just listened. She seemed nice... too nice to be caught dead with a guy like Mickey. Nicky is a sarcastic and humorous like Mickey. She can also be kind, wise and grounded. Ultimately she is a down-to-earth loud mouth with an acerbic wit. Her hair is copper blonde and wavy but she wants to dye it dark brown like Mickey. She dressed like an emo, ripped black jeans, heavy metal t-shirts black hoodies. Mickey loved it. She invited him to crash at her house and along the way Mickey said.

“Hey you know I’m not fucking you right.”

“AHAH don’t worry I know you’re gay. You kept talking about your ex and his 9 inches.”

“Oh I did?” Mickey asked confused. He didn’t remember, he drank too much.

“Yea sounds pretty painful.” Nicky guffawed.

“Shut the fuck up bitch!” Mickey laughed.

She’s his best friend now, his drinking buddy and his roommate. He would be living on the streets if it wasn’t for her. He owed her everything. Nicole (Nicky) also served time. When she was in her twenties and living in New York City, her friends bought and used heroin from various dealers. On one occasion, she and her friends, Drew and Jade, stole a taxi to arrive to a dealer's home on time before he left the city. Nicky drove less than a city block when she collided with another car at high speed, wrecking the taxi and disabling it because she initially had never drove a vehicle before.

She got let out of prison early for overcrowding and decided to move to Mexico for a fresh start because her hot girlfriend left her for another chick straight after she got realised. Turns out she’s exactly like Mickey. She’s been heart broken by the love of her life... like Mickey. The way she talks, interests, hobbies. Everything she does is Mickey all over. Luckily she met him... she’s been happy ever since. Two ex-cons broken by people they loved. All they need is each other.

“Nicky, Nick come here” Mickey demanded. Nicky walked towards Mickey and wrapped an arm around his waist for balance.

“Shit. Come on mate let’s get you inside. Are you alright?”

“I miss him Nichols. I really fucking miss him.” Mickey cried as they walked into the house.

“I know, I know Mick. Come on let’s get you in bed.”

Nicky walked Mickey up the wooden stairs and into his decent sized room. He had a flat screen on his wall, a double bed that wasn’t made, a tall boy that had a draw missing and of course cans and bottles everywhere he looked.

“I just really fucking miss Ian.” Mickey drunkenly sobbed.

“Mickey I know. It’s okay. You’ll see him again I’m sure of it. Just try get some rest. Love you Mick.”

“Yea yea don’t get soft on me now bitch.”

“Shithead you know you love me too.” Nicky laughed.

“HAHA. Yea I do slut. Let me sleep.” Mickey chuckled.

“Haha okay don’t sleep too long you fuck”

 

Mickey felt like he could tell this girl anything. So three months after they met he told her the truth. The complete truth. His whole life. He tried explaining it as quick as possible but everything was connected. He started from when he was a kid… the first time he got hit by his father. Then moved on to the first time Terry broke one of his bones. About his mother, the drug runs, how homophobic his dad is. How free he felt with Ian. How his dad beat the shit out of him, humiliated him, and got someone to rape him in front of the love of his life. How he was forced to marry the same chick and have a kid with her. How Ian tried convincing him not to marry her. How he ran off and enlisted in the Army, then ran away from them and Mickey hunted him down. How Ian pushed him into coming out and when he did, Terry beat them both again. (Nicky laughed at the part where Mickey humped the car and what he had said) How Ian got diagnosed with Bipolar disorder and how he helped him as much as he could. How happy they were until Sammi turned Ian in. Then Ian ran away once he got released. How Mickey tried to kill her and once Mickey finally said those three little words to Ian he broke up with him without even saying it back. Then how Sammi attacked him with a gun. Then explained how lonely he felt in prison and how much he wanted to touch and kiss Ian, how much he missed him. He couldn’t wait any longer so he escaped. And how he was abandoned at the border after Ian finally said ‘I love you’ back.

When Mickey finished talking all Nicky said was, “Fuck.” She didn’t interrupt the whole time he was talking. Just sat in silence listening. She couldn’t care less about him being an escaped convict on the run. She was completely supportive, about everything. She hugged him and assured him she would never tell anyone or turn him in. She wasn’t raised to be a snitch, she knew better. She told Mickey she loves him and that he’s free now, free from everything.

 

Mickey woke up about two hours later with a massive fucking hangover. He checked the time on his alarm clock. ‘8:23PM’. Fuck. His phone started vibrating in his pocket. Who the fuck is calling me? He asked himself. He reached down and pulled out his phone. ‘Iggy Milkovich’ kept flashing on his phone. Shit.

“Hello?”

“Hey Mick.”

“What are you doing calling me? I’m supposed to call you or its too risky.”

“Calm your tits man. You call all the time, anyway. I needed to talk to you.” Iggy replied.

“What’s it about. Are you in trouble? Is Mandy okay? I will kill fuckers if she is hurt!” Mickey yelled.

“Mickey! Fucking relax. I’m not in trouble and Mandy is fine. Jesus.”

“Ah okay. Why you callin then?” He asked.

“Your boyfriend is here…”

Mickey stopped talking. Stopped breathing. Was he talking about Ian? Why the fuck was he there? Mandy hadn’t been there in months who else would be there that Ian needed to see? He knows I’m in Mexico. Shit. He started pacing around his room kicking bottles out the way.

“Who Ian?”

“Yea fuck head. He showed up looking for Terry then broke down about you. He got drunk off two beers and passed out in your bed.”

It was like someone had just punched a whole right through his chest. Again. How is he ever going to get over him?

“Shit. Is he taking his meds? Is he okay?”

“Man I don’t know, I didn’t really ask. He doesn’t seem okay though. He seems... manic or whatever the fuck it is. Mick he wouldn’t stop talking about you.” Iggy said.

“Is he still there?” Mick asked really fucking worried about the red head.

“Yea he’s still asleep in your old room. He misses you Mick. A lot.”

“Yea, look I’ll call you back later okay man.”

“Alright dude bye.” The blonde hung up and checked on Ian. He kept rolling over saying mickeys name.

Mickey laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Jesus fucking Christ. Why didn’t he just come with me if he misses me so much? He got up and walked downstairs to find Nicky on the couch watching lesbian porn.

“Argh fuck Nik. You have a room you fuckin lesbo” He chuckled taking a seat next to her.

“Hahah shut up fucktard. How’s your head?” Nicole asked shutting off her laptop.

“Fucking pounding like a mother fucker.” Mickey replied.

“Should have called me. We could have gotten wasted together. Have every other time.” Nicky said as she pointed to all the empty whiskey and vodka bottles.

“Yea sorry. Next time Nicholes” Mickey said punching her in the arm lightly while taking off his black jacket. She could hear how sad and hurt her best friend sounded. Fuck.

“You will see him again Mick. You will. I know how much you love him and if he loves you just as much, then you two will find your way back to each other” Nicky said grabbing his hand for support.

“Yea I guess, he just seemed like he’s outgrown me the last time I saw him… Like i'm bot worth anything. Anyway Iggy called me.”

“Oh yea? Is everything okay? How’s Mandy?” Nicky asked.

Mickey laughed. “You know she likes dick right. You don’t have a chance with my sister.”

“Yea yea fuck head. What did he want?”

“He told me Ian showed up... manic asking for my dad. He got drunk off of two beers and passed out in my old bed.” Mickey blurted out.

“Holy shit. He alright? He taking his meds?”

“I don’t know.” Mickey confessed.

“I’ve never met him before but he sounds like an alright guy. He will be okay. And so will you. Just give it time. Who knows maybe he’ll change his mind and become a third roommate!” Nicky giggled.

“Bitch shut up. Where’s that chick you banged last night?”

“Bad lay. Kicked the fucker out.” Nicole humorously replied.

“You’re a slut Nick.” Mickey snickered as she punched him in the shoulder smiling.

‘How was your fuck last night?” Mickey shrugged his shoulders not really knowing how to answer.

“I don’t know, he’s starting to piss me off.”

His phone started buzzing again. He flipped it open almost violently without checking who was calling.

“Jesus, fucking what Iggy?"

There was a long pause. He checked the number and it wasn’t Iggy’s, but he recognised the number. The fuck? He knows Mandy’s number and Iggy’s no one else calls him apart from Nicky and she is sitting in front of him. The area code was Chicago though. He put the phone back up to his hear.

“Who the fuck is this?” He demanded sounding really hungover in the middle of the day.

“Ah, hey Mick” Ian said with his fucking angel like voice that sent shivers all down Mickeys spine. His heart stopped and he found it hard to breathe.

“Ian?"


	2. Bloody Fists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian calls Mickey and Terry walks in. Ian knocks Terry out after he came at him. Mickey is worried trying to get in contact with him until Iggy finally calls and explains. Ian has an idea....

“Yeah it’s me Mick.” Ian stated whimpering.

He never thought he would hear that voice again. That fucking earth shattering voice that could make him cry in the blink of an eye. His heart began pounding, really fucking fast. My god. He was shaking. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. Nicky kept mouthing ‘Wait Ian? Your Ian?’ Jesus he didn’t know what to do or say. Fuck. A few tears fell down his cheeks.

“H-How’d you get my number?” Mickey finally asked as Nicky wiped his tears.

“Ah Iggy gave it to me.”

“Oh. Why are you calling me? I thought you had a life now.” Mickey asked failing to sound mad.

“I um, I really fuckin miss you” Ian sobbed.

Mickey broke down crying. He didn’t reply for a good minute. He just let Nicky comfort him while listening to Ian breathe. 

“Mickey?” Ian asked bringing him back to the real world.

“Fuck. I miss you too Ian.” Mickey confessed crying. “Are you still at my house?”

“What? H-How did you know I’m at your house?” Ian questioned.

“Iggy told me, he called just before. He didn’t tell me he gave you my number, stupid fuck he is. The cops could be tracking your calls.”

“I’ll buy a burner phone so I can call you.”

“Is that Ian is he okay?” Nicky quickly asked.

“Yea It’s him.” Mickey answered smiling.

“Oh are you with someone right now? Did I interrupt? Shit I’m sorry I’ll let you go Mick.” Ian blurted out.

“Gallagher slow down. It’s just Nick.”

“Nick? Who’s that?”

“My best friend and my roommate” Mickey answered pulling Nicky in for a one armed hug.

“Oh. I-is Nick a guy?” Ian sadly mumbled.

“No Ian.” Mickey chuckled wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “Nicky is a chick. A lesbian chick. She’s pretty cool but she won’t stop watching porn in front of me. Gave me a place to stay when I had no one and nothing.” Mickey replied sounding a bit too harsh. Fuck. Ian thought. 

“Mick I’m really sorry I didn’t go with you. I fuckin wish I did.”

“How’s your boyfriend?” Mickey asked quickly changing the subject. He knew if they started talking about this he wouldn’t be able to stop crying. Even with Nicole comforting him.

“He’s um. I don’t know. Kinda don’t want to be with him anymore.” Ian confessed. 

It was true. He didn’t know what to do. He likes Trevor but he doesn’t love him. It just isn’t the same as it was with Mickey. There’s no spark, no adventure, no excitement. It’s just plain boring. 

“Kinda?” Mickey interrogated.

“Nah, not kinda. I really don’t want to be with him.”

“M’kay? Why?” Mickey asked sounding too curious.

“He’s not you.” Ian honestly answered. Mickey didn’t say anything, just sobbed.

“I’m ah, I’m not doing too good without you Mick.” Ian cried grabbing Mickey’s old pillow attempting to get his scent. “I want to see your gorgeous smile.”

Mickey dropped to his knees holding back tears. Nicky moved from the couch to Mickey and hugged him while he cried.

“Ian you know how I feel about that gay shit.” Mickey croaked

“I-I really want to touch you…”

“I want to touch you too.” Mickey wept. “Are you taking your meds?” He added. 

Ian was laying on Mickeys old bed. Listening to Mickey breathe. Fuck he sounded so peaceful. Even when he was crying. 

“So tell me about your roommate. Ah Nick, Nicky was it?” Ian asked, honestly wanting to know everything that’s happened since he last saw him.

“Nichols, she’s great. I met her in a bar. I was drunk and upset and she gave me a place to stay. Been living with her ever since. She’s exactly like me. Just female and into chicks. You didn’t answer my question.” Mickey replied smiling at Nicky.

Nicky quickly jumped in. “Love you Mick.”

“Yea whatever bitch” Mickey rolled his eyes adding.. “love you too Nichols.”

“Wait... She knows who you actually are? How much does she know?” Ian questioned sounding shocked.

“Ian she knows exactly who I am. She knows everything about me, about you, how I was raised, Svetlana & Yevgeny, prison, my whole life. I have nothing to hide from her. I trust her.” Mickey explained.

“Wow. Mick. You’ve changed a lot.” Ian stated.

“Yea I guess. Why won’t you answer my question?”

“For fucks sake. That’s all anyone asks me. ‘Ian have you taken your meds today? Ian are you taking your meds? Ian are you feeling alright?” Ian angrily mimics. “Yes I’m fucking taking them. How could I now with Fiona down my god damn throat?!”

All of a sudden someone came crashing into the room. Ian felt the whole room shake. He swore the door almost came off the hinges.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” A man screamed.

“Ian who the fuck is that? Ian?! IAN?!” Mickey yelled.

“IT’S YOUR FUCKING DAD MICK!”

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Fucking faggot! What the fuck are you doing in here?” Terry yelled.

“FUCK YOU!” Ian screamed back.

“FUCKING DICK SUCKING FAGGOT! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!”

Terry picked Ian up by his shirt and threw him into the wall. Ians body felt like it was on fire. Pain and anger coursing through his body as he fell to the floor. He dropped his phone somewhere but he couldn’t seem to find it not with Terry storming over to Ian. Ian pounced off the floor punching Terry hard in the jaw. Terry fell backwards onto his ass.

“FUCKING CUNT!” Terry shrieked.

Ian quickly jumped on top of him and continued hitting him in the face. Flash backs of what he did to mickey replayed in his head over and over again. How he beat him when he caught them together. How Mickey was essentially raped because of him. How much  
pain was in his eyes when that happened. How terrified Mickey was to come out and how Terry he beat him when he finally came out... Then Mandy. How broken and distraught she was when he learned Terry was raping her and the fact that he got his OWN DAUGHTER PREGNANT AND BEAT IAN FOR IT! He hated this man. Every nerve in his body screaming ‘KILL HIM! KILL THE FUCKER!’ 

“FUCKING RAPIST HOMOPHOBIC CUNT!” Ian screamed as he continued punching him. Terry punched Ian back but Ian's adrenaline over powered him. The feeling as his knuckles connected to Terry's jaw was powerful.

“IAN!” Iggy yelled pulling him off. “Ian calm down!”

Terry was knocked out on Mickeys bedroom floor. Iggy bent down to check his pulse. 

“Fuck Ian you could of killed him. The fuck were you thinking?” Iggy yelled standing up.

“HE CAME AT ME IGGY! I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING KILLED HIM! FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!” Ian screamed kicking Terry in the ribs.

“Hey it’s alright. Just go cool off. Go for a walk Ian.”

Ian bolted out of the house slamming the door behind him, spitting blood on the floor as he went. I should have killed the prick. I should have fucking ripped his head off! He was basically running home failing to calm down. He opened the front door to his house and flung the door shut. 

“Whoa! Ian? Are you alright?” Lip asked.

“NO. I’m not alright! Fucking Terry is an ASSHOLE!” Ian yelled throwing his beanie on the floor then started pacing around the room.

“Wait Mandy’s dad Terry? What the fuck happened?”

“He came at me threw me into the wall, I climbed in top of him punching him and I knocked him out.” Ian confessed.

“Holy shit.” Lip laughed. “You alright though? Looks like he got you a couple times.”

“Yea I’m fine.”

“Ian? What the fuck happened to you?” Fiona asked coming out of nowhere.

“Nothing Fi, I’m fine.”

“Bullshit you are. Ian what happened?” Fiona asked again putting her hands on her hips.

“Terry Milkovich came at him and Ian, the badass he is, knocked him out!” Lip sneered and Ian stopped moving to look at him.

“Yea thanks Lip” Ian said glaring at him then continued pacing.

“Fiona I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Ian assured her.

“You sure? I’ll get you an ice pack.”

Fiona came back and tossed Ian an ice pack, wash cloth and his meds.

“Jesus Fiona. Seriously?” Ian asked irritated.

“Yes seriously Ian. You should be taking them.”

He stomped into the kitchen throwing the ice pack and meds on the counter while washing the now dry blood off his face and knuckles. He filled a cup with tap water then gulped down his meds one by one. Why do they have to be like this? It’s not like I’m fucking Manic for fucks sake. He threw the wash cloth into the sink and picked up the ice pack.

“Are you happy now?” Ian sarcastically asked turning towards Fiona and Lip while resting the ice pack on his back.

“Ian we’re only looking out for you.” Fiona replied.

Ian ignored her. After a few seconds he realised. Fuck. Mickey. He had to go get his phone and call him back, tell him everything is okay. After he swallowed his pills he turned around heading for the door tossing the ice pack at Fiona.

“I’m gonna go out.” Ian said.

“Wait where the fuck are you going?” Lip asked.

“OUT!” Ian screamed as he banged the door on his way out.

Fiona and Lip stared at the door then at one another. Lip sat down on the couch.

“What the fuck just happened?” Fiona rhetorically asked.

“No fucking idea. You reckon he’s having another episode? Like a mental breakdown?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe. Do you know anything about Mickey? Have they been in contact since he’s escaped?” Fiona asked placing the ice pack on the coffee table then taking a seat next to Lip.

“I have no clue Fi. He doesn’t open up much these days. He’s definitely different though. Maybe it’s about Monica.” Lip replied lighting up a smoke.

“Probably. They did have the best relationship out of all of us. I hope he’s alright.” She replied grabbing the cigarette from Lip. 

“Yea he will be. He’s strong. Anyway I gotta get going. Got a date...” He said arising from the couch.

“Really at 9:30? Who is it?” Fiona curiously asked blowing out smoke.

“An old friend. Haven seen her in a while.” Lip muttered walking towards the door.

“Bit dressed up for an ‘old friend’ who is it?” Fiona said noticing how nice he looked. Lip looked annoyed and embarrassed.

“Alright whatever.” Fiona gave in. He walked out and half slammed the door behind him.

“USE PROTECTION!” She screamed. “Don’t need another fuckin Debbie.” She muttered straight after.

Lip quickly ran back in and pulled out a roll on condoms he had in his pocket with a smirk.

“Okay smartass. Don’t be late for your mysterious date.”

************************************************************************************************************************************************

“FOR FUCKS SAKE! PICK UP YOUR FUCKING PHONE YOU PRICK!” Mickey yelled not caring if the neighbours heard or not. “COME THE FUCK ON IGGY!”

“The person you are trying to reach is unavailab..”

“FUCKKK!” Mickey screamed snapping his phone shut.

“Mickey what the fuck is going on? What happened?” Nicole asked trying to calm him down.

“Terry! Fucking Terry walked in my old room when Ian was there and I don’t know. Something fucking happened. A fight maybe.”

“Mick I’m sure he’ll be alright noth-“ 

“NO! No, you don’t understand Nichols.” Mickey interrupted. “Terry would kill him. He isn’t the type of person to stop when someone is beat. He will KILL HIM. He won’t give a shit! FUCK!” He tried calling again but all he got is voicemail.

“SHIT! No one’s picking up Nicky. Not Iggy, not Terry.. and not Ian fuck!”

Mickey started shaking. What if he’s badly hurt or what if the prick actually did kill him. Fuck. He can’t live without Ian even if technically isn’t in his life anymore. Just knowing he exists, that he’s still breathing… is enough to keep Mickey going. He needed to see him. He needed to know if he’s okay. He grabbed his jacket, cigarettes and Nicoles car keys and stormed to the front door.

“The fuck are you going?” Nicky yelled.

“To find him. I need to know if he’s okay” Mickey replied as tears streamed down his face.

“Mick how are you gonna get past the border. It’s easier coming in then out. You need a passport n shit. Just wait for Iggy to call you back”

“I DON’T FUCKING KNOW I’LL FIGURE IT OUT!” Mickey screamed. “I can’t just sit here Nick I need to help Ian.” 

“Okay. Fuck I’ll come with you Jesus.” Nicky said standing up and putting her white converse shoes on.

“What?” Mickey asked surprised.

“I’ll come with you to Chicago.”

“You will?”

“Of course. You’re my best friend you prick. Plus, I’d really like to meet this mysterious red head that has my roommate so whipped!” Nicole said pushing Mickey out the door.

“I’m not whipped, bitch.” Mickey said embarrassed calming down a little.

“Yea. right.” Nicky laughed shutting the front door.

“I’m fucking driving though.”

“Bull fucking shit you are!” Mickey stated.

“It’s my car you ass.”

“Yea alright fuck head. Have it your way. Just please don’t drive like a grandma.” Mickey begged as Nicky laughed.

“Please, when have I ever drove like a grandma?” Nicky asked remembering the first time she drove Mickey somewhere.

 

It was a week after they met. Mickey crashed at her house that whole week not leaving the house at all. Nicky didn’t know why he wouldn’t go out with her. She finally convinced him to leave the house and come out for a drink instead of her bringing the drinks to him. They went to the same bar they met. 

“Trying to recreate the date?” Mickey sarcastically asked nudging her in the ribs.

“You wish dick sucker.”

“No you wish clit licker!” 

Nicky and Mickey got shit faced. Well mainly Mickey because unfortunately Nicole still had to drive. They talked a lot. They laughed a lot. Mickey almost fell off his stool a couple times but Nicky caught him just in time. At this point Nicky didn’t know Mickeys secret but he already felt he could trust her. They stumbled out of their chairs at the bar and walked back out to the shitty car balancing on one another. 

“Who’s driving?” Mickey asked trying to sound sober.

“Me shit head. I don’t want to die before I’m 30!”

“Hhaha yea yea. How fuckin old are you anyway?” Mickey asked realising he didn’t know.

“Since when do you give a shit?” She laughed.

“I don’t bitch.” Mickey joked.

“Twenty-Four. You?” Nicki said opening the driver’s seat door and climbing in as Mickey collapsed in the passenger’s seat.

“Twenty-Three, Twenty-Four in a couple months”

“When’s your birthday?” Nicky asked.

“10th of August. You?” Mickey replied.

“21st of January.”

Nicole started the car and zoomed down the street. She was going 100km an hour. 110km.. 120km..150km. 

“Jesus Nichols you’re gonna crash the fucking piece of shit car slow the fuck down!”

“Easy grandpa, trust me.”

There was a bump in the road coming up and Mickey was sure if she didn’t slow down she would flip the car.

“Nicky! The car will flip!”

“Aww princess hold my hand if you’re scared.” Nicky laughed.

“Fuck you Nichols!”

Nicky was now up to 170Km. Luckily there was no cars out and about. 

“Wait for it!” She shrieked.

Mickey grabbed her hand without even noticing it. Really? After everything with his dad… been beaten all the time and how he was raised. The many times he’s been at gun point. All the drugs run and all the many times he’s been in jail and he’s scared of a little bump in the road. Granted it could cause the car to flip but still. Man Mickeys gone a bit soft… 

They reached the bump and the car went up into the air! The adrenaline, the rush, its felt so fucking amazing. It made Mickey smile for the first time since Ian left him. The car hit the road again and Nicole continued driving at a fast rate. 

“Ahahah you were so scared!”

Mickey let go of her hand, embarrassed. 

“Shut up bitch. How many times have you done that?”

“Only like a million!” 

"You know for someone who got charged for hitting a car, you sure aren't scared of driving like a fucking lunatic!"

"Yea well it's easier to face your fears then ignore them. Plus I was young and didn't know how to drive back then. I sure as shit do now." Nicky replied with a huge smile on her face looking at Mickey. Mickey looked into Nicky’s eyes and he knew their friendship would go on forever. He knew it would be waking up wasted, half naked not knowing where they are, or at a bar with vomit all over each other, shit like that but overall it would be epic! And it is, I mean, think about all the shit they could get up to!

 

They had barely left the area when Mickeys phone started vibrating in his pocket. He rushed to fish it out. ‘Iggy’ was flashing on the screen. He immediately answered.

“Iggy? Where’s Ian? Is he okay? What happened? Where’s Terry?”

“Fuck Milkovich I know you love the kid but one question at a time. Shit. I didn’t see the start but what I did see was Ian on top of Terry beating the shit out of him till the fucker passed out! I had to drag him off.” Iggy explained.

“Wait Ian did what? Holy fuck!” Mickey gasped.

“Yeah I know. I told Ian to cool down so he went for a walk. I’m not sure if he’s okay. His phone is here though. Did he call you before that happened?”

“Yea he did. Thanks Iggy.”

“No problem bro. Ian will probably call you when he comes back. Hey have you heard from Mandy lately?”

“No why? Is Mandy okay?” Mickey asked. Is she hurt? He asked himself.

“Heard she’s back in Chicago, in our neighborhood but she hasn’t come here and I haven’t seen her around. I called a couple times but she hasn’t answered. Call her for me? Bitch is probably dodging me.”

“If she’s not answering you then why the fuck would she answer me?” Mickey asked.

“Dude you’re her favourite Milkovich. She’d pick up for you. Just fuckin call her for me.”

“Yea alright fuckhead. Keep me updated about Ian”

“Alright dude.” Iggy replied.

Why the fuck is Mandy in my old neighbourhood? She’s a hooker now or escort whatever the fuck they call it. She doesn’t need a shitty neighbourhood with bad memories and broken hearts. He thought.

“Is he alright?” Nicky asked.

“Yea. He beat the shit out of Terry. Fucking proud of him. He’s okay I think. We can go home.”

“What’s that about Mandy?” Nicole grilled, while turning the car around.

“She hasn’t been answering her phone and she’s in Chicago or some shit.” He replied smirking. “She’ll be fine Nicky. You know you’ve only seen her once on video chat and you’re like obsessed. It’s fuckin weird.”

“Shut up you prick!” 

“Haha” Mickey chuckled.

“Wanna get shit faced again?” Nicole asked hopeful.

“Yea!” He replied almost instantly.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ian walked up to the Milkovich house again hoping Terry left. He raised his hand to knock but decided to just walk in quietly. He turned the door knob slowly then walked inside. He didn’t hear anyone and he didn’t see anyone. Thank fuck. He thought. He shut the door behind him and silently walked over to Mickeys room. What the fuck?  
Where’s my phone? He asked himself as he looked around in Micks room. And where the fuck did Terry go? Did he take my phone the prick?

“Ian.”

“Shit. Fuck. Iggy? You scared the shit out of me.” Ian responded turning around.

“Yea no shit. Here you left your phone which you probably already figured out.” Iggy tossed Ian his phone. “Mick was freaking out, you should call him back.”

“Did he call you? Does he know everything is fine?”

“Yea he called... Like a million fucking times. I told him what happened. I think he’s proud of you.”

“Yea I bet, I’ll call him back later.” Ian smiled. “Where’s your dad by the way?”

“He took off. Most likely will end up back in a cell by the end of the day. Fucking idiot, he is.” The blonde uttered.

“Yea probably.”

“You alright, looks like he got you a couple times.” Iggy asked honestly concerned.

“Yea I’m good. I’m gonna go Iggy, got shit to do.” Ian said suddenly having an idea. “It was nice seeing you though.” Ian walked towards the door.

“Oh ye-yeah, you too. Bye.”

 

He checked his phone while he was walking. Shit. Three missed calls from Trevor and Five missed calls from Mickey. Mickey already knew he was okay so he would call back later. There were also a couple texts from Trevor.

37 minutes ago: Trevor 9:17PM :“Where are you? Call me.”  
5 minutes ago: Trevor 9:54PM: “Why aren’t you answering? Call me Red!”

For fucks sake. He hates it when Trevor calls him ‘Red’. He doesn’t even know why, it just makes his skin crawl. 

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and thought about what he was about to do. He tried talking himself out of it but he felt like he needed this. Fuck. The last time he did this he had just had a psychotic break or whatever right after he came back from the army and was working as a stripper/hooker. So he doesn’t really remember much. All he knew is that it was going to hurt. The redhead found the store he was looking for after walking a couple blocks.

‘Ageless Arts Tattoo and Body Piercing Studios’ The sign said in big red flashing letters.

“Fuck.” Ian sighed. “Let’s do this.”

 

An hour later

“Fuckk.” Ian said trying not to touch his chest and wrist as he walked out the store. 

He planned on getting one tattoo but once he walked in the shop he decided to get two.He pulled out his phone and dialled Mickey’s number. Of course he already memorised his phone number. How could he not?

“Yea? Who-who the fuck is this?” Mickey mumbled while taking another shot with Nicky.

“It’s Ian.” 

“Oh Ian. NICHOLS ITS IAN!” Mickey yelled.

“Oh shit really? Pass me the phone.” Nicky demanded while grabbing his phone.

“Well hello there Mr nine inches. I personally don’t like dicks but Mick over here does.” Nicky giggled. “He won’t shut up about yours!” She added.

“Oh really? Haha. What are you guys drinking?” Ian humorously asked.

“Um well we started with bourbon but then we switched to tequila… then vodka... and now I’m not so sure haha!”

“Nickkk give me my fuckin phone!” Mickey demanded and Nicky said something sarcastic back but Ian couldn’t quite make it out.

“Sounds like a party haha!”

“Yea Mick likes the strong shit. Can’t blame him… It’s fucking goood. Hang on Iannn. That’s such an awesome name Ian. I need to talk to you.” Nicky babbled on while heading to the bathroom. 

“Ah okay.” Ian replied. 

What could they possibly have to talk about? This is the first time talking to her. Shit. Is it about Mickey? Is he okay? Fuck, what if he’s in trouble. What if the police found out where he is? Or what if he’s depressed. Like really fucking depressed. Can a badass Milkovich get depressed? Ian’s thoughts were going wild in his head. Again.

“Hey the fuck you going? We have drinksss Nichols!” Mickey yelled over all the loud drunks in the bar.

“Bathroom. I’ll be right back!” She replied

“Okayy I’m alonee. Man it smells like piss in here. Fuck sake.”

“HAHA! You’re so much like Mick.” He replied while flipping off the random chick that bumped into him.

“I know haha. Anyway Ian, what’s your plan?” 

“My plan?” Ian asked confused.

“Are you gonna try win him back? Are you gonna call my best friend all the time? Are you gonna see him? Are you going to move down here or what? Cause I don’t want him disappointed and upset even more. He loves youu. More then you realise. And you can’t-” She paused. 

“You can’t just call him and get his hopes up.”

She was right. Ian didn’t think this far ahead. When he called the first time he just really wanted to hear his voice but now? He wanted to be with him. Granted he already did. But if she asked him to come to Mexico or if Mick did... he would leave right this second. He peeled the bandage off his chest to see the artwork on his skin. Fuck it looked beautiful.

“I’m not sure right now Nicky. Its Nicky right can I call you that.?” Ian politely asked.

“Of course you can!” Nicky squealed. She’s smashed Ian thought. 

“Haha. I um I just really needed to hear his voice.”

“I understand that, I think he did too. But… look fuck I’m not going to sugar coat anything. He was really fuckin broken when I first met him like he was always upset almost depressed e-even. Ah, hang on.” She went over to the small sink expecting to vomit but didn’t. 

“Shiiit anyway. He kept calling his siblings every night drunk talking about youu Ian! Wellll he mainly called Mandy, the hot one. He even dreamt about you. I had to sleep next to him to calm him down every night. Which was weird the first time but its normal now.”

Ian stopped walking to listen to Nicole. Fuck how do I fix this? He thought. Can he just give up his whole life, his job, his family? He’s in a good place. Well at least he was. He thought he needed the life he had, you know saving lives and taking care of his family like Fiona. But he doesn’t know anymore. Everything has changed. Fiona is always at him about his meds, Trevor is really fucking annoying him always talking about sex, all his siblings are older now. Well except Liam but Fiona takes him everywhere she goes. No one needs him. No one. No one except Mick. And he needs him too. 

“Anyway, over this past month I think he’s straightened out a bit. The dreams have winded down and he isn’t calling his siblings drunk as much, he mainly just drinks for  
fun with me! But now that you’ve called I’m not sure where his head’s at.” Nicole explained while trying to sound sober.

“I don’t know what I’m doing Nicky. I’ve been so down lately and not because of my fucking disease. I think I just really needed to talk with him. I don’t know. I just fucking miss Mick.” Ian blurted out and started walking again.

“He misses you too. Ian, listen I have never seen him the way I saw him today. He was freaking the fuck out. Shit the room is spinning. Fuck.” She paused. 

“I’ve only known him for a couple months” Nicole continued. “but I can tell he loves you. A lot. And that’s probably scary for him. He was about to drive back to Chicago today to see if you were okay. Like literally we started driving before Iggy called. He would risk getting caught by the cops and sent back to jail all for you. Do you get that?” She went on. 

Did Mick really almost come back? Shit, would he really do that for me? Risk everything? If Iggy didn’t call back, there was a chance I would have seen him. Shit. I could have seen Mick. He thought. 

“Do you love him?” Nicole questioned trying to sound like a detective.

Ian was taken by surprise. Of course he does. She knows that doesn’t she? Why is she asking? 

“Yea. Yes, more than anything!”

Nicole squealed. “That’s soooo fucking cute. Shit don’t tell Mick I said that!” 

“Haha, trust me I won’t Nicky.” Ian assured her.

“Anyway just think about everything I’ve said okay.” Nicky almost yelled.

“I will. So you said Mandy is hot. Do you like, like her or something?”

“Nah I don’t like her I just think she’s really fucking hotttt. Mick thinks I’m obsessed the fuckhead. Which I’m not!” 

“Hahah. You do realise she’s escort. Oh and she’s like in love with my brother, Lip.” Ian said trying to let her down easy.

“Shit really? I knew about escort but in love? With your brother? Fuck me. Well its nott like I had a chance anyway. Haha!” She drunkenly yelled.

“Shit you’re fuckin wasted. Seriously how much have you drunk?”

“That I am Iann. Um I’m not so sur-” She paused for a split second. “Hey! Why don’t you fuck right off you prick!” She screamed kicking the bathroom door.

“Fuck, who was that?” Ian asked concerned.

“Some random fat prick that tried perving at the door. Fucking cuunt! Don’t worry about it”

“Oh shit. Alright, can I talk to Mickey?”

“Yea of course! Hang onn a second!.” Nicky shouted drunk.

“Haha. Alright it was nice meeting you... or talking to you..” Ian honestly said.

“Yea you too you stupid fuck!”

“Ahaha yea you’re Mickey all over.” Ian chuckled. 

“Mickkk. Mickey!” She screamed stumbling out the bathroom. 

“I drank your shots bitch. Order more.” Mickey yelled back.

“You’re such an alco!” Nicky joked.

“No I’m fucking not. Shut up!”

“Your boyfriend wants to talk to you. He seems niccee!” Nicole said as Mickey snatched the phone from her hand.

“He already has a boyfriend. Remember?” Mickey sniffed looking at Nicky.

“Hey fire crotch! I’ve been thinkin about you...”

“Really? What about me?” Ian curiously asked.

“About your fuckin green eyes, your lips, your di-“

“Mickey do you want tequila or vodka?” Nicky cut off.

“The fuck kind of question is that bitch? Both! Now shut the fuck up!” Mick answered.

Ian was a block from home debating whether to tell Mickey about his new tattoo or if he should wait till he’s sober.

“Fuck I miss you Ian. You broke my heart and I still can’t stop missing you. Fuck.” Mickey babbled on. Yea when he’s sober would be best.

“I know Mick I miss you too! I’m so sorry.”

“Yeaa I know. Ian I want to touch you. I want to touch your lips and your ass and your cock…” Mickey babbled on and Ian could practically see Mickey run his thumb along his lower lip as he got hard.

“Fuckk. Look Mick, you should call me back later when you’re sober. I have something to tell you.” He admitted.

“Reallyy? Why not just tell me now?” Mickey challenged.

“Well because you’re drunk Mick. I want to tell you this when you can think straight. Call me back later? I um...”

“You what Gallagher?” He beamed.

“Nothing. Call later okay.”

“Alright shithead. Bye.” 

They both didn’t hang up. Just listened to each other breathe. It was nice and peaceful. Ian hung up when got to his house. He checked his phone for any new messages. ‘Three missed calls. One new message’. 

“Shiitt!” He grunted as he walked into his house. He walked into the kitchen to find Trevor and Debbie sitting at the kitchen table. 

“Fuck.” He whispered to himself.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mickey woke up the next morning with vomit in his hair and Nicky’s feet in his face. He forgot where he was for a couple second until everything came back to him. They both has passed on the floor of the bar. No surprise there. To them that’s Friday night.. oh and Saturday.. pooossibly Sunday. 

He tried remembering that last thing he did before he blacked out. Fuck. What he had said to Ian. Why the fuck did I say that?! Fuckkk! He roared internally. He will call Ian later when he has the courage.

He checked his phone for the time while nudging Nicole awake. 

“Fuck Nichols. Nichols wake up its seven thirty. Nicky!”

“Mick stop fuckin talking my head hurts!” Nicky mumbled.

“Wake up mumbles! It’s seven.” Mick argued.

“Am or Pm?”

“Am, we’ve been out the whole night. Wake upp!” Mickey humorously yelled.

“Mickey! Fuck, okay just be quiet for fucks sake my head is pounding!” Nicky roared sitting up.

“Let’s go eat or some shit I don’t fucking care let’s just get the fuck out of here.”

“Alright alright! Fuck. We need to change first. HAHAHA! Omg Mick!” Nicole gasped stumbling to her feet.

“What?” Mickey wondered standing up.

“Your hair! You have vomit all in your hair and you spilt alcohol all over your clothes I can see the patches. AHAHA!” Nicole explained laughing.

“Yea yea, shut the fuck up. Let’s just go.”

“What do you feel like?” Mickey asked while driving to the restaurant.

“I don’t fucking know. Bacon and eggs. Why did you have the wear that fucking ugly ass shirt?.”

“It’s not ugly bitch.”

“Yea right.” Nicole sarcastically replied punching him in the shoulder.

“So like a McMuffin from Maccas or a fuckin restaurant?” Mickey whined.

“Restaurant. Wanna pretend we’re engaged again Milkovich?” Nicole proposed.

“Fuck yea Nichols” Mickey chuckled as they arrived at the restaurant.

Nicole opened the glove box and pulled out a cheap gold ring. Fuck she loves doing this.

“Fuckin stupid fucks.” She snickered

Mickey looked at his best friend and grabbed her left hand.

“Nicole Nichols, will you do the honour of becoming my wife? The mother of my kids.. the syrup to my waffles, oxygen to my lungs…” Mickey stopped talking and held his lips together, grinning trying not to laugh. Nicole burst out laughing which caused Mickey to laugh.

“Just put on the fucking ring you fuck.” Mickey demanded once they calmed down.

“Will do. Fiancéee! When did you get to cheesy?”

“Fuck off I’m not.”

They walked hand in hand into the restaurant and walked up to the desk.

“Hello! How can I help you today Sir?” A young Mexican man asked too nicely.

“Table for two please. And if you don’t mind, can we get the best table you have? We just got engagedd!” Mickey explained excitedly holding up Nicky’s hand showing off the ring. 

 

They’ve gotten so good at this it’s like second nature. They smiled, acted all in love and shit. They received the ‘best table’. It was still shit but it will do. They both ordered bacon and eggs with a side of mushroom and all this other Mexican shit. After being in Mexico for months you would’ve thought they would have picked up on names of food. After they chowed it down the same man came back to the table and placed a jug of coke and some fucking concoction they called a dessert on the table.

“It’s on the house because of the fantastic news!” The man politely explained, pointing to Nicole’s fake ring. “Would you like any alcoholic beverages?” 

“Is it on the house too?” Mickey commented as Nicky kicked him under the table.

“Ah of course it is!”

“Well then I’d like whiskey, Hunni what about you?” Mickey cockily smirked. 

“Champagne, and none of that cheap shit.” Nicole answered and Mickey kicked her back.

“Coming right up!” 

“So! How was your meal? Bet you’ve never ‘swallowed’ anything better.” Nicole commented as she pretended to suck a dick.

“Fuck you Nichols.” Mickey giggled.

“Mason? Mas?” A man was calling. He walked up to Mickey and Nicky and tapped Mickey on the shoulder. Mickey turned around ready to knocker some fucker out. No one touches Mickey fucking Milkovich.

“The fuck?!” Mickey roared almost throwing a punch.

“Whoa! Sorry Mas. I was calling you but you didn’t hear me.” 

“Julian? The fuck are you doing here?” 

“I’m meeting my brother for breakfast but he’s late. Gonna introduce me?” Julian asked nodding to Nicky. As Mickey was about to introduce her to the fucktard, a waiter came by. Fuck.

“Ah this is my fiancé…” Mickey explained.

“Fiancé?” Julian questioned looking back and forth from Mickey to Nicky. By then the waiter had walked off after placing the drinks on the table.

“What the hell?” He leans over to Nicky and puts his hands on the table inches away from her face. “You know he’s gay right?! Because he seemed pretty gay to me when he was pounding into me earlier.”

Mickey and Nicky both burst out laughing.

“Really you find it funny?” He said as he grabbed Nicky’s wrist.

“Back the fuck away from her. Now!” Mickey snapped in a throaty voice that sent shivers down Julian’s back. He moved away from Nicky as quick as possible.

“Sorry. But babe why are you wasting your time with her? She doesn’t have a dick.”

Nicky cleared her throat and said “You know I’m gay right?”

Julian stepped back processing what Nicole just said as Mickey smirked at his best friend.

“Wait what?” He finally blurted out. “Then why are you guys engaged?”

“It’s fake you fuckhead. Free drinks and food.” Mickey laughed as he took a mouthful of his drink.

“Oh shit.” Julian mumbled.

“Oh shit is right!”

“So do you want to fool around later then?” Julian requested touching Mickeys cheek.

“No I want fuckin-“ He paused smacking his hand off his face. “I want you to fuck off. And don’t touch my fucking face!”

“Okay sorry. Text you later!” Julian said as he walked off basically skipping.

“Jesus fucking Christ. The guy thinks we’re boyfriends or some shit. Fuck me!” Mickey complained. Nicky just giggled as she paid for the meal.

 

“Heard from redhead?” Nicky asked spreading out on the couch.

“Meant to call him.” 

“Why haven’t you?”

“Said some embarrassing shit on the phone to him last night at the bar.” Mickey explained while lifting her legs and taking a seat on the couch.

“Suck it up Mick. You’re a Milkovich! Don’t be a pussy.”

“I’m not a fucking pussy!” Mickey hissed while smiling. Man he can’t ever just be mad at her.

“Humour me.” Nicky challenged. Mickey rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone. 

Can he get used to this? Just calling the love of his life whenever he wanted… fuck who knows. Right now just the thought of Ian’s voice is putting a massive smile on his face and a massive bulge in his pants. Fuck he missed this man. He’d give anything to see him again but a part of him knows he probably never will.

He pressed call and waited for Ian to pick up while tracing patterns on Nicky’s leg. Was he nervous? It rang four times before he picked up.

“Mick?”

“Hey Gallagher.”

“M-Mick. Shit fuck!” Ian stuttered.

“Ian? Ian what?”

“Fuckin Trevor went to the cops. The cops are after me Mick!”


	3. I'll Come To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor snitches to the police so Ian has to come up with a plan... his plan... Mickey.

Last night

“Oh hey Ian.” Debbie greeted.

“Ah hey Debs.” Ian fake smiled while walking further into the kitchen.

“Trevor was looking for you so I let him in… hope you don’t mind.”

“No it’s cool.”

“Okay, well I’m late to meet Niels. See you’s tomorrow. Bye Ian. Bye Trevor.” They both waved Debbie goodbye, before turning to each other. They didn’t speak for a couple seconds until Trevor broke the silence.

“Why haven’t you returned my calls or my texts?”

“Ah I’ve been busy. Sorry.” Ian replied advoiding eye contact.

“Where have you been?” Trevor calmly asked walking towards Ian.

“Err… around.”

“Okay? Do you want to...?” He said grabbing onto Ian’s hips and leaning in for a kiss. 

“I’ll bottom if you want.” 

“Ah no not right now.” Ian rejected pulling away.

“Oh okay. What’s going on?”

“Nothing, I’m just not in the mood right now.” Ian half lied.

“You’re never in the mood anymore. Seriously what’s going on?” Trevor argued.

“Nothing, just meds.”

“Okay...” Ian walked away from Trevor.

“Did I do something to piss you off red?” Ian cringed.

“Jesus, don’t call me that.”

“Don’t call you what? Red?” Trevor asked confused. Ian looked around trying to figure out what to say without sounding like a dick.

“Ah yeah...” He settled with.

“Why? You never cared about that before.”

Ian walked off to the couch and sat down and Trevor followed.

“Is this about your mum?”

“No it’s not.” Ian blurted out while lighting up a cigarette.

“Then what?!” Trevor paused. “Did... did you cheat on me again?” Trevor angrily asked.

“What? No.”

“Did yo-“

“Can you stop with the fucking questions?” Ian interrupted.

Trevor sat down next to Ian and tried to calm himself down.

“Just tell me one thing.”

“What?”

“You didn’t… you haven’t seen or spoken to your ex, Mickey, have you?”

Ian put his face in his hands in frustration. 

“Oh my god. You have! Are you fucking kidding me?!” Trevor jumped up. “After I forgave you last time. Why?”

“Trev calm down it was just a phone call. That’s all.”

“Oh really? Just a phone call? Did you call him or did he call you?”

Ian sat in silence taking another drag of his smoke. Fuck. It was just a call why is he acting like this. And why does it matter who called who. Jesus.

“You called him didn’t you? Why?” Trevor asked hurt.

“I don’t know. Iggy said he wasn’t doing so good.”

“Ah, who’s Iggy?”

“His brother.” Ian answered.

“Is that the only reason?”

“I don’t know.”

“Ian, he’s an escaped convict who treated you like shit. He tried to kill your sister. He hit you for god sake. And what, you’re just going to go running back to him or something? Throw your life away just like he did? He’s not good for you. He’s a thug and that’s all he’s ever going to be.”

Ian slammed his hands on the table then leaped up so he was in Trevor’s face.

“You think that’s all he is? An escaped convict, thug who hit me and shit. You have it completely wrong. He didn’t beat on me. He didn’t hit me because he liked it. He hit me because I provoked him. I hit him first. Because I needed to feel something because I wasn’t feeling anything because of my fucking disease. He saved me from creepy old guys at the club. I left him with his homophobic rapist dad, I stole his fucking baby, I cheated on him, I hurt him in every possible way and he still never left. And when I got diagnosed with that fucking disease he helped me through it even though it would have been hard seeing me like that. He stuck by my side through thick and thin when everyone else was moving on with their lives. He tried killing my HALF sister because she’s a snitch and she fucking deserved it. He didn’t even try to kill her it was an accident he just roofied her. I was mad at first but then I realised. Oh shit, she’s a fucking psychotic bitch and Mickey was looking out for me because that’s how he was raised. He looks after his family and people he loves. He wasn’t the only one involved Trevor, Debbie was too so are you going to have a fucking blow up about that too? No didn’t think so. So don’t have a fucking dig at someone you know fuck all about. Okay? M’kay! Oh and he was the best thing that ever fucking happened to me, thank you very much!” He pushed Trevor away from his face, not too hard and stormed off into the kitchen to get away. Trevor awkwardly followed behind him not knowing what to say next while Ian grabbed a beer.

“If you really fucking feel that way about him. Why are you still here? With me?”

“Honestly, I have no fucking idea.” Ian mumbled taking a sip of his beer.

“So what? Are you just gonna go be with him? Because aiding and abetting is some serious fucking jail time.” Trevor stated while leaning on the kitchen counter pissed off. 

“I know that.” 

“So what about me? We over? After everything?” 

“I don’t know.” Ian confessed.

“You know what, go fucking be with him. I don’t need this shit.” Trevor exploded as he pushed off the counter and basically teleported into the living room.

“Trevor.”

“No fuck you Ian. I forgave you for what you did and now this? Don’t call me, don’t talk to me and don’t show up at my work. I’m done.” Trevor yelled as he slammed the door on his way out.

“Fuckkkk!” Ian screamed as he threw his beer into the sink.

Ten minutes ago

“Ian? Ian where the fuck are you?!” Lip yelled.

“Fuckin Jesus I’m right here. Stop yelling.” Ian requested while stumbling down the stairs.

“Ian you need to get the fuck out of here. Like now!”

“What why?” Ian confusingly asked.

“Because the cops have an arrest warrant for you. Something about aiding and abetting an escaped convict, they have proof. Dude that’s years behind bars. You need to get the fuck out of here. Now.” 

“What? How the fuck did they find out? And how do you know?” Ians heart was pounding in his chest. Fuck. How did the cops find out? Shit. I’m screwed. Fuck.

“A friend needed bail and I overheard the cops talking about it. Trevor was there though, I don’t know why.”

Trevor? The fuck was Trevor doing in the cop shop?

“Fuck. He’s the one that told the cops.” Ian realised.

“Wait he knew? Fuck. Why would he do that?” Lip questioned.

“I basically ended it last night and he already knew about Mickey.”

“Fuck dude. You can’t be here when they get here.”

“Where am I gonna go? If I run that proves I’m guilty.”

“Ian you are guilty! And if you don’t run, you will spend years in a cell. Do you get that?!” Lip yelled.

“Jesus okay.”

Ian ran back upstairs and grabbed his old duffle bag. He shoved random clothes in the bag as well as his toothbrush, money he had stashed and his phone charger. He bolted downstairs where lip was waiting. 

“I’ll take you wherever you wanna go.” Lip offered.

“Nah man, you will get in shit too.”

“You’re my fucking brother. I’m not leaving you. Fuck they’ll be here any second come on.”

Ian slung his bag over his shoulder, collected his meds and ran out the door with lip.

“We’ll take my professors car. Where do you want to go?”

“I don’t fucking know. Shit! And why the fuck do you have his car?”

“Long story.” They climbed into the small car. Lip in the driver’s seat while Ian in the passenger. The took off getting as far away from the area as quick as possible.

Now

“He fucking did what? I’ll fucking kill him! Where are you? Does he know where I am?” Mickey raged.

“Ah I’m in the car with Lip. I have no fucking idea where we’re going. No I’m not that stupid. When I got back from the border all I said was I was with you and he kinda forgave me. But I ended it last night.” He paused needing to catch his breath “I don’t know what to do Mick. Fuck! I can’t go to prison.”

“Are you running?”

“Yea, what choice do I have? They’re going to charge me with aiding and abetting and whatever else they find.” Ian explained.

“Fuck Ian. I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” Mickey sobbed.

“Don’t be, I don’t regret a thing.”

Ian thought for a couple seconds. Where is he going to go? He can’t stay in Chicago they will find him. Fuck.

“Mick?”

“Yea?”

“I’m coming to you.” Ian happily sobbed.

“Wait what? Really?” Mickey choked, sounding surprised.

“Yes really. I wasn’t happy here anyway. I’m only happy when I’m with you and I’m sorry I didn’t realise that before.”

“Fuck.” Mickey cried. He’s going to see the love of his life again!

“Gallagher stay put I’ll come to you.” Mickey demanded.

“What? Mickey what if you get caught?” 

“I won’t.” Mickey replied sounding sure of himself.

“How are you going to get here?” Ian asked trying not to cry.

“I’ll figure it out Gallagher. Just hide out in an abandoned building or some shit. Don’t go near any cameras. Get rid of your phone. Get lip to buy a burner for you and call me as soon as you get it.” Mickey ordered.

“Okay, I will. Talk soon.” Ian replied before he hung up.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

“What the fuck just happened?” Nicole investigated sounding really concerned.

“Ian’s boyfriend, ex-boyfriend now, went to the cops and snitched. Fucking prick. We have to go get him.” Mickey explained while throwing Nicole’s shoes at her and putting on his own.

“Who Ian? Fuck.” Nicky replied as she slipped on her shoes.

“He can’t go to prison Nichols. He’ll go fucking manic and get himself killed or he’ll end up in the psych ward and they’ll basically drown him in pills and lock him up in one of those fucking jacket things like on suicide watch. Fuck. Come on.” Mickey demanded jumping up and heading for the door. Nicky followed after grabbing her phone, purse and smokes.

“How are you going to get over the border? All you have is a fake id. I have a passport. You don’t” Nicky explained while walking over to the drivers seat.

“Ah fuck. How much do you love me Nichols?” Mickey asked.

“A lot fuck head. Why?” Nicole looked up at Mickey and he was just standing there smiling until she understood.

“Please Nicky? I’ll fucking do anything you ask.” Mickey beseeched.

“Mick, you don’t have to do shit you asshole. I’d do anything for you to be happy. Text me where he is when you find out okay.”

“Alright shit head. Thank you.”

Nicky smiled and jumped in the car. She drove off immediately and Mickey walked back inside and waited for Ian to call.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

“He coming to get you?” Lip asked while driving around.

“Yea. I need to hide out in the meantime. Where are we?”

“Ah boys town near your old work I think. That fuck was it called? The swallow or some shit? Lip asked nudging Ian in the rib.

“The white swallow.” He corrected. “Fuck. Pull over.”

“What?”

“Pull over.” 

Lip quickly pulled over obeying Ian’s request. Ian pulled his hoodie over his head hiding his face from any cameras. He hoped out the car and walked over to the curb. He pulled his phone back out his pocket bent down and tossed it down the sewer. He walked back to the car and jumped in.

“Lip are you sure you want to help me with this? You could get time just as much as me.” Ian asked. 

It was true. Technically Ian is a wanted man and Lip helping Ian escape the cops is breaking the same law Ian did. Fuck. 

“Ian, you are my brother. Shut the fuck up, and let me help you as much as I can.” Lip commanded.

“You sure?”

“Yes Ian.” 

“Okay I need you to drop me off somewhere the police won’t look and somewhere where there’s no camera’s.” Ian requested.

“Fuck um. We could call Mandy…” Lip suggested.

“Mandy? I haven’t seen her in over a year. I don’t even know where she is.”

“I do. I went on a date with her last night. Well we had coffee at an old diner that’s it. I could call her for you. She has her own apartment.” Lip offered.

“Why did you have coffee with her?”

“We ran into each other. She’s living near us now.”

“Wait what about the cameras at her apartment?” Ian asked.

“Something about the apartment building not having enough money for cameras. They only have one and that’s at the entrance. We can go in through the back or use the fire escape.”

“Bullshit it was just coffee.” Ian laughed.

“Shut up. Do you want me to call her or not?” Lip asked flipping him off.

“Okay call her. No I’ll call her. Give me your phone.”

The line rang a couple times before Mandy answered.

“Hey Lip.” Mandy greeted. “Couldn’t stay away could ya?”

“Ian.” He corrected.

“Oh Ian. It’s so nice to hear your voice. How are you?” She babbled on.

“Well that’s sort of why I’m calling you.”

“Are you okay? Are you in trouble? Why do you have Lip’s phone?” She quickly asked.

“Well it’s a long story. Are you able to pick me up?”

“Now?”

“Yea it’s kind of an emergency.” Ian explained

“Okay sure. Where are you?” Mandy asked while grabbing her keys and heading out the building.

“Um boys town, near The White Swallow. You know where it is?” Ian asked.

“Yea. Are you working there again?”

“No I’m a EMT.” Ian confessed seeking her approval.

“Oh that’s good, better than most of us fucks from the ghetto.”

“Yea. Um are you able to buy me a burner phone? I’ll pay you back as soon as I see you.”

“Fuck, what shit have you gotten yourself into? I’ll be there soon.” Mandy replied before hanging up.

She arrived about twenty minutes later. Ian grabbed his bag and they both climbed out of their car when they saw her. She was wearing a tight, cream coloured shirt that showed cleavage, a black jacket over the top (unzipped) and plain black jeans. Her outfit looked nice compared to Ian and lip who both had baggy-ish jeans and plain t-shirts with thick jackets over the top. Ian had a beanie on though.

“Hey Mandy.” Ian said as he pulled Mandy in for a long hug.

“Hey. I missed you shit head.”

“I missed you too Mands.” Ian replied pulling away.

“Hi Lip.” Mandy blushed and Lip just gave her a hug.

“So what was so important?”

“Well you know how Mickey escaped?” Ian started explaining.

“Yea, fuckin deadbeat.” Mandy chuckled.

“Yea well, I was with him for a couple days and the cops have proof I’m not sure. They have a warrant for my arrest and I can’t go to prison Mandy. I need a place to stay until Mick comes and picks me up. Can I ah stay with you?” Ian blurted out.

“Fuck. I didn’t expect that. But of course you can. You’re my best friend.” Mandy smirked and Ian smirked back.

“Here’s your burner.” Mandy said handing him his new phone. “I already hooked it all up and I put my number in it.”

“Thank you Mandy. Here” Ian reached into his pocket to pay her for the phone.

“No Ian it’s cool.” She rejected.

“Alright, I’m just gonna go call Mickey. I’ll be right back.” Ian explained leaving his brother and best friend alone to talk outside The White Swallow.

*********************************************************************  
***************************************************************************

Mickey had been pacing around his house for what seemed like years. He finally stopped pacing and jumped up on the kitchen counter, ignoring the sting of cold on the back of his thighs. He played with his phone in his hands waiting for Ian to call. A million thoughts going through his head. What if he already got arrested? What if he changes his mind again and stays in Chicago? Is he okay? His phone started ringing breaking him out of his bad thoughts. He jumped off the counter and immediately answered his phone.

“Ian?” Mickey practically yelled, searching for Ian’s voice to fill the hole in his heart.

“Hey Mick” Ian answered. And just like that, Micks heart was whole again.

“Are you alright?” Mickey asked trying not to sound too worried.

“Yea I’m fine,

“Where are you?”

“I’m outside my old work, with Lip and Mandy” Ian replied.

“Mandy? The fuck is she doing there?” Mickey questioned.

“I asked her if I could hide out at her apartment until you come. There’s no cameras.” Ian stated. “That okay?”

“Yea alright. Look I have no passport to get out of Mexico but Nicky does. It alright if she comes to get you Gallagher?”

“Yea sure. Was kinda hoping to see you sooner though.”

“Yea I know. Me too. “ Mickey genuinely replied. “She left half an hour ago, shouldn’t be more than a day. She drives fast. Text me Mandy’s address and room number alright.”

“Alright. We’re heading there now, talk soon Mick.”

“M’kay bye.”

Mickey hung up and quickly saved Ian’s number. He then dialled Mandy’s number.

“Hello?” She said puzzled.

“Hey douchebag, can you get away from ears real quick? Don’t tell them it’s me.” 

“Mickey?” She gasped quietly. “Yea, hang on.” Mandy moved away from Lip and an 

approaching Ian. “This about Ian?” She added, whispering.

“Yea, look can you make sure he doesn’t leave your apartment? Can’t have the cops find him and bring him in you know.”

“Yea of course. How have you been? Haven’t called in a while.” Mandy mentioned.

“Can we not talk bout me right now?” Mickey snarled.

“Jesus Mick, still an ass aye?”

“Bitch I’m always gonna be an ass. Can you make sure he’s taking his meds as well?” Mickey nicely asked.

“Yea of course. You know he is my best friend right? I do know how to take care of him.” She huffed. “When will you get here?”

“I’m not. Nicky is and not sure. A day maybe.”

“Ah, Nicky. She the one that has a massive crush on me?”

“Yea.” Mickey chuckled. “She’ll get over it eventually.”

“I was hoping to see you though. I miss you.” Mandy croaked.

“Yea I miss you too. How are you though? Any thoughts on a career change?”

“Nah I’m fine, pays well.”

“Kay. Anyone giving you a hard time? Cause I can send fuckin big ass Mexican men down there to beat their sorry asses!” Mickey explained.

“Aw Mick be careful, might actually think you care.” Mandy teased.

“Shut up bitch.”

“Haha. Alright shit head. I’m gonna take Ian to my apartment to get him out of sight. Love you Mick.”

“Yea whatever.” Mickey paused before adding. “You too. Look after him. I mean it.”

“Yea yea, bye big brother.”

Mickey hung up feeling a bit relieved that Ian’s safe. Mandy wont let anything happen to him she loves him almost as much as he does. His phone went off as he sat down on the couch flicking off his shoes. He checked his phone and it was a text from Ian giving him Mandy’s address.

You: 10:13AM: Can’t wait to see you Gallagher

Fire crotch!: 10:14AM: Bit keen there?

Mickey couldn’t help but smile. Fuck he loves this man.

You: 10:14AM: Fuck off

Fire crotch!: 10:15AM: Haha, can’t wait to see you too Mick.

He quickly texted Nicky Mandy’s address explaining that Ian is with her. Fuck she’s going to be so happy that she finally gets to meet her. He shut off his phone and spread out on the couch. I’m really fuckin going to see him. Fuck. He thought as he dozed off.

************************************************************************************************************************************************ 

Lip grabbed Ians phone and typed his number in his contacts and put Ians number in his. “Alright, I guess you don’t need me anymore man.” Lip sighed. “You gonna be alright?”

“Yea I’ll be fine. I’ve got Mandy.” Ian turned and smirked at her. “And Mickey and Nicky will look after me.”

“Nicky?” Lip questioned while lighting up a cigarette.

“Mickeys lesbian best friend.” Mandy explained snatching Lips smoke and taking a drag.

“Ugh who would of thought?” Lip joked. “What are you going to do about your meds?”

He asked grabbing his cigarette from Mandy’s mouth.

“Fuck man really?” He groaned. “I don’t know. I’m sure I’ll figure it out. I’m fine right now, see?” Ian pulled his meds out his pocket to show his brother. Is that all they think about? Is Ian taking his meds? Is Ian okay? Does Ian need more meds? He thought.

“Alright man. You need anything at all, give me a call. Oh hang on” Lip said as he pulled out his wallet. “You won’t have a job for a while so here.” He handed Ian money.

“Nah Lip, I’ll be fine.” Ian argued.

“Just take it Ian. It’s the least I could do.” Ian scanned the money, shocked at how much was there.

“Lip, $500? It’s too much, don’t you need it for bills?” He tried handing it back to his brother.

“Nah man, been ripping off my work. Don’t worry about it. Take it.”

Ian took the money knowing that if he argued longer he would still loose.

“How about a second coffee date?” He winked at Mandy.

“Yea sure.” Mandy blushed.

Are they flirting? Ian thought. Jeeesus. Right in front of me? We’re not in high school anymore.

“Okay you horny fucks. No flirting in front of me.” Ian chuckled. “Oh shit Lip, before you go have a look at this.”

Ian pulled up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo on his wrist.

M.J.G

“Monica Jean Gallagher?” Lip asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yea. I got a tattoo for Mickey too.”

“You did?” Mandy asked surprised.

“Yea.”

“Ah dude I don’t wanna see if it’s in a weird fuckin place.” Lip joked

“It’s not, you smartass.” Ian pulled down the collar of his shirt and revealed the art work on his chest.

“Wow, Mick is gonna love that. Does he know yet? Looks new.” Mandy asked.

“No not yet.”

“That’s a bit gay.” Lip joked and Ian playfully punched him in the arm. “Looks good thought. Alright, I’m gonna spilt. Have fun and ah try to stay out of trouble.” Lip requested.

“Yea thanks Lip. For everything. Tell Fiona and everyone I will see them again as soon as I can. Not fuckin Frank though.”

“Yea of course not that asshole. You take care you hear me?” Lip mumbled while pulling Ian in for a hug.

“Yea you too man.” Lip pulled away and pulled Mandy in for a hug.

“Make sure he gets to Mickey safely and that he takes his meds okay.” Lip whispered so Ian couldn’t hear.

“Yea of course Lip.” She whispered back. Lip pulled away and smiled.

They both waved Lip off as he drove away then started walking around the corner to Mandy’s car.

“The whole day with Ian Gallagher. Haven’t had that in a while.” Mandy mocked.

“Haha. Come here.” Ian demanded pulling her in for a one armed hug.

They arrived at Mandy’s apartment building careful to park away from the camera. Mandy went in through the front door while Ian climbed the fire escape up to Mandy’s apartment, just in case of cameras Mandy doesn’t know about. She opened up her window and let Ian climb through. His leg got caught and he fell onto the floor of her bedroom.

“Haha clumsy fuck.” She giggled.

“Shut up.” Ian replied as he got to his feet and walked around her apartment. “Nice place.” Ian complimented.

“Thanks, hungry?” “Yea, starving. Haven’t ate today. Cook or order in?”

“Order in. I’m not some Chef.” She laughed.

“That sucks. I always loved your pizza bagels.”

“You want a pizza bagel huh? Fine princess. Only because I’m hungry.”

She walked over to the small kitchen and started cooking while Ian sat on a stool leaning on the kitchen bench. He missed Mandy a lot. A part of the reason why he didn’t keep in contact with her, is because she reminds him so much of Mickey, and it hurt. But seeing her now, happy and carefree makes his heart ache. He’s going to make the most of the limited time he has with Mandy before he has to leave.

************************************************************************************************************************************************ 

Mickey woke up around lunch time. He didn’t move from the couch for a while just letting his thoughts run through his head. His stomach growled and he decided to go out and find something to eat. He left his house with his wallet and phone and he threw on a random black jacket he found beside the couch. 

The smell of Mexican food filled the street even if the shops were blocks away. He walked at a normal pace just letting everything sink in. A vision of Ian shirtless running into the water replayed in his head. The sun reflecting off his pale skin as he turns around to grin at Mickey. He's sitting on a beach chair, feet dangling, letting the sand run through his toes, tequila in hand. He looks to his right and Nicky is there with some chick she fell in love with. They're all happy. He's happy but most importantly he's free and in love. 

He had now walked four blocks, all the way to Gorditas Doña Tota. He pushed the door open and scanned the store. Fuck why is there so many people in here? He thought. 

He walked to the back on the line behind a middle aged woman who kept staring. She kept turning  
around to give him dirty looks. 

"What the fuck do you keep looking at?!" Mickey roared. The women turned away hiding her face. Fucking coward. 

He finally got to the front of the line after being pissed off for about ten minutes. Fuckin service in this place is bullshit. He thought to himself. 

"Hola ¿en qué puedo ayudarte hoy?" The Mexican/Spanish teenage boy said. 

"Fuckin English? Do I look fuckin Spanish to you?" Mickey said in a harsh voice. 

"Sorry, what could I help you with toda-" The man paused looking at Mickey's knuckle tattoos as he pulled out money from his wallet. 

"Can I get a ‘Fajita de Res’ you know the fuckin steak pieces with spicy chipotle sauce?" Mickey answered. He looked up to see the man staring at his hands. He checked his name tag. 

"They're just fucking tattoo's Miguel or whatever the fuck your name is" 

"Sorry" He turned to receive what Mickey had ordered. 

"Ah sorry we're all out of Fijita de Ras." The teenage boy said. 

"You fuckin kidding me? Fine.” He scanned the menu on the board above. “The beef shit, the Picadillo con Verduras." He answered in a hoarse voice. 

He received what he ordered and stormed out of the shop really pissed off. Seriously, it's just fucking tattoos. Most people have them it's nothing to stare at. And then he couldn't have what he actually ordered. It's a fucking fast food shop they should have a fuck ton of that shit. Fuck them. 

He started walking back home when he saw a clothe shop. Nah fuck that I'm not some faggot that just randomly goes clothe shopping. I have clothes I'm fine. He thought. He walked away.

 

Five minutes later 

Would Ian like this shirt? Fuck is this too gay? 

He was scanning though the racks of clothes wondering how he ended up in there when he tried walking away. He picked up a plain black shirt and held it up to his chest trying to see what it would look like in the mirror. He tried concentrating but all he could think about is Ian ripping his shirt in half and licking up his chest to his neck, mouth, then back down to his chest going further down until... Fuck. 

He ended up buying a whole lot of shirts and jeans. Plain, Mexican looking anything he thought Ian would like. When he finally arrived at his house he unlocked the door, walked inside and threw his things on the kitchen counter. The kitchen counter. He imagined Ian taking him on that kitchen counter many times but never actually thought it might happen. Fuck. He thought about calling Ian but he decided not to. He's probably having fun with Mandy he can't disturb that. It's probably going to be the last time he sees her in a while. 

He quickly ate his Picadillo con Verduras, then walked upstairs into the bathroom. He ripped off his clothes, then stepped into the shower. He turned on the water and tensed at the cold water. It heated up within seconds and he finally relaxed. Images of Ian kept replaying in his mind. Fuck. He's really under his skin… 

************************************************************************************************************************************************ 

“Pass me another.” Mandy demanded. 

It was now 9 o’clock at night and Mandy was determined to do what they did best back in the day. Get shitfaced.

“You’re gonna get fuckin drunk.” Ian stated. 

“Since when do you have a problem with that? Get shitfaced with me.” She begged. 

“I get drunk off one beer Mandy.” He admitted. 

“I know, but I’ll take care of you. Please? This is probably the last time I’m going to see you for fuck knows how long.” Mandy begged almost whining. 

“You’ll take care of me huh? How do you suppose you’ll do that when you’re already tipsy?” 

Mandy glared at Ian for a few seconds then the side of her mouth went up a little. For fucks sake. She knows exactly how to get her way. It won’t hurt to get drunk would it? Besides he’ll probably be getting drunk with Mickey and Nicky in Mexico anyway. 

“Okay fine! Jesus. Just take my phone. Don’t want to call anyone and embarrass myself.” 

“You mean you don’t want to call Mickey and embarrass yourself.” She corrected. “Fuck no keep your phone. I’d love to hear the feedback from Mick!” 

“Fuck you.” He chuckled as he grabbed a beer and sculled basically a quarter of it. 

“Easy there Ian, don’t want to get drunk just yet.”

 

They laughed at stupid jokes, shared stories and got drunk. Like best friends do right? Ian was absolutely wasted. He drank two? Maybe three drinks. Only thing he likes about this fucking disease. Mandy drank a fuck load more. He passed out on Mandy’s couch around eleven-thirty after Mandy insisted that he should sleep in an actual bed. He declined because he was way too drunk to move. Mandy went to bed shortly after. 

 

Ian woke up a few times during the night but he couldn’t get back to sleep at two in the morning. He grabbed his phone from the pocket of his jeans. He took a few drunk selfies which he’d probably regret taking in the morning. He tried re-reading his messages to Mickey but the words we’re still a bit blurry. He stumbled to his feet and walked over to Mandy’s kitchen. He opened up a million cupboards attempting to find a cup. He gave up and just turned the tap on, put his face under and drank the water like a dog. His phone vibrated on the couch where he had left it. He turned the tap off and walked over to his phone like a zombie. ‘New Message: Mickeyy’ Kept flashing on his phone. Shit. He checked the message and managed to make out the words. 

2:13AM: Mickeyy: ‘Jesus Ian’ 

2:15AM: You: ‘Wht’ 

Ian simply responded accidentally leaving out the ‘a’. 

2:16AM: Mickeyy: ‘The photos you took. This sounds really fucking gay but you look hot.’ 

2:19AM: You: ‘Phptos/?’ 

Ian was confused. Really fucking confused. He sat there waiting for a reply for a couple minutes until. ‘Incoming call: Mickey’ suddenly popped up on his screen. Without hesitation he answered the call.

“Mmm hey Mick!” Ian basically moaned. 

“You drunk fire crotch? Explains the photos.” Mickey chuckled. 

“Haha, fire crotch I love it when you call me that.” And he did, he REALLY did. Every time Mickey calls him fire crotch or tough guy any nickname really just sends tingles throughout his body and eventually ends up going straight to his dick. And it did. 

“Yea really?” Mickey rhetorically asked. 

“Yea and yea I am drunk. I sent you those photos?” Ian confusingly asked. 

“Yea, you look good though. Mandy looking after you?” 

“Sh-she was, she’s asleep now. I can take care of myself anyway.” Ian chocked and then laughed. 

“Yea sure tough guy.” Mickey giggled for a split second then stopped himself. 

He tried not to laugh or giggle, because when he did he felt ridiculous. Like stupid fucking Southside trash living in a dream that would be ripped out at any moment because he believed he wasn’t worth anything. That he was nothing and always would be nothing. Ian believed differently of course. 

“Ah Mick I like that too. I Iove your laugh. I miss you. I want to kiss you and feel your tongue against mine and then I want to lick up your jaw line and press kisses on your neck until they turn into hickeys then I-“ 

Mickey cut Ian off. “Iann. Fuck! Stop.” Mickey moaned.

“You really want me to stop Mick?” Ian questioned in a seductive voice. 

There was silence for a while until Ian spoke again. 

“Mick? Tell me what you want.” 

“Tell me what you want to do to me.” Mickey groaned. 

“Mm I want to lick up and down your body until you’re basically begging for it. Then I’ll slowly remove your boxers teasing you, then take your cock in my hands and lick your slit. After I hear you moan I’ll put your knob in my mouth circling it with my tongue and then start bobbing my head looking into your beautiful eyes the entire time.”

Ian took off his jeans and reached into his boxers thrusting his hand up and down his own dick and he was sure Mickey was doing the same from all the moans on the other end of the phone. 

“When I feel you’re almost there I’ll flip you over so you’re on your hands and knees ass in the air. Then I’ll circle my tongue along your tight hole you until I hear you scream my name. Then-“

“Fuck Gallagher! I’m close!” Mickey interrupted. Ian continued after chuckling. 

“Then I’ll start to finger your ass taking in every moan or pant that comes out of your gorgeous mouth. I won’t stop until you’re begging for more... then I’d lube up my dick and pound into that amazing ass of yours, biting and sucking on your back until we both cum” 

“Jeesus fuck. IAN!” Mickey moaned loudly as he came all over his hand.

Hearing Mickey say his name as he was pleasuring himself set him over the edge, so Ian followed a few seconds later groaning Mickeys name. Ian felt oddly sober. Not completely sober but more sober than he was before. He grabbed a paper towel and cleaned himself up. He discarded the towel into the bin and laid back on the couch all while staying on the phone with Mickey. They both laid there on the phone listening to each other breathe as they both fell back asleep. 

 

Ian and Mandy awoke to someone pounding on the front door. Maybe it was two people because it was that loud. Ian grabbed his jeans and jumper and quickly threw them on. He grabbed his phone to check if Mickey was still on the phone or if he had texted. No, and nothing yet, but it was only nine in the morning. Still early right? He took a second to process what had happened last night. Jesus it was amazing. Mandy walked into the small lounge room and smiled at Ian. 

“OPEN UP IT’S THE POLICE.” A man screamed. 

FUCK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up in the next couple days.  
> Any tips are greatly appreciated. Thanks lovelies x


	4. Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy handles the police and has a little situation of her own. Mickey goes off to work. Nicky finally arrives to pick up Ian.

Why is there police at the door? Are they looking for me? Are they looking for Mickey, or is it something to do with Mandy? Fuck. I need to get out of here. I need to go or they'll take me down to the station. Fuck where do I go? How do I get out of here? FUCK!

He looked at his best friend again in her sweatpants and black hoodie, trying to figure put what to do. Mandy looked at Ian with complete terror in her eyes. Ian knew she was thinking the exact same thing.

"Fuck Mandy where do I go?!" Ian whispered, running towards Mandy.

"Ah fuck. G-go hide in my closet, behind the ah suitcases they won't look there." Mandy stuttered while grabbing Ian's face and bringing it down to hers.

"What if they do look there? They'll take me to the station Mandy. I won't be able to see Mickey." Ian sobbed, pushing his forehead against Mandy's.

"Hopefully they won't, but if they do, we'll take them down. You'll get to see him Ian, promise." She said while letting go of Ian.

'Bang Bang Bang!' "OPEN UP!" The other man yelled.

Ian grabbed his bag and any evidence that he was there and headed to Mandy's room. His hands were shaking like crazy but he managed to turn the door knob and walk inside her room. He closed the door behind him and pushed his bag under Mandy's bed hiding it with random shit he found. He looked around her room. She had a queen size bed that looked hell expensive, IKEA bedside tables, a black desk with a Macbook Pro sitting on top and there was another door that led to an ensuite. Wow her job is really paying off. He stumbled over to her closet tripping over a jumper on the way. He opened the closet and climbed behind the suitcases, trying not to make any sound. He grabbed a handful of clothes to cover himself just in case they look behind the suitcases. His heart was pounding in his chest. Fuck. He heard Mandy open the door and greet the officers.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

"Mandy Milkovich?" One of the officers asked.

"Depends who's asking..."

"My name is officer Angelo Leiden and this is Detective Tony Markovich. May we come in?"

Detective? Tony made detective? Jesus when did this happen? Ian thought while trying not to move or make a sound. There was a jumper in the pile of clothes he threw on himself that he recognized. It smelt the same too. He knew it was Mickeys. 

"Ah sure." Mandy replied hoping they wont look around. They both walked inside and looked around for a few seconds.

"What's this about?" Mandy asked while Tony sat down on her couch. "Yea sure make yourself comfortable why don't you?"

They both smirked at each other, the bastards. 

"This is about your brother. Now as you must know by now, he has escaped from prison, yes?" Angelo continued.

"Yea fucking deadbeat. What has that got to do with me?" Mandy asked. Angelo smirked at the cussing.

"Well we have to ask you some questions. Have you seen or spoken to your brother since the escape?"

"No." Mandy lied.

"When was the last time you spoke to him?"

"When he was in prison." She lied again. 

"Mm and did he say anything to you while he was in prison that led you to believe he was planning an escape?"

"No."

"Why do I have a feeling you're lying to me right now?" Angelo interrogated while writing notes in his notepad.

"Why do countless police officers or detectives-" She paused and looked directly at Tony. "Feel the need to continue asking the same fucking questions over and over again." Mandy snapped.

Fuck Mandy. Pissing off the police what the fuck is she thinking? They'll tear this place apart.

Tony chuckled while asking "You planning on becoming a lawyer? You know answering a question with a question."

Mandy rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying is I've answered these questions before. I went down to the fucking station and gave a statement. I have not and will not have any contact with my brother. As far as i'm concerned he isn't a brother to me." Mandy snarled while leaning on her kitchen bench.

"And why's that?" Angelo questioned. 

"None of your fuckin business." Mandy scoffed.

"You have the exact same attitude as your brother, anyone ever tell you that?"

"How could I not? I grew up with the prick."

"Mm and have you had any contact with Ian Clayton Gallagher?"

And there it is! Fuck they're here for me. Do they know i'm here? Shit. Images of him and Mickey came crashing through Ian's head. All he wants is to get to Mickey and be safe. How can he do that if the police find him. He will have years behind bars, and what if Mickey does something stupid to get Ian out of prison. Fuck. Shit.

"Ian? What has this got to do with Ian?" Mandy asked trying to sound like she doesn't know anything.

"Well we have reason to believe that he was aiding and abetting an escaped convict." Tony jumped in while rising from the couch. "Your brother and Damon-"

"That's beside the point." Julian interrupted. "When was the last time you saw or spoke to Ian Gallagher?"

"I don't know, about a year and a half." 

"And what did you two speak about?" Julian pushed.

"How is that your fucking business? My brother hadn't even escaped then." Mandy half yelled.

"Calm it down on the swearing. So what you're saying is you haven't seen or spoken to either your brother or Ian Gallagher since the escape. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Ian longer though." Mandy explained knowing they were trying to trip her up.

"So we won't find anything suspicious if we looked through your text messages and phone calls?"

Mandy grabbed her phone from the bench (not her burner) and held it out in front of both the officers.

"You want to look through my shit. Go ahead, I have nothing to hide." Both officers smirked.

"Mind if we take a look around? You know if you have nothing to hide."

"My phone is one thing but if you want to fuckin look through my apartment you're going to have to get a warrant."

"Is there something you don't want us finding Ms Milkovich?" Tony sarcastically asked.

"Nope, not that i can think of. Oh shit wait there is one thing..." Both police officers turned straight to Mandy and gave her their full attention. 

"In the cutlery draw there's something you should see." Mandy walked towards the draw and both officers put their right hand on their guns, just in case Mandy pulled out a weapon. She fumbled around in the draw for a few seconds.

"Fuck where is it? Oh right here!" She took both hands out of the draw and flipped off both cops with both hands.

"You remind me of your brother. He was always such a smart ass too. I guess it genetic." Julian commented.

Wait. Did Mandy just flip them off? Wow she's more like Mickey than I remember. Ian put a hand up to his mouth to try stop himself from laughing.

"I've answered your questions now you should leave."

"If you have any more information or if either of them contact you please let us know." Tony said as he pulled out his card he handed it to Mandy. They both started walking towards the door.

"Yea alright." Mandy sarcastically replied while slamming the door shut on there faces. She locked the door, walked towards the kitchen and threw the card straight in the bin. 

"Fuckers."

Ian climbed out of the closet a few minutes later with Mickeys jumper, when he was sure the police were well gone. 

"You alright Mandy?" Ian whispered even though the cops had left.

"Yea. Fucking cops tried tripping me up the fuckers." Mandy half laughed while moving towards Ian.

"I heard. Is this Mickeys jumper?" Ian asked while holding up a black material.

"Yea, you can have it if you want. Too big for me."

"Thanks."

Mandy grabbed Ian's hand and looked into his eyes. "Those things I said about Mick, I didn't mean them. I was just trying to throw them off of me, i would never-"

"Mandy it's okay." Ian jumped in. "I probably would of said the same thing. Did you flip them off?" He grinned.

"Haha yea. They deserved it." Mandy said as her phone began to ring. She grabbed it and looked at the number. A worried look washed over her face.

"What? Who is it?" Ian asked but Mandy didn't answer him. 

"Hello?" She greeted. There was noise on the other end but Ian couldn't hear what was being said.

"Wait where is she?... Prison?... For what?..."

Ian was beyond confused. What is this about? Who got sent to prison? Was it one of the other girls Mandy works with? 

"So I have custody?... Shit!... Just um i'll be there soon." She turned around as she hung up and looked at Ian.

"What just happened? You alright?" Ian asked.

"I-I have custody"

"Custody? Of what?"

"Yevgeny"

***************************************************************************************************************************************

It was the ticking of the clock that annoyed him the most, and the fact that no one was letting him know what was happening was pissing him right off. Seriously is this their tactics? Getting him so pissed off that he snaps and hurts someone and gets more time? Fuck. He just wants to know if he's okay. If anything happened to Ian he would literally kill someone. More and more police officers walked by, completely ignoring Mickey. He was sweating. More than he ever thought possible. He couldn't wait anymore. He needed to ask someone if he was okay.

"Oi." He called out to one of the male officers. He turned around and pulled a face that screamed 'Who? Me?'

"Yea you. What's going on with Ian? Ian Gallagher?" Mickey asked.

"I can't give out that information Mr Milkovich." He turned around and started walking away.

"Wait! How much time does he have?"

"Not sure yet. But he's looking at years and so are you. Probably should have thought about the consequences of escaping Mikhailo." He smirked. Fucking prick.

"Is he already in prison?"

"Yea." The man grinned. The only thing keeping Mickey from punching this fucker in the head right now is the thought of Ian, well and the fact that he was chained to a chair.

"Fuck is he hurt." The man slowly walked up to Mickey. He bent down putting his hands on either side of the chair, his face beside Mickey's.

"I saw him about an hour ago. Pretty bruised up and unconscious. Guessing your father got to him already. He the reason you escaped? You scared of your daddy?" The man whispered in Mickey's ear.

"Fuck you!" Mickey yelled as he head butted the cunt in the nose. The man went stumbling backwards, into the wall clutching his nose. A massive smile smeared across Mickey's face. 

"You shouldn't have done that!" The officer yelled as he was being dragged out the room. 

The next thing Mickey knew is he was being transferred to the same prison he spent two years at. After being processed and strip searched, he finally walked down that same hall way he had walked down a million times, trying to locate the infirmary. All the inmates greeting him as he went. High fives and one armed hugs been thrown at him every way he turned. When all we wanted and needed was to get to the infirmary. He came back more popular then he did when he left. Eventually he reached the infirmary and the nurse wouldn't let him in. He walked around to the window and saw the love of his life. He was bruised everywhere, blood dripping down his face, a sling wrapped around his left arm and he was knocked out. 

This was all my fault. If i had just stayed in prison or left him alone this wouldn't of happened. Tears were pouring down his face until he felt a sharp pain hit the back of his head. He fell to the floor not knowing what the fuck just happened. Then he felt his back and stomach being kicked. 

"Well if it isn't my dick-sucking-disappointment of a son." Terry roared while gesturing for his two friends to keep kicking. Fear coursed throughout Mickeys body. Fuck was this his plan? Get Ian bashed so he comes running back here? He felt his face get kicked backwards. Fuck. He spat out blood.

"You a faggot? WE'LL BEAT IT OUT OF YOU! FUCKING INGRATE" Terry screamed.

 

"FUCK!!" Mickey screamed awake, sweat dripping from his forehead and chest. What the fuck? He hadn't had a dream about Terry in fuck knows how long. Especially now this bad. All his worst fears rolled up into one dream. Ian getting hurt, back in prison and Terry. Immediately he thought about Ian. Fuck is he in prison? Is that what the dream was about? Is Terry back in prison too? He searched for his phone in his bed sheets until he finally found it. He called Iggy first. It rang seven times before the fucker picked up.

"Ah what the fuck?" He groaned.

"Ig, where's Terry?"

"Why the fuck are you calling so fucking early? I'm trying to sleep!" Iggy mumbled.

"I don't give a shit! Where the fuck is Terry?"

"Prison, why?"

"Fuck, okay. I gotta go."

"Wait Mick what's going on?"

"Nothing, by the way Mandy is fine. She's got an apartment. Try calling her again later." Mickey hung up before Iggy could reply.

He changed clothes into denim shorts and a black short sleeved shirt before he called Mandy.

"Yea Mick, I got to tell you something." Mandy started.

"Is Ian okay? Where's Ian? Is he still with you?" Mickey blurted out.

"Whoa fuck. Yea he's fine, he's standing right here." Mandy explained. 

Mickey's whole body relaxed and he let out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. Ian's okay he's fine, he's safe with Mandy. He kept saying in his head.

"Did something happen?" 

"No just a dream." Mickey immediately regretted saying that as soon as it left his mouth.

"Awh! Ian he dreamt about you." Mandy squealed while telling Ian.

"Yea yea shut up. What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh right. I have full custody of your son."

What. The. Fuck? 

"What? Why? Couldn't that Russian hand-whore do her job?" Mickey angrily asked.

"She forged some papers to take over a bar and a whole lot of other shit. She's been set to jail and you're an escaped convict. So that leaves me to take the kid."

"Fuck alright. How is that going to work with your job and shit?"

"I don't know. I'll work it out Mick. You still hate him?" Mandy asked and the question took Mickey completely by surprise.

"I never hated him Mandy. I just, I don't know how to be a dad." Mickey honestly answered.

"Yea I understand that. I mean we never really had parents to look up to. But do you want your kid growing up thinking and feeling the same?"

"He'll be fine. He has you."

"I'm not enough. He needs you too." Mandy pushed.

Mickey knew she was right. She always is. But being a father isn't something Mickey knows how to do. Terry wasn't a father. No way in hell. So how could he be one when he had no role models? No one to look up to. No one to hold his hand and tell him what he was doing was right. He fucked up his life so there's no chance of having any connection with Yevgeny now. He's better off without him. He's better off with Mandy. 

"Look I have to go. I need to find out where Nicky is alright. I'll call you later."

"Alright love you Mick."

"Yea bye."

Mickey hung up and threw his phone onto his bed in frustration. Why can't he just get a break? Why cant he just be happy for once in his life, without something fucking it up? He picked his phone back up put it in his pocket, ran downstairs and quickly slid his shoes on while glancing at the clock. Quarter to ten. Shit he needs to be at work in fifteen minutes. He grabbed a poptart, quickly fixed his hair and left the house. He pulled his phone back out his pocket to call Nicky. Five long rings and a few bites of his poptart later Nicky answered the call.

"Hey dipshit." Nicky greeted.

"Hey Nichols. How far are you?"

"Um about a couple hours. Three maybe. Can't wait to meet him. So tell me... is his dick really that big that you can see it through his pants?" Nicky joked.

"You're a fuckhead. I'll let Ian know how far you are." 

"Mm having kinky conversations with lover boy are you?"

"Fuck off!" Mickey chuckled. "So there was no problems at the border? Have you even slept?"

"Haha! Nah they just let me go straight through. And yes Mickey I slept, not for long though." Nicky explained. "Mandy gonna be there?"

"Yes Nicky, Mandy will be there." Mickey answered trying not to laugh.

"I can hear you laugh even if you're not laughing." Nicky said as Mickey let out a small giggle.

"Hahaha. I'm sorry Nichols."

"Fuck up. You going to work?"

"Yea heading there now."

"You're not hungover or anything? Cause last time you showed up hangover they almost kicked you out."

"Pretty sure it was the vomiting that almost got me kicked out and who's fault was that Nicky?"

"Yea whatever I forgot you had work. You'd think that people working at a bar would be used to that shit. Fuckers."

"I'm a block from work. I gotta go fuckhead."

"Alright shithead bye."

Mickey walked the block all the way to work. Who would have thought that Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich would handle having an actual, stable job? Working at a bar seemed most tolerable to Mickey, you know free boose whenever he wanted, and most of the people there are pretty cool to hangout with. Believe it or not, it was Mickey's idea to get himself a job. That's why he paid those made-mans to get him a full new identity so he can fool the boss. In Mickeys own way he is very smart. He just hates to show it.

"Mason! How are you man?" A Mexican hit man greeted.

"Yea yea. Fuck off."

"Aw is Mas in a mood?"

"How are you so cheerful when your job is literally killing people."

"Hey it's just a job, pays good, and I only kill the bad guys."

"What are you hoping to be? A fuckin vigilante?" Mickey sarcastically asked while walking behind the bar. The man just sniffed and went back to his beer. Only eight hours left till he can get out of this Mexican shithole excuse of a bar. In reality the bar was actually pretty nice compared to the South side. He quickly texted Ian letting him know Nicky would be there soon before returning to work. This is really happening. Shit.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Nicky's POV.

I better not loose my fucking best friend. And what's it going to be like? Fucking all the time? How hot is that going to be? Would I need ear plugs? I wonder how gay Mickey really is. He doesn't kiss anyone, well apart from me. But that's when we fake being engaged or when he comforts me. So is he going to be kissing Ian all the time? I'm seriously going to video the shit out of that. I wonder how hot Ian really is. Just because i'm lesbian doesn't mean I don't notice men. Can he cook? Is he like me and Mick? How fun can he be? What if Mickey stops being my drinking buddy? Fuck me. As long as he's happy then everything is fine. Mandy. I literally cant wait to see Mandy. See how straight she really is. Fuck.

Nicky was close to the apartment now, about twenty minutes away. She spotted Mcdonalds and decided to stop in the parking lot to text Mickey. 

1:05: You: What kind of coffee do they like from Maccas?

1:06: Shithead: You seriously trying to impress my sister?

1:07: You: Fuck up. 

1:07: Shithead: Haha, Mandy has a flat white with two sugars i'm pretty sure and Ian has long black with one sugar. Do me a favor?

1:08: You: Thanks and yea sure

1:09: Shithead: Buy sour cream and onion pringles for Ian

Pringles? What the fuck? Why pringles? Am I missing something? Nicky was really confused. Then Mickey texted again.

1:09: Shithead: He'll know what it means as soon as he see's it. 

1:10: You: Alright I'll get them. Better not be a sex thing.

1:10: Shithead: NO. It's not a sex thing. I stole them from a store he was working at years ago. I've told you already.

1:11: You: Oh right. Haha. Alright I gotta go fuckface. 

1:12: Shithead: K bye.

She shut off her phone and looked around for a grocery store. Thankfully there was one directly across the road from Mcdonalds. She grabbed her purse and climbed out the car looking it behind her. The lights were taking forever so she j walked. Who the fuck cares right? It's the South side. Once she got to the other side of the street a car flew straight past her speeding like a mother fucker. Holy fuck! Two seconds before and she would have been roadkill. She hadn't realized she wasn't moving until the police went zooming past after the car. She took a deep breath and turned back to the store. 

It was bright. Too bright. All the cashiers looked miserable. Nicky was walking through the isles trying to find pringles. She ended up grabbing a whole lot of other food for the ride home, like different kinds of chips, soft drinks, coke, chocolate. Basically just snacks. She ended up grabbing a trolley because she couldn't carry all of it.hopefully Ian likes this food. She looked lost, looking for the god damn pringles.

"Do you need help looking for something?" A darlk-skinned, brunette asked as she pushed her two, three year old twins in the pram.

"Ah yea, do you know where the pringles are?" Nicole asked trying to sound polite when all the wanted to do was tell her to fuck off.

"Two isles over. I'm Veronica."

"Nicole. You have beautiful kids." Nicky complimented. And they were. They're beautiful kids, butshe just wants to get the fucking pringles and go see Mandy and Ian.

"Thanks. This one is Jemma. Say hi Jemma." 

"Hi." The cute little girl said.

"And this one is Amy. You wanna say hi Amy."

"No!" The kid yelled.

"Amy! Sorry about that."

"No it's okay." Nicky looked up at the woman behind the counter. "Why are they all so angry?"

"Who?" Veronica asked looking up at Nicky.

"The cashiers."

"Oh them. You didnt here it from me but their boss only hired them if he gets a blowjob once a week. It's disgusting. If i were you I wouldn't talk to them." Veronica explained.

"Fucken hell. Alright."

"It was nice meeting you."

"Ah yea you too." Nicky answered. It was weird being nice to someone she just met.

"V? Where the fuck are you? Oh there! V look what I found. Fuckin Electic toothbrushes. Who the fuck invents this shit? It's genius! You know I bet Lip could invent shit like this."

"Kev you have an electric toothbrush at home. You just choose to use your shitty one like always."

"Shit I do. Haha come here baby." He said as he pulled V in for a kiss.

Kev? V? Two kids? Lip? Shit Mickey has told me about them. Haha this is too funny. 

Nicky located the pringles after walking away from V and Kev. She grabbed a whole bunch throwing them in the trolley with everything else. She scanned the rest of the isles grabbing gum and a bottle of Whiskey, before heading towards the checkout. The lady didn't look too pleased to see Nicole. 

"You want a bag?" She women half yelled as she banged her hands on the counter.

"What you think i'm just going to carry all this to my car with these tiny hands? Of course I want a fucking bag." Nicky sarcastically said sounding a little pissed.

The women rolled her eyes then went back to scanning shit and putting them in bags. She seemed to be taking her fucking time. Nicky wondered if she was doing this on purpose or if it's just her normal pace. Eventually she finished.

"$44.16" The woman said while holding out her hand and popping gum. Nicky handed her a fifty and waited for the change.

"The fuck is my change?" Nicky snapped when she realized the chick was probably trying to keep it.

"What? You cant afford to fucking tip?!"

"No I can. But I'm not gonna fucking tip you!"

She rolled her eyes and held out her change. Nicky snatched it out of her hands then glared at her. She collected her bags and headed towards the door. Blowjob or not she was a fucking bitch. Once she got outside she noticed a poster on the store window. A wanted sign. 

WANTED BY U.S MARSHALS  
MIKHAILO ALEKSANDR MILKOVICH-ESCAPEE

Gender: Male  
Race: White  
Age: 23  
Eyes: Blue  
Height: 5'5"  
Hair: Brown/black  
Tattoos: Knuckles & chest

Caution extremely dangerous  
Please call the police department if you have  
any information regarding the convicts whereabouts

Nicky couldn't help but laugh. Dangerous? Please, Mickey wouldn't hurt a fly. Well unless it involved fuckheads that hurt people he loves, then he could be pretty dangerous. There was a picture of Mickey under the title. His prison photo. He looked like a mixture of pissed, annoyed and amused. If that's even possible. His hair was a bit messy, he had bags under his eyes, his lips were pressed into a straight line except on his left side of his mouth it seemed like his lip was curling up a bit. He looked hot even when he looked like shit. Even Nicky could admit that. Leave it to Mickey to make prison and an orange jumpsuit look sexy. The fucker.

She tore down the poster and headed towards her car. Mickey would love to see his photo. She put the grocery bags in the back seat of the car and climbed in the front seat. She went through the McDonald's drive through and ordered them both coffee's as well as a flat white with three sugars for herself. She placed the coffees on the passenger seat and held them in place whenever she turned a corner or stopped unexpectedly.

Twenty minutes later she located Mandy's apartment building. She parked and sat in her car a while longer. Shit. She's about to meet Mandy. She knows she's straight. She knows she has no chance whatsoever. But she still cant help but feel like this. Her stomach felt weird. Like butterflies flying around. Straight girls..., They'll fuck you up every time. She fixed her hair in the mirror, popped a piece of gum in her mouth, grabbed the coffees and pringles and jumped out the car. She walked up to the door and scanned the numbers. Mickey said number eight right? She pressed 8 and waited for someone to answer. 

"Yea, who is it?" Mandy said. Jesus even her voice was perfect. What the fuck am I going to do? I'm probably going to pass out before I even get to see her. Just play it cool don't embarrass yourself.

"Hey, it's Nicky." Nicky perfected. Not even a stutter or a pause.

"Oh right, i'll buzz you in."

A moment later the door unlocked and Nicky stumbled inside. The people at the desk looked at Nicky like she just came of the street. Fuckers. The stairs were to her right so she walked up them trying to avoid eye contact with people. Number eight would be on the second floor right? Why does everything look so clean? The stairs were cream-white with black tops and the railings were black as well. There were pictures on the white wall, they were all in black and white. The whole apartment building seemed to be all black and white. Not that Nicky was complaining. She loved it.

Nicky was standing in front of apartment eight wondering what it would be like to finally meet them both. She shoved her phone in her back pocket and curled her hand into a fist. She knocked on the door once and the door flung open.

Mandy.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Mandy's POV

She unlocked and opened the door after she heard a knock. Nicky was standing in front of her, coffee in hand, wearing black ripped jeans, an acdc shirt, a red flannelette around her waist and red high top converses. Nicky looked Mandy up and down and then smirked. Jesus she was intimidating... but she liked it.

"Hey. I bought coffee."

"Thanks come in. Mickey's told me a lot about you."

"Really like what?" Nicole asked while stepping inside and handing Mandy her coffee.

"Just that you're exactly like him and i'd like you." Mandy answered while leaning against the kitchen bench.

"You'd like me huh?" Nicole smirked. "Well, do you?" She asked while placing the other two coffee's and pringles on the bench. Was she always this forward?

Mandy chuckled. "Ah Ian's just in the shower he'll be out in a minute."

"Alright." 

Mandy looked around trying to figure out what to say. Before she had a chance to speak, Yevgeny walked in the room with his blue blanket. His little legs and adorable face put a smile on Mandys face.

"Hey bud. What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep aunty."

"Oh really? Do you want something to eat?"

"Yea! Mumma gives me apples."

"Alright go sit down on the couch. I'll bring you apples in a minute." The little boy nodded his head and walked over to the couch. 

"Is that Mickey's kid?" Nicky suddenly asked.

"Yea, looks like him doesn't he." Mandy replied while grabbing an apple and cutting into it.

"Yea. You babysitting?"

"No, ah his mum, Svetlana just got sent to prison for multiple charges. And because Mickey is an escaped convict it left me to take care of him. I got full custody. Picked him up today. It's either me or foster care." Mandy explained while whispering.

"Holy shit. Does Mickey know?"

"Yea I told him a couple hours ago. He thinks he's better off without him, which he knows isn't true. He just thinks he cant be a good dad because of Terry."

"Yea. I'm sorry. Mickey's told me a lot and I just wish you guys never had to go through all that shit. You don't deserve it."

Mandy was taken by surprise. Mickey opened up? Like told her everything? He's changed a hell of a lot. She's so proud of him.

"So about Mickey. How is he? Like honestly. I know he won't tell me the truth but when he's drunk he seems all over the place."

"He's ah, I don't know. When I first met him he was quiet and withdrawn. Like he was keeping something bottled inside. Like a big secret. Not just the prison thing but like I don't know how to describe it. It was like he was depressed. He was drinking a lot and I drank with him. I just thought it was normal but he was always drunk and talking about Ian. Over this month month or so its calmed down. He only drinks when someone has pissed him off or if i'm with him. But ever since Ian called he seems happier, he's smiling a lot more, he's funnier not that he wasn't funny before. But he seems... free. You know? I just cant wait to see what he's like when Ian is finally there."

Mandy just nodded and placed the Yevgeny's apples in a bowl and called him over to grab them. 

"I'm glad he has you. Thank you for looking after him."

"We looked after each other."

Mandy has never really given much thought about being with a woman, she always thought she was straight. But seeing Nicky in front of her now, with her copper blonde hair, gorgeous smile, eyeliner smudged under her eyes has got Mandy thinking otherwise. Men had always let her down. It all started with her dad. Seeing him beat on her brothers and sometimes beat on her. Rape her...repeatedly. Then Lip, he never treated her right. Only really wanted a fuck. And Kenyatta, he beat on her all the time. Made her feel small. Worthless. Pointless. Maybe being with a chick is what she really wants.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Ian was drying his hair in Mandy's ensuite when he saw a photo in a photo frame hanging on the wall. It was of Ian and Mandy. They were happy and smiling. Jesus it would of had to be years ago. When they were sixteen maybe? Before terry caught him with Mickey. Ian smiled at the memory. He was surprised Mandy kept that photo all those years. There was another photo underneath it. It was of Mandy Iggy and... Mickey. They we're all out the front of their house. Arms wrapped around each other. Mandy seemed the happiest out of all of them. Mickey seemed annoyed. Like he just wanted to leave. Probably did. Ian smiled. 

A few moments later he pulled on denim jeans and grabbed a black long sleeve shirt to put on as he exited the room. He was eager to make a coffee. He walked into the kitchen throwing his shirt over his head only to look up and see Mandy and Nicky looking straight at him.

"What?" Ian asked.

"Holy shit." Nicky gasped and Ian frowned. "Now I see what Mickey has been talking about. You're hot man. And that's coming from a gay chick. Jesus fucking Christ. No wonder why Mickey dreams about you." 

By now he had pulled his shirt down and rolled up his sleeves. He looked away from them both suddenly feeling shy. 

"I bought coffee. Here." Nicole stated as she held out a coffee. 

"Thanks." He sipped the still warm coffee. "How did you-"

"Mickey told me." Nicky interrupted. Ian smiled at the fact Mickey still knew how he took his coffee. "He told me to give you this as well." Nicky added as she handed Ian the pringles.

"What's that about?" Mandy asked.

"He um- When I was working at the Kash and Grab, M-Mickey stole these from the store with some other shit. It um, it was when our relationship or whatever first started." Ian stuttered.

 

An hour later they all were laughing and talking about random shit. Yevgeny had fallen asleep in Ian's arms, Mandy and Nicky were drinking a beer while sitting a bit too close on the couch. Nicky offered to put Yevgeny to sleep in Mandy's bed. As she left the room Ian sat down next to Mandy.

"So?" Ian said as he raised his eyebrows. Mandy knew straight away.

"Don't give me that shit." Mandy replied as she tried to hide a smile but Ian noticed.

"Could Mandy Milkovich possibly be into a chick?" Ian laughed.

"Fuck you."

"No seriously. Tell me."

"I-I've never thought about it but I don't know."

"You don't know about what?"

Mandy didn't say anything. Just sat in silence. Ian knew Mandy liked her. He could tell from the giggling and the constant smiling and her sitting too close.

"You do realize she likes you."

"Yea Mick has told me."

"So do you like her back?"

"I don't know... maybe."

Ian noticed Nicky standing in the doorway of Mandy's room listening. Mandy wouldn't be able to see her, because she was facing towards Ian on the couch. Ian smirked and tried harder to get Mandy to confess.

"What's stopping you from figuring it out?"

"Nothing"

"Exactly, get her number or some shit I don't know."

"I've never been with a chick before Ian. I don't know what the fuck to do with like my fuckin fingers and shit."

Ian looked up at Nicky and she was covering her mouth trying hard not to laugh. 

"Ah Mands i'm sure she would teach you or whatever. I cant help you in that department."

"Yea obviously."

Nicky walked back in the room and grabbed her beer as she sat on the couch between Ian and Mandy. Ian shot Mandy a smile and she flipped him off.

"Gotta go to the bathroom." Ian announced as he stood up. Mandy glared and flipped him off again.

He walked away giggling until he got to Mandy's room. Mandy was still facing the opposite direction but Nicky could still see Ian. If Mandy didn't have the balls to do it maybe Nicky would. 

"Ask for her number" Ian mouthed. Nicky understood straight away.

"We're probably going to head off soon. Could I get your number so I can keep you updated about Mick?"

"Yea sure!" Mandy answered sounding a little too happy.

Ian quietly laughed and watched the number exchange. Nicole brushed a piece of Mandy's hair out of her face and Mandy looked away shyly. This whole scene looked so cute to Ian. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out knowing it would probably be from Mick. It was.

2:23: Mickeyy: Gallagher, is Nicky hitting on Mandy?

2:23: They're both hitting on each other.

2:24: Mickeyy: You serious? Haha.

2:25: You: Yea they have each other's numbers n shit. I kinda helped with that.

2:26: Mickeyy: Of course you did. Hurry up and get your sexy ass over here. I wanna be able to see you tomorrow not next week.

2:26: You: I'll try and ply those two apart. I'll text you when we're leaving. Miss you.

2:27: Mickeyy: Yea miss you too.

He threw on his shoes grabbed his bag and and Mickey's jumper and headed out to the lounge room. Where Nicky and Mandy's fingers were sort of touching on the couch.

"Mickey getting impatient?" Nicky asked.

"Yea." Ian laughed as he put on the jumper. 

"Haha okay, we gotta get going." Nicky said to Mandy. They both stood up and hugged each other goodbye. Ian couldn't help but smile. They pulled away and Mandy came crashing into Ian's arms.

"You better fucking text and call all the time. And send photos on the beach with Mickey and Nicky." Mandy sobbed into Ians ear.

"I will. You better send photos of you and Yev."

"Yea I will." 

They pulled apart and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you."

"You too Mands." They started walking towards the door before Ian put down his bag and excused himself. He quickly went into Mandy's room. He knelt down to yevgeny and planted a small kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry I left you when your dad left. I'll make it up to you one day. I promise. Love you bud." Ian whispered. 

He left the room and walked back to Nicky and Mandy. He picked up his back and hugged Mandy again. 

"You look really cute in his jumper by the way." Mandy commented and Ian smiled. 

"Thanks Mands."

They both waved her off and walked out the door. Mandy closed the door and they both looked at each other.

"You ready to do this?" Nicole asked.

"Yea." Ian smiled as he put an arm around Nicky's shoulders and hugged her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on chapter 5. Won't take long :)  
> Thank you all for your support and lovely comments.  
> Mickey and Ian's reunion is coming up very soon! Get ready.


	5. Long way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Nicky bond a little bit. Mickey starts getting impatient. Gallavich re-unite!

“So” Nicky started once they were in her car. “I have some rules for my house...well our house now.”

“Our house” Ian smirked. “Okay what’s these rules?”

“First of all, no drinking without me. No fucking without warning me first, so I can put on earmuffs or some shit.” Ian covered his smile with his hand then gestured for Nicky to continue. “Stop with the fucking smiling im being serious here.”

Ian continued smiling as he couldn’t control himself. Nicky started laughing and playfully punched Ian in the arm.

“Alright no drinking without you. No fucking when you can hear. What else?”

“Two more things. Kiss Mick everyday and make him feel wanted. Obviously he’s been through someshit and he needs the attention and someone to be affectionate towards him. And i’m not enough.”

“I was planning on doing that anyway. What’s the last thing?”

“Good. And ah. NO FUCKING DRINKING WITHOUT ME!”

They both started laughing as Nicky reversed out of the car park and took off down the road. Ian pulled out his phone to text Mickey.

2:35PM: You: Hey, leaving now. Should be there late tomorrow night.

There was no reply for almost twenty minutes. Usually he texts back immediately, what’s going on? He looked at Nicky and she asked what’s wrong. 

“He usually texts back almost instantly but he hasn’t in twenty minutes” He sadly explained.

“Relax ginger, he’s probably busy working.” Ian laughed and Nicky looked at him confused.

“Mickey has a job?”

“Yea has for a while now.” Nicky grinned, as she took a drag of her smoke.

“I guess you pushed him to get a job?” 

“Not really, well sort of. He wanted to get out of the South side life. From what i’ve heard, he’s completely changed.” Nicky explained as she ashed her cigarette out the window.

“So what does he do?” Ian asked as he took her cigarette.

“Another rule no taking my fucking smokes. But I guess I can let it slide this time. Just don’t tell Mick otherwise he’ll start taking my shit again.” Ian laughed as he took a drag. “He works at a bar, pretty nice people there. He sneaks some vodka and whiskey home every now and then.”

“Mm bartender Mickey. Does he have a uniform, does he look hot?”

“Yea he has to wear a grey, button up shirt with a black tie and black jeans. Even to a gay chick he looks sexy.”

They smiled at each other before it got interrupted by Ian’s phone vibrating in his hand. He answered without hesitation. 

“Hey Mick”

“Hey Gallagher”

“So I heard you have a job” Ian stated as he put Mickey on speaker.

“Really where’d you hear that?”

“Little birdy told me”

“Mhm. Well tell that copper blonde bird to keep her mouth shut.”

“No can do shithead.” Nicky jumped in

“You’re an ass you know that Nichols”

“Maybe, but you’re the only one getting ass Mickey.” Ian and Nicky chuckled as Mickey mumbled something.

“What’s that mick?” Nicky asked.

“I said you can go fuck yourself”

“Yea alright i’ll do that right in front of your boyfriend”

“Go ahead. I heard he’s gay. Won’t do nothing for him.”

“Won’t do nothing for me either. You should be working.” Nicky realised.

“I’m on break” He replied.

“Oh right. Hey when you get back home there should be a package in the mail. Can you bring it in for me?”

“Yea sure what is it?”

“Nothing. And don’t open it.”

What the fuck did she order now? Hair dye? More fucking sex toys? 

“Dildo’s?”

“Fuck off.”

“Haha put me back on to Ian.”

“He’s right here, you’re on speaker.”

“Yea hey Mick, you’re off speaker.” Ian said as he took him off speaker.

“Mm hey gallagher.” Mickey practically moaned.

“I know that voice.”

“What voice.”

“The ‘i’m so horny I need you now’ voice.

“Fuck off”

“So are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Hard?” Ian said in a seductive voice that sent shivers all through Mickey.

“Fuck, I am now.”

“Yea I bet you are.” Ian could basically feel Mickey grinning. “I bet you’re smiling right now.”

“Fuck you, i’m not.”

“Mm yea you are. You always swear when you’re embarrassed angry or someone else is right.”

“Fuck, whatever.” Mickey said trying to sound annoyed as he kept smiling and Ian smiled as well. 

“I can’t wait to see you.”

“Yea, me too.”

“I miss you.” Ian sniffed.

“I miss you more.” Mickey whispered as he swiped away a tear that was running down his cheek. “I’ll see you soon firecrotch.”

“Yea, i’ll call you later k?”

“Yea text me first, I might be working.”

“Alright, bye”

“BYE MICK!” Nicky jumped in. 

“Bye Nichols bye Ian.” Mickey said with absolutely nothing but love in his words.

Ian hung up and looked to his right. Nicky was smiling and kept eyeing him.

“Jesus what?” He burst out

“That was really fucking cute.” Nicky answered and Ian blushed. 

“Yea yea.”

“Aw look at you, all blushing and shit. You know you were all Mickey would talk about for months. Well he never stopped really. I thought he was exaggerating with how hot you are and what he feels when he’s around you… but I see it now. You guys are really fucking perfect together.”

Ian didn’t say anything for a couple minutes. Just smiled and looked away embarrassed.

“So how am I going to get past the border?”

“Well you’re not an escaped convict, you can get past easily. And trust me Chicago police won’t waste their time contacting Mexico about you, they probably won’t think you’re running there anyway. And you don’t need a passport to enter either.”

“Ah right. Thank you for this Nicky.”

“Don’t thank me. As long as you make my best friend happy, then i’d travel all the way to fucking China to get you.” Nicky smiled and Ian instantly smiled back.

*********************************************************************************************************************

“You’re going to fucking die of alcohol poisoning or some shit.” Mickey said to the Mexican hit man as he returned from break.

“Then I’d die a happy man.” He replied as he took another shot.

“Right. Do you ever regret taking your job Carlos?” Mickey instantly regretting asking.

“What killing people on a daily basis?”

“Daily?!” Mickey gasped. “Fuck.”

“Relax Justin Bieber, it’s like fucking once a week and only bad guys. Like pedophiles, rapists, women beaters. Piece of shits like that. And no I don’t regret it. Less fuckers in the world.” 

Mickey nodded as he poured Carlos another beer.

“Why the sudden interest? Thinking of taking the job?”

“Nah man”

“You sure? Cause Rossi could use more hit mans. You may have what it takes to become a made man” He pestered.

“Whoa so you’re in it deep like Mafia deep?”

“Mason, usually a hit man is in the Mafia.”

“Right, I know. And no i’m fine with my job.” He said as he poured a shot for a blonde woman sitting a couple seats down.

No fucking way would he ever become a part of the Mafia. Even if it is killing disgusting worthless piece of shits. Mafia is your life. There would be no getting out. And Ian would definitely hate it, no doubt about that. He just started building a life for himself, with Nicky and now Ian. He can’t get sucked into more criminal bullshit. It’s just not happening.

“Suit yourself.” He grunted.

 

About five hours later Mickey finished his shift and was now walking home. He reached his house and checked the mail box. A big package for Nicky was in the mailbox, he picked it up and walked inside. He locked the door behind him, then turned to his left and walked up the stairs. When walked past his bedroom to Nicole’s and put the package on Nicole’s bed. It was heavy and Mickey wanted to open it, but he didn’t.

He walked downstairs and went over to the pantry next to the fridge. He bent down to his stash of whiskey that he thinks Nicky doesn’t know about. He moved the canned beans that no one eats, out the way and grabbed the bottle. 

“Fuck yea!” He said out loud. He took a massive gulp as he walked over to the couch. He loosened his tie as he walked and flicked off his shoes as soon as he sat down. 

He looked around his house and smiled. In front of him was a flat screen tv on the wall and a black coffee table below it, the kitchen has a marble bench and a decent double door, stainless steel fridge. The house wasn’t riddled with rubbish and stains. It was clean. Everything white and black as Nicky likes it. The floor was tiled with a black, fluffy rug underneath the coffee table. The walls were white… to white with pictures of quotes n shit. Not Nichole’s or Mickey’s family, they’re all fuckheads. Mickey thought it all looked gay, too gay, but he kinda liked it.

Fuck after everything he’s been through, he’s happy. Happy he has this clean, decent house. Happy he has Nicky and Ian. Happy he has a good paying job. He never thought in a million years he would get out of the ghetto and have this life. A life where he can be himself. Were he can be free and let his guard down, just a little. The only thing that he would change is Mandy. He wishes Mandy was here and maybe Iggy. They were his favourite siblings (mainly Mandy). He doesn’t like to show it or think about it, but if Yevgeny was there he would make up for all the time he lost. He would be a good parent. It was just hard for him to be a dad when he never really had one himself, and the fact that he was a product of rape.

He had drank a quarter of the bottle before he decided to go for a shower. He plopped the bottle on the coffee table and wandered around the couch to get to the stairs near the front door. He slowly walked up the stairs then turned to his right as he got to the top. He was suddenly thankful that the bathroom was the first right as he couldn’t be bothered walking all the way down the hallway. 

Once he stripped off his work clothes, he stepped into the hot shower embracing the scolding hot water dripping down his toned stomach. Once it got too much to handle he added cold water so the water turned warm. 

He washed his hair and body quickly as he just wanted to let the water run down his naked body. Ian wouldn’t leave his head. He’s really going to see him tomorrow. Fuck. He closed his eyes and imaged him in his head. His flaming red hair, green eyes, perfect soft skin, pink delicious lips.

He looked down at his full hardness and sighed. Of course he would get hard just thinking of Ian’s face. He hadn’t even got to the good part yet. He grabbed his fully hard penis and starting stroking it at a slow pace. He went back to imaging Ian in his head again.

He started where he left off, his perfect pink lips. Then his throat, his amazing adam’s apple begging to be sucked on and marked, his collar bone, his muscly manly arms. Mickey ran his thumb over the tip of his dick and let out a small moan.

“Fuck!” He moaned as he slammed his hand on the wall. He went back to stroking himself letting out soft moans every now and then.

He continued thinking about Ian. His red chest hair, his toned lickable abs, his white ass then finally his perfect pink dick. Fuck. Mickey misses everything about him. As he continued stroking himself he planned what he was going to do as soon as he laid eyes on the love of his life.

He was going to kiss him as soon as he walked through the door then run his hands down his chest. As soon as Nicky left he would immediately shove his hand down Ian’s pants stroking him to full hardness. Then he would get down on his knees right there in the doorway and take Ian in his mouth. He wanted to feel him, all of him. When Ian was about to cum he would beg Ian to fuck him right there on the couch. FUCK!

As he imagined Ian inside him he came all over his hand. He cleaned it off and washed his body again. He turned off the water and stepped out the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He turned to face the mirror on the wall. He wiped the fog from it so he could see his face. He realised as he looked at himself that he was smiling. Fuck he was smiling from ear to ear. How long had he been smiling?

He looked away suddenly embarrassed even though he was alone. He stumbled into his room and threw on baggy denim jeans and a black hoodie. For the past couple months he had really gotten into hoodies. Nicky kept complimenting him but he just thought she was being nice. 

He starting walking downstairs until he heard his phone buzzing. He bolted down the last of the steps and picked his phone up off the coffee table and answered it immediately.

“Fuck, hello? Hello?” Mickey blurted out thinking he didn’t get to his phone quick enough.

“Hey Mick.” Ian answered in a low ‘I miss you’ voice.

“Hey.” Mickey practically sang.

“Mm you sound happy.”

“Fuck off. Where are you’s?”

“Not sure. We’re going to swap soon, she needs the rest. She drove a whole day and stopped for only two hours sleep.” Ian explained.

“Fuck, tell her to pull over and let me talk to her.” Mickey said as walked over to the kitchen counter.

“Alright.” There was voices that Mickey couldn’t make out. A few moments later Nicky was on the phone.

“Yea Mick what?”

“Stupid fuck, you should have slept!” Mickey almost yelled as he sat up on the bench.

“Wanted to get to Gallagher faster.”

“You mean you wanted to get to Mandy faster.” Mickey corrected as he laughed.

“Fuck off. Both of them alright.”

“You still should have slept. Let Ian take over now so you can sleep. You can drive again later.”

“And what if I want to continue driving?”

“Don’t care, you’re too tired.”

“Mm look at you. Showing you care for me and shit.”

“You’re a smartass.”

“I know. Ian, Mickey wants us to swap now. He won’t say it but he doesn’t want me to crash and kill you.” She paused for a moment and Mickey rolled his eyes and picked at a piece of string from his jeans. “He wants to talk to you. Love you bye.”

“Love you too.”

“Love who?” Ian asked.

Mickey grinned from ear to ear, again. “Love no one.”

“Mm right.” Ian chuckled. “We’re swapping now, as you asked Mr demanding as shit.”

“Good. She should sleep for a while, swap back later when you’re tired bab-” He cut himself off. Shit did he almost just say babe? What the fuck has gotten into him?

“What was that?” Ian giggled.

“Nothing.” He tried dismissing.

“Yea rightttt. I have to go. Gotta drive. Talk when it’s Nicky’s turn.”

“Alright bye.”

“Bye, babe...” Ian laughed and Mickey rolled his eyes and jumped off the counter.

“Dick.” He laughed then hung up. Fuck. Why am I still smiling? He thought.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Nicky’s POV

“Gallagher, let me drive.”

“You barely slept for 6 hours Nicky. Sleep a little longer.”

“Where are we?” She asked lighting up a cigarette.

“Just reached Oklahoma. Give me a drag.”

Nicky laughed as she handed Ian the smoke. “Didn’t you guys fuck in oklahoma?” She asked already knowing the answer.

“Yea, how’d you know that?” 

“I told you, Mickey talks about you, A LOT!” They smirked at each other before she spoke again. “What time is it?”

“Ah like 1am not sure.” He passed her cigarette back. “Fuck I’m hungry.” Ian said as his stomach growled.

“I brought some food, like snacks and shit.” Nicky moved Ian’s bag out the way and grabbed her grocery bag.

“Can you grab the pringles on the top of my bag please.”

“Fuck off with the politeness” Nicky laughed as she grabbed his pringles.

“Haha alright alright.”

They ate in silence for a while, Ian eating with one hand and Nicky stuffing her face with anything she could find.

“How can you eat so much, and still be skinny as shit?” Nicky flipped him off and smiled.

“Don’t know. Exercise a lot, if you know what I mean…” She winked.

“Haha of course. We’re gonna need gas soon.” He said and Nicky looked at the gas sign.

“Yea there’s a petrol station coming up soon. We’ll stop there, you hide your face from camera’s, with your hoodie and we’ll swap seats. I’ll go inside.”

“You sure you don’t need to sleep longer?”

“Nah i’m fine. When was the last time you slept huh? The bags under your eyes are starting their own life.”

“Fuck off. Over a day…”

“Yea see. Just up there”

When they pulled in she jumped out the car with her purse and walked around the car to get in front of Ian to cover him even more. Once he was in the passenger seat Nicky filled up her tank then walked into the service station.

She grabbed two bottles of water before walking up to the lady at the desk.

“Anything else you need hun?” She asked. Nicky was instantly fuckedoff. No one calls her hun, but she decided to shrug it off.

“Yea two sausage rolls and two mushroom and cheese meat pie’s thanks.” She replied as she pointed to the small oven thing beside her. There were lots of pastries and other shit but she just added on two chocolate donuts and two packs of cigarettes before paying. 

“Have a good night hun!” The women said as Nicky was walking off.

She turned around and lifted the hand that didn’t have a grocery bag. She pointed it at the women before saying…

“You ever fucking say hun to me again and i’ll bash your skull in. Got it?” She nodded her head and looked away. Nicky felt a little bad but exited the store without glancing back. 

“Did you just threaten her?” Ian asked when sat back in the drivers seat. 

“Maybe.” 

“Haha! You’re so much like Mick!” Ian laughed.

“Yea yea. I bought us some shit. Eat proper food, fuckin hydrate before sleeping. Don’t want Mick thinking I neglected you.” She joked.

She turned her car back on and drove away as Ian ate. After a few minutes they were sharing another cigarette before Ian dozed off. She started imagining how happy Mickey is going to be. Are they going to fuck straight away? Should I just leave and go to my room as soon as we get home? Should I take photos of them kissing? What does Mickey look like kissing? Never seen that before. How in love do they really look when they’re together? Are they like really fucking affectionate? 

She couldn’t control her thoughts and she drove closer and closer to Mickey. Fuck this is going to be awesome! 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

After Mickey finished his shift at the bar the next day, he started getting really fucking impatient. Ian would be there soon right? Before he knew it he was home. He looked the door behind him once he got inside and texted Ian.

6:16pm: You: How far are you’s? 

He didn’t get a response straight away so he sat down on the couch. He’s probably sleeping. He thought, until his phone vibrated in his hand. 

6:20pm: Firecrotch: It’s Nicky, we’re about an hour away. Ian’s driving.  
6:21pm: You: He’s still driving?

6:21pm: Firecrotch: No fuckhead we swapped a couple times. We both got enough sleep.

6:22pm: You: Alright see you’s soon

6:23pm: Firecrotch: Alright fuck head.

Mickey smiled and shot off his phone. He rushed upstairs to the bathroom and tore off his clothes. He quickly washed his body, then changed in his room, determined to look good for his man. He chose a black t-shirt and the same flannelette he wore at the bank with Ian. He thought Ian might like it. He threw on denim jeans and sprayed cologne. 

Fuck. This is getting a bit too gay. He thought. But continued to make himself look perfect. Fuck the shoes, who needs shoes when you’re not going anywhere right? 

He walked downstairs and grabbed the whiskey bottle from the coffee table. He gulped down a massive mouthful and turned the tv on. It was on one of those music channels which Mickey always hated. He didn’t turn it off though, just kept drinking as he moved around the room. They won’t be here for what.. Over half an hour? Why not dance a little? Mickey hated dancing but for some reason he couldn’t stop moving. 

The beat dropped and Mickey was bouncing around in the kitchen area behind the counter. He was in his own little world, drinking his whiskey dancing to the music when he looked up and Nicky was standing near the front door.

She smiled then he noticed a redhead beside her staring and smiling at him too.

Ian.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up in the next few days, and trust me ITS INTENSE! VERY SEXUAL.  
> I'll post more than one next time.  
> Thank you so much for your lovely comments!<3  
> Comment what you guys think of Nicky :) Again thank you all. Remember to leave Kudos!


	6. Gallavich Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of hot sex. Fun dancing and a dark turn at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING VERY SEXUAL AND A TWISTED DARK TURN AT THE END.

Joint POV

 

He stumbled out the car nervous as hell. He tried calming himself down by standing still and breathing slowly. Nicky stood next to him and helped him breathe in and out. 

 

When he felt better he grabbed his bag out the back of Nicky’s car and turned towards the door. She grabbed Ian’s free hand firmly to comfort him. They glanced at each other and smiled before walking up to the door.

 

He could hear music playing and looked at Nicky confused.

 

“Fuck if I know. He gets in these weird moods.” Ian let his head fall back and started laughing.

 

“Never seen Mickey listen to music willingly.” She smirked and opened the door.

 

He felt butterflies in his stomach as he walked. He suddenly noticed his hands were shaking and Nicky gripped his right hand tighter. He stared at the ground as Nicky guided him inside in between the door and the staircase.

 

“Relax ginger, look at him.” She calmly said over the music, grinning.

 

He looked up and saw Mickey on the other side of the room, behind the kitchen counter. He was dancing to the beat of the music, tipping his head back and basically drowning in Whiskey. He looked really fucking happy. He was so different when he was dancing, Ian couldn’t describe it but he knew he looked hot. Really fucking, hot bouncing around in his fuckin flannelette and black shirt. Ian’s dick twitched at the sight.

 

They both stood there smiling from ear to ear and Mickey finally noticed them standing there. He instantly stopped dancing and stared. He looked fucking adorable when he’s embarrassed. Mickey dropped his head down avoiding eye contact. Nicky let go of Ian’s hand, turned the music off and walked over to the fridge beside Mickey.

 

“Brighten up Mick, it’s just dancing.” She said as she leaned on the fridge and Mickey looked up at Ian.

 

“Fuck off.” He said keeping his eyes on Ian. Ian felt a warmth run through him, he just wanted to run over there, grab his face and kiss him like it’s the last kiss they’d have. 

 

Nickey grabbed the almost empty bottle of Whiskey from Mickey’s hand, then walked around the bench to grab her Ipad and earphones that were pressed up against the wall. 

 

“Thank you douchebag” Mickey spat out looking at the counter as Nickey started walking up the stairs.

 

“Don’t thank me shit head. Just keep it down. Don’t want to hear moans and shit.” They both flipped her off before looking back at each other. Ian dropped his bag at his feet and slowly walked over to Mickey.

 

His heart was beating out of his chest. He stopped breathing. All he could think about, is Ians hands on him, touching him, fingering him, fucking him. Fuck! He watched as Ian moved towards him with nothing but need love and desire in his eyes. Mickey put his hands on the edge of the bench, leaning his back against it, waiting for Ian to make his move.

 

Once Ian reached Mickey, he held his left hand up and stroked his face. Mickey leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Fuck. They both wanted this for so long and now it’s finally here. He grabbed the back of Mickey’s neck and he opened his eyes and stared into the perfect green ones in front of him. Ian then grabbed Mickey by the small of his back and roughly pinned his body against his.

 

Their lips crashed together instantly and Mickey moaned into Ian’s mouth. Ian greedily opened his lips the slightest and invaded Mickey’s mouth with his tongue. Mickey’s left hand found its way to the back of Ian’s neck and his right hand on his waist, drawing him in closer. 

 

Ian softly bit down on Mickey’s lower lip and felt his dick twitch in his pants as he heard Mickey moan. Fuck he loved and missed his moans. 

 

Mickey wanted more, much more. He tugged at the bottom of Ian’s shirt as he bit Ian’s upper lip. 

 

“Off, now.” Mickey demanded in a low seductive voice. Ian kept kissing him so he pulled away and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He ripped it in half, exposing Ian’s pale abs. 

 

“Fuck” Ian moaned shrugging off the rest of his shirt. Mickey ran his hands down his chest, all the way to the top of his jeans.

 

"You got my initials tattooed?" He breathied heavily not believing this is real.

Ian nodded, swiped his hands away and unbuckled Mickey’s belt as fast as he could. He continued kissing Mickey as he did. Once his pants dropped to the floor he turned Mickey around and bent him over the bench. 

 

“You’re so fucking sexy Mick.” He panted.

 

“Shut up.” Mickey spat out as Ian pulled his boxers down and ran his hands over his ass.

 

“No really, you’re perfect.” He complimented as he smacked Mickey hard on the ass. He jumped at the slap, then smiled and moaned. His felt like he was about to cum right there. Naked and untouched. Fuck how does Ian do this to him?

Ian got on his knees and spread Mickey’s cheeks apart. 

 

“Tell me you want this.” Ian demanded as he kissed and sucked on Mickey’s ass cheeks and thighs.

 

“Mmm, fuck” Mickey whimpered.

 

“Say it” Ian pushed and he licked just above Mickey’s perfect hole.

 

“Y-Yea, I want you to. Please” Mickey begged. 

 

Ian lightly licked over Mickey’s hole and grinned at the response he was getting. Mickey pushed back onto his tongue and softly said fuck. He circled his tongue around his lovers tight rim, dipping his tongue in and out every few seconds.

 

His moaned over and over again. Ian’s tongue was warm and wet and he knew exactly how to pleasure Mickey with it. The feeling of Ian fucking him with his tongue made his dick throb. He gripped his dick and started fucking his own hand starting at an even steady pace. He felt Ian pull away from his ass and he instantly wanted him to go back.

 

“The fuck?” Mickey barely got out before he was being flung around to face Ian.

 

He grabbed the back of Mickey’s thighs and lifted him up onto the countertop. Mickey struggled to keep up with the sudden change in positions. Ian grabbed Mickey’s face with one hand and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. He moaned against his lips before moving one of his hands down on Mickey’s thigh, tracing circles, moving further and further towards his cock. Until...

 

Mickey gasped at the sudden contact and he felt his face go bright red. He relaxed as Ian kept kissing him while working his dick. He placed one hand on Ian’s hip and the other on his ass, pulling him in closer. 

 

He moved his hand from Mickey’s face down towards his crotch. As he began massaging his balls, Mickey quickly moved his hand from Ian’s hip, up to his hair gripping and pulling. Hard.

 

“Oh shit!” Ian yelped. 

 

“Fuck sorry.” Mickey apologised.

 

“No, I like it” Ian smiled and leaned in to kiss Mickey again.

 

He continued jerking off Mickey and massaging his balls while Mickey unbuckled Ian’s jeans letting him free. He pulled away and Mickey was grinning.

 

“I love your smile” Ian said stepping out of his jeans and ripping Mickey’s flannelette off roughly, then pulling his black shirt over his head.

 

He kissed Mickey’s neck softly, then started sucking and biting, leaving a trail of hickeys from his adam's apple to his collar bone. He moved down to one of Mickey’s nipples and gently nipped at it before moving to the other one and sucked a massive bruise onto it.

 

“Mm, I want you” Mickey said as he worked Ian’s dick. “I want you so bad”

 

“Mm” Ian loudly moaned. Mickey bit onto Ian’s shoulder then started sucking, leaving hickeys all over his neck. “Lube?” Ian whispered, nibbling at Mickey’s earlobe.

 

“Fuck m-my room.” Mickey stuttered.

 

Ian helped Mickey off the bench and followed him to his room locking their fingers together the entire time. He stared at Mickey’s perfect ass as he followed behind up the stairs.

 

Once they reached his room, he pushed Ian onto his queen bed. In a flash he climbed on top of him, kissing Ian desperately. He reached into his bedside table, pulling out a untouched bottle of lube and a condom. Which by the way was Ian’s size. He crawled down his toned, sexy body and took him in his mouth.

 

“Jesus fuck!” Ian cried out. 

 

Mickey ran his tongue over Ian’s slit licking off the precum, then started bobbing his head. He pulled off a moment later and licked down his shaft, towards his balls. He sucked on each one taking his time even though he was desperate for Ian to be inside of him. He returned to sucking Ian’s dick off and listened to every moan and whimper that came out of his lovers talented mouth. He grinned around Ian’s length as he listened. 

 

He ran his fingers through Mickey’s hair, enjoying every second of Mickey’s mouth, lips and tongue. He felt himself hit the back of Mickey’s throat. 

 

“Holy fuck!” He moaned and bucked his hips up.

 

A moment later Mickey pulled of with a pop and wiped his mouth. He grabbed the lube squeezing a decent amount onto his fingers, then reached around and gently massaged himself open.

 

Ian’s eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Mickey sitting between his legs, his legs wide open and fingering himself, as he moaned. Fuck, he’s so unbelievably sexy. He ran his hands up Mickey’s thighs impatiently.

After Mickey felt he was lubed up enough he grabbed the condom and ripped it open with his teeth. The simple act sent shivers all through Ian and his dick twitched against Mickey’s stomach. Mickey cockily smiled, then rolled the condom onto Ian. He grabbed the lube and lubed up Ian up even more.

 

Ian sat up to kiss Mickey and he returned the kiss before pushing him back down.

 

“Mm, impatient Milkovich?” Ian asked

 

“Fuck off.” He then positioned himself against Ian’s perfect, pink cock. He eased himself down and they both moaned. Very fucking loud. So loud Ian thought Nicky probably heard. 

 

He started rocking back and forth, slowly at first then he picked up his pace and fucked Ian into the matress. Ian’s hand gripped his hips as he bounced up and down on him. Mickey held onto his headboard as he rode him. 

 

Ian slightly moved underneath him and Mickey gasped. 

 

“Fuck don’t move! Right there!!” Mickey moaned through gritted teeth. Ian’s nails were digging into Mickey’s hips and he thought maybe it was a little too hard. He moved his hands away and started pumping Mickey’s cock, in time with Mickey. He threw his head back as Ian touched him. 

 

“Kiss me.” Ian moaned. “Kiss me Mick” He begged.

 

Mickey removed his hands from the head board to Ian’s face. He leaned down still rocking back and forth and shoved his tongue in Ian’s mouth. Ian circled his tongue around Mickey’s before biting down on Mickey’s bottom lip, harder than he thought. 

 

He pulled away and touched his lip with his finger, and Ian remained flicking his wrist back and forth around Mickey’s hard cock. He lip was bleeding. Mickey smiled and continued kissing Ian. The taste of blood invading each others mouths. 

 

Ian was close now. Very close. He felt himself pound Mickey’s prostate every time Mickey rocked back down. He was so tight. Had he even bottomed since me? He thought. 

 

“Fuck!” Ian shouted as he came in Mickey’s ass. 

 

Ian’s words and moans went straight to Mickey’s dick and he came seconds after Ian. 

 

“Fuck.” He muttered as he moved off of Ian. He cleaned himself and Ian with a towel on the floor. And Ian tossed the used condom in the bin, beside the bed.

 

He crawled into Ian’s arms and laid his head in Ian’s neck, kissing his kickeys softly. He wrapped an arm around his waist and Ian did the same.

 

"I love you." Ian said as he pulled Mickey's head up to look in his eyes.

 

“I love you too.” He whispered as a tear ran down his face. Ian kissed his forehead and ran a hand through his hair massaging his scalp. 

 

“I know Mick. I know.” He replied pulling the covers over them both.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Nicky’s POV

 

 

She heard the moaning and banging from the next room stop fifteen minutes ago. Even with her music blazing in her hears she could still hear them. Fuck they were loud.

 

She felt dirty and smelled bad, so she peeled herself off of her black chair, near her desk, took out her earphones and walked over to her draws to pick out some clean clothes. She exited her room and noticed Mickey’s door was wide open, as she approached it. That’s why she could hear them. Fuckers couldn’t wait two more seconds just to close the fucking door. Jesus.

 

She bolted past the room not wanting to see anything that would terrify her, and faintly heard someone laugh. Was it Ian? She stripped in the bathroom (with the door shut by the way) and stepped into the shower. 

 

Fuck it was hot. Really hot. She added cold water until it was the right temperature. She massaged her head with shampoo, not caring about conditioner and quickly cleaned her skinny, healthy body.

 

Once she was clean she grabbed a towel out the cupboard in the bathroom and dried herself. She looked at her naked body in the mirror and felt disgusted. She looked healthy, toned and gorgeous, but in her eyes she saw fat and filth. She tore her eyes away and threw on her black jeans, black bra and a simple grey hoodie. Who needs a shirt?

 

Her stomach growled so she decided to go grab some food but didn’t want to let the boys starve. Especially after that ‘workout’ they just had. She stood in Mickey’s doorway, her back turned the opposite way so she didn’t see anything that would terrify her.

 

“I’m going to get something to eat. Want anything?” She asked while towel drying her hair.

 

“Mick is asleep and i’m okay thanks.” Ian replied.

 

 

“You decent?” She asked throwing the towel back into the bathroom in front of her.

 

“Haha yea.”

 

She turned around to see them both naked, Mickey curled up around Ian. His head in Ian’s neck, lips pressed up against it. One arm across his chest, his fingers twirled around Ian’s hair. His other hand was locked with Ian’s. The sheets covered the lower half of their bodies but she could tell Mickey’s leg was up over Ian’s legs. Much like the freefall sleeping position. Ian’s free hand was circling circles along Mickey’s 

 

“Oh my god! Look at your neck. Jesus. Aw can I pleasee take a photo of you two?” She begged.

 

“Yea sure. Just don’t tell Mick, ever.” He laughed.

 

“Oh please. I’m not that stupid.” She rushed back in her room and grabbed her phone that she left on her bed ages ago. 

 

She ran back into Mickey’s room and aimed her phone at the right angle. Ian closed his eyes and kissed Mickey’s forehead to make the picture ten times better. She took the photo and squealed. 

 

“Awww, this it too cute! Do you want to see it? Holy shit is that? Did you get a tattoo for Mickey?” 

 

Ian nodded and she walked up to him turning the phone around. His face instantly went bright red.

 

“Haha, you guys basically have matching tattoos now. You sure you don’t want anything to eat?”

 

“Actually yea, but i’m paying. Let me just take a shower.” 

 

“Alright, the towels are in the bathroom cupboard.” 

 

“Thanks.”

 

She left the room and walked downstairs to give Ian privacy. He was naked after all. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she scanned the room. There were torn off clothes all over the floor and bench. She smiled and walked over to the kitchen. Mick is actually happy. She thought as she picked up all the clothes. He’s really fucking happy. She saw that one shirt was torn in half. 

 

“What the fuck?” She muttered as she realised how it happened. It wasn’t Mickey’s shirt so obviously Mick was impatient to get on Ian. 

 

She grinned again, picked up Ian’s bag and headed upstairs. She threw Mickey’s clothes on top of his draws and placed Ian’s bag next to the bed, placing his clothes on top. She knew which clothes were which, as she knew Mickey’s style. 

 

Fuck i’m the best nice room mate.

 

The shower turned off and she heard Ian getting out the shower. She left the room to find her black and grey Nike shoes and put her hair up. A couple minutes later they both were ready and standing in Mickey’s door way. Ian was wearing similar jeans and a black-ish blue shirt with a faded maroon jacket over the top. He looked cute. Fuck they’re a adorable couple.

 

He was still sleeping in the same position just without Ian under him. Fuck he looked so happy and peaceful. She’s seen him sleeping many, many times. But this time he seemed different. So different. It actually looked like he was smiling in his sleep.

 

 

“Where do you want to go?” Ian asked.

 

“Don’t know, we’ll work it out. Look at him. He’s so perfect isn’t he.”

 

“Yea, he really is. Careful, might think you’ve turned straight.” Ian laughed

 

“Fat chance.” She playfully punched him in the arm.

 

“I left a note just in case Mick wakes up.”

 

“Alright, come on let’s go.”

 

They were about to walk out the front door before Nicky stopped and Ian turned around to look at her.

 

“What?” Ian asked and she grinned. Like really fucking grinned.

 

“Your breath smells like ass.” She joked.

 

“Fuck off.” Ian smiled.

 

“Out of curiousity, how does it taste?” She asked while heading out the door.

 

“How does vagina taste? Wait nevermind, tastes fucking gross.”

 

“How would you know dicklover?” She smirked before realising. “Holy shit! You’ve tried it haven’t you?” 

 

“Ah once. Worst fucking experience of my life. All these folds and slime n shit.”

 

 

“What about ass?” She asked while they jumped in the car.

 

“Tastes a lot better I can tell you that.” 

 

“Haha, to you maybe. How rough was it?"

 

"Was what?" Ian questioned confused.

 

"The fucking. Judging from your neck it was pretty intense."

 

"Fuck off." He laughed.

 

"Alright, alright. I’m thinking of just heading to Maccas. Sound good to you?” 

 

“Yea” He replied as Nicky pulled out the driveway.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Mickey woke up twenty minutes later. He reached out for Ian but he wasn’t there. Instantly he panicked. He looked around the room and still no Ian. Is he with Nicky? He climbed out of bed to notice a note on the bedside table.

 

Gone to get food with Nicky. Won’t be long. I’ll bring you back something. -Ian 

 

He smiled and relaxed a little. He traced over the writing before pulling away. What the fuck is wrong with me? That was so gay. 

 

He quickly showered and threw on boxers and a white singlet. Fuck it. Nicky doesn’t even give a shit anyway. She walks around half naked all the time. Did Ian really get my initials tattooed or was I imagining it? 

 

 

All of a sudden the front door came crashing open and he heard banging. He rushed downstairs to see what was going on. Nicky was furious, pacing around the room cursing. Ian closed the door and walked over to Mick, holding McDonalds in his hands.

 

“What the fuck happened?” Mickey asked.

 

“I’m not sure. She was on the phone and then she got angry. Some woman is getting married is all she said.”

 

“Fuckk.” 

 

Nicky’s ex girlfriend? Is that who he’s talking about? Shit this is not going to be good.

 

“Nichols calm down. What happened?” Mickey asked in a calm loving voice.

 

“She’s getting fucking married! Can you believe this shit?!” She yelled. “TO A MAN! A FUCKING MAN!” She continued.

 

“Fuck. C’mere.” 

 

“NO. I don’t understand. We only broke up, what half a year ago? All of a sudden she likes cock. Well she didn’t fucking like dick when she was moaning because of MY TONGUE!” Nicky picked up a vase from the counter and smashed it on the floor. “FUCKK!” 

 

Shit what do I do? How can I help her? He raced over and tried hugging her.

 

“Don’t touch me. Get off me.” She yelled pushing Mickey away. 

 

 

He grabbed her hands and pinned them to her sides. He put their foreheads together and looked into her eyes. 

 

“She isn’t worth it Nick, she isn’t. You deserve so much better.” He wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his shoulder. 

 

“I love her Mick. I really do. But she doesn’t want me.” She sobbed.

 

“Shh, it’s okay. You don’t need her. You have me okay. You have me, and Ian and any girl you want. You’re perfect and if she doesn’t see that, then the bitch can go fuckherself.”

 

She chuckled as she pulled away. “I need a fucking drink and I know where your stash is.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

He watched her step over the broken glass and walk over to the pantry. Fuck she does know where it is. He looked behind him to see Ian sitting on the bottom on the stairs. He smiled before turning back to Nicky. She held up a bottle of Jack daniel’s. 

 

“Gotta find a new hiding spot now. You’ll drink all my shit.” He laughed.

 

“Yea like you smoke all my cigarettes, fucker.” She grabbed glasses out the cupboard above the stove and started pouring drinks. 

 

"Are you two fucking leeches? Look at your necks. Like holy fuck!" She laughed.

 

"Fuck up." Mickey smiled as he bent down to pick up the glass and noticed Ian walking over towards him. 

 

 

“Haha. Want a drink ginger?” Nicky asked as she calmed down.

 

“Yea, only one copper.” 

 

“Mm copper that’s a new one.” 

 

Mickey finished picking up all the broken glass and tossed them in the bin. He grabbed coke from the fridge while Ian cleaned the water off the floor with paper towels.

 

****************************************************************************************************************************

 

He watched as Mickey and Nicky mixed drinks and smiled at each other.

 

“Nichols look at me.” Mickey demanded and Nickey obeyed. “She doesn’t deserve you okay. Just please don’t do anything stupid.” She nodded and went back to pouring coke. 

 

Don’t do anything stupid? What does he mean? What would she do? Cut herself, try to kill herself?

 

She passed Ian his drink and he started sipping it while they both sculled theirs.

 

“Another?” Nicky asked with a huge grin. 

 

“How is that even a question anymore?” He replied. 

 

They look so happy. Like true best friends. Fuck if only Mandy were here, then  

 

it would be a party. 

 

A while later, they all had ate their food and mixed the McDonalds coke with Whiskey. Ian had finished his drink and was now smoking yet another cigarette on the couch. Mickey has put on jeans and a black shirt even though he looked fucking hot just the way he was. 

 

Mickey and Nicole were having drink after drink and still seemed sober. Did Mickey build up a massive tolerance? Has Nicky always been able to drink like this? They had to be on to a second bottle by now.

 

“How are you guys not shitfaced by now?” 

 

“We drink a lot. We just got used to it.” Nicole explained. 

 

“Pour me another.” Ian replied deciding to get drunk. 

 

“Really?” Nicky asked making sure.

 

“Yea.” She grabbed his glass and bolted over to pour them all another drink.

 

“You sure?” Mickey asked as he sat next to Ian.

 

“Yea.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss Mickey. 

 

He circled his tongue around his and kept biting on his lips as Mickey moaned. Fuck his moan is perfect. They pulled away to see Nicky taking photos.

 

“Nicky!” Mickey groaned.

 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist. Fuck up and take your drink.” 

 

 

Ian grabbed his cup and basically drank it in one go. Nicky sculled hers, again, then turned music on. She started dancing around to the beat of the music. Okay maybe she’s a little bit tipsy now. 

 

“Come on Mick, dance with me.” She begged.

 

“Fuck off, I don’t dance.” He scoffed and gave Nicky a look. A warning look? Ian thought.

 

“Mm yes you do. You always dance with me.” 

 

“Really? You dance?” Ian gasped.

 

“Fuck. No just let me drink.” He hid his face and Ian knew he was embarrassed. 

 

They all kept drinking and by now they were all drunk. Nicky was still dancing around and finally convinced Mickey to dance now that he was drunk. 

 

Fuck he looks really fucking good dancing. He was twirling Nicky around in circles and jumping to the music. Ian couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Mickey willingly dancing with his best friend. Who would have thought in a million years, this is where Mikhailo Milkovich would be. 

 

He rushed over to Ian and smashed their lips together. Ian opened his mouth and let Mickey taste him.

 

“Mm dance with me.” He drunkenly asked as he pulled away.

 

“Now look who’s asking to dance.” Ian laughed.

 

 

“Fuck up. Dance with me.”

 

Ian didn’t need to be asked again. He stood up and walked over to Nicky with Mickey behind him holding his hand. He pulled Mickey in close and started grinding on him. 

 

“Fuck” Mickey moaned. 

 

He moved his hips and danced like he was still working in the club. He knew it turned Mickey on, he just would never admit it. He felt Mickey grind up against him and grab his ass.

 

“You like it when I dance like this don’t you?”

 

“Sh don’t talk.” Mickey said as he shut him up with his tongue. He grabbed Mickey’s face with both hands and pulled him in closer. If that’s even possible. Mickey grabbed onto Ian’s waist and his other hand rested on the back of his head.

 

They both moved their tongues around each others and bit down on each others lips. Fuck.

 

Ian pulled away and looked back to see Nicky dancing around in circles with, another, whiskey bottle. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer causing her to almost full over. She squealed, as Ian caught her. 

 

He spun her around a couple times then ran his hands down the side of her body. Obviously not in a sexual way. Mickey grabbed her other hand spun her around before tickling her. 

 

“M-Mick stop. Stop, i’ll piss myself!” She giggled. 

 

 

Ian joined in before picking her up over his shoulder and spinning her around. She burst out laughing begging for Ian to release her. After he put her down she poured another drink as Mickey grabbed Ian back and started grinding on him.

 

“Mm you like this?” Ian moaned as he sucked a love mark onto Mickey’s already marked neck.

 

“Y-Yea.” Mickey finally confessed. 

 

After a while they pulled apart slightly and Nicky was yet again, taking photos. She tried pretending that she wasn’t by hiding her phone and downing her drink.

 

“You were caught bitch. Delete it.” Mickey demanded, secretly not wanting her to delete it.

 

“No way. Do you realise how hot you both look?”

 

“Delete it.”

 

“No fucking way. You’re gonna have to fight me for my phone, if you want be to delete it.”

 

“Oh really?” He walked over to Nicky and starting tickling her.

 

“No stop, it isn’t a fair!” She yelled as Mickey flung her over his shoulder like Ian did before. 

 

“Gallagher grab her phone.”

 

 

“No way, i’m on her side.” He chuckled.

 

“Bunch of traitors.” He grinned  as he let his best friend go.  “Fine keep the photo. Just don’t show me or send it to anyone.”

 

 

“Except me.” Ian jumped in. “I’ll set it as your contact photo.”

 

“Great. That’s just great.” He sarcastically replied. He knew he wanted the photo but didn’t want to seem like a teenage girl.

 

“I’ll send it to you too Mick. I know you want it.” He rolled his eyes and lit up a cigarette. “Point proven”

 

“Fuck up.” He said as he nudged her arm. 

 

It was now close to midnight, and they were all really tried. They headed upstairs after Nicky turnt off the music. Nicky went straight to her room and changed.

 

“I’ll be in there soon. Just got to check on her.” Ian nodded and disappeared in Mickey’s room. 

 

He approached his best friends room and walked in unannounced. 

 

“Jesus Mick. Warning next time?” She giggled as she hid her tits. 

 

“We’re both gay and I've seen them before.” He replied as he sat on the edge of her bed.

 

“Really when?” 

 

 

“About two months ago when you were fucking that blonde on the couch, oh and when you were screwing that aboriginal chick, with your door open.”

 

“Oh yea. Sorry. Wait, like you can talk, you were fucking Ian with the door open just before.” She laughed as she pulled a white long sleeved shirt on.

 

“Fuck. Anyway, so how are you?”

 

“Drunk and tired.”

 

“You know what I mean. She’s not worth it. You can do much better. Just don’t... you know.” Mickey sighed.

 

“I won’t go out and do anything wrong Mick. Don’t worry about me.” She explained while changing into grey, thick tracksuit pants. 

 

Mickey laid down on her bed and gestured for her to get in with him.

 

“Lay down.”

 

“Mick i’m fine really.”

 

“Stop arguing and get your ass in bed.” 

 

She climbed in beside him and let Mickey spoon her. 

 

“You barely ate half of your food tonight. You’re still eating properly right?” Mickey asked, worried about the answer.

 

“Yea.”

 

 

“Nicky…”

 

“I just wanted to drink. Plus I ate heaps on the way back here.”

 

“Promise me you won’t-”

 

“Mick there’s no reason to worry. You happier now that he’s here?”

 

“Yea, I guess.” Mickey replied hating the change in subject. He wanted to talk about her.

 

“You know i’m never going to stop taking photos right?”

 

“Yea I know.”

 

“And I know you want me to send them to you.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Say it asshole.”

 

“Yea I want you to, now shh.” After a couple seconds of silence Mickey spoke again. “You’re still an ass for taking them though.” 

 

She chuckled. “Love you shithead.”

 

“You too.”

 

He kissed the back of her head and stayed cuddling her until she fell asleep. When did I get so fucking soft? Ian appeared in the doorway and smiled. He 

 

carefully climbed out of her bed, making sure not to wake her up. He walked over to Ian wanting to get in his pants.

 

Joint POV

 

“I want you. Now.” Ian stated as he pressed Mickey up against him.

 

Just want he wanted.

 

Mickey desperately pulled Ian's head down to his, with one hand and smashed their lips together.

 

"Mmm. Show me your tattoo." He moaned into Ian's mouth. 

 

He pulled the collar of hisshirt down to reveal his new tattoo. 

"Do you like it?" Ian nervously asked. 

"Yea. Yea I do." He grabbed onto the small of his back dragging him in closer and Ian did the exact same. Ian moved down towards his neck biting and sucking the whole time. 

 

"Fuck." Mickey muttered.

 

He pulled away and grabbed the handle of Nicky's door. He looked over at her to see if she was okay before closing her door. Ian was on him as soon as that door shut. He grabbed the back of his thighs and lifted him up around his waist.

 

"I'm not a fucking girl." Mickey smiled against Ian's lips and he wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

"Shut up and kiss me." Ian demanded as he pushed him up against the wall near Nicky's door. 

 

 

Mickey bit down on Ian's lip, hard, instead of kissing him. He pulled back and sucked his lip into his mouth tasting the small amount of blood. Is he getting kinkier?

 

"You want it rough?" Ian grinned.

 

Mickey said nothing just pulled Ian down to kiss him again. Ian rejected the kiss and looked into his eyes.

 

"Say it."

 

"What the fuck is with you and Nichols getting me to say shit?" Mickey asked then rolled his eyes.

 

"Cause we like hearing it." He smiled then started nibbling Mickey's earlobe.

 

"Fuck."

 

"Say it."

 

"Yes okay yes." Mickey moaned as Ian sucked and licked his way up to the corner of his mouth. That's good enough. Ian thought.

 

Ian pinned his hands above his head with one hand, so he couldn't move and pressed up against him. Their dicks touched through their jeans and they both let out a moan. Ian started grinding up against him holding him in place with his other hand under his thigh. 

 

"Kiss me." Mickey spat out and his face instantly went red. Fuck why'd I say that?

 

 

Is he embarrassed because he told me what he wants? Jesus he's so cute. 

 

Ian smirked and pushed him harder into the wall. Mickey wrapped his legs around him even tighter, feeling his throbbing cock rub up against his. He removed his hand from Mickey's thigh and lifted Mickey's head up by his chin so he could see his eye s.  He dropped his head down to his, pressing his lips against Mickey's for a few seconds before parting his lips.

 

Mickey groaned into Ian's mouth as he slid his hands down to his ass, and squeezed. Fuck. He needed him. Now. Or he was going to burst in his pants before Ian even touched him. He tried releasing his hands but Ian smiled against his lips and gripped his hands even tighter. 

 

He finally let go of his hands and grabbed the back of his thighs while Mickey flung his arms around Ian's neck kissing him again. He carried him into Mickey's room and kicked the door shut behind him. Once he reached the bed he tore his lips away from Mickey and leaned down on the bed.

 

Mickey was now laying on his back, his legs still wrapped around Ian as Ian rubbed their cocks together and sucking on his neck. Ian lifted his shirt over his head before grabbing onto Mickey's and did the same. 

 

"Fuck. I need you." He moaned, grabbing onto Ian's ass.

 

"Mm." Ian heavily breathed. 

 

Ian pulled away from him and he instantly wanted to sit up and pull his face back down to his. Before he could do that he was being flipped over on his hands and knees. Holy shit. He saw Ian reach into his bedside table and pull out a few items. 

 

He grabbed both Mickey's hands and pulled them back to they were resting behind his own back. He tied his hands together with one of his work ties he 

 

found in the draws.

 

"You like this?" Ian asked as he reached around to unbuckle Mickey's belt.

 

"Fuck, ah. Y-Yea."

 

"You sure?"

 

"Yea, just touch me." Mickey requested. He moved his face to the side so he could still breathe. Fuck he just wanted Ian in him already.

 

Ian roughly pulled his pants down to his ankles, then lifted each of Mickey's legs to take them off completely. He grabbed the lube and spread a decent amount on his fingers. He spread Mickey's cheeks and gently swiped his hole once before pushing his index finger inside him. 

 

"Holy fuck!" Mickey yelled in pleasure.

 

Ian added another finger, then another. He was already pretty lubed up from a couple hours ago. He scissored his fingers around in Mickey's ass then reached around to jerk him off a few times.

 

"Ian" Mickey moaned.

 

"I know." He removed his fingers and Mickey winced. "Hang on." 

 

He ripped open a condom and lubed up his rock hard cock. He spread Mickey's legs apart even more and lined himself up.

 

He felt Ian press up against his hole. Eager to feel him he pressed back onto his cock as Ian thrusted up into him. They both moaned, really fucking loud. 

 

Fuck.

 

Ian grabbed onto Mickey's hip and kept pounding his ass. He placed his other hand on Mickey's tied up hands and tugged them a little. 

 

He felt Ian pressing up against his prostate with every thrust. His nails were digging into his hip and he had a very strong urge to jerk himself off. Before he knew it Ian removed his hand from his hip and reached around to jerk him off.  

 

"Jesus fuck!" He moaned at Ian's touch. 

 

Ian was building up. He felt like he was about to climax so he jerked Mickey off faster, in time with his thrusts. Mickey moaning was the perfect sound in the whole fucking world. Mickey was pushing back onto Ian's cock, basically fucking himself with a little help from Ian. Jesus christ. He's so perfect. So sexy.

 

"Talk to me." Mickey begged. 

 

Wait really? He usually tells me to shut the fuck up and now he's begging me to? Fuck, that's really hot. He stopped moving for a split second.

 

"Really?" Ian asked. Mickey squeezed his eyes shut obviously not wanting to answer.

 

He continued pounding his perfect ass and jerking him off, as he said very dirty things to Mickey.

 

"You like it when I pound your tight ass?"

 

"Y-yea. Fuck."

 

 

"I fucking love the feel of being inside you and I love jerking off your perfect cock." He rubbed his thumb over the tip of Mickey's penis then continued.

 

"You like it when I bend you over Mick? You like it when I fuck you with my tongue?" He asked as he slapped his ass.

 

He moaned in response and Ian took that as a yes. He could feel his release about to burst through. Ian's skilled hands and dirty mouth was just too much. He spilled his seed all over Ian's hand. Ian followed not long after. 

 

He pulled out of him as Mickey winced at the sudden emptiness. He removed the condom and threw it in the bin.

 

Ian finally untied his hands. He stretched out and rolled over onto his back while Ian cleaned up the mess on the sheets. A moment later Ian rolled Mickey onto his side facing the other way. He pulled him in close and spooned him. They locked their hands together both of them not saying a word. They have tomorrow to sort shit out. For now they will enjoy this. Enjoy being free, happy and in love.

 

*********************************************************************************************************

 

Nicky's POV

 

She woke up around five in the morning the next day. Her head was pounding as she stumbled out of her bed. 

 

Surprise I didn't throw up. She thought. Is there any panadol? Fuck there isn't, used it all last week. 

 

She changed into grey jeans and threw on her shoes, to go to the pharmacy. When she reached the bottom on the stairs she glanced over at the lounge 

 

room and kitchen. Fuck, a lot of cleaning to do. She grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

 

The drive to the drug store was peaceful and quiet. Too quiet. She probably shouldn't have been driving but who the fuck cares right? No one else is up at five am. She kept thinking about how happy Mickey is now that Ian is there. She's never seen him smile so much in the 6-7 months that he's known her. Though she does have to give Mickey credit for falling in love with such a hot piece of ass!

 

She arrived at the drug store but still had to walk down an alley because of road work. She parked across the street, jumped out and locked the car behind her.

 

It was still kind of dark but the lights from all the stores helped her see. She walked across the road, then walked down an alley between two stores to get to the pharmacy behind the store to her right.

 

She entered the building and scanned the racks until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed enough to last a couple weeks then went up to the cashier. Once she paid for her items she walked back down the alley.

 

She heard a beer bottle move behind her. She spun around to see no one was there. The fuck? She turned back around heading for her car. Until she saw a man walking towards her. Fuck. She turned back around and another guy was approaching her. She stood still, unable to move. 

 

"Lookie what we have here!" A man laughed.

 

"Aw she's perfect." They were standing so close to her now. They moved her hair around and tried pulling her breasts out

 

"Get the fuck off me!" She screamed and kneed one guy in the groin and 

 

elbowed the one behind her in the face.

 

"Fucking bitch!" The guy in front of her yelled and punched her hard in the face before she could ran off. 

 

She fell to the floor and one of the men tore her pants off, while the other held a knife up against her neck.

 

"Move one fucking inch and i'll slit your pretty pink throat. Understand whore?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I did this to Nicky's character. You'll see why and how it turns out.  
> How was GALLAVICH SEX EVERYONE? Did you like it? Comment your thoughts.


	7. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky relapses after the assault and rape. Mickey and Ian search the streets to find her.

Mickey woke up around seven thirty. He removed Ian's hand from around him and rolled out of bed. Fuck. Have to head to work in two and a half hours. He threw on tracksuit pants and a white singlet before going to check on Nicky. He knocked on her door but heard no reply so he opened it. 

 

"Nicky you okay?" He asked then noticed she wasn't in bed. Wait where the fuck is she? She usually sleeps in till fucking noon.

 

His stomach grumbled so he headed downstairs and let Ian sleep. 

 

He stepped over all the empty whiskey bottles and random shit on the floor. He scanned the room looking for his best friend but she wasn't there either. What the fuck? He checked to see if her car was in the drive way. Where did she go? She's probably gone to get more alcohol or some shit.

 

He toasted some pop tarts for everyone once they came in for breakfast. Ian stumbled down the stairs wearing nothing but navy blue track suit pants.

 

"Hey Mick." 

 

"You look like shit."

 

"Feel like it too."

 

He sat down on one of the stools at the counter and stared at Mickey.

 

"The fuck you lookin at?"

 

"You." Ian grinned. Mickey handed him his food, trying to hide a smile and he immediately started eating.

 

 

"You're sure fucking hungry."

 

"Sort of. I just love your food." 

 

He sat next to Ian and picked at his pop tart.

 

"So you gonna stick around?" Mickey nervously asked.

 

Ian turned to look at him and Mickey kept his eyes on his plate. He grabbed his face so he could look in his eyes.

 

"Of course I am. I'll never leave you again. Not now. Not ever. The only place I wanna be, is right here with you." 

 

Mickey smiled and rested their foreheads together before quickly pecking his boyfriends lips. 

 

"Gotta buy you new shit then. And get you a job."

 

"How am I supposed to get a job?" Ian asked confused.

 

"I know a guy that will get you a fake id and all that shit."

 

"How much is that going to cost?"

 

"Not that much, don't worry about it."

 

"I have money tha-"

 

"No." Mickey cut off. "I'll pay."

 

 

"You don't have to do that. I have money."

 

"No you loaned me a shit ton of money months ago. Think of this as me starting to pay you back."

 

"Mick it wasn't a loan."

 

"I'm still paying."

 

"Fuck alright fine." Ian gave up. He took out his meds and swallowed each one. Mickey put his hand on his knee and rubbed his thumb on the material. Ian looked up to see Mickey smiling.

 

"The fuck are you looking at?" Ian smiled.

 

"You." Mickey whispered.

 

Ian ate the rest of his pop tart and keep glancing at Mickey every now and then.

 

"So um, yesterday" He cleared his throat "When Nicky broke down about her ex. What did you mean by 'please don't do anything stupid'? Would she try kill herself or something?"

 

"No Ian. She um, she's a drug user. Heroin. And she is a recovering bulimic." Mickey shared.

 

"Oh. Fuck wow." Ian replied as he gave Mickey a perplexed look. "Do you-Do you think she'll start doing drugs again?" 

 

"I'm not sure. I don't think so."

 

 

Nicky walked through the door and they both turned to look at her. She was crying and looked bruised. What the fuck happened? She rushed upstairs as fast as she could and slammed her doo r.  Ian and Mickey ran after her.

 

"Nicky? Are you okay? What happened?" Ian asked after knocking on her locked door.

 

She didn't answer. 

 

"Nichols, what the fuck happened. Unlock the door and talk to me." Mickey demanded. 

 

What is she so upset about? Is this about her ex? Did she go out and score drugs? That doesn't explain the bruising. Did someone beat her up? They're fucking dead if someone hurt her!

 

"Did someone fucking hurt you? Open the door. What happened." Mickey was getting angry now. Just the thought of someone laying a hand on her made him want to kill someone.

 

"Leave me alone Mick. I just want to be left alone." She cried. 

 

They heard her crying and looked at each other wondering what to do.

 

"We will be right out here if you want to talk. You can tell me anything okay." Ian informed.

 

She didn't answer so they both left her to calm down. They sat back at the stools and tried to eat the rest of their food.

 

"Fuck if someone hurt her I'll-"

 

 

"I'll help" Ian interrupted.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yea. I'm not murdering anyone though. Just put them in the hospital."

 

"Fucking tough guy huh? "  They laughed for a split second.

 

"Did you see her bruises Mick?" Ian asked turning towards Mickey.

 

"Yea. Whoever did that to her is going to get a beating. No one beats up my girl."

 

"Do you..."

 

"What?"

 

"Nevermind."

 

"No Gallagher what?"

 

"Do you think she wasn't just beaten up?" Ian asked with tears in his eyes. 

 

Mickey face went from confused to realization to pure anger.

 

"Rape. She was fucking raped. Fuck." He put his head in his hands and started sobbing. "If she was, I'll kill whoever the fuck did it! Fucking disgusting pigs." 

 

Ian hugged him as he fought back his own tears. The look on Nicky's face and all the bruises. The fact that she ran upstairs without so much as a 'good 

 

morning' all pointed to something terribly wrong and disgusting. Fuck.

 

*******************************************************************************************************

 

A while later they were cleaning the kitchen and lounge room, getting rid of bottles and shit that was scattered everywhere. They were almost finished when they heard Nicky come out her room. They looked at each other and dropped what they were doing to go check on her. 

 

Once they reached the top of the stairs Nicky was in the bathroom crying. 

 

"Knock on the door." Mickey mouthed.

 

"You. She'd talk to you." He mouthed back.

 

All of a sudden they heard her vomiting. Fuck. Is she making herself vomit again? Shittt. 

 

Ian looked at Mickey and nodded his head to the door, telling him to check on her. Mickey pointed to the door and told him to. Before they knew it Nicky opened the door and saw both of them arguing over checking on her. They stood still and pretended they weren't doing anything. The bruises looked worse up close. There were choke marks on her neck, bruises on her wrists, eyeliner smeared down her face, and cuts on her cheeks and forehead. Did someone punch her? Her shirt was ripped at the top and her jeans were undone. 

 

"Ah we were just um" Mickey scratched the back of his head before continuing. "Who did this to you?"

 

Her bottom lip started trembling and she slammed the door on their faces leaving them both standing in the hallway. 

 

 

"Nicky? Come talk to us." Ian begged.

 

"Please just... leave me alone Ian." 

 

They walked into Mickeys room not knowing what to do. They heard the shower running and faint noises of her crying. 

 

"Fuck." Mickey whispered. 

 

******************************************************************************************************************

 

She stood in the shower for ages, just letting the water run down her bruised and battered body. She grabbed a washer and started scrubbing everywhere those men touched. She couldn't get them out of her head. Every slap, every punch, every name they called her and the pain she felt when they raped her. No matter how hard she fought to get them off her, they were so much stronger. It was no use. She wanted to curl up and die right there. 

 

She was scrubbing h arder now, so hard that her skin was turning bright red.  She felt her stomach turn again so she rushed to get to the bathroom sink and emptied her belly. She then looked up in the mirror. 

 

There were finger marks everywhere, big purple bruises near her vagina and cuts on her face and neck. She couldn't bare to look at herself any longer so she punched the mirror as hard as she could, shattering the glass. Her knuckles were bleeding and for a second she thought about taking a piece of glass to her wrist. 

 

She turned away crying. She felt disgusting worthless and dirty. She turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. It was smaller then her other towels but it was the first one she saw. She wrapped it around her breasts and it only just  

 

covered her ass. She winced at the pain as it pressed onto her marks.

 

Once she stepped out the bathroom, Mickey and Ian were sitting on the edge of his bed. They looked up at her and she could tell they were about to ask questions. They looked so upset and worried but she turned away and ran to her bedroom anyway. 

 

She grabbed black tracksuit pants, a singlet, a grey long sleeve shirt and a grey jumper. Without noticing it, she was trying to cover her body as much as she could.

 

Once she was dressed she curled up in her bed and tried to block out everything. It wasn't working. 

 

Mickey walked in and crawled into her bed. He wrapped an arm around her and felt her tense at his touch.

 

"Hey it's okay. I won't hurt you." He whispered and she relaxed the slightest. "You don't have to tell me what happened but if you ever want to talk about it. I'm right here okay. I'm not going anywhere." She nodded her head in response and started crying again.

 

Ian came in the room with bandages and band aids and sat on the floor near Nicky. He crossed his legs and ran his fingers through her hair. She jumped and opened her eyes to see Ian then turned to see Mickey. She laid back down and let them continue to comfort her. They wrapped up her hand and put band aids on her forehead to stop the bleeding. 

 

Maybe this will all just go away. She thought. Maybe i'll forget.

 

An hour later she finally drifted off to sleep. Mickey and Ian left the room so they don't wake her.

 

 

"I have to get to work." Mickey said as he started changing into his work uniform. 

 

"Okay, how long is your shift?" Ian asked as he laid down on Mickey's bed.

 

"Eight hours." He glanced over to see Ian looking sad. "Hey you can always come sit at the bar and stare." 

 

Ian laughed. "Yea? Maybe later. You really do look hot in your uniform."

 

"Oh really?" Mickey asked as he made his way over to Ian.

 

"Mm yea. Sexy as hell."

 

Mickey climbed on top of him and started kissing his mouth and neck. 

 

"I'll be home later okay." Mickey said as he pulled away.

 

"No" Ian moaned and flipped them over so he was on top of him. "Stay a little longer."

 

"Mm I can't fire crotch. I'll be late." Ian pressed his lips against Mickey's circling there tongues together. 

 

Mickey flipped them over again, never breaking the kiss and started grinding on top of him. Ian moaned into his mouth and before he knew it Mickey climbed off of him and started walking out the door.

 

"Fucking tease." Ian chuckled as he tapped his stomach with his fingers.

 

"We'll finish this later. Look after my girl." He smiled and Ian nodded.

 

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

_ " Fuckin slut. You like it don't you?" _

 

_ "Get off of me! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Nicky screamed as she tried kicking them off. _

 

_ "Scream again and we'll slice you right open!" The guy with the knife threatened. _

 

_ "Please, please let me go!" _

 

_ "Shut the fuck up whore." The other guy yelled and slapped her hard across the face. _

 

_ She felt blood drip down her cheeks as the guy continued touching her. _

 

_ "You dirty slut. I know you fucking like it!" He said as he entered her. _

 

_ "SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed again and she received a hard punch to the stomach and a sharp pain in her groin. _

 

 

 

Nicky startled awake, her heart was beating out of her chest and she was sweating. Tears poured down her cheeks as she jumped out of bed. She felt sick to her stomach so ran to the bathroom. As soon as she reached the sink, she was vomiting her guts up.

 

 

Fuck.  Even in her sleep they were there. 

 

She wiped her mouth and stumbled back to her room noticing Ian's eyes on her.

 

"Are you okay?" He asked.

 

"Fine." She croaked and shut her door.

 

She started pacing around her room trying to think about something else. Anything else. Her phone started ringing and she ignored it. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Just wanted to forget. 

 

Her phone rang again and again so she finally answered it.

 

"What!?" She yelled.

 

"Nicky, are you okay?"

 

"Brooke? Yea fine. What do you want?" She asked while trying to sound okay.

 

"Did you hear about Andrea?"

 

"Yea." She whispered.

 

"You will not believe who she's marrying!"

 

"W-who?" She mumbled.

 

"You're cousin Jason. They've been together for three years! You totally 

 

deserve better."

 

Three years? Three fucking years what the fuck? So the whole time she was calling me her girlfriend... and the whole time I was fucking her and doing all the lovey dovey shit she likes, she was fucking my cousin? I'm done. I'm fucking done.

 

She hung up and threw her phone across the room. It smashed as it hit her headboard. She didn't know what to do. Her life has just turned to shit. The only good things in her life is Mickey and Ian.

 

She put on her shoes while she cried and grabbed her pocket knife from her bedside table, for protection. She thought for a minute about what she was about to do, then bolted out the house running past Ian.

 

*******************************************************************************************************************

 

"Another." A brunette demanded as she tapped her glass.

 

"Determined to get drunk are you?" Mickey asked as he poured her another shot.

 

"Yea. Been a shit day." She answered and he nodded.

 

He walked away and poured other people more drinks. He couldn't get Nicky out of his head. She looked so distraught and broken. What the fuck happened to her? Where did she go? Nicky could always handle herself so it had to be more than one person right? Fuck. As soon as I find out who did it, they're dead. Fucking dead. No one hurts Nichols and gets away with it. 

 

He walked over to Carlos and poured him whiskey.

 

 

"Do you ever leave this shithole?" Mickey asked.

 

"Yea" He burped.

 

"Really, when?"

 

"When duty calls."

 

"Right. And then you come straight back here. Do you even have a house?"

 

"What's the point in having a house when I have everything I need right here?" He laughed.

 

Mickey thought about what he was about to do for a few seconds then thought. Fuck it.

 

"Look I have this friend that showed up pretty bruised and beaten last night. I think she was ah raped."

 

"Nicole right?" Mickey looked up at Carlos wondering how he knew.

 

"Yea, how'd you know?" 

 

"She's your only friend from what you've told me."

 

Oh right. 

 

"Got the fuckers name?" Carlos asked giving him his full attention.

 

"Not yet. But when I do, could you like fuckin take care of it?"

 

 

"What you can't do it yourself?" He smiled.

 

"Fuck off. How much is it going to cost?"

 

"Free drinks for a year."

 

"Yea alright."

 

"But I have to ask my boss. Can't go around taking care of people without talking to him first."

 

"Okay, just ah make sure I don't get dragged into all this Mafia shit." Mickey replied as he poured him yet another drink.

 

"You'd be good at the job but alright."

 

Mickey walked away relieved. Those fuckers will get what's coming to them.

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly checked it before his boss saw. 

 

12:27pm: Firecrotch: Where do you work?

 

He quickly replied then went back to work. He grabbed a few empty glasses and poured the brunette another shot before his phone vibrated again.

 

12:30pm: Firecrotch: On my way.

 

12:31pm: You: Ok.

 

He started smiling as he put his phone back in his pocket. 

 

 

I didn't actually think he would come here and stare. Fuck. He's so cute. Wow that was gay to think.

 

"Who you texting? Girlfriend?"

 

He snapped his head up to see the brunette smiling. Oh god she's not going to flirt is she?

 

"What? No" He quickly replied.

 

"So you don't have a girlfriend?" She asked. He could tell that she was drunk and looking for a root. Fuckkk.

 

"Ah no."

 

"When does your shift finish?"

 

He turned away and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed her pulling her shirt down to reveal her cleavage. For fucks sake.

 

"Six." 

 

"Mm I can wait. Want to get out of here after?"

 

"Not interested." He grunted.

 

"You suree? I'll do whatever kinky shit you want." She flirted even more.

 

"Fuck I said no." 

 

 

Just as he said that Ian walked in looking sexy as hell. Mickey smiled as Ian saw him. 

 

Ian noticed some chick was flirting and figured he'd help him out. What best way to show this bit ch he isn't interested? 

 

He walked over to Mickey and leaned over the bench grabbing onto his tie. Mickey let go of the bottle in his hand and looked into Ian's eyes. Their lips crashed together almost instantly. They both parted their lips and made out for a few seconds before Ian pulled away.

 

"Oh shit. Is this a gay bar?" The brunette asked as she eyed them both.

 

"No fuck. It's not a gay bar. Drink your fucking shot."

 

"Sorry I was hitting on you. You're just too hot to resist. I'll back off." She answered as she downed her shot.

 

"She's right, you are you pretty hot." Ian smirked and let go of his tie.

 

"Fuck off. You came to stare?"

 

Ian laughed. "No actually. Nicky's gone."

 

"The fuck do you mean she's gone?" Mickey swore.

 

"I mean I heard her on the phone and next thing I know she ran out the house. I couldn't catch up to her. She took her car."

 

"Fuck. How long ago?"

 

 

"About an hour, I walked around to try to find her. But I couldn't."

 

Did she leave to go get drugs? Or is she just going out to eat or some shit? Doesn't explain why she ran out the house though. Another bartender came back from his break and started pouring drinks.

 

"Michael, you think you could cover my shift today?"

 

"Depends."

 

"On fucking what?"

 

"How drunk I am." He replied as he poured himself a shot.

 

"Yea alright fucking alcoholic. I'll cover yours next week." 

 

Michael just nodded and poured himself another drink.

 

"Don't forget to give other people drinks fuckhead." 

 

"Yea yea."

 

Mickey flipped him off then walked out the bar with Ian.

 

"Where would she go?" Ian asked.

 

"A bar, the shops, the park, or..." Mickey paused.

 

"Or where?"

 

 

"A drug dealer." Mickey explained as he put his hands behind his head in frustration.

 

"Shitt. Know any drug dealers around here?"

 

"Yea actually. There's one a few blocks from blocks from here." He started walking down the street and Ian followed.

 

"And how do you know where this guy is?" Ian hissed.

 

"Relax Ian. Carlos talks a lot about his drug runs and this dealer is a chick."

 

"Carlos?" Ian questioned.

 

"Mexican hit man that sleeps at the bar."

 

"Oh alright." 

 

Ian sensed Mickey was holding something back by the look on his face.

 

"What is it?" 

 

"Nothing." 

 

Ian stopped walking and grabbed Mickey's arm to hold him back. 

 

"I can always tell when you're keeping something from me. What is it?"

 

"I might have ordered a hit on those people that hurt Nicky."

 

 

"Wait what? Mickey a hit man is in the mob. Do you know how dangerous that is? What if you get dragged into all that shit huh?" Ian started walking off and Mickey rushed to keep up.

 

"Fuck I know okay. I know. I made sure Carlos understood I didn't want any part of joining the mafia. I just want those fuckers dead. Don't be mad okay. I'm just looking out for her."

 

"Wait how did you order a hit on someone when we don't know what happened or who they are yet?"

 

"I just asked him if he would do it. He has to ask his boss while I work on getting names."

 

"As long as you don't join the fucking circus or kill anyone then it's fine."

 

They walked down a couple streets looking around for Nicky the whole time. A bar was up just ahead and they decided to check in there before going to the drug dealer.

 

Mickey walked in first and Ian followed behind. There were people drinking everywhere and two bartenders behind the bar but no sign of Nicky.

 

"Any of you fuckers seen a woman about yay high?" Mickey yelled out and held up his hand to show them her height.

 

No one listened or answered which pissed Mickey off even more.

 

"Am I talking to a fucking brick wall here?!" Mickey roared.

 

"Mick calm down." Ian said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

 

 

"Yea about a dozen of them." A man behind the bar finally answered.

 

"Real fucking help." He sarcastically spat out. "She's got copper blonde hair, wearing a million fucking jumpers and has cuts on her face" Mickey explained more.

 

"Oh her. Yea about an hour ago."

 

"Fuck, do you know where she went?"

 

"No. She did seem on edge though. Really upset. Kept looking at her arm."

 

"Jesus." Mickey whispered and turned to walk out.

 

"Yea you're welcome."

 

They both flipped him off, before walking out the bar. 

 

"We'll go to the drug dealer yea?" Ian mumbled.

 

"Fuck, okay yea."

 

********************************************************************************************************************

 

Nicky parked her car and walked up to a street corner, looking for drugs. A woman with tattoo's covering half her body was leaning against the wall with a cigarette between her lips. Two men and a woman were standing around her. Are they her body guards?

 

"The fuck are you looking for?" The woman with tattoo's asked.

 

 

"Ah hero. I've got cash."

 

"How much you need?"

 

"Ten milligrams"

 

The woman signaled to her body guards to grab the drugs. They disappeared around the corner and came back a second later. 

 

"Forty."

 

Nicky handed over her cash and received heroin in return.

 

"Fuck happened to your face?" The women eyed her up and down then smiled.

 

"Um nothing don't worry about it." She replied turning to leave.

 

"Hey if you want a real party. Come by here around seven."

 

"Why what's happening at seven?"

 

"Party down the block at a friends house. Drugs and beds free."

 

"Um nah i'm good." She mumbled as she walked away. Just the thought about sexual activity was making her shake. Fuck.

 

"Suit yourself."

 

 

She put her hands in her pockets and stumbled away to her car. Maybe this will quiet the noises. It's the only thing that will help me forget. Fuck.

 

***************************************************************************************************************

 

Ian and Mickey showed up at the same street corner looking for Nicky. They didn't see her anywhere. Just saw a few people dealing.

 

"We should try call her." Ian worried.

 

"Trust me she won't pick up." Mickey sighed.

 

"Should we ask them if they've seen her?"

 

"Yea come on."

 

They walked up to a blonde women and she eyed them before speaking.

 

"Can I help you?"

 

"Yea have you sold to a women with fucking copper blonde hair in the past hour?" Mickey spat out.

 

"Yea a couple of them. Gonna have to be more descriptive."

 

"Look ah she's got a couple cuts on her face, probably looks miserable." Ian described.

 

"Oh her. Yea my boss sold heroin to her. Looked pretty roughed up."

 

 

"Fuck!" Mickey yelled. "Do you know where she went?"

 

"She took of that way, in her car." She explained pointing.

 

They turned away and started jogging and looking if they could see her anywhere.

 

"Where would she go?" Ian asked after a few seconds. 

 

"Fuck if I know man. The park or she parked her car somewhere and shot up there."

 

"Where's the closest park?"

 

"Down the road."

 

"Alright come on."

 

They jogged the whole way to the park, looking in any alleys on the way. Just in case she ditched her car and walked. They scanned the area but all they could see is kids and their parents.

 

"Fuck!" Mickey screamed and dropped to the floor.

 

"Hey, hey it will be okay." Ian comforted as he got on his knees and wrapped his arms around him. "We just have to find her. Do you think she went home?"

 

"Maybe, I don't know." He sobbed.

 

"We'll go check there alright. Come on get up." 

 

 

Mickey stumbled to his feet and started walking home with Ian.

 

*******************************************************************************************************

 

She grabbed a spoon from the kitchen draw, a clean coffee cup and the kettle. She then ran up to her room kicking off her shoes as she went. She slammed her door shut and threw the spoon and cup onto her bed. She plugged the kettle in and turned it on before searching through her first aid kit for a insulin syringe and a tourniquet. 

 

Tears were pouring down her face and all she needed was to feel nothing. She didn't want to close her eyes and see them hurting her over and over again. She didn't want to go to sleep and see them in her nightmares. She didn't want to look at herself and see what they did to her. She needed it all to go away. The only way to forget it all was drugs. That's the only thing she knew. 

 

She walked into the bathroom and saw broken glass all over the floor. She stepped over it to get to the sink. She cleaned the syringe thoroughly even though it had never been used. Once it was clean she walked back to her room.

 

The water was boiled so she poured some into the coffee cup then grabbed the spoon. She reached into her pocket to grab the gear and tipped it on the spoon. She grabbed the syringe and drawed up some hot water before mixing it with the heroin. With the back of the syringe she carefully mixed the two products. 

 

She grabbed the lighter and hovered it under the spoon making sure all the product was dissolved.

 

She gripped the syringe back in her hands and drawed up all of the drug into it. After placing the syringe onto a clean surface, she tore off her jumper and 

 

rolled up her sleeve. She grabbed the tourniquet and tied it around her brachialis, making sure it was in the right place.

 

She walked back into the bathroom and cleaned her skin, making sure there were no germs and shit. Once she walked back in her room, she grabbed the heroin and sat on the e dge of her bed.  She put the insulin syringe near her vein and thought for a few seconds.

 

 

Fuck. I've been clean for months, should I really do this? It's the only way. It's the only way to have piece and quiet. I just need it, just this one time.

 

She slowly inserted the needle into her vein and drew in a little blood. Gradually she pushed the drug into her until the syringe was empty. She removed the syringe and took of the tourniquet, placing it on her desk. She pressed her finger down on her vein and laid down on her bed.

 

She felt a warmth run through her whole body and a tingling sensation start in her chest. It spread and she smiled. She felt relaxed and carefree. Nothing to worry about and nothing to think about. The men were gone. The pain was gone. Everything was quiet. Just how she wanted it.

 

******************************************************************************************************

 

"Mick her car is here." Ian noticed as they walked up to their house.

 

"Shit she's gotta be inside." 

 

He jogged to the door and grabbed his keys out his pocket. Only to realise the door wasn't locked. They both walked inside and shut the door behind them. They searched the room for her but saw no one.

 

 

"Upstairs?" Ian guessed.

 

They raced upstairs and Mickey quickly checked the bathroom before walking down to Nicky's room. 

 

She was laying on her bed completely in her own world, while the equipment was laid out on her desk. 

 

"Fuck." Mickey groaned as he realised he was too late.

 

"Nicky? Nicky are you alright?" Ian asked as he made his way over to her.

 

"Ian? Yea fine." She smiled. "Where's Mickey?"

 

"I'm right here. Why did you do this?" Mickey mumbled.

 

He walked over to her and sat down on her bed. He ran his fingers through her hair while waiting for a reply.

 

"I needed it to go away and it's gone."

 

"Needed what to go away?" He questioned.

 

"Doesn't matter now. It's gone. I feel nothing. My body feels all tingly Mick."

 

"Yea I bet." He sighed.

 

She sat up and left the room leaving them both sitting on her bed. They followed her downstairs and she almost fell over on the way. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, they watched her put on music. 

 

 

"You in the mood for a party or some shit?" Mickey smiled.

 

Okay she's already done the drugs. Might as well just let her enjoy it while it lasts right? 

 

"Yea. Drink with me!" She beamed.

 

Ian looked at Mickey giving him conformation that he was thinking the exact same thing.

 

"Alright come on you drunk."

 

Mickey and Nicky walked over to his stash while Ian grabbed glasses. They poured shots of tequila and downed them all in one go. Nicky danced around the room like she was the happiest woman in the world. 

 

"The fuck do we do now?" Ian whispered in Mickey's ear.

 

"Right now, just let her enjoy this. And after, get her clean and find out what the fuck happened."

 

Ian nodded and pecked Mickey on the lips. He pulled away after a second determined to dance with Nicky.

 

"No wait." Mickey mumbled and pulled Ian back by his neck, crashing their lips together.

 

"Mm now who doesn't want to stop."

 

"Shut up and kiss me."

 

 

He pinned Mickey against the counter and kissed down his neck on his already healing love bites. He sucked and bit on his perfect skin to make new ones. He kissed back up to his lips, bit down softly onto his lower lip and felt Mickey getting hard through his jeans. 

 

Now it's my turn to be a tease.

 

He pulled away and left Mickey wanting more. He grabbed three beers from the fridge and passed one to a grumpy, horny Mickey. 

 

"Later." He whispered. "Let's just have fun with her first." Mickey smiled and nodded.

 

They made their way over to Nicky and Ian danced with her for a while. Mickey sat on the couch watching his boyfriend and bestfriend having fun. Everyone he cares about is right here in this room. Apart from Mandy and his son. 

 

A while later Mickey cut Nicky off so she doesn't have an overdose from mixing and Ian was deadset shitfaced. They kept dancing around the room, spinning and grinding. Mickey wondered how they both weren't vomiting yet. Not so much Nicky, she's a pro. But Ian. He should be throwing up any minute now.

 

He stepped out the front to get some fresh air and a cigarette. He lit up and inhaled letting the smoke fill his lungs. 

 

Fuck I needed that. 

He pulled out his phone and checked the time. 4:26pm. He decided to call Mandy. It rang a couple times before she picked up.

 

 

"Hey shithead, how's everything?" She greeted.

 

"Fuckhead, ah not sure right now. Things are good with Ian though."

 

"Really? Having lots of sex-Yevgeny stop throwing shit at me Jesus."

 

He heard giggling in the back round and for a second, just a second... his heart stopped. Fuck.

 

"Mick I swear to go your kid is the messiest kid I've ever came across. What the fuck has Svetlana and Kev or whatever been teaching this kid? 'Food goes on the floor not in your mouth'? Fuck." She mimicked.

 

"Suck it up bitch. How is he though?"

 

"Yea he's fine. Looks like you a lot. But he still has blonde hair. I thought it would have turned brown by now. Anyway, I left my job."

 

"Really? Thank fuck. What are you doing now?" Mickey quickly replied. Thank fuck she left the job. She's South side but she'e better than that.

 

"Looking for a job. Have a bit of money saved so we'll be fine. How's Nicky?" She asked as her voice changed.

 

"Um. I don't know. This morning she came home and she had bruises everywhere. She isn't talking and just before she shot up heroin. I um, I think she was... raped." He shared.

 

"Holy fuck. Um fuck. Okay Mick don't try pestering her about what happened just give her space but not too much space that she does drugs again okay."

 

 

"Yea alright."

 

"And don't look at her weirdly or hover over her. Trust me she will flip the fuck out."

 

"Okay thanks Mands."

 

"Yea no problem. Once she's feeling better let me know okay."

 

"Alright. How much do you love me?" Mickey asked and instantly regretted it.  

 

Fuck I should have just came out and asked her.

 

"Never thought i'd hear you say that but a lot. Why?"

 

"You should come live with me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry I made her start up with drug again.  
> Next chapter is following straight after this one.


	8. No More Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey help Nicole get clean no matter what. Mickey asked Carlos for id's and passports and gives him more information about the rapists. A surprise visitor shows up.

Mickey walked back inside a while later to see them both still dancing. He walked over to Ian and grabbed his face, sticking his tongue in his mouth.

 

"I lovee your tongue." Ian moaned into Mickey's mouth.

 

"Mm do you?" 

 

"Fuck yes I do."

 

He grabbed onto Mickey's ass while he sloppily made out with him. 

 

"I wanna go on a date." Ian said when he pulled away.

 

"What now?" Mickey smiled.

 

"No when Nicky is better."

 

"Could be a few days." He said as he walked over to the fridge to grab a beer.

 

"I can wait." He turned back to Nicky and she started grinding on him.

 

"Hey hey bitch he's mine." Mickey yelled across the room.

 

"He's mine right now asshole." She grinned and they all laughed.

 

****************************************************************************************************************

 

Twenty minutes later, Ian was throwing up in the kitchen sink and Mickey was rubbing his back.

 

"Fucking hate these meds. Can't drink like I used to." Ian babbled.

 

"I know man. It's alright." 

 

His phone started ringing after he wiped his mouth.

 

"Take it, i'll go dance with shit face over there."

 

"You're sexy when you dance." Ian smiled.

 

"Fuck up. Take the fucking call." He walked away smiling.

 

Ian pulled his phone out his pocket and saw a unknown number was calling.

 

"Yea hello?" Ian said as he cleared his throat.

 

"Hey man. How are you?"

 

"Lip?"

 

"Yea I got a burner. Can never be too safe with all these cops."

 

"How's everyone? How's Fiona? Is she mad?"

 

"She's standing right here waiting to talk to you. I found out what the police have on you."

 

"Alrightt what is it?"

 

"Are you drunk?" Lip laughed.

 

"A little bit. I'm fine though. Still taking my meds. Anyway what did the cops find?" 

 

"Right now, they Trevor's statement, records of you missing work, a security tape of you and Mickey at the bank and a police report of you Mickey and this guy called Damon robbing a store near Oklahoma."

 

"Fuck. How did they find the security tape? Do they know where we are?"

 

"Ian they looked through all your bank shit and found out you took out a shit load of money. All they had to do was track what bank you went to. And no. They're trying to figure out where Mickey went and they think you left to be with him. They caught Damon though. He won't talk."

 

"Good. Just let me know if they say anything about Mexico. Wait, how are you finding all this out?" Ian asked confused.

 

"I hacked into their computer system. Is that where you's are?"

 

"Yea just don't tell anyone. Keep it between us."

 

"Alright, Fiona wants to talk to you. I'll call you back in a few days. Take care man." 

 

"Yea you too." He waited a few seconds before Fiona took over.

 

"You're an asshole." She greeted.

 

"I know. I'm sorry Fi."

 

"Why didn't you tell me all this?" She fumed.

 

"I didn't want to talk about it and then there wasn't enough time to tell you when the cops were coming to arrest me."

 

"Alright, I understand. You having fun at least? You with Mickey?"

 

"Yea and this chick called Nicky. She's exactly like Mick." He chuckled.

 

"Oh really. Haha. You still taking your meds?" Fiona interrogated.

 

"Fuck, yes Fiona. Even if I wasn't, Mickey would make me. How are you? How's everyone?"

 

"Debbie is doing okay so is Frannie. Lip is still sober. Frank smoked half his meth, and Carl is doing awesome in the Military."

 

"Not a surprise with Frank. Tell everyone I miss them for me."

 

"Yea I will. I bought another building."

 

"Shit, another one. H-hang on Fi." He placed his phone on the bench and vomited in the sink. 

 

Fuck.

 

"You okay?" Mickey asked from the couch, whil e was smoked with Nicky.

 

"Yea fine." He picked up his phone and put it back up against his ear.

 

"How much did you drink?" Fiona laughed.

 

"Only a few beers. Its the fucking meds. Anyway, how much was this building you bought?"

 

"170 grand. Once I fix it up, I can sell it as an apartment building for 250 grand."

 

"Holy shit. Seems like you're doing alright then."

 

"Yea. I have to get to the nursing home-"

 

"Wait you're still seeing Edda?" Ian cut off.

 

"Yea. I feel bad. Anyway I have to head off. We'll call you back soon okay?"

 

"Yea alright, bye." He hung up and leaned on the bench.

 

He looked over to see Mickey and Nicky laughing and still smoking on the couch. They look so joyous and carefree. Mickey's smile and laugh is the best thing in the world. You have to work for it but when it comes out, you have to savor every second of it.

 

His stomach had settled so he made his way over to them and sat next to Nicky. 

 

"Everything okay?" She looked up with her huge pupils.

 

"Yea, are you okay?" He asked as he messed up her hair.

 

"I feel fucking perfect." She grinned. 

  

 

Ian looked over to Mickey and he was staring. The fuck is he looking at? He watched Mickey lick and bite his lips. That simple act went straight to his dick. He looked away blushing and out the corner of his eye, he saw Mickey throw his head back smiling.

 

Fucker.

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

Mickey left around ten to go get dinner. Those shit heads couldn't decide what the fuck to eat so it was now up to Mickey. He took Nicole's car and drove around trying to find anything that stood out.

 

He gave up and just ende d up going to a fucking taco place. He ordered three al pastor/de adobada not giving a shit what was in them.

 

When he arrived home he walked through the door to see, Nicky laying on the floor, while Ian was trying to convince her to get up. 

 

"Nichols what the fuck are you doing on the floor?" Mickey laughed as he shut the door.

 

She rose to her feet and started taking her clothes off.

 

"Whoa, the fuck you doing?" Mickey gasped. He placed the food on the bench and waited for her to reply.

 

"It's hot in here Mick. It's really hot." She yelled over the music.

 

Ian walked over to the television and turned the music off, so they could hear her better. 

 

"It's not hot, it's just your body coming down from your high." Ian explained.

 

"No it's hot in here." She repeated and continued taking off her clothes.

 

"Nicky, fuck Nicole put your clothes back on." 

 

She had taken off her shirt and pants and was now standing in her underwear. Ian and Mickey looked at each other wondering what to do. They saw all her bruises on her thighs and stomach and instantly knew what they thought happened to her, did happen.

 

She laid back down on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. Mickey walked over to her and helped her up.

 

"No Mick i'm too tired to stand upp. My muuscles hurtt." Nicky complained.

 

"Let's get you in bed then." Ian jumped in.

 

They both wrapped their arms around her and escorted her to her bedroom. She kept mumbling things under her breath. 

 

"What's that mumbles?" Mickey smiled.

 

"I said I think i'm going to throw up!" She half yelled.

 

"Shit." 

 

They walked her over to the bathroom and she fell to her knees on the floor. She crawled over, to the toilet and lifted up the lid.

 

 

"You okay?" Ian asked.

 

She replied by throwing up in the toilet bowl... a couple times. 

 

"F-Fucking great." She stuttered.

 

Mickey bent down and rubbed her back while Ian left to go find a bucket.

 

"I need more." Nicky said pushing away from the toilet.

 

"No you don't." Mickey instantly spat out. "No more."

 

She stood up and walked down to her bedroom, tripping over her shoe from earlier on the way. She grabbed the syringe from before and checked if there's anything left.

 

"Fuck Nicky I said no" Mickey said snatching the needle out her hand. "No more drugs, we are going to get you clean."

 

She shook her head and looked down to see if there's any heroin left in the packet. She flipped out and knocked everything off her desk.

 

"Hey, hey come here." He grabbed her arms and pinned them down to her sides. "You don't need it okay. You don't."

 

Ian stumbled back into the room, still drunk, with a bucket and a damp washer. 

 

"Do you want to get a shirt on Nicky?" He asked as he placed the items beside her bed.

 

 

"No its fucking hot. Why is it so hot? Mick put the air conditioner on." She demanded as she paced around the room.

 

"I can't. Your body will get cold while you think it's hot. Just go lay down."

 

She climbed on her bed, over the covers and Mickey laid down next to her. Ian grabbed the washer before climbing into bed on the other side. Mickey watched Ian put the damp washer against her forehead to cool her down. He smiled, then spooned his best friend. 

 

"You okay gallagher." He smiled at his boyfriend.

 

"Yea fine. Vomiting helps."

 

After a few seconds Nicky started moving around trying to get comfortable. She sat up straight and jumped out of bed to grab the bucket behind Ian. She vomited twice then stood up.

 

"You alright?" Ian asked.

 

"You want to lay back down?" Mickey sniffed sitting up.

 

"Stop fucking talking. Both of you!" She snapped.

 

They both stopped talking and watched her pace around the room.

 

"I need to get out of here. I need to go." She bolted to the door and Mickey jumped up to hold her back.

 

Where the fuck is she gonna go? Find more drugs? She just needs to wait it out. Fuck this is gonna be harder than I thought.

 

 

"Mick let me go!" She fought back.

 

Mickey held her firmly from behind and she dropped to the floor with him still wrapped around her. Ian stumbled over obviously still drunk to try help. He sat in front of the door so she couldn't leave and held down her kicking feet.

 

"I need to leave! Get your fucking hands off me!" She yelled. 

 

"Nicky it's okay. We're just trying to help you." Ian explained. 

 

"No I need to get out of here!" She yelled.

 

"Yea? Where the fuck are you gonna go?" 

 

"Away from here. GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" She screamed as she elbowed Mickey in the face.

 

"Fuck!" He yelped as he let Nicky go.

 

"Shit Mick are you alright?"

 

"Yea fine. Was expecting a lot worse."

 

They both stood up and looked over to Nicky. She was walking around the room, scratching her arms. She walked over to the things she used to get high on the floor and searched for drugs.

 

"Nicky, there's no more. It's all gone. You just have to wait it out okay?"

 

"No Mick. My body hurts. My bones and my muscles. I can't." She sobbed.

 

 

"I know, I know. C'mere." He walked over to her and held her.  Ian made his way over and held them both in his arms.

 

 

A little while later Nicky had smashed a few things in her room and kicked Ian in the face by accident. She was now throwing jumpers and pants on.

 

"Is she cold now?" Ian whispered.

 

"Yea, she's gonna go from freezing to boiling for a while. Your face okay?" He whispered back.

 

"Yea, is yours?" Mickey nodded in response and turned his attention back to Nicole.

 

She crawled into bed and threw the covers over her. Ian and Mickey cuddled her to make her warmer. 

 

"My body wont stop hurting Ian. This fucking sucks." She complained facing Ian.

 

"Yea I know."

 

************************************************************************************************************

 

Her body was aching all over. No matter how many different positions so tried, she just couldn't get comfortable. 

 

I just need more hero then i'll be fine. Everything will be fine. This fucking sucks. She thought.

 

 

She was shaking and kept moving around in the bed. Mickey and Ian kept cuddling her once she settled then gave her space when she started up again.

 

"Ian?" She shrieked as she quickly sat up.

 

"Yea?"

 

"Bucket. I need the bucket." 

 

He reached down beside him and quickly brang the bucket up to Nicky's face. She grabbed onto it and emptied her stomach. The feeling of vomiting while your nose was running and your body ached all over, was the worst feeling in the world. She felt vomit run down her lip and chin. She wiped it with the back of her  hand, then looked up to see  Ian leave the room.

 

She turned to Mickey "Fucks he going?" 

 

"Tissues and another wash cloth for you." He murmured.

 

Ian returned a moment later and wiped Nicky's face with the tissue. He discarded the tissue in the bin then rested the wash cloth against her forehead.

 

"I'm so fucking cold." She said crawling back under the covers. 

 

She was shaking all over so Mickey spooned her closer and pulled the sheets over her properly.

 

I just need to get comfortable then my body will stop hurting right? My muscles hurt so fucking much. Why the fuck are these clothes sticking to my skin? Am I sweating? What the fuck? Why is my nose running? FUCK!

 

 

"I-Ian where's the tissues?" She said as she sniffed.

 

"Right here." 

 

He grabbed a few tissues from the box and handed them to her. She wiped her nose and turned over to try get comfortable again. 

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

The next morning Mickey startled awake again at eight, by Nicky turning over into his chest. She snuggled in closer and draped a leg over his leg. 

 

That whole night Ian and Mickey hardly got any sleep and neither did Nicky. She kept waking up every ten minutes, vomiting, sweating, taking off her clothes or pacing around the room. She seemed a lot more settled now, but she was still suffering. 

 

Mickey started removing her leg to get out of bed but Nicky wouldn't let him.

 

"No Mick. Stay, I just got comfortable I don't know how long it's going to last." She whispered.

 

He placed her leg back down and put his arms around her back, letting her rest her head in his chest.

 

"You know this would be a lot better if you weren't half naked right now." Mick tested the waters.

 

"Fuck up." She giggled.

 

 

Okay she's laughing that's a good sign right? Should I keep going? 

 

"No seriously you're just in your underwear." 

 

"You love my tits shut up." They both laughed.

 

"You know you can tell me anything right?" 

 

She nodded in response.

 

"You gonna tell me what happened to you? You don't have to if you don't want to." Mickey whispered against her head. 

 

He ran his finger through her hair and felt a wetness against his shirt.

 

"Hey are you crying? Don't cry, shh." He ran his thumb below her eyes wiping away her tears. "Just nod your head yes or no okay."

 

She nodded her head in response.

 

"Ah did a man do this to you?"

 

She nodded.

 

"Was it more then one man? Two?"

 

She nodded again.

 

"Did you recognize them?"

 

 

She shook her head no.

 

"Did they- fuck did they-" Mick stopped talking because Nicky was nodding. "Fuck i'm so sorry Nichols. I should have been there. Where were you?" He asked fighting back tears.

 

"A-Alley near the pharmacy." She cried.

 

"Alright we don't have to talk anymore. Just fuckin rest okay."

 

She wiped her nose with a tissue then tried falling back to sleep in Mickey's arms.

 

Fuck as soon as I find out who they are i'm going to rip their fucking disgusting heads off! Well i'll get in a few beatings before Carlos really takes care of it. Who the fuck does that to another human being? 

 

He suddenly remembered his dad making Svetlana rape him. It was so easy for his dad to get invade is personal space like that. Is that what those men are like? Don't give a fuck about anyone but themselves. Only care about their personal needs and appearance. 

 

Just comparing those two fuckers was getting Mickey so fucking mad. If he ever saw his dad again he would kill him himself. The cunt never wanted him to be happy. Abused him his whole life. Mentally and physically. Fuck.

 

**********************************************************************************************

 

Ian woke up around eight-thirty and saw Nicky passed out with sweat all over her skin. Mickey was no where to be seen, so he quickly wiped her forehead and arms with the cold cloth before getting up to find him.

 

 

He walked down the hallway to Mickey's room and found him sitting on the edge of his bed smoking.

 

"Can I have a drag?" He said and Mickey jumped.

 

"Fuckin Jesus. Yea sure." 

 

He made his way over and sat next to him. His head was pounding from all the drinks the night before. Nicotine helped a little bit. 

 

"So, Nicky told you what happened huh?" Ian said as he took a drag.

 

"Yea how'd you know about that?" Mickey looked up confused.

 

"I wasn't asleep then. I feel asleep after she settled. You care about her a lot, like really a lot. The way you talk to her and comfort her is... I don't know. Never seen you like this towards anyone but Mandy." He commented as he blew out smoke. "And me." He added.

 

"Yea, she's family to me. My inner fucking circle or whatever. How's your head? From drinking and Nichols?" He asked taking the cigarette back.

 

"Pounding and sore. How's your head? You have a little bruise there Mick." He smiled.

 

"Fuck off no I don't." He jumped up to look in a small mirror on his draws.

 

"Haha you're such a girl. I was kidding." Ian burst out laughing. 

 

"Fuckin hate you." He cursed as he ashed his smoke and started walking out the room.

 

 

Ian grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Mickey fell on top of him and tried hard not to smile.

 

"No you don't." He grabbed his face and looked up into those beautiful blue eyes.

 

He knew if he could he would just lay there and stare into them  all day.  He pulled Mickey's face down to his, tilted his head to one side and pressed their lips together. He lightly brushed their lips together and eager Mickey parted his lips and ran his tongue across Ian's bottom teeth.

 

Ian swept his tongue along Mickey's then bit down on his lip. Mickey starting grinding on top of him as he explored the other mans mouth. He felt his hardness press up against Mickey's and instantly wanted to be inside of him. He pulled away, and Ian looked into his eyes. He had nothing but want and desire in his gorgeous blue eyes.

 

"Shower?" Mickey whispered softly against his lips. 

 

Ian nodded and followed him to the shower. He closed the door behind him and watched Mickey walk over to turn the shower on. He was trying to get the right temperature as Ian grabbed the hem of Mickey's shirt and lifted it up over his head. 

 

He ran his fingers down Mickey's chest, stomach and navel, while he sucked and nibbled his shoulder. Mickey reached his hand around to Ian's head, making sure he doesn't stop giving him new marks. 

 

They stumbled into the shower never breaking that position. Ian's hands were running down his abdomen to his supra pubic region. He hooked his fingers around the waistline of Mickeys jeans. He moved to the other side of Mickey's head and bit down on his neck before shoving his right hand down his pants. 

 

 

"Fuck." Mickey gasped as his heart hammered in his chest.

 

Ian quickly tore off Mickey's pants and underwear and grabbed his throbbing dick. He stroked him slowly a few times then picked up his pace. He put two fingers in Mickey's mouth and without asking Mickey instantly started sucking on them. 

 

Once he felt they were wet enough, he bent Mickey over a little bit and with his other hand he ran his finger over his hole. He felt Mickey tense at the sudden touch then relax a second later. He circled his finger around Mickeys rim making sure he won't hurt him before-

 

"Holy fuck." Mickey moaned as Ian slid his fingers in.

 

"You okay?" Ian asked as he stopped what he was doing.

 

"Mhm." 

 

He felt like he was going to explode right there. Ian's hand wrapped around his cock while he slowly pushed his way in and out. Over and over again. Ian twisted his fingers around hitting his prostate every time. He felt his balls tighten and his release about to burst through.

 

"Gallagher i'm ah. Gonna. Cum. Already." Mickey panted.

 

"Lube?" Ian smiled pulling his fingers out and letting go of his cock.

 

Mickey winced at the sudden emptiness but smiled when he realised what was about to happen.

 

"Um top draw near the sink."

 

 

Ian climbed out the shower and stripped his soaking wet clothes off. He glanced over to Mickey and smiled as he saw him eyes wide and grinning. He searched through the draw and finally received the lube. 

 

"Condom?" 

 

"I don't care just get in me already." 

 

He walked back over to him and closed the sliding shower door. Mickey was in the same position so he slicked up his fingers and entered him once again. He scissored and twirled his fingers in Mickey's ass making sure he was lubed up enough. 

 

"I'm fine, I promise. Just hurry up, please." Mickey begged. 

 

He removed his fingers and lubed up his own dick. He dropped the lube on the floor and spun Mickey around so he was facing him. He grabbed Mickey's legs, picked him up and pinned him to the glass wall. 

 

"What are you? Oh fuck!" Mickey gasped as Ian entered him.

 

He wrapped his legs around Ian's waist tighter and bit down on his shoulder. Ian grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head so he couldn't move and kept thrusting up into him.

 

"You feel so good Mick. So fucking good."

 

"Shut up." Mickey moaned then leaned forward capturing Ian's lips in his. 

 

He bit down hard before sliding his tongue in his mouth. Ian kept pounding his perfect ass while he explored a powerless Mickeys mouth. He was in complete control. Mickey couldn't move as his hands were pinned above his 

 

pinned body. Ian loved the control. He loved hearing Mickey moan and thrust down on his dick. Fuck.

 

He moved his lips to his neck, then to his collar bone and started sucking on his wet, flawless skin.

 

Mickey was in complete heaven. Ian's tongue licking his chest, Ian's hands pinning his arms, Ian's cock plunging in and out of him hitting his g spot in his rectum. Fuck just everything he was doing was complete sensation. 

 

"Fuckk." Mickey moaned, as he came all over Ian's toned stomach, untouched.

 

Ian followed seconds later, filling up Mickey's stretched hole. He released Mickeys hands and carefully pulled out of him. Mickey stumbled to his feet as Ian grabbed the soap. He squeezed some onto a washer, turned Mickey around and starting cleaning his back.

 

"This is too fucking gay." Mickey finally spoke.

 

"Oh really?" Ian laughed as he turned him around. "After just having my dick up your ass, this is gay?" He smiled then pecked his boyfriends lips.

 

"Yea yea shut the fuck up." He kissed back. 

 

Ian washed his own body then grabbed the shampoo and poured a small amount onto his hand.

 

"You're not washing my hair." Mickey said trying not to smile. 

 

"Yes I am. Turn around."

 

 

"Gallagher-" He was cut off by Ian turning him around and massaging his head with shampoo.

 

He liked it.

 

A moment later he turned around and washed the shampoo out his hair. Once he finished he opened his eyes to find Ian staring.

 

"The fuck are you looking at?" He laughed and moved out the water so Ian could wash his hair out.

 

"I was right. You do have a bruise." He grinned.

 

"You're a fucking dick." 

 

*******************************************************************************************************

 

Mickey threw on his work clothes while Ian put on denim jeans, a black shirt and a thick jacket. They noticed Nicky come out her room and enter the bathroom. She placed her hands on either side of the sink expecting to vomit.

 

"How you feeling?" Ian asked exiting Mickey's room.

 

"Like shit." She answered looking up at Ian.

 

"Mick is going to work soon."

 

"Alright. So I have the whole day with your ass huh?"

 

"Guess so. Sucks to be you." He smiled.

 

 

"Fuck off. You're awesome." She grinned then sat down on the bathroom floor. "Fuck my body aches. And who the fuck cleaned the broken glass?" 

 

"Guilty." 

 

"Mick he's a fucking keeper!" She yelled. 

 

"Fuck off. You finally put on a fucking shirt did you?" Mickey laughed flipping her off. 

 

He walked into the bathroom and helped her off the floor.

 

"Just fuckin relax today okay. Let your body heal n shit. I'm going to take care of them. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, okay?" Mickey said placing his hands on either side of her face.

 

She nodded and Mickey kissed her forehead before walking off. He put his shoes on and looked up to see them both staring.

 

"Fucking what?" He barked.

 

"You have so many fucking hickeys. Jesus." Nicky half smiled. 

 

Okay she's smiling. Looks like she's getting better. Her bruises are healing. Maybe she'll be fine after Carlos kills the fuckers. 

 

"So do you." She pointed to Ian.

 

They both laughed until Nicky turned around bolting for the sink again. Ian rubbed her back and held her hair, while she threw up. Once she felt like she 

 

wasn't going to vomit again, she stood up straight and wiped her mouth with toilet paper. Mickey walked over and leaned against the door frame.

 

"First day or two are the hardest. I'm sorry about your faces. I didn't mean to-"

 

"It's okay Nichols. I've had worse remember." Mickey interrupted. "Gotta head to work, be home later with dinner. Oh fuck." He gasped.

 

"What?" Ian and Nicky asked at the same time.

 

"Last night's food is still on the fucking bench." He laughed rubbing his nose with his knuckle.

 

"Shit sorry. My fault." Nicky apologised.

 

"I wasn't hungry anyway. I was too drunk. It's fine." Ian chuckled.

 

"Alright fuckers i'm leaving." He announced. 

 

He gave Nicky a long loving hug then kissed his boyfriend goodbye. Once he got downstairs, he grabbed another fucking pop tart, not caring that it wasn't toasted and a beer to wash it down. He left the house hoping someone would clean up the mess in the lounge room, instead of him. 

 

When did my life get so simple and so fucked up at the same time? I have my best friend and my... boyfriend under one roof and i'm finally happy. Even though i'm still a fucking convicted felon that escaped. Fuck the ghetto. I'm out. Ian's out. And Mandy's out. That's all that matters.

 

******************************************************************************************************

 

 

Six hours later Nicky's vomiting had stopped. At least for now. Ian had cleaned the lounge room and kitchen while Nicky tried sleeping. She gave up and stumbled downstairs to find Ian laying on the couch.

"You alright?" Ian asked.

"Feel fucking perfect." She sarcastically answered lifting Ian's feet up to sit next to him.

"You hungry? I'm fucking starving." He said while placing his legs on Nicky's thighs.

"Fuck god no." She refused. "You eat though. I can't."

"I'll eat later." He smiled.

"So you and Mick. You happy?"

"Very." He replied sitting up.

"You're not gonna leave are you?"

"No i'm not going anywhere. Ever." Ian gushed looking at Nicky.

"Good cause I don't fucking want to fuck up that pretty face of yours." She joked.

 

"Haha, come here." He said laughing as he pulled Nicky in.

She snuggled into his chest and he rested his hand over her shoulder. He felt her sweat through her shirt and her body was hot.

"Jesus you're sweating."

"I know." She sighed. "It's still so fucking hot." 

"Want to go have a shower to cool down?" Ian suggested.

"I can't. My body still hurts. Even just standing up takes all the energy I have."

"Alright."

"Can I ask you a question?" Nicky nervously asked. 

"Sure." 

"Do you ever want to bottom? Mick said he never topped with you because you're the only person he bottoms with. So would you ever bottom?" She blurted out.

"Ah, I have bottomed before, not with Mickey though. I like it but not as much as being top. I would bottom for Mick if he asked. Why?"

"Just curious."

 

"What about you. Do you prefer going down on a chick or her going down on you?" 

Fuck I shouldn't have asked her a sexual question about herself. Not after...

"Both. But I don't want to talk about me." She twirled her fingers around Ian's then continued. "When did you first realise you loved him?"

"Um fuck. Probably when Kash shot him. Never worried about someone so much in my life." Ian furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait did you ask Mickey these questions?"

"Yea. Of course."

"What did he say to the love thing?"

"You tell me when you think it was then i'll tell you what he said."

"Alright. Um maybe fuck-" He paused. "Maybe when I left? Wait, no right before he married Svetlana."

"Wrong."

"Really? Okay when?"

"He said, and I quote, 'The first time we ever banged I felt something which freaked me the fuck out. He made me feel free and want to be who i'm supposed to be. The moment I knew I loved the fucker was when he came running to my shithole house about his mum. Terry was being an ass and as soon as I saw him my heart started pounding in my chest. I looked into his 

 

fucking perfect green eyes and knew I was fucked'..."

"He really said that?" Ian blushed.

"Yea he really did. He was drunk but he still said it. Aw look at you all blushing and shit."

"Shut up. You sure you don't want to take a shower?"

"No i'm fine. We should go see Mick though. I gotta steal some fuckin alcohol."

"Haha alright come on. You should at least put pants on though." Ian laughed.

"Oh yea cause i'm gonna go down to a bar without any pants." She smiled. 

They walked upstairs and nicky collapsed onto her bed while Ian searched for pants.

"Jeans?" He asked. 

"No trackies." She mumbled.

Ian found black track suit pants and helped her into them. He found a clean shirt from her draws and helped her into it too. She grabbed her shoes and threw them on then stood up.

"Alright. Ready to go?"

 

"Yea but can we drive?" He asked heading out the room.

"Yea, i'll drive."

He quickly made a sandwich and offered Nicky one but she refused. He put away the ingredients then walked out the door.

******************************************************************************************************

"The fuck have you been?" Mickey asked Carlos as he entered the bar.

"Work." He smiled.

"How are you so cheerful about that? Did you fucking change first? Don't need any evidence and shit in here."

"I'm happy because less fuckheads in the world and yes I changed."

He nodded his head then poured him a drink as his phone went off in his pocket. He scanned the room checking if his boss was around before checking his phone. It was a text from Mandy. He quickly replied then shoved his phone back in his pocket. 

He cleared the empty glasses off the bench then looked up to see Ian and a sweating Nicky walk in. He smiled at them both as they walked over.

Nicky walked straight behind the bar and Ian followed. She grabbed a glass 

 

and filled up her cup with tequila, drank it, then spoke.

"Hey asshole."

"Hey fuckface. What are you's doing here?"

Ian came up behind him and grabbed both his ass cheeks.

"She wanted to see you. So did I." He chuckled then gently kissed his neck.

"I can tell." He laughed and pressed back onto Ian's growing erection. "She just wanted to see the alcohol." He stated pulling away.

"Damn right." She said pouring herself a glass of Whiskey.

"Hey how come I have to pay and she doesn't?" A man sitting at the bar asked.

"Happy now fucker?" Nicky hissed as she placed two twenty's on the counter. 

He turned away and went to go sit at a table to sip his beer. 

"Fucking asshole." She insulted. 

"Mason! What did I tell you about having people behind the bar?!" His boss yelled appearing from fuck knows land.

"Shit sorry boss." Mickey apologised and pushed them both out from behind 

 

the bar.

"Unless they want a fucking job they can stay on the other side." He grumbled then walked away. 

Nicky and Ian took a seat and started chatting to each other, while Carlos called him over. Probably wants another beer.

"Judging from her bruises i'm pretty sure some disgusting fucker did rape her." Carlos stated.

"Yea she told me. It happened in the alley near the pharmacy a couple blocks from here."

Carlos nodded. "I spoke to my boss and he said I can take care of it as long as i'm careful or he'll take care of me." He paused to laugh. "Fucker won't take care of anyone that's why he has me. Still want me to do the job?"

"Yea. But when you find them i'd like to give them a beating first."

"Can do. Got a name?"

"No but there's security camera's across the road from the alley. Maybe you could hack them to find their faces?" 

"Alright but my free drinks start now." He grinned then tapped his glass.

"Fuckin alright." He laughed as he filled up his glass. "Could you also get me three new fake id's n shit. Also three passports and one for me." He whispered.

 

"Planning on going somewhere? Kinda need you for my drinks."

"I'm not going anywhere. Just need them in case shit happens."

"Yea I can get them just need photo's and info you want to use then I can make them. Still have your photo n shit so I can get on the passport right away."

"Alright just give me a few days. How much is it gonna cost?"

"Usually each passport costs around $2500 but i'll give them all to you for $2000 and id's and back up information i'll give to you for a bottle of Whiskey."

"You serious? $2000 and a bottle of Whiskey is all it's going to cost me? You do realise you can make a shit ton of money here?"

"Shut up and grab me that bottle before I change my mind." He laughed. "Oh and don't tell my boss." Carlos added.

"I don't even know your fucking boss." Mickey said grabbing the whiskey. "And I don't ever want to."

He made another drink for someone that just entered the bar then looked over to his boyfriend and best friend.

"Yea another for me too hot bartender." Nicky called out giggling.

 

"Fuck off." He laughed again shaking his head.

He made his way over to her and poured her whiskey and coke. Ian asked for water so he grabbed water and ice. Ice? Fuck he's so whipped. He studied Nicky's appearance, and she still looked sweaty and exhausted. 

"You feeling alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yea I will be. Just keep pouring."

One and a half hours later Nicky had cut herself off because she didn't want to get drunk just yet and Ian kept staring at Mickey while he worked.

"Staring again Firecrotch." Mickey smiled as he made another whiskey and coke.

"Never stopped. You're sexy, especially when you work."

He shook his head, then leaned back against the wall waiting for more people to order drinks. 

A man came up behind Nicky and put his hand on her back. He saw Nicky instantly freeze and close her eyes.

"Hey baby, can I buy you a drink?" He flirtatiously asked. 

He moved her hair away from her face and ran a finger along her cheek. She didn't answer just kept still.

 

"Aw baby no need to be shy. You're hot." He continued as he moved his hand down towards her breasts.

Mickey was ready to deck this fucker, but before he could Nicky punched the guy square in the face.

"Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me!" She screamed

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He yelled back.

"Just fuck off!" Ian yelled jumping from his chair to stand in front of Nicky.

Mickey grabbed the bat from the wall and made his way over to the guy screaming at his best friend. 

"GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I-"

"Before you what? Take a swing?" He laughed.

Before he knew it he swung the bat and it hit the creepy cunt in the head.

"JESUS WHAT THE FUCK?!" He snapped falling to the floor.

"Obviously she didn't want to be fucking touched but you kept fucking touching her you creepy fucking CUNT! Now get the fuck out of my bar before I jam this so far up your ass y-"

"Okay, I'm going." He interrupted.

 

The guy stumbled to his feet clutching his head and practically ran out the bar. Once he left Mickey lowered the bat and made his way over to Nicky. She was shaking all over and trying to breathe. He passed the bat to Ian then grabbed Nicky's face with both hands.

"Hey it's okay. You're safe just breathe." He said as helped her by breathing in and out.

"Shows fucking over." Ian announced to everyone staring, then sat back at the bar.

"C-Can we please go home?" Nicky begged. 

"Yea we just have to wait for-" He looked up to see Michael entering the bar for his shift. "Perfect fucking timing." 

"Hello fuckers how are you all? Good? Great." Michael shouted making his way behind the bar. "Who was that guy bleeding on the sidewalk?"

"Fuckhead tried touching my girl." Mickey replied. "You good to handle the bar? Antonio called in sick."

"Again? Fuckk! Yea i'll be fine. Go take care of your shit." He replied pouring himself a shot as Mickey shook his head.

"Shouldn't be fucking drinking while you work." Mickey said as walked behind the bar the grab a bottle of tequila and whiskey.

"Says the guy stealing from his work."

 

"Fuck you." He said placing a fifty on the counter then drank Michael' s shot.

He walked over to Nicky and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. They all started walking out when Michael called out.

"Don't drink my shit again. Seeya fucker."

Mickey flipped him off and heard laughing behind him. He's an alcoholic and an ass but Mickey somewhat likes him. In a non gay way.

******************************************************************************************************

Two hours after they got home Nicky went up to take a shower, while Ian and Mickey cooked spaghetti.

"Move i'll do it. You're shit at cooking." Ian laughed.

"Says the guy that said he loves my cooking." Mickey mocked.

"Yea at cooking pop tarts or something that comes out of a packet."

"Spaghetti comes out a packet." He smiled.

"Shut up and let me cook for you."

"Oh so is this like... a date?" Mickey asked.

 

"Do you want it to be?" Ian looked up from the sauce to look at Mickey.

"Yea no. You're going to take me on a real date like to a fucking restaurant or some shit. And I'm going to order fucking steak." He grinned.

Ian smiled knowing what he was doing.

"Like at sizzlers?" 

"Steak so rare it's going to scream when you bite it." Mickey continued.

"Like Mooo!" They said at the same time then burst out laughing. 

Ian stopped to look at his gorgeous boyfriend. "It's a date." He confirmed. 

"Good."

Half an hour later, Ian was serving up food and Nicky came down the stairs. She was rugged up in jumpers and pants with a blanket wrapped around her. 

"Cold?" Mickey asked jumping up from the stool at the bench.

"Y-Yea." She stuttered and laid across the couch.

"You okay?" 

 

"Can you stop fucking asking me that? Fuck." She half yelled.

"I made spaghetti if you want some." Ian jumped in trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm not hungry. If I eat i'll just vomit it up." 

They nodded and sat at the bench. They ate their food in silence and kept glancing at each other.

"Jesus you two are like a couple of teenagers." Nicky somewhat laughed as she took photos.

They looked back and saw what she was doing. 

Even going through withdrawal and wrapped up in a fucking blanket she can still take photos? Jesus this woman is going to be the death of me. 

"Stop taking photos!" Mick ordered.

"Yea fuck up. I'll send them to you later."

She rose from the couch and made her way to the kitchen and stopped in front of the sink. 

Is she going to vomit? Ian thought.

After a second she grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the tap. She slid down to the floor and started sipping as her body shook. Mickey and Ian 

 

continued eating, not wanting to piss her off by staring. She's just trying to cope with the withdrawal symptoms.

After they ate they all moved over to the couch to watch some chick flick on Netflix. Mickey disagreed on watching it but of course he didn't get his way. Ian sat in the middle and cuddled Mickey. He wrapped an arm around him to pull him in closer. 

"Okay I can't resist." Nicky giggled and quickly took a photo with her phone.

"Fuck off and watch the movie." Mickey said trying to hide a smile.

After it was finished Nicky insisted on watching IT. Half way through Mickey's phone went off. He pulled away from Ian and told the m both he'll be back in a minute.  Ian and Nicky waved him off and cuddled next to watch other. 

Five minutes later they heard him come back inside. 

"Oi fuck Mick we're getting to the good part. Sit your ass down." Nicky yelled never tearing her eyes away from the Tv.

Someone covered their eyes and they both jumped.

"Hey shitfaces." A woman laughed.

She removed her hand so they can turn around and see who it is.

"Holy shit Mandy?" They both gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO EXCITEDDD.  
> Any ideas would be greatly appreciated.  
> How was the Gallavich sex? Did you like it?  
> Pleaseecomment your favourite songs so I can listen to new ones while writing.  
> I'm sorry but I have to take a few days break as i'm working on my other fan fic. I'll be posting five chapters on that one. If you haven't checked it out you should.  
> Thank you all for your lovely comments. I love you all!


	9. Unexpected Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy shows up at the Milkovich/Gallagher/Nichols house with an unexpected guest that becomes a roommate and Nicky is still dealing with what happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took me so long. Immediately working on more chapters for you guys.

"What? H-How are you here? It's fuckin two in the morning." Ian asked confused as hell.

 

"Came to see you guys. You's could at least look happy that i'm here." Mandy laughed at their confused faces. "Missed you shithead." She said flinging her arms around her brother.

 

"Yea yea okay, you already hugged me. Missed you too." Mickey rolled his eyes but hugged her back.

 

She hugged Ian then shifted out of the way so Mickey could walk through. Iggy was right behind him.

 

"Iggy?"

 

"Yea stupid. What you think I have a twin?" Iggy laughed.

 

Iggy walked further into the room behind Mickey, holding Yevgeny in his arms. He had cuts and bruises all over his face, like he had gotten into a fight.

 

"Wait. Iggy? Like you're brother Iggy?" Nicky asked looking at Mickey.

 

"Yea that's my asshole brother." Mickey smiled at Iggy.

 

He glanced down at Yevgeny's sleeping face resting on Iggy's shoulder. He looked so young, so peaceful. His little chest pattering away, his dark blonde hair smoothed out across his forehead. He clutched a small brown bear in his hands that were wrapped around Iggy's neck.

 

He didn't realise it yet, but he was holding his breath and gripping the rail of the staircase to stop himself from falling. He looked so terrified seeing his son. It was the first time seeing him in almost three years. He didn't realise how much he had actually missed Yevgeny until he saw him. He was right there, just a meter away. He had the urge to just reach out and hold his little boy in his arms. To hold his son. To finally bond and connect with him in a way he had neglected all these years.

 

Nicky jumped up from the couch and ran over to the sink to empty her stomach. Everyone stared at her as she hunched over the sink, vomiting. Mickey collected himself and dashed over to his best friend. He rubbed her back and held her hair back from her face.

 

"Hey, you alright?" He whispered. 

 

Iggy and Mandy walked further into the room and placed their bags on the side of the staircase. Ian moved over so Mandy could sit next to him and both Mandy and Iggy sat on the couch and tried not to stare at Nicky.

 

"Yea i'm ah fine." Nicole answered.

 

She turned the tap on to wash away her vomit and cleaned her mouth in the process. She grabbed the t-towel from the bench and dried her face. Mickey grabbed the towel from her and walked into the laundry to put it straight in the washer.

 

"Is she okay? Fucks wrong with her? She sick or somethin?" Iggy whispered to Ian.

 

"Withdrawals. Shut up fuck face. Pass me the kid." Mandy demanded.

 

Iggy carefully passed Yevgeny to Mandy making sure he doesn't wake him up. He half woke up but wrapped his arms around Mandy's waist and drifted off to sleep once again.

 

Mickey reappeared from the laundry and hugged Nicky as tight as he could. She was sweating through her clothes now and breathing heavily. 

 

"Look at you Mick. Never would have thought you of all people would be affectionate." Iggy chuckled.

 

"Never thought you of all people knew such big words." He shot back.

 

Mickey flipped him off and smiled before kissing the top of Nicole's forehead. She hugged him tighter then released him a moment later to take off her jumper. She took off two jumpers but kept on her long-sleeve shirt. They walked back over to the lounge room and sat on the other side of the couch.

 

"So you wanna tell me what the fuck you're doing here?" Mickey asked Iggy.

 

"How did either of you's even know where we lived? How are you's here?" Ian jumped in before Iggy could reply.

 

"Mickey called me yesterday. Asked if I could move in here cause he misses me so much. Ain't that right Mick?" Mandy asked reaching her leg over to kick his foot.

 

"Yea yea fuck up." He smirked kicking her back. "Didn't know Ig was coming..."

 

"Yea um, T-Terry came back home two days ago. He was re;eased from prison again, fuck knows why. He was ah drunk and off his face on coke I think." Iggy said leaning over to out his face in his hands. "He started saying all this bullshit about how I support you being gay because i'm one myself. His exact words were 'You love your faggot brother so much huh why don't you be a fag like him. Is that why you don't give a shit he takes it up the ass?!' He beat the shit out of me to the point that I passed out. He beat me that whole day. I'd wake up and get a beating, pass out wake up, get a beating..." He looked down at the floor trying not to make eye contact with anyone. "I felt like I was dying Mick."

 

Mandy and Mickey looked down at the ground trying not to imagine what it would have looked like. How angry Terry would have been as he punched and kicked their brother. Iggy deserves to get out, he deserves to have a life outside of the ghetto and away from their fucked up dad. He deserves just as much happiness as anyone else does.

 

"I thought he had changed, like he had calmed down a bit, but he hadn't. He hasn't changed at all." He sobbed.

 

"Fuckin Terry! I should have killed him when I had the chance!" Ian suddenly raged jumping up from the couch.

 

"Ian. Ian. Calm down, c'mere." Mickey ordered.

 

"No Mick, he's fucking insane! What the fuck is wrong with him? Who. The. Fuck. Raised him?!" Ian yelled pacing around the room.

 

Mickey pounced off the couch to calm Ian down. He pinned his hands to his sides and looked into his eyes.

 

"Calm down. He's out of our lives okay? He's gone." 

 

"No he's not gone. He's everywhere. He hurt us, he hurt you. He fucking pistol whipped you how many times now? How many broken bones have you gotten from the guy? Huh? He's a fucking psychotic homophobic rapist prick!"

 

"Wait. Rapist? The fuck you talking about?" Mickey questioned as he put his hand on Ian's chest, to put him away slightly.

 

Ian looked away not wanting to tell him Mandy's secret. She would literally kill him if he snitched. He looked over to Mandy and could tell she felt attacked and afraid.

 

"Ian. You better fucking tell me what the fuck you're talking about before I loose my shi-"

 

"Mick." Mandy interrupted. 

 

He turned around to look at his sister. She seemed broken and upset, like someone had just discovered her biggest secret.

 

"What?" He spat.

 

"He ah. He..."

 

He realised what happened.

 

"No he fucking didn't." Mickey tried convincing himself. "Are you fuckin, oh my fucking god. He, he raped you? When?" Mickey asked trying not to yell and smash shit.

 

Mandy looked like she was going to cry so Ian walked over to her, to hug her to calm her down.

 

"T-Tenth grade, and um a couple times before that." Mandy answered. "He would get shitfaced. Mistake me for mum." She added.

 

"How did you know about this and not me?!" Mickey asked turning back around to Ian.

 

"Terry thought I got her pregnant when you were in Juvie. Lip and I went around to his house to find Mandy and she came out and told us when Terry had me at gunpoint." Ian explained.

 

Her lip started trembling, so Nicky came over to hug her and Yevgeny. Ian moved out the way. Mickey stormed over to the staircase and opened the door the led under it. He rummaged through some things until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a pistol 44 magnum and put it in the waist band of his jeans.

 

"Whoa fuck. What are you doing? Where are you going?" Ian gasped staring at his glock.

 

"I'm going to find him!" Mickey roared slamming the door. "I'm going to fucking kill the cunt!"

 

"No Mick. It was years ago. I'm fine, he hasn't touched me since Ian found out." Mandy explained as he walked back into her view.

 

"He got you fucking pregnant Mandy!"

 

Mickey turned to look at Ian and shook his head with nothing but anger on his face.

 

"How could you not tell me?" He asked softening his face a little bit.

 

"Mandy didn't want anyone to know. I'm sorry." Ian apologised.

 

"You give the order at any time and i'll kill him okay?" Mickey said and Mandy nodded.

 

He sat back down on the couch after Mickey had put the gun back. Iggy moved over, so Nicky sat next to Mandy and Mickey next next to Ian on the other side of the couch. After they all calmed down Nicky broke the silence.

 

"When the fuck did you bring a gun into this house?"  


 

"Um a couple months ago. It was for protection. I'll get rid of it if you want." Mickey replied.

 

"Nah it's fine." Nicky said as she smiled at her best friend.

 

"Look um anyway. I don't expect to move in here or whatever I just need a place to crash for a few days, until I get my own joint." Iggy mumbled.

 

"No. No you can move in here. You both can. I have two extra bedrooms. Fuck knows why I chose a house with so many bedrooms but you all can move in here. Ian can share a room with Mick, Mandy can have her own room, Iggy can have his own room and Yevgeny can share with all of us." Nicky explained. "You cool with that Mick?"

 

"Yea. Fine with everyone else?" Mickey asked everyone else.

 

"Yea." Mandy answered.

 

Ian smiled at Mickey and Nicky, silently telling them that he approves of the bedroom arrangement. He locked his hand with Mickey's and he responded by squeezing hard and smiling.

 

"Yea ok." Iggy replied. "I'll get a job to help with bills and shit."

 

"Oh right, i'm getting new identities and passports for all you fuckheads, so you all can get jobs. Gonna have to add Ig to the list." Mickey piped up.

 

"And how are you doing that Mick?" Ian asked in a angry tone.

 

"Carlos. Don't worry i'm not getting roped up in all that shit. All he has to do is talk to one of the made mans and they'll make them together."

 

"How much is that going to cost?" Mandy questioned.

 

"Doesn't matter, i'll take care of it." Mickey dismissed.  


 

"Wait, how come Nicky doesn't have a job?" Ian asked as he sat up a bit.

 

"I did have a job about a week ago. I quit because of the bitches that work there. I'm looking for a new job now." Nicole explained.

 

Yevgeny started moving around in Mandy's arms. He lifted his head up and pushed back from her grip. She looked down at her nephew as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room and yawned.

 

"A-Aunty? Where are we?" Yevgeny mumbled.

 

Mickey tensed as he heard his sons voice. He had pictured it over the years he had been away from him, but he never thought it would be this. He never thought it would be so much like his own voice. A much softer voice but still a tinge of Mickey Milkovich in there.

 

"We're um. Doesn't matter. You want to go back to sleep?" 

 

Yevgeny shook his head saying no and looked around to everyone in the room. He turned around to see who was behind him and his eyes widened as he saw Mickey.

 

"Are you my dad?" Yevgeny asked in a innocent little voice.

 

Mickey was tensing so hard now and Ian could sense it. He moved over to grab Mickey's other hand to try calm him down. He hadn't moved an inch since the little guy woke up, he just stared at him.

 

"Why would you um, why would you think that?" Mickey finally asked.

 

"My mummy had photo of my dad when they got married." He made a disgusted face then continued. "Boyfwiends and girlfwiends are gwoss. You look like him. Are you my dad?"

 

Mickey let go of Ian and wiped his sweaty hands on his thighs. He then rubbed the tip of his nose with his knuckles. He didn't know what to say or do. He just wanted to reach out and hold his son and never let go. But his fear of fucking up kept him from being a dad. He didn't even know how to be a dad thanks to Terry. Fuck. He gripped Ian's hand again.

 

"Yea bud. He's your dad." Mandy confirmed as she wrapped her arms around his stomach.

 

He removed her arms from around him and slid off of Mandy's lap, at the same time Mickey unhooked his hands from Ian's. He grabbed his teddy bear and ran over to Mickey. He flung his arms around his neck and hugged him so fucking tight, Mickey thought he would explode.

 

Three years of not seeing him, not holding him, not hearing his little voice in the mornings and all day. Made this small contact a hundred times better. He was scared shit less. The look in his eye was complete fear. But he closed his eyes lifted him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his boy anyway. His hole in his chest felt complete. His sister was here, his brother, best friend, boyfriend and son. Everyone he loves and needs is all in this one room. This one fucking room.

 

He breathed in Yevgeny's scent and hugged him as tight as he could without hurting the poor bugger. He opened his eyes to see everyone staring and Nicky taking a picture. Why is she always taking a fucking picture? Yevgeny pulled back to look into his dads eyes.

 

"Where we're you?" Yevgeny sobbed.

 

A tear escaped his watery eyes and fell down his little cheek. Mickey instantly wiped his tears away and cradled his face in his hands. 

 

"I was um I was paying for my mistakes. Daddy made a mistake and he had to fix it. But i'm here now okay." Mickey replied in the cutest dad voice ever.

 

"You dwon't have to go away again?"

 

"No not right now kid."

 

Yevgeny threw his arms back around Mickey again. He breathed heavily before resting a hand on his sons back and his other hand on the back of his head. Yevgeny yawned loudly then snuggled his head into the crook of Mickey's neck. He leaned back on the couch and let his son fall asleep in his arms.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************

 

A while later they were all lounging around smoking on the couch. 

 

"So um how long until your guy is finished with the fake id's n shit?" Iggy asked after Yevgeny was well and truly asleep. 

 

"Don't know. Gotta give him the fucking info first." Mickey answered. "Make up fake names all of you and please nothing fucking stupid." They all quietly laughed, not wanting to wake up Yevgeny.

 

"Want me to put him in your bed?" Mandy asked Mickey.

 

He nodded so Mandy stubbed out her cigarette and grabbed Yevgeny from Mickey's arms. She went up to put Yevgeny in Mickey's bed so he could sleep better. 

 

"Fuck you going?" Mickey asked as Nicky rose from the couch.

 

"Need a jumper. Fuckin cold." She answered shivering.

 

"My thick jumper is in my top draw. You can wear it if you want." Mickey offered.

 

"Yea thanks." She said heading towards the stairs.

 

Once she was far enough up the stairs Ian whispered to Mickey.

 

"You trying to set them up?"

 

"Not set them up but get them to fuckin talk. Alone. She spent months talking about how hot she is and shit and now they're aren't even speaking to each other." Mickey explained grabbing onto Ian's hand.

 

"Since when was Mandy a fuckin lesbo? Doesn't she like dick?" Iggy jumped in.

 

"Don't know fucktard. But she likes Nichols that's for sure." 

 

"Did you see that they both kept smiling and staring at each other?" Ian asked.

 

"Yea it's like fucking high school." Mickey chuffed.

 

"Fuck you mean Mick? You weren't like that with anyone in high school." Iggy laughed.

 

"No but I should have been." He smirked, squeezing Ian's hand tighter.

 

Ian looked down to those beautiful blue eyes and grinned. He looks so sexy and cocky when he smirks like that. Fuck he loves it when he is all in touch with his feelings and shit.

 

"So what Terry said to you. Is it true?" Mickey asked, breaking away from Ian's stare to look at his brother. 

 

"What, about me being gay? Fuck no. Nothing against them but I just love chicks too much." Iggy chuckled. 

 

Ian and Mickey laughed and moved closer together on the couch. Mickey rested his head in the crook of Ian's neck and Ian kissed the top of his head. He inhaled his scent. Fuck he smells like heaven. 

 

**********************************************************************************************************************

 

Nicky stood just outside of Mickey's bedroom door. She didn't know if Mandy had fallen asleep or if she's awake trying to get Yevgeny back to sleep. What if she is awake? Do I talk to her? What would I say? Why the fuck am I so nervous about this? I've never really had trouble with girls before.

 

She looked down at her arms bruised arms and noticed she was shaking. She rolled down her sleeves to cover up her healing bruises and also to get a bit warmer. She slowly walked into his room ignoring the fact that her whole body hurt and her hands were still shaking.  


 

Mandy was sitting on the side of Mickey's bed, stroking Yevgeny's face to get him back to sleep. She looked so loving and nice, like she was his mother. Mandy looked up and saw that Nicky was staring at the scene. She walked over to Mickey's draw attempting to just grab the fucking jumper and get out of there.

 

"How are you feeling?" Mandy asked rising from the bed.

 

Nicky turned her head as she opened the second draw to look at Mandy. She was walking over to her and it made Nicky feel butterflies in her stomach. Jesus.

 

"Um, sore. Can barely walk without my bones hurting. Can't really complain though. It's my fault." She sobbed as she looked for Mickey's best jumper. 

 

"None of it is your fault. Don't blame yourself for something someone else did." Mandy said as she placed her hand on Nicky's.

 

But I do blame myself. If I hadn't gotten drunk. If I hadn't went out to go to the pharmacy. If I hadn't walked down that alley. Then everything would be different. I wouldn't have bruises all over my body. I wouldn't have turned to fucking drugs. My insides wouldn't feel like complete shit. I wouldn't be so fucking jumpy. I wouldn't be having withdrawals and be putting everyone through hell. I wouldn't close my eyes and see what they did to me over and over again, then look down at my body and see the damage. Everything is my fucking fault. I should have just dealt with what they did to me, instead of turning to drugs.

 

"I still did drugs and put Mick and Ian through hell." She replied grabbing onto Mandys hand. 

 

"You didn't know how to handle it so you handled it this way. But now i'm here. I'll help you, Mickey and Ian will help you. You don't need to be afraid anymore. They will never hurt you again."

 

"H-How long did it take you to get over what... he did to you?" Nicky asked hesitating.

 

Is it okay to ask that? Is she going to flip out? I probably shouldn't have brang that up after what happened downstairs right? Should I change the subject? Why does she look surprised? Why did she look away? Fuck.

 

"I um. I never really got over it. I still think about it everyday. Still have nightmares about it. I don't understand how a parent could ever do that to his own daughter. I guess he never really was a parent to begin with." She paused to focus circling her index finger on the top of Nicky's hand.

 

"He put a baby inside of me that would have been my son and my brother. How fucked up is that?  But it's easier now, I've moved on and put it in my past. I never have to see him again. Ever."

 

A tear rolled down her cheek after she finished talking. She wiped it with her other hand and looked at back up at Nicky. She was crying and shaking all over. Fuck.

 

"Whoa are you alright? C'mere." Mandy said wrapping her arms around her neck.

 

For a couple seconds Nicky hugged back before pushing her off. She quickly grabbed the jumper she was looking for and headed for the door.

 

She didn't even know why she was eager to run out the room. She was hugging Mickey before and she was fine downstairs. Why does she feel dirty and disgusting now?

 

_ "Whore." _

 

_ "Filthy whore." _

 

_ "You like it don't you?" _

 

She ran out of the room as quickly as she could to get to the bathroom sink. As she hunched over the sink, Mandy was right behind her, holding her hair and rubbing her back. Once Nicky finished vomiting, she washed it down the sink and picked up her toothbrush.

 

"You okay?" Mandy quietly asked as she stepped back a bit.

 

"Yea i'm fine. Just my body trying to get back to normal." Nicky explained as she turned the tap on to run water on her toothbrush.

 

She didn't know if she should leave or stay. Would it be weird to stand here and watch her brush her teeth? The fuck is wrong with me? Do I really like this woman? My whole life has been men, what's changed now? Fuck I just stood here this whole time watching her brush her teeth. 

 

She wiped her mouth with a washer and turned to look and Mandy as she was exiting the room. She grabbed her hand, pulled her back and stared at her eyes, then lips... Mandy looked so surprised by the sudden movement but she couldn't stop looking at her lips.

 

Is it too soon to try anything? It's just a kiss though right? Or is it? Would she go ape shit? Probably best not to try anything, she just went through some pretty messed up shit.

 

_ "Shut the fuck up or you'll get it worse bitch!" _

 

_ "Don't do this. Please."  _

 

_ "Stop fucking moving!" _

 

_ "Get the fuck off me!!" _

 

She hated this. She just wanted to be with Mandy, and kiss her.. touch her.. But she can't. Not with the voices in her head and not when she's going through withdrawals. She might vomit mid kiss. 

 

Nicky pulled back from Mandy and hunched over the sink she vomited once then it stopped. Her stomach turned and cramped up. She winced at the pain but she didn't vomit again, just leaned on the sink and breathed heavily.

 

Ian Mickey and Iggy rushed upstairs to see what was going on. Mandy didn't know what to do so she walked out of the bathroom with Ian's arm wrapped around her shoulder. Mickey rushed over and grabbed her hair immediately. He ran his hands up and down her back, to help her feel better. Iggy walked back downstairs, while Ian and Mandy stood in the doorway not knowing what to do. Nicky was shivering so Mickey grabbed his jumper off of the bathroom floor and put it on her.

 

"Come on. It's late and you look fuckin tired." 

 

He escorted her into her room and helped her change into her warm pajama pants. He tucked her in bed like a little kid and kissed the top of her head.

 

When did I become the soft guy? 

 

He started walking out the door when Nicky mumbled something.

 

"What's that?"

 

"I don't want to be alone." She croaked. "And I need a bucket."

 

"I'll wash out the bucket okay? Hang on." 

 

He grabbed the used bucket from the side of her bed and left the room, to go to the bathroom. He didn't see Mandy and Ian in the hallway so he walked up to his bedroom door and saw them both laying on his bed with Yevgeny in between them. They were staring at the ceiling explaining shit to each other with there hands. The fuck? 

 

"Oi douche bags, off my bed."

 

"My bed too." Ian giggled sitting up slightly.

 

He gave Mickey a flirty smile and tilted his head to the side cockily, daring him to remove him from the bed. Mandy sat up straight and watched the show. Mickey uncontrollably smiled, looked down at the ground and shook his head.

 

"You think you're real cute don't you?" He rhetorically asked, lifting his head up slightly to look at Ian.

 

"Somewhat." He grinned.

 

"You're a dick." He laughed turning away. "Gotta wash this out then lay with Nicky for a while. Try not to talk too much shit while i'm gone."  


 

"No Mick. I'll do it." Mandy said jumping to her feet from the bed.

 

"Do what?" Mickey asked puzzled.

 

He turned back around to them both and Mandy grabbed the bucket from his hands. 

 

"I'll stay with her." She explained.

 

Would Nicky be okay with that? 

 

She walked into the bathroom and started washing out the bucket. He looked back at Ian, smiled, then made his way down to his best friend's room. He knocked once then entered the dark room.

 

"Fucks my bucket bitch?" Nicky chuckled.

 

"Mandy has it. Wants to fuckin stay with you instead of me. You okay with that?"

 

"Mm look at Mick. You're sexy when you're protective you know that?" 

 

"Fuck off. She'll be in here in a minute okay?" 

 

"Yea okay. Love you Mick." 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes before replying. "Love you too." 

 

He heard her giggling as he left the room. What a fuckhead. How did I end up with Nicky as a best friend? He smiled at his thoughts and leaned on the wall just outside her room. A couple seconds later he looked up to see Mandy exiting the bathroom.

 

"She okay with me being in there?" Mandy questioned as she approached her brother.

 

"Yea. If she starts acting up come get me okay."

 

"Alright. You love her don't you?" Mandy asked nudging him in the arm.

 

"Fuck off."

 

"No really. You've learned to hide your feelings all these years but the true you is finally out. You love her and Ian and it's so fucking clear. I'm proud of you Mick. Really fucking proud."

 

He looked away blushing and tried to hide his smile. He could try to hide it as much as he wanted but Mandy could see it clear as day. He turned back to look in her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.

 

"I'm proud of you too you know."

 

"Yea I know. Left my job for Yevgeny. You gonna actually be his dad now?"

 

He looked at the ground and nodded his head. 

 

"You will be a good dad Mickey. You will. And all of us will help you okay?"

 

"Yea okay. Where the fuck did Ig go?" He asked to change the subject.

 

"Downstairs. Ian is down there too."

 

He nodded and started walking off to find them both. He turned back around right before Mandy entered Nicky's room.

 

"Oi fuckhead."

 

"Jesus fuck." Mandy jumped turn turned back around. "What?"

 

He smiled at her reaction then changed to a serious face. "You know I love you too right?"  


 

Did he actually just say that? Willingly? Is he being held at gunpoint? The fuck is going on? Is he sick? Did he take something? Who the fuck has changed him? Nicky? Or Ian? Whoever changed him needs a fucking medal. I'm fucking loving this. He's finally his true self.

 

"Yea, I know Mick. Love you too." She smiled, then entered Nicky's room.

 

He turned back around to walk down the stairs and find his brother and boyfriend. They were sitting on the couch smoking his cigarettes. Are you fucking kidding me? My cigarettes? Fuck me!

 

"Oi give me my smokes bitch." He cursed snatching the packet off the table.

 

They both chuckled and continued smoking. Really? They think this is funny? Jesus Christ everyone in this fucking house is going to be the death of me.

 

He sat on the other side of the couch and grabbed his own cigarette from the packet. He grabbed the lighter off the table, lit up and inhaled. 

 

"Mick, can I ask you somethin?" Iggy asked stubbing out his smoke on the ashtray.

 

"Don't fuckin care."

 

"What happened with your girlfriend?" 

 

"Girlfriend? You mean Nicky?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

 

"Yea." 

 

"Ain't my girlfriend."

 

"I fuckin know that. You guys act like a couple. Anyway how did she get all those bruises. Fuck happened?"

 

"Ah, a couple nights ago these guys attacked her pretty bad." Mickey explained as he kept smoking.

 

"Shit. Do you know who they are? Need help getting them?" Iggy basically offered.

 

"Carlos, hitman at the bar, is going to handle it. I get to beat the shit out of them first, you can lend a hand if you want." Mickey said smiling at his brother.

 

Iggy smiled back at his brother thinking back to all the times they knocked heads together or went on drug runs with their dad. When they were together beating the shit out of people that owed their dad money or some shit like that, they were somewhat happy. They were away from Terry and actually having fun. It was like their bonding time. Beating fuckers up that deserved it. Fuck they both missed that.

 

"You better not get caught." Ian warned as he inhaled the last of Mickey's smoke. "If the cops catch you they'll work out everything." 

 

"I'll be careful babe-" Mickey hesitated.

 

He jumped up off the couch and walked into the kitchen not wanting to see the aftermath of what he said. He tried acting like nothing happened and just grabbed a beer from the fridge.

 

Ian made his way over to the kitchen. He crossed his arms and leaned on the bench. Mickey slowly looked up and saw that he was grinning from ear to ear. Mother fucker.

 

"That's the second time you've called me that. You trying to say something?" He asked covering his smile with one hand.

 

"Fuck off is what i'm trying to say." Mickey sneered.

 

He leaned on the bench and took a sip of his beer. He refused to look at Ian so he looked over to Iggy instead. Iggy flipped him off and pretended to suck a dick. Fuckhead. He shook his head and looked back at Ian. 

 

He was staring. His beautiful green eyes locked with Mickey's blue ones. He leaned forward and captured Mickey's lips in his. Mickey let go of his beer and cradled Ian's face instantly, pulling him in closer. Ian grinned against Mickey's lips then parted his own lips. Mickey sucked on Ian's top lip as Ian's bottom lip overlapped Mickey's bottom lip.  


 

He suddenly pulled away leaving Mickey breathless and wanting more. He grabbed the collar of Ian's shirt from over the bench and roughly pulled him back to his lips. Ian chuckled then shoved his tongue into his mouth. Mickey quietly moaned then moved his tongue in rhythm to Ian's. He tasted warm, like cigarettes and natural Ian. 

 

He grabbed the back of Mickey's head to steady himself. He bit down on Mickey's bottom lip then swirled his tongue around his. He loved how Mickey didn't hesitate to tell him what he wants. He loved how he showers him with kisses all the time now. He loves how he is so accepting of himself and how much he's changed.

 

He continued moving his tongue around with Mickey's enjoying the way he tastes. He tastes like a mixture of cigarettes and beer. It was heaven. Whatever he t astes like is always complete heaven.  He pulled away slightly and pecked him on the lips twice.

 

"So you really want to do this babe thing?" Ian laughed.

 

"Fuckin hell. Whatever." Mickey said as he grabbed his beer.

 

He grabbed another beer for Iggy then stormed off pretending to be annoyed. Truth is... he kind of did want this babe shit to happen. He just wont admit it. Ian followed behind him and sat on the couch after Mickey gave Iggy the beer.

 

"Would it be wrong to choose Terry for my fake name?" Iggy humorously asked.

 

"Asshole." Mickey cursed flipping him off.

 

"So tell me, how does it work? Who gets the plunger?" 

 

Mickey reached over and shoved his brother into the arm of the chair. He sat back next to Ian and took a sip of his beer.

 

"I'm kiddi ng."  They all chuckled and relaxed on the couch.  


 

******************************************************************************************************************

 

"I'm fuckin tired." Iggy complained as he finished his third beer.

 

"Go to fucking sleep then fuckhead." Mickey smiled as he took a drag of his cigarette.

 

Ian snatched it out of his hands and moved out of the way so he couldn't grab it back. What the fuck is with these people and stealing my cigarettes? He gave up trying to get it back and leaned back on the couch.

 

"Pretty sure Mandy will end up sharing a room with Nicky so you can choose whatever fuckin room you want. Yevgeny can have the other one." Mickey said to Iggy.

 

"Yea alright. Show me where the fucking rooms are. Don't want to walk in on lesbo action."

 

"Since when don't you want to see lesbian action?"

 

"Good point." Iggy smirked. "But not when it involves our sister." 

 

"Wait. The fuck is the time?" Mickey asked pushing is back off the couch.

 

Ian pulled his phone out his pocket as he ashed the cigarette. His eyes widened as he read the time.

 

"Shit it's ten to five." 

 

"Yea bye fuckers." Mickey grunted rising from the couch.

 

They all stumbled to their feet and walked up the stairs quietly, not wanting to wake up 

 

Yevgeny or Nicky and Mandy. Ian walked straight into his and Mickey's room and sat on the edge of the bed. Mickey walked further down the hall and walked into the room on the opposite side of Mandy's.

 

"It's so fuckin clean." Iggy coughed, looking around.

 

There was a queen bed on the left side in the corner with a bedside table next to it. A six draw tall boy that actually had all the pieces in tact and a small black desk.

 

"Yea cause no one fucking uses the rooms."

 

"Why is there all this shit in here when no one uses it?"

 

"Nicky likes to have shit for when people crash here."

 

They walked into the other room next to the bathroom and Iggy knew he liked the first room. All this room had was a double bed and a tall boy.

 

"What one do you want?" Mickey questioned.

 

"First one."

 

"Kay cool. I'm going to fuckin sleep. Have work at ten."

 

"Alright." Mickey started walking off when Iggy started talking again. "Oi Mick."

 

"Yea?" He responded turning back around right outside his door.

 

"Thanks for letting me move in here."

 

"Don't thank me. Thank Nicky."

 

"Alright." He smiled and walked into his new room.

 

Mickey grinned and he didn't even know why. He decided to check on Nicky to see if she's okay. He gestured for Ian to come with him and he immediately jumped up and followed. He pushed the door open, closed his eyes and whispered just in case they were doing shit.  


 

"You guys okay? You's ain't fucking?" 

 

No one answered so he opened his eyes and searched for them both. They were both asleep and spooning under the covers. The moonlight the window shone right on them showing what position they were in. Nicky had her back up against Mandy's stomach and chest. Mandy had her left arm wrapped around her and their fingers were locked together. 

"Gallagher, you got your phone?" Mickey whispered to Ian.

"Yea." He whispered back.

He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and took a photo of the amazing sight in front of them. 

"We can play Nicky's games better then she can. She won't even know we're taking the fucking photos." Mickey stated.

"Sounds like a plan."

Mickey took one last glance over at his sister and best friend then shut the door completely. He walked down the hall and looked into his brothers room. He was already fuckin passed out over the bed covers. Lazy idiot. He smiled then entered his own room, with Ian. His son was still asleep in the middle of his bed.

They both took off their pants, leaving them in boxers. Ian put on a white singlet and Mickey threw on a grey baggy t-shirt. They climbed into bed, both on their sides facing each other with Yevgeny in between them. Mickey reached a hand up to stroke his sons face with his thumb. He stirred a little bit but didn't wake up. Ian placed his hand on top of his and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. 

He wanted to stare into them all night but his own eyes were failing him. He continued rubbing the back of Mickey's hand and listening to him and his son breathe. He unwillingly closed his eyes and shortly after they both drifted off into a short, peaceful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any advice would be greatly appreciated.  
> What do you guys think is going to happen next????!!!  
> Next couple chapters will definitely be up asap!


	10. Reconnecting

The sun was shining through the window which made him squint his eyes. He felt something on his face but didn't know what it was. After a few seconds he adjusted and realised Ian was wide awake stroking his face with his thumb. He smiled, removed his hand from his sons face and rested it on Ian's cheek.

"The fuck are you staring at?" Mickey croaked.

"Good morning to you too." Ian smiled.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Like twenty minutes."

"And you've just been staring at me the whole time?"

"No, not the whole time... I kissed your forehead as well." Ian chuckled.

"You really think you're cute don't you?" He grinned.

"No. Do you?"

"No." Mickey shook his head as he looked into those beautiful green eyes. "Of course I fucking do." He caved.

Ian let out a small laugh as he didn't want to wake up Yevgeny. They laid there, eyes locked, stroking each others faces both not saying a word. Mickey studied Ian's face with great detail. His flawless skin.. his long eyelashes.. his perfect pink lips. Everything. He just stared at everything.

Why does he look so fucking good even in the mornings? He doesn't even look like someone that just woke up. His eyes are so green. So perfect. Fuck. I'm so fucking gay.

Jesus he just licked his lips. Why did he do that right now? We have a kid in our bed. Our right? It's my bed too right? I mean this is my room too now.

His cheek was tingling against Ian's touch. He tried to steady his breathing but something about Ian's touch just made him want to reach out and devour his mouth. If only Yevgeny wasn't in the room

right now.

"I love you." Ian whispered.

His heart literally skipped a beat hearing those words come out his mouth. He's said it before but he still can't believe this gorgeous human being loves him.

Is he blushing? OMg he is! His cheeks are so red and cute.

"I love you too." Mickey whispered back. "What's the time?"

Ian removed his hand to check the time on his phone.

"No." Mickey grabbed his hand and rested it back on his face again. "Don't move your hand."

"How am I supposed to check the time then?"

"You don't."

Ian laughed then went back to running his fingers up and down Mickey's face while Mickey did the same. They both heard people talking in the hallway and a moment later they saw Nicky.

"Nichols, what's the fuckin time?" Mickey asked.

She turned around to face them both and her jaw dropped at the sight.

"Fuck if I know." She then checked her phone for the time. "Eight thirty. You guys look cute."

"How the fuck are you not still sleeping?" Mickey questioned, ignoring her comment.

She usually sleeps until well after I'm gone. How the fuck is she awake right now? Wait.. Can she even sleep?.. After what happened? Fuck.

"Again, fuck if I know."

She walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water onto her face while Mickey grinned at the split second of old Nicky. Fuck he wished those pigs never touched her. He missed how things were with her. Hopefully after they're dead everything will be fine. But a small part of him knew things never truly will be like it used to be.

He looked back at Ian and he was still staring. He smiled and leaned in to peck his lips. Ian met him half way and moved his hand to grip the back of his head. He slid his tongue into Mickey's mouth and waited for him to react. He swirled his tongue around Ian's, enjoying his couple seconds of heaven before pulling away.

"Man you gotta brush your teeth."

"So do you." Ian giggled.

Yevgeny sat up really fast and rushed to get off the bed. Ian and Mickey confusingly looked at each other then back at Yevgeny.

"Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee." Yevgeny kept mumbling as he ran to the bathroom.

Ian lifted his hand up to where Yevgeny ran out "He's gotta pee." He laughed.

Nicky wandered into their room with a toothbrush and toothpaste in her hand. She leaned against the door frame and sighed.

"A girl just needed to brush her fucking teeth but nooo your son needed to push me out the bathroom. So tell me, is he exactly like you or just has some qualities?"

"Fuck off." Mickey grumbled as Nicky laughed.

He grumpily rolled out of bed and stumbled over to his best friend, while Ian slowly got out of bed as well.

"How are you feeling?"

"Mick i'm fine. No need to worry anymore."

"Alright fine. So how would you feel about sharing a room with Mandy instead of separate rooms?" Mickey asked while nudging her.

"Great that's perfect. Well except for the fact that we aren't together dickhead."

"Right, but you's will be." Ian jumped in while searching for a change of clothes.

"You don't know that."

"But I do." Ian said matter of factly. "The way you guys look at each other just says it all. Plus she slept in there last night."

"It's pretty fucking clear that you's are into each other." Mickey added.

"Okay and how long did it take for you two to get together?" She hissed.

Ian had changed his shirt and was now looking back and forth between them both. They all were.

"I'm sorry. It's just I don't actually think it will happen. She only slept in there because I was a fucking baby and can't handle withdrawals. Plus if you's didn't happen to notice.. she's straight."

"Nicky you're so fucking blind. Grow some balls and just make your move already." Mickey sighed.

"Well isn't that fucking ironic Mick. Iggy and I are going to get breakfast from maccas. Want anything?"

"Yea I want a big plate of change your fucking attitude." Mickey provoked.

"Oh really? Well I want a massive plate of shut the fuck up and give me a hug."

He laughed then wrapped her into his arms as tight as he could. She isn't lathering herself in clothes or barely wearing anything. Does this mean she's okay now? She is really fucking moody though.

"I love you Mick. Sorry i'm being a bitch."

"You're always a bitch." He laughed then kissed the top of her head. "Love you too."

He released her from his grip and she went over to hug Ian. She took him but surprise but he quickly hugged her back.

"And I love you as well Ian."

"Yea you too Nicky." Ian replied looking really confused.

He looked over to Mickey and furrowed his eyebrows, basically asking what was going on. Mickey just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his tall boy to change his clothes. Nicky finally let go of Ian and turned around to leave the room.

"Hopefully Yevgeny has finished so I can brush my teeth." She chuckled.

Yevgeny strolled back into the room as Nicky reached the door.

"Finished bud?" She asked crouching down to his level.

He sleepily nodded, turned away and collapsed onto the bed. He grabbed his teddy and

snuggled it up closer to him. He mumbled something under his breath then drifted off back to sleep.

Mickey stood there staring at his son. After all these years he couldn't imagine anything more perfect. Everyone he cares about is here. His son is like him in ways he never thought possible.

Hopefully he doesn't have the deadbeat gene. He deserves a good life. Even if it's with me.

"I'll get you both whatever I get." Nicky said as she left the room.

A while later Nicky and Iggy had left to get breakfast, Mandy and Yevgeny was still sleeping and Ian and Mickey were both dressed and drinking coffee downstairs.

"You make good coffee." Ian commented as he sipped his drink.

"Yeah okay." Mickey said sarcastically.

"No really, you do." Ian convinced.

He placed a hand on Mickey's knee and moved his fingers around in circular motions while sipping his coffee.

"I want you." Mickey blurted out.

His face went red and he looked away and down at his half empty cup.

"You want me?" Ian repeated.

He reached his hand up to move Mickey's face back by his chin. He looked straight into Mickey's eyes trying to make him feel comfortable, not embarrassed.

"How do you want it?" He asked while cockily smirking.

"Do I really need to fucking answer that." He sighed then looked away again.

Ian placed his coffee on the bench, stood up from his stool and spun Mickey around in his. He rested his hands on the bench on either side of Mickey's arms and stared into his eyes. He leaned his head down and captured his boyfriends lips in his. Mickey parted his lips and pulled Ian roughly against him with his hand on the small of his back. Ian welcomed Mickey's tongue without a seconds hesitation and Mickey moved his hands up to cradle his face. They were both devouring each other, sucking and biting again and again until Ian pulled away.

"Yeah you do." He grinned.

Their foreheads pressed together, lips just millimeters from each other, Ian's crotch pressed into Mickeys. He had that look in his eye. The look of desire, want and complete adoration. He needed Ian. Here. Now. On the counter. Fuck.

"Fuck." He breathed. "Against the counter." He finally answered nervously.

"You want it like this?" Ian asked as his right hand rested against Mickey's throat.

He squeezed his hand a little bit, but not too much as he didn't want to freak him out. Jesus he never thought he'd be saying and asking this. He took a deep breath before answering.

"Yeah." He whispered.

Ian's hand tighten around his throat and Mickey's fully hard dick twitched at the movement. He never thought he'd be into this kinky shit but fuck is Ian hot like this. Ian in complete control.. Ian as dominant.. is just so sexy.

He lifted Mickey off his chair to his feet then quickly spun him around so he was leaning against the counter. Mickey started unbuckling his belt until Ian smacked his hands away to do it himself.

"Fuck." Mickey moaned as Ian sucked onto his neck.

A moment later Mickey's jeans and boxers dropped to the floor and Ian was caressing his ass cheeks. Mickey started stroking himself but yet again Ian smacked his hand away and started jerking him off himself.

"You won't touch yourself. You won't touch me. You won't move. You won't speak until I ask you to." Ian whispered into his ear in a low seductive voice. "Understand?"

Fuck.

"Mick?"

Fuck.

He felt like he was going to bust right there. Fucking hell.

"Y-Yea. I understand." He finally answered.

He kept his eyes closed and completely shut himself off from the world. Nothing mattered. Nothing

mattered but Ian.. and what he was doing right now. His hand working his dick expertly as his other hand squeezed and slapped his ass cheeks. Fuck.

Ian removed his hands and spun Mickey around once again so he was facing him.

“What are yo-“

“I said no talking.” Ian cut off.

He moved his hand to his neck and squeezed a little while Mickey threw his head back in pleasure. Ian started stroking his dick again and leaned in to kiss his lover. Mickey moved his hand up to the back of Ian’s head as Ian sucked on his bottom lip. Ian pulled away grinning, let go of Mickey’s cock and smacked his hands away from his face. He dropped to his knees and immediately took him in his mouth.

“Holy fuck!” Mickey gasped then covered his mouth with his hand.

He squinted his eyes and focused on Ian’s mouth. Ian’s tongue. Ian’s hand. He opened his eyes and looked down at everything he was doing. The sight of his throbbing cock disappearing then reappearing in his talented mouth. Fuck, this is all so fucking hot.

Ian lustfully looked straight into Mickey’s eyes and smiled around his dick. He reached a hand up to remove Mickey’s from his mouth. Fuck he just wanted to listen to his moans. Mickey hesitated but then obeyed and put his hand back on the counter. Ian pulled off and licked up and down his shaft before putting him back in his mouth again. He sucked and licked on his knob then worked his way down, putting as much of him in his mouth as he can.

He ran his fingers up and down his chest then worked his way up to his mouth and shoved them in.. Mickey promptly began sucking and swirling his tongue around his fingers before Ian could even demand him to suck. As he kept working at his dick, he tugged his fingers out of Mickey's mouth once he felt as though they were wet enough.

He used his hands to push his legs further apart to get a better angle. Mickey's eyes widened as he realised what he was doing. He won't be able to last very long that's for sure. Ian slowly inserted a finger into Mickey's tight hole and started finger fucking him to stretch him out. Mickey let out a low groan and tried his hardest not to say anything or touch his lover. But fuck he so wanted to just touch every inch of him. Ian added another finger.. then another and started scissoring them inside Mickey, pushing up against his prostate.

Mickey was going crazy. His moans and groans were getting louder and louder by the second. His balls were tightening and he knew for sure if Ian kept this up he wasn’t going to last much longer, but he didn’t want this to end. Ever. He ran his fingers through Ian’s hair and tugged a little to pull him off but he shook his head and mumbled ‘Not yet’ around his dick.

He leaned back on the counter and rested his arms on the side. Ian worked his dick expertly, sucking, licking, deep throating, all while tickling and playing with his balls AND hitting his sweet spot in rhythm with his mouth. He knew Mickey was about to cum but he didn't want to stop yet. He didn't want to stop ever. Just listening to Mickey's moans and watching his facial expressions makes him horny as hell.

He knew he was loud so he bit down on his bottom lip to try stop himself from moaning.

Finally Ian pulled off with a pop, licked the pre cum off of his slit and slowly removed his fingers from his ass. He then kissed his way up his stomach to his neck then finally his lips.

"Mm." Mickey moaned against Ian's lips.

Out of fuck know's where, Ian pulled out a tub of lube and immediately slicked up Mickey's fingers. He closed the lid, placed the bottle on the counter and stepped back daring Mickey to do it.

Wait? Does he want me to..?

"No way. No fucking way. Not happening. No." Mickey refused as he shook his head.

Ian pressed his body against his and lifted his head up to meet his. They locked eyes, blue on green, before Ian spoke.

"Please?" He practically begged.

"N-No." He stuttered.. fuck.

"Fine. I'll do it myself." He beamed.

He slicked up his own fingers and quickly inserted them into Mickey. He was already sort of lubed up from before so it probably wouldn't hurt. Well from the look on his face it definitely didn't hurt. Shit, he's so sexy. They locked eyes again, faces just an inch from each others as they heavily breathe. Ian rested his free hand on Mickey's hip while Mickey kept his hands where Ian placed them. After a couple seconds of twisting and stretching he removed his fingers once again and quickly pecked his

boyfriend.

"Take my clothes off." Ian requested.

Without any hesitation Mickey tore off Ian's clothes. First his shirt then his jeans and boxers. Ian stood naked trying to read Mickey's face. What was he thinking? He ran his fingers over Ian's chest, and traced over his tattoo he got for him. Ah that's what he's thinking. Ian then traced over Mickey's tattoo on his chest, mirroring everything he was doing.

"Yours is so much better then mine. Should have waited to get it done." Mickey whispered.

Ian removed his hands from his chest "I love yours."

"Still can't believe you got my initials tattooed."

"I'd do anything for you. But I said no talking, and no touching." He smirked as Mickey rolled his eyes and put his hands back where they were.

He ripped open the condom packet that again came out of fuck knows where and passed it to Mickey. He smirked, then grabbed the condom from Ian and gracefully rolled it over his lovers throbbing cock.

Should I test him? What would he do? He won't do shit. What he won't fuck me or some shit? He'll give in.

He grabbed onto Ian's hips and tugged him as close as possible. He flipped them around so Ian was pushed against the bench and not him. He quickly grabbed onto Ian's face almost roughly and licked Ian's tongue with his. He pulled back only to find Ian chasing his tongue and pulling his head in close to completely devour his mouth.

Shit. I was supposed to be the hot one here. Ian pulled away and grabbed both Mickey's hands.

"No touching!" He repeated once again.

He turned them around so he was against the counter. He pushed him down so his face was pressed against the cold bench, legs apart and his ass up in the air. He pinned his hands down behind his back and kept them in place with one hand as the other gripped his hip. He looked at Mickey's face to find  

him smiling like the happiest person on earth. He pressed the tip of his dick against Mickey's stretched and ready hole, flirtatiously raised his eyebrows at Mickey then pushed all his length into him.

"Fuckk." They both moaned together as Ian filled him.

His cock was throbbing like a mother fucker and all he needed was some release. Now he

has it. Mickey clenched around him which made him throw back his head in nothing but pleasure. Being inside him, here, now, is the best it's ever going to get.

He kept thrusting in and out of him roughly, enjoying every second of it. His moaning, his perfect skin, his warmth. Fuck. Mickey was about to bust, and he knew that. He fucked back onto Ian's perfect pink cock, arching his back and tugged a little to try free his hands. Ian gripped his hands tighter and fucked him faster. His eyes flew to the back of his head and he bit down on his lip so hard he thought he tasted blood.

Without warning, Ian pulled out, freed his hands and flipped him around so he was facing him. He softly grabbed his throat with one hand and with the other he hooked one of Mickey's legs around his waist. He entered him again and captured his moan in his damp lips.

Mickey didn't know what to do with his hands, although he wasn't really thinking about it at this very moment. All he could focus on was Ian. Without even trying to find his prostate, Ian hits it every time almost straight away. Fuckkk.

He pressed hot wet kisses all down his neck and sucked marks onto it. He stilled and rolled his hips in circular motions to rub his dick up against Mickey's prostate. Mickey was crumbling around him. He was a complete wreck, unable to form any words (even though he couldn't talk) and unable to breathe properly.

"Touch yourself." Ian breathed against his neck.

He realised his hands were still behind his back and moved them around to grab his own dick. He fucked into kiss hand and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. Ian pulled back smirking but Mickey chased his lips instantly. He may not be able to touch him but fuck is he going to kiss him.

He tightened his hand around his throat as he passionately made out with Mickey. He moved his hand to the back of his neck and rested their foreheads together. They stared into each others eyes as they fucked. Hard. The redhead picked up his pace as he knew Mickey was not going to last much longer and he wanted to cum with him. He arched his back as Ian pounded into him and sucked on his neck, earlobes and jawline. He smiled when he saw Mickey trying his hardest not to touch him

with his free hand.

"Touch me." He finally allowed.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Mickey grabbed Ian's ass and pulled him even closer... deeper inside him. He chuckled a little bit then grabbed both his legs, picked him up and wrapped them around his waist. His back still rested against the counter but it was a much better position. He kept fucking into him as Mickey stroked himself in time with his thrusts.

"Ahh" Mickey heavily breathed.

"Mick? Are you okay? Am I hurting you?"

He went completely still to study his face for any sign of pain but found nothing but pleasure.

"Keep going. Please." He begged.

He obeyed and went back to doing the exact same thing at the exact same pace. They lustfully looked at each other and cockily smiled. They both looked so wrecked.

"I-Ian, I'm gonna fucking cum." Mickey admitted. "Cum with me."

"Almost there." He said against his lovers lips.

Mickey gripped his face and roughly moved it to the side to get good access to his neck. He started sucking a bruise onto it but accidentally bit down a little too hard when Ian moaned. His balls were tight and he could feel his orgasm about to burst through. Ian pulled his dick almost all the way out then roughly fucked back into him hitting his sweet spot just right.

"Fuckkk!" They both yelled together as they reached their climaxes.

That one last thrust just did it for him. Did it for them both. Mickey's seed spilled all over Ian's chest and he completely collapsed into his arms. Luckily Ian was already holding him otherwise he would have fell over. He kissed the top of his head then carefully pulled out and released him from his grip. They stood naked, smiling at each other then walked around to the sink. Ian grabbed discarded his used condom then grabbed a washer to clean their mess off each other.

He studied the lukewarm water dripping down Mickey's chest and abdomen and felt himself

slightly getting hard again. Fuck. Mickey placed his hand over Ian's tattoo and smiled to himself.

"What?" Ian asked.

"Nothing.."

He kissed the top of his head and pulled him into a tight, loving hug.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Mandy laughed as she ran back up the stairs. "There's a minor in the house. Put some clothes on!"

They both laughed at Mandy then Ian quickly threw the washer into the laundry. He walked over back over to Mickey, pecked him on the lips then started getting dressed again.

******************************************************************************************************************************

"Who wants fuckin pancakes?" Nicky yelled as she made her appearance in the house. "Fuck is everyone?"

"Probably upstairs fucking." Iggy joked. "And Mandy sleeps for ages."

"Right. Okay."

"We're right here fuckhead." Mickey grinned from the stairs.

He was drying his wet hair while Ian tugged on his work shirt to pull him back in a kiss.

"Well aren't you two adorable." Iggy laughed.

Mickey flipped him off then snatched his pancakes out of Nicky's hands.

"Yeah you're welcome." She scoffed.

"Anytime." He joked then kissed her cheek.

They sat all sat on the couch eating and chatting away until they heard noises upstairs.

"The fuck?" Mickey questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Weady? Set? Go!!!!!" Yevgeny screamed.

Mandy came tumbling down the stairs running away from her nephew. She ran around the couch dodging feet and shit on the floor while Yevgeny chased after her with his little feet and a massive smile on his face.

"Come on buddy you can do better than that!" Mandy chuckled.

Yevgeny stopped running and crossed his arms over his chest, near the stools.

"It's not fair Aunty. You're big and i'm wittle!" He sobbed in a little innocent voice.

She felt bad so she approached him, knelt down to his height and ruffled up his hair. "You'll get me one day Yev."

His sob turned into a massive grin and he attacked her making her fall onto her back.

"I got you! I win!" He cheered.

"HAHA! Only because you cheated."

"No I didn't." He giggled.

"Yes you did" She laughed then tickled him. "Just like your dad cheats with everything. Right Mick?"

"Shut up and eat your pancakes before I do." He replied while rolling his eyes.

They both walked over and sat on the couch either side Mickey, while Ian and Iggy sat on the other couch and Nicky on the black carpet eating on the coffee table.

"And for the record I don't cheat. Your aunty just sucks." He explained to Yevgeny.

"Ok dad. I beweive you." Yevgeny smiled.

He handed his dad his syrup while he tried buttering his pancakes. Mickey smiled at his son then poured his syrup once he was finished buttering.

"Fanks."

He dug into his pancakes, getting mess everywhere while Mickey watched in awe. Eventually he broke his stare and looked up to everyone else. Mandy and Ian were watching in awe exactly how he was watching his kid. Like they just saw something unbelievable.

"What?" He huffed.

"You're gonna be a good dad Mick." Mandy whispered.

"Doubt that."

He pulled a cigarette out his pocket, moved over to the window near the door, then lit it up. He opened the window so his son wont have to breathe in the smoke. Ian had to hide a smile because he knew exactly why Mickey opened the window. He inhaled a few drags before speaking.

"So you fucks picked out names yet?"

"Yeah I've decided I do want Terry." Iggy piped up.

"You serious?" Mickey asked while raising his eyebrows.

"No stupid. I don't care what I get. Just nothing gay, no offence bro"

"Everyone else?"

"Michelangelo." Ian answered.

"Like the fuckin ninja turtle?"

"Ninja turtles ninja turtles! I wuv them and their bumchucks!" Yevgeny excitingly stated with a mouthful of food.

"Mate, you mean nun chucks?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah! Who are you?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows like Mickey.

They all laughed, mainly Mickey while Iggy flipped them all off.

"I'm your uncle Iggy, remember? We took a long car ride down here."

"Okay. Do you like Ninja's? I want to be a ninja when i'm a big kid so I can protwect my girlfriend or boyfriend."

"That's good kid." Iggy smiled.

"I was kidding. I'd actually rather Jesús." Ian said to Mickey grinning from ear to ear.

Fucker.

"Alright" He smiled. "Mandy?"

"Mum's name." She answered nervously.

Everyone went silent and mainly Iggy and Mickey stared at her disapprovingly.

"K, why?" Mickey questioned.

He walked over to the coffee table, stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because she's our mother and she deserved a lot better than what she got."

"Do you even remember her?" Mickey interrogated.

"Yes Mick, I do. Do you?!"

"Yes! I fucking do Mandy."

"She tried protecting us, you know that."

"She may have tried protecting us Mandy but she didn't try hard enough. She could have gotten us out of there but she didn't. Instead she stayed, got high every second and ignored Terry hurting us. Every once and while she did help us and get a beating herself but that doesn't matter. She could have actually made a difference before she died and fucked us all for real." Iggy stated trying to calm himself. “Remember how many times I jumped in front of him and took a beating for you guys? Mum would just sit there. She didn’t do shit.”

"Ig I do remember that, and I’m so grateful for everything you did for me and Mickey and i’m grateful for you protecting me too Mick. But she may have been a shit mother but she's just as much a victim of his abuse as we are. If you forgot, I was in a abusive relationship too. I understand what she went through. And I choose to believe that if she didn't die then she would have saved us all."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Mickey chuffed.

"Why are you so mad about this?"

"Because I don't want to fucking think about her, that's why!" Mickey barked.

“Mick, she’s the only parent I classify as a parent. Terry hurt me in ways a parent never should, so in my eyes he is to blame for everything. Mum is a victim too. Yes she was on drugs and hardly helped us but maybe she would have if she didn’t die.”

A tear rolled down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away and stormed off to the kitchen with Iggy to grab a beer.

"Fuckin bullshit, right Ig?." Mickey mumbled after he took a massive gulp of his beer.

"Yeah."

After a couple seconds Nicky joined them and they passed the beers back and forth while leaning against the fridge and cupboards.

"You okay? She asked nudging Mickey in the ribs.

"Fine." He dry answered.

"Don't want to talk about it?" She guessed.

He shook his head and ran his thumb over his bottom lip. "Not something to chit chat about Nichols." 

"I understand that. I always wondered why you never really spoke about her. But if you ever want to, i'm always here. You know that."

"Yeah I know. You alright?"

"Will be. You know, you should let Mandy have that name. It's not like you two have to call her that or hear people say it all the time."

Mickey and Iggy looked at each other then realised they may have over reacted just a little bit.

"Fine she can have the fuckin name." Iggy caved.

They made their way back over to the couches. Mandy had moved from the couch to the floor so Nicky sat next to Mandy in her old spot. Ian smiled and gestured to Mickey to look.

He looked at them both then smiled back at Ian.

"You can have her name Mands." Iggy said.

Her face lit up and she smiled at them both. "Really? You guys cool with it?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Mickey confirmed.

"Mick, we still on for tomorrow?" Nicky asked throwing a butter packet in his face.

"The fucks tomorrow?" Iggy asked.

"We go out drinking and shit. And before you ask you're not invited. Saturdays are for Nichols and me." Mickey answered.

"So that's a fuckin yes then?"

"Yes Nicky. We haven't missed a weekend yet why would that change now?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed before answering. "Just thought you'd rather be here with your boyfriend."

He looked up at her then Ian. Fuck.

"Hey I don't care. More time to spend with Mandy and Yev." Ian simpered.

"Yeah!" Yevgeny cheered.

"And where does that leave me?" Iggy jumped in then snatched Mickey's beer from his hands.

"You know where that leaves you." Nicky smiled at Iggy.

He smiled back while everyone looked very confused.

"What? Where does that leave him?" Ian asked with a mouth full of pancake.

Mickey tried hiding a smile while he watched his adorable boyfriend.

"Nothing. Don't worry." Ig smirked. "Swallow your fuckin food."

Ian shoved his knee and smiled while swallowing his food. Mickey checked the time on his phone then jumped up in a hurry.

"Gotta go to work. Ig hurry the fuck up, you're coming with me."

"What why?"

"Explain on the way. Get the fuck up or i’ll be late!"

"Someone please explain to me how Mickey of all people has a job out of all of us." He laughed.

Mickey flipped him off, threw on his shoes then grabbed his phone while Iggy grabbed his and his wallet. Mickey kissed Yevgeny on the head, ruffled up his hair then walked towards the door.

"Bye daddy." Yevgeny waved.

"Ah yeah bye." He waved back.

He smiled at everyone then rushed out the door with Iggy following behind him.

*******************************************************************************************************

After taking a shower alone, Ian was unpacking his clothes in his new room while playing with Yevgeny.

"So what things do you like Yev?"

"Teddies, ninja's and food." He answered "I like playing hide and seek too. Can we play?"

"Sure, but after I put all my clothes away. K?"

"Okayy"

Ian finally pulled all his clothes out his duffel bag and started folding and putting them away in Mickey's draws. Mickey won't care plus he hardly has any clothes anyway, they both don't.

"You and dad are boyfriends?" Yevgeny stated but it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah. We are." Ian answered as he smiled to himself.

"Why?"

"Well because we like each other alot-"

"You mean you wuv each other?" Yevgeny cut off.

"Yeah Yev. I love your dad, and I love you as well. You wouldn't remember it but I used to look after you when you were a lot younger with your mum and dad. Before everything fucked up."

"What fwucked up?"

"Hey no swearing, and that's something we'll probably explain to you when you're older."

"Does this mean you're my dad too?" Yevgeny asked.

He looked into his little blue eyes and smiled.

"I don't know. Come on, we're going to play hide and seek."

He shoved his empty bag under his bed then jumped up with a excited four year old. He grabbed Ian's hand as they walked downstairs to Nicky and Mandy. They were sitting too close on the couch, making small talk before they interrupted.

"Yev wants to play hide and seek. You's in?"

"Sure." Mandy smiled at the blonde boy.

"Why the fuck not?" Nicky said as she jumped to her feet. "Who's it?"

********************************************************************************** 

*******************************************

"Alright, i'll just come up with middle and last names and of course your brothers and your sons." Carlos said while drinking whiskey.

"Actually I want Antonio." Iggy said while blowing out smoke.

"You don't look Spanish Ig." Mickey laughed.

"Oh so your boy toy can have a Mexican, Spanish name whatever the fuck, but not me?" He

"Fuck off. Do what you want. Anyway, thanks for all this." Mickey thanked Carlos.

"Don't thank me yet. Boss wants to meet you." He smirked while inhaling a drag from his cigar.

Wants to meet me? What for? Does he want me to join? He probably has heaps of people

he doesn't need me. Fuck

"Wait your boss? Of the fucking Mexican Mafia? Mick no." Iggy disapproved sounding worried.

"What the fuck for?" Mickey asked.

"Found out about the new identities. Wants to meet for a drink. Don't look so scared Mic-Mason. He won't drag someone into the life that doesn't want to be in it and he's not a violent person when he's sober and calm. You'll be fine. I'll be there."

He relaxed a little bit and looked over to Iggy who was sipping his beer.

"Okay. When does he want to meet?"

"Probably once I find those filthy fucks who raped your friend."

"Right. How's that going?"

"Have the footage of the security cameras. Have a clear shot of one of them and a tattoo on the other guys arm that looks like a count-"

"A count? Of what?" Iggy jumped in.

"People he's raped or killed. Fuck knows won't matter soon. I have an idea of who they are but I'm just waiting for confirmation from the facial recognition system."

"You have one of those?" Iggy jumped in yet again.

"It's the mafia dude. We have everything we want." Carlos answered amused.

Iggy looked down at his beer bottle embarrassed that he asked such a stupid question. Mickey smiled and shook his head before going back to asking questions but before asking questions again.

"So how did he find out about all this anyway?" 

"He's the boss man. He knows everything and finds out everything. Can't hide shit from him."

"So he knows everything about me then?" Mickey asked sounding worried.

"Well yeah most things, and everyone around you."

His face dropped from curious to somewhat scared within a second.

"There's nothing to worry about. The boss of the Mafia might sound scary but this one really isn't. He's a pretty cool guy once you get to know him. He's gonna make me capo."

"You're gonna be made? Fuck that's awesome." Mickey cheered.

He wasn't really happy that his friend is getting sucked in deeper to this shit but whatever makes him happy is fine with him.

"Yeah it is! Fuckin finally though. Been waiting years. Can finally be with the others." Carlos grinned then tapped his glass.

Mickey poured him more whiskey before going back to his interrogation.

"The made mans that helped with my fake id?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah. You met a couple of them right?"

"Yeah I did. Seemed a lot different then I thought."

"Bad different or good different?"

"Good different."

"See? We're not all bad. It's just a job that we love."

"So you love killing people?" Mickey questioned raising his eyebrows.

"Not that. It's being apart of a family. A mafia family is a lot stronger than any other. The bonds.. I don't know man. If you were in the job, you'd know."

"Alright, when are you getting made?"

"Once I find these pricks then it'll happen. They're on his shit list too. Wants them gone as soon as possible."

"Alright, here." Mickey said as he pulled out an envelope full on cash. "For the new identities."

"Cheers. Should be done in a couple days. Just need back up information and add all the names to

them." Carlos explained as he took the money.

"Mick how'd you get that sort of money? Do you need me to help out? I can take out some money in my bank. It's not much but-"

"NO! No using your credit cards. The only people that can is Mick here and his friend, ah Nicole. The fucking cops could track the rest of you, so cash or nothing until these are done." Carlos passionately said.

"Shit I need to tell those fuckheads at home not to use credit cards. Anyway Ig, that's the rest of the money Ian gave to me months ago when I first came to Mexico. It's fine." Mickey explained then walked off to pour someone a drink.

"Okay.. Yo so Carlos. How come you openly talk about all of this? Wouldn't you get into trouble if your boss found out?" Iggy asked turning his attention towards him.

"I think you and your brother know better then to go opening your mouths to the cop shop. But in case you don't, you'd get a fucking slaughtering. So don't do anything stupid." He warned. "As far as my boss goes, as long as I don't talk about the extreme shit then I'm fine."

"Ah okay."

"Why? You interested in the job?" Carlos basically offered.

"N-Nah. I don't know man." He hesitated.

"Offer is always on the table if your interested."

He nodded his head and ended the conversation before Mickey came back. He looked back and forth between them, shook his head then grabbed Iggy another beer.

The fuck were they talking about?

"Anyway Ig. This is the last crime okay. After these fucks are gone it's fucking Mexican citizens. Whatever the fuck."

"Mexican citizens? HAHA. Okay Mick. Sure."

He looked at Carlos and shrugged his shoulders then drank the rest of his beer.

"Looks like someone is trying to be a good dad.." He added.

Mickey kept his head down but looked up at him, while raising his eyebrows. "Fuck off Iggy."

"Mick-fuck Mason it might take a while for me to get a hold of their names. Maybe a couple days. Boss has so much shit running at the same time. So i'm suggesting that you watch the video to see if you recognise them.."

I'm sorry what the fuck did he just say? He wants me to watch my best friends rape video? Are you fucking kidding me. Even if I did recognise them it i'd still have those images in my head. Can't we just wait for that system shit? Why the fuck did he just ask that? Fuck.


	11. Black Dog Pizza

“Where the fuck is this kid?” Mandy asked getting frustrated.

“Come find mee.” Yevgeny laughed.

She still couldn’t pinpoint where the voice was coming from and it was driving her insane. Fuck the adults, this is for the kid.

She walked past the stairs when suddenly the door on the side of the stairs flung open. She jumped back, instantly panicked and screamed.

“Whoa it’s just me.” Ian smiled. “Hot in there. I’ll help you find Yev.”

She took a deep breath in “Don’t ever scare me again. Fuck. Where is this kid?”

“Who knows. Where’s Nicky too?”

“Probably snuck out to go see Mick and get drunk.” Mandy laughed.

“Wrong. I’m right here.” She called out.

“Nicole? Where are you?” Ian asked.

“In the fucking cupboard. I’m stuck, help me out please.”

They followed the voice to the kitchen and opened all the bottom cupboards until they found her. She had her knees up and her arms around them while her facial expression looked scared and trapped.

They both helped her out then went back to finding Yevgeny. Nicky calmed her breathing down then ran up the stairs.

“Better not be in my room kid.” She chuckled

“I’mm rightt heree.” Yev laughed.

Nicky and Mandy checked all the rooms, under the beds, in the beds, under clothes.. everywhere but they just couldn't find him. Ian leaned against his doorway, smiling, not bothering to help look.

“That’s it. I give up buddy. I’ve been looking for ten minutes, come out please.” Mandy gave up as she followed behind Nicky.

The stairs to the attic dropped down, almost hitting Ian in the face and down came Yevgeny laughing his guts up. Little fucker.

“You gave up. I win!” He beamed.

“Yeah yeah. How'd you get up there?” Mandy sighed.

“Daddy's boyfriend, Ian help me." He smiled then ran over to hug Ian's legs.

"You said you didn't know where he is!" Mandy

"I lied." Ian smirked.

"I think daddy is wight. You just suck.”

“You know what. It’s genetic.” She joked.

“What does genwetic mean aunty?”

“Doesn’t matter. Come on games over, bath time.”

Mandy showed her nephew to the bathroom while Nicky put the steps back up then walked into her room. Ian helped Mandy with the temperature of the water and getting Yevgeny undressed.

“So.” Ian started.

“So.”

“You and Nicky?...”

“What about her?” Mandy asked while trying to hide a smile.

She helped the blonde boy into the bath and poured water all over his hair.

“Not her. You both. What’s going on?” Ian pushed.

“Nothing.” She laughed as she shoved him with her shoulder.

“Mandss. I tell you everything.”

“No you used to tell me everything. Haven’t in years.”

That’s true. Mickey went to jail and I stopped talking to her. I would text her all the time but I just cut her out my life. And when I helped her with that dead guy, we never really stayed connected. Well I fucking intend to change that.

“Well i’m trying to reconnect with you now…”

“I know.” She smiled while looking straight in his eyes. “I just slept in there and we spooned. To be honest I don’t think anything will happen. After what happened to her, it would be hard for her to open herself up like that. I can just imagine the thick wall she has put up around herself.”

“I wish I was there with her before she decided to go out. Maybe I could have protected her. I don’t know. Mickey is beating himself up about it. Thinks it’s his duty to get rid of them for her. Probably is a good idea but a bad one at the same time. You know?”

“Yeah I know. Just make sure he doesn’t get caught.”

He nodded his head, poured shampoo on Yevgeny’s head then continued.

“Just give her some time Mandy. She’ll be okay. That barrier she has put up, try to break it but don’t try too hard. Be there for her, make her smile, do things she likes. I don’t know.”

“Did you do that with Mickey?” She asked while playing with a yellow rubber duck.

“What?”

“Mickey. Did you pull on his heart strings by doing those things?”

“Ah, with Mickey it was very difficult. He was so damaged by your dad and he was scared to admit who he is. I would just be myself around him and I found him always hiding a smile every time he thought I wasn’t looking. I would make lame jokes and do things he liked." He winked at her.

"So just be myself, be there for her, and do things she likes?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah pretty much. But don't do it if you don't really like her. If you like her and only her, then go for it. Sucks to have your feelings played with.."

"Yeah I know. Lip fucked me around for years.."

"He's a prick that can't commit. Don't worry about him."

"How did you know Mick loved you?"

"Um, the way his face lit up around me. I knew for sure he did around the time he married Svetlana. He couldn't say how he felt but I knew. I just wanted more. Selfish prick I am. Remember when you

told me the way to find out if a guy likes you is the look in his eye?"

"Yeah?... Wait, that was about my brother?"

"Yeah. Turns out you're right. I could tell just by the look he gives me. I can still see it every time he looks at me."

"He can see it in you too you know. We all can see how you to look at each other. It's something you can't describe you know? That look, it's just, something else.."

"It's really that intense is it?" Ian smirked.

"It really is. Nicky has photos of you two and she has one of you guys standing in front of each other just staring. It's fucking awesome. That look.. Fuck."

"Okay okay. Jeez." He laughed.

He washed out Yevgeny's hair while Mandy played with his bath toys to make him laugh.

"So um if you knew for sure that Nicky wanted to start something with you would you.. stay in her room?.."

"Ah I guess. Why? Already renting out my room? Haha"

"Nah it's just you two seem like you's will get together so maybe Yev could have that room."

"Yeah right." She snorted. "Have you talked to her about this?"

"Sort of.." Ian whispered then smiled.

"Wait." She snapped her head up. "I was joking. What did she say?"

"Basically the same thing you're saying. That you's aren't together but you's wouldn't mind."

"Did she say she wanted to be with me?" Mandy questioned.

"She thinks you only slept in there last night because of her withdrawals.. but yes she does."

"That's bullshit. I slept in there because..

"Because?.. You like her?"

"Yeah.. I just don't know how to.. I've never been with a woman."

"Pretty sure once she's comfortable she'll teach you.. how to.. fuck I don't know. Anyway, so you'd like to?"

"Like to what?"

"Share a room with her."

"Um, yeah.." She smiled.

"What are you two whispering about?" Nicky asked as she entered the bathroom.

"You." Yevgeny snitched.

"Yev!" Mandy yelled.

"Sorry aunty."

"Hope it's interesting." Nicky smiled.

"Yeah they said th-"

"Yev!"

He giggled then went back to his rubber ducks while Ian washed his back with a washer.

"Alright then. Ian will tell me later. But for the record, I do want to share my fucking room with you."

She walked out grinning smugly and practically skipped down stairs while Mandy stayed sitting on the floor wondering how much she had heard.

"How long has she been standing there?" Mandy asked Ian.

"I don't know. Didn't see her."

"Fuck okay. Come on Yev, i'll get you dressed."

He pulled the plug, jumped out the bath and ran into the next room which would be his room soon.

"Hey, slow down." Mandy called after him.

Ten minutes later Yevgeny was dried and dressed and they were all walking down stairs to find Nicky. She was laid out on the couch drinking bourbon straight. Of course.

"Pass." Mandy ordered as she lifted her feet and sat on the couch.

"No way. Get your own." She refused.

Yevgeny sat near the coffee table playing with his teddy while Ian sat on the other couch and lit up a cigarette. He enjoyed the feeling of nicotine running through his body while he watched them sort of argue.

"Come on. Please?" Mandy begged.

"Fuck, fine."

She passed her the bottle and watched as Mandy took a massive mouthful. She watched her pink lips wrap around the bottle and her throat as she swallowed. Jesus. She passed it back then lit up her own cigarette while Nicole kept watching.

"What?" She asked as she noticed.

"N-Nothing." Nicole stuttered.

She looked away instantly and sat up straight. Ian let out a small laugh but tried hiding it by covering his mouth.

"Dipshit." Nicky smiled as she realised Ian knew.

"So.. you want me to stay in your room?" Mandy questioned suddenly feeling nervous.

"Yeah." She confirmed. "Only if you want to.."

"Alright."

"So yes then?"

"Yeah." Mandy smiled.

They looked over to Ian and noticed him grinning from ear to ear.

"Fuck head." They said together.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Yo Mike, Antonio called in 'sick'. You'll have to cover his shift AGAIN." Mickey explained to Michael.

"You fucking serious? He's gonna get sacked. Need more people working here man."

"Yeah I know. Heading off. Don't get too drunk." He joked.

Wait. We need more people working there right? What if Ian and everyone worked here? I wouldn't have to work as much and neither would Michael and the boss sure can afford it. We all would have a job even if it's shit, plus it's only me and Mike working here. The boss won't turn them all down. Just have to wait for Carlos get it done.

As he was about to walk around the bar, a blonde man that he instantly recognized walked into the bar. Mickey heavily sighed and tried hiding behind the shelves.

"Mick? What the fuck are you doing?" Iggy whispered.

"Blonde guy. Creepy fuck thinks we're together." Mickey explained.

"I saw you Masonn. Come out of there silly." Julian laughed.

Cringe. Cringe. Cringe.

He stood up and walked around the bar to his brother. He nodded Carlos goodbye then tried walking out the bar with Iggy.

"What a coincidence running into you here?" Julian continued while jumping in front of Mickey to stop him from leaving.

"Well considering you know that I fuckin work here, I guess it's not that much of a coincidence." He shoved him out the way then walked around him.

He looked back at him before exiting the building and saw a creepy evil look plastered all over Julian's face. What the fuck?

"What were you thinking?" Iggy asked as they breathed in the fresh outside air.

"Ugh?"

"You paused for a couple seconds behind the bar. What were you thinking?"

"That you all should apply for a job at the bar."

"Yeah maybe."

"Fuck you mean 'yeah maybe'? You're getting a fucking job Iggy."

"Never said I wasn't getting a job. Just maybe not that job. I'll think about it."

"Whatever man. Do what you want, I don't give a shit."

"Sure you don't Mick."

They lit up a cigarette each as they walked down the street.

"So that blonde guy. You guys fuck?"

"Fucked him but yeah. Thinks we're fucking boyfriends. Won't understand that it's just fucking."

"Could smash him up a little for you.." Iggy offered.

"Nah it'll be alright. Don't need my big brother protecting me. Can handle my own shit if you haven't noticed."

"Okay, forget the big brother protectiveness. Check."

They shared a smile before Iggy turned the conversation down a dark path..

"Do you think those guys were random or do you think it was set up?" Iggy asked.

"The fuck you talking about?"

"Those fucks who hurt Nicky.."

"No I don't think it was random, but I really don't want to talk about it or think about it."

"Okay sorry. Just a thought." Iggy apologized then took another drag.

"What do you feel like?" Mickey asked attempting to change the subject.

"Something spicy. I'm paying."

"Alright. Lets get spicy pizza or some shit."

They had walked down another street by now and instead of turning down the road to go home they turned left to go buy dinner. Once they reached 'Black Dog Pizza' they walked inside, Mickey in front and they both completely fell apart once they smelt the mouth watering food.

"Fuck it smells so good." Iggy complimented as he scanned the menu board and kept smelling.

"I know man. Best part about being here. You're gonna fuckin love it." Mickey smiled.

 

After fighting about what to get for about five minutes they finally agreed on buying a 'Meaty' medium pizza (which Iggy made a sarcastic comment about) a 'Buffalo' medium pizza half with spicy sauce, spicy chicken wings and a lasagna. Fuck were they hungry, everyone at home probably would be too.

When they were ordering they added sides of garlic bread and two 2L cokes, they finally paid, both going halves as Mickey just wouldn't take no for an answer. Fuck he's changed.

 

Iggy kept chattering away all the home about some girl that he's interested in. Mickey couldn't care less so he kept nodding away convincing him that he was actually listening. As they walked in the door of their house they couldn't see or hear anyone. The fuck?

"Shit heads we're home." Mickey yelled.

No answer.

"With fuckin food."

Still no answer.

"Whatever then. Let's eat."

They placed their food on the coffee table, flicked off their shoes and started grabbing plates in the kitchen. Mickey loosened his tie and wet his face and hair with cold water before helping his brother.

Where the fuck would they go? They all don't have jobs. Did they go to the bar to find us? Fuck em, we'll eat all the food while they walk home. Wait walk right? Is Nicky's car in the driveway?

He placed half the plates on the coffee table then peered out the window to check if her car was there.

"Fuck you looking for?" Iggy asked and he began unwrapping the food.

"They couldn't have gone far. The car is still here." Mickey explained.

He sat on the floor on the other side of Iggy and started grabbing slices of pizza and garlic bread while Iggy cut a slice of lasagna and grabbed chicken wings.

"Fuck that's hot!" Iggy gasped as he spat out his chicken.

Mickey burst out laughing "It's Mexico man. The fuck do you expect? Be a man!"

Iggy glared at him then continued eating the chicken to prove how much of a man he is. After his tongue burnt for a couple seconds he finally adjusted and began eating like a pig.

"You're a fucking animal." Mickey teased.

"She's nice, I trust her." Mandy said as she walked in the door. "Mickey, Ig! When did you's get back?" 

"About ten minutes. Did you not check the time stupid? It's past six." Iggy laughed.

They all walked in the door and Mickey instantly looked his boyfriend up and down while licking his lips. Ian smiled, shut the door behind him, took of his shoes and sat close next to his boyfriend on the floor. Mickey had his right knee up with his arm resting on it while his left arm supported his weight on the floor. Ian did the same just opposite arms and legs so their shoulders were touching.

"So where were you's?" Mickey questioned while chewing pizza.

"Next door" Ian answered while staring at his lips.

"Fuck for?" Mickey asked.

He shoved his head away with his greasy hand when he noticed him staring at his lips and tried to hide a smile.

"Asking Michelle to babysit Yev tomorrow so we can all go out." Mandy explained as she took off her jumper.

"I told you tomorrow is just Nichols and me."

"That's what I said." Nicky blurted out as she sat on the couch. "But then she said.."

"I said Ian, Iggy and I can go out without you's." Mandy cut off.

Iggy snapped his head up as he heard his name with a mouth full of food. "Fuck am I involved in?"

"Tomorrow going out. Getting drunk." Mandy explained.

"Alright, i'm game."

"Okay fine with me." Mickey interrupted. "How come you didn't ask me before you went and got a babysitter?"

Yevgeny sat near his dad on the floor but not as close as Ian and everyone else sat either on the couch or on the floor.

"Um I didn't think you'd mind plus i'm his legal guardian.." Mandy mumbled nervously.

"He's still my son." Mickey fought.

"Okay well i'm asking now. Is it okay?"

He looked at his son then thought about if his neighbour would actually look after him and if he'd be safe. Anything could happen after all. Is he going to be fucking comfortable there?

"Yev did you like her?" Mickey asked.

"Yea! She has yellow hair and smells nice. She said we are going to play hide and seek just like I wanted!" Yevgeny happily burst out.

"That's great Yev." He looked back up at an eager Mandy and Ian then caved "Fine but he if he comes back hurt, i'll fuck her up."

"Sure you will Mick." They all laughed then focused on the food that they were annihilating.

"Black Dog Pizza?" Nicole guessed.

"How'd you guess Nichols." Mickey smiled.

"Never lets you down huh?"

"Fuck off." He snorted.

They all started grabbing food while they smacked each other's hands out the way. Mickey picked up Yevgeny's plate and grabbed food that he wanted to eat.

"How come the food wooks diffewent here?" Yevgeny asked.

"Because we're in a different place Yev." Mandy explained. "Do you like it here?"

"Yeah I just miss my mummy."

Mickey pulled him in for a one armed, long hug to comfort him. "It'll be okay kid. You'll see her again." He kissed the top of his head, messed up his hair then they both went back to eating.

Ian locked his hand in Mickey's on the floor and shifted even closer to him. Mickey sensed his movement so he turned to look directly at him and was surprised when Ian cupped his face with one hand leaned in close and pecked him on the lips. Mickey didn't want to get embarrassed so he tried not to get carried away and just pecked him back quickly, rested their foreheads together then went back to eating. Ian smiled, picked his pizza back up and ignored all the eyes staring at them.

"So how come you stayed with Mick the whole day? Could have came home and hung out with us." Nicky giggled as she turned to look at Iggy.

"Mick wouldn't let me leave." He laughed.

"What? Fuck off. YOU wouldn't leave." Mickey cut in, in a confused pissed off voice.

"Kidding. Wanted to spend time with my little bro. Played pool and kicked people out that pissed Mick off. It was good. Wasn't it Mickey?"

"Yeah sure."

"There was this one guy-"

Mickey cut him off by punching him in the shoulder. Hard. He punched him back then they both went back to eating.

"Fuck!" Mandy yelled as she spat out food. "Who's the asshole who ordered spicy chicken?"

"Can't handle it Mands?" Iggy laughed.

"Like you can fuckin talk Iggy. You spat it out too." Mickey chuckled.

"But now look at me. I'm a pro." He took a massive bite of his food and cockily grinned while doing it. 

"It's not that hot." Nicky stated.

They all turned their heads to look at her and saw chicken bones on her plate and spicy sauce around her mouth.

"Jesus." Ian gasped.

Mandy smiled, leaned forward and wiped the sauce off her face with her thumb. "You're so adorable." She whispered in her ear.

Nicky's eyes widened and she couldn't stop staring until Mickey threw garlic bread at her to bring her back to the land of the living.

 

After eating practically everything there was and everyone cleaning the mess, Mickey went up stairs to put Yevgeny to bed. He held his little hand as they walked up the stairs and everyone watched in awe.

"Dad is this my woom now?" Yevgeny asked as he reached his room.

"Probably. We have to see what happens with Aunty Mandy and Nicky."

"I fink they were talking about it."

"Really? Come on in bed." Mickey ordered.

He climbed in his bed and Mickey pulled the covers over him.

"Hang on a sec." Mickey ran out the room into his and grabbed his son’s teddy that he loves so much. "Here." He smiled once he knelt back down beside Yevgeny.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Soon i'll go out and buy you lots of toys and shit for your room okay?"

"Ok" He sleepily nodded, then closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.

Mickey stroked his face with his thumb until he knew for sure he was asleep. He didn't want to leave so he sat there for god knows how long. Minutes? Hours? Just thinking about his son and worrying about him being babysat. Then he started worrying about Nicky. Is she okay? How is she coping? Is she sleeping properly? She's eating fine, but is she vomiting it up? Is she still worried? Fuck.

"Mick?" Ian whispered as he rested his hands on his shoulder.

"Jesus fuck Ian!" Mickey jumped. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Second time I heard that today. Anyway, are you okay?"

He stood up and grabbed Ian's hand. "I'm fuckin fine." He tried convincing as he fought back tears.

He walked out the room with Ian's hand locked in his while he pretended to be fine. Truth is he just can't get Nicky out his head. About what happened to her. He's constantly worrying and wanting to check in on her but he doesn't want to be a pest.

Once they were in the hallway Ian stopped walking to pull him back. Mickey furrowed his eyebrows and gripped his hand tighter. Ian leaned down to kiss Mickey's cheek.

"The fuck was that?"

"Affection.."

"Disgusting." He grimaced."Do it again."

Ian grinned and leant down to kiss Mickey's cheek again. He trailed kisses all up his jaw line then to his mouth and completely devoured him. Mickey cupped his face as Ian rested his hands on his back. They both poured all their love and affection into that one kiss and when they broke apart they were breathless.

They kept their hands exactly in the same place, pressed their foreheads together and stared into each other's perfect, sparkly eyes. Mickey traced circles on Ian's face with his index finger and watched Ian melt into his touch.

"Mick?" Ian whispered.

"Mm?" He whispered back.

"Honestly, are you okay?" He asked again.

"Fuck sake." Mickey sighed as he pulled away. "What makes you think i'm upset?"

He tried walking away in an attempt to escape the situation but Ian wouldn't let him go that easy. He grabbed his hips from behind and pinned him against the wall.

"Fuck." He whispered as his face pressed into the wall.

Ian flipped him around and rested his arms either side of his face. "Talk to me." He begged. "I know something's wrong."

The back of his head rested on the wall while he looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact. "I can't stop thinking about Nicky. What those sick fucks did to her." He admitted.

"C'mere." Ian whispered.

He wrapped his arms around his neck while Mickey wrapped his around his back.

"Carlos got a hold of the security tape across the street. Offered to let me watch it to see if I recognise them. I-I don't think I can do it.." Mickey confessed.

He hugged him even tighter and ran his fingers through his hair. "Mick you don't have to if you don't want to. Don't they have other ways of finding out who they are?"

"Yeah some facial recognition system. Could take a while. He has a clear shot of one guy and a tattoo on the other guys arm. It apparently looks like a count."

"A count?" Ian repeated.

"Yeah of rape victims or lives he's taken.."

"Fuck i'm so sorry Mick. I'm sure Nicky will be okay, she's tough."

"It's my fault. If I had just been there with her it wouldn't have fucking happened." Mickey sobbed as a few tears rolled down his cheek.

"It's not your fault Mick. It's no ones fault but theirs and they will pay." He whispered into his hair. "They have no idea who's girl they've fucked with. Just be there for Nicky and stop beating yourself up okay. I'll always be here Mick, and you can always talk to me. You don't have to hide anymore."

Mickey nodded his head and continued hugging him a little longer. He stopped crying because he doesn't believe in crying and he'll pretend it never happened. They tightened their grip around each other then finally let go. Ian wiped away Mickey's tears with his thumbs then grabbed his hand and started escorting him down the stairs.

"Are they sharing a room now?" Mickey asked after clearing his throat to sound not so upset.

"Looks like it." Ian answered and they both turned to smile at each together

"Fuckin finally! Thought you died." Mandy yelled from the couch.

They both smiled again and made their way to the couches. Mandy and Nicky were sitting next to each other, again a little too close for 'friends' and Iggy was laying on the floor smoking a cigarette. Mickey lit his own and shared it with Ian then noticed Nicky and Mandy doing the same thing. Ian laid down and rested his head on Mickey's lap then Mickey quickly pecked his lips and blew smoke in his face.

"Okay douche bags if you guys get lost text me. If you's ran into trouble text me. If you's get too drunk text me-"

"Mick we'll already be drunk.." Nicky cut in.

"Yeah well I can still fuckin try to help them get home. Anyway if you need anything just text or call Nicky and I. Got it?"

"We're not teenagers anymore." Mandy wined.

"No but you've never been out around here. Just let me be your big fuckin brother okay?"

"Okay big brother." Iggy joked. "Relax, we'll be fine and so will your son."

He nodded then everyone slipped into their own conversations while Mickey stared at Ian. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Text me all during the night okay and try not to drink too much."

"Protective Mickey is sexy.." Ian giggled.

"Fuck you." Mickey sighed.

"Love to." He grinned while pressing his head harder into Mickey's crotch.

"Still going with the lame ass jokes huh?" Mickey asked while hiding a smile.

"Yep. It makes you smile. Plus it turns you on."

"Does not." Mickey denied.

"Then what do I feel pressing against the back of my head then? Hmm?"

Mickey realised there was no way talking your way out of this one so he just sighed and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. Ian wrapped an arm around his head so he couldn't pull away and to lock his lips to his. His dick twitched as he was reminded of the kiss Ian gave him all those months ago  in the van. This was exactly like it just switched positions. Fuck is his cock hard now.

"Mick? Mick!" Mandy yelled to get his attention.

He painfully detached his lips from Ian's and turned his attention to everyone else in the room.

"Jesus you look so hot when you kiss Mick. Never thought I'd see the day when you actually did kiss

someone." Nicky exclaimed.

"Wait am I still the only person you've kissed?" Ian asked.

Mickey stayed silent and looked away. He didn't want to answer this question. Who cares anyway how many people he's made out with? All that matters is Ian. He just wants his lips on Ian's, no one else's.

"Anyway, Mickey, we were just saying that we could meet up at some bar around ten tomorrow." Mandy explained.

"So are you asking for my approval or are you just fucking telling me?"

"I'm just fucking telling you." She smiled.

"So much for just Nicky and I.." He mumbled.

"Well if you weren't too busy sucking your boyfriends face then you would have been apart of the conversation." Mandy said raising her voice a little.

"Mick don't be a dick. Past ten we're fuckin dead to the world anyway." Nicky tried convincing.

"Alright I don't care. As long as I get the whole day with my girl." Mickey smiled.

Mandy let out a breath she hadn't noticed she had been holding. Probably relief that Mick said yes. He wanted to spend time with them all but he wanted to see how his best friend is. He wants things to go back to how things were with Nicky. The same old schedule the same old drinking and getting stoned. Maybe this could work.. maybe spending the whole day with her then after ten with the rest of them could actually be fun. I've never actually been out drinking with Ian.. or Mandy.

Ian turned back to face Mickey and pulled his head down almost violently.

"I'm hard." He whispered.

Mickey's face lit up and he quickly kissed him again.

"Come on." Mickey whispered back as he softly pushed him off his lap.

They both stood up, hugged the two girls, then started walking towards the stairs.. Iggy waved them off and pretended to suck a cock. Fucking asshole.

"Adios mother fuckers." Mickey said as he practically raced up the stairs

"Don't be too loud dipshit!" Nicole called out as they were halfway up the stairs.

Once they reached their room Ian closed the door, grabbed Mickey and pinned his body against his. Mickey reacted by gripping his face roughly with one hand and pulling his lips to his own. He licked into the redhead's mouth as Ian guided them backwards near the bed. He took off Mickey's tie then, ripped his lover's shirt off and pushed him onto the bed.

He kissed, sucked and licked all over his body. His neck, his collarbone, his sternum and nipples. He worked his way back up to his mouth, completely invading him with his sweet taste while running his fingers down towards the waistline of his work jeans. After unbuttoning them he suddenly removed his lips from Mickey's and kissed all down his stomach. Fuckk. He quickly pulled off his jeans with a little of Mickey's help, then palmed his dick in his hand over his underwear.

He looked up to see Mickey trying hard to breathe and staring at him. He cockily smirked then let Mickey spring free and immediately he took him in his mouth, while keeping eye contact. He let his head fall back in pleasure as Ian sucked him off expertly. He pulled off, licked down the side of his dick then started sucking on his balls.

"Fuckk." Mickey moaned then bit down on his lip.

Ian smiled then moved back to his throbbing dick. He swirled his tongue around the tip, licking off the precum, then hollowed his cheeks and took as much of him in his mouth as he could.

Mickey was squirming beneath him. His moaning and groaning getting louder and louder with every flick of the tongue, every hand movement and every look he gives him. Fuck how is he so good at this? He already felt his orgasm approaching and his balls tightening.

He tapped Ian’s head for him to come back up but Ian shook his head and kept bobbing his head. His eyes flew to the back of his head as Ian flicked his tongue and jerked the base of his dick off with his hand.

“I’m.. gonna…” He tried warning but he couldn’t finish his sentence without moaning.

Ian knew what he was trying to say but he didn’t care, he wanted to keep going. He reached his hands up to touch Mickey’s stomach then he grabbed onto his hand and entwined their. He arched his back off the bed which caused his dick to touch the back of Ian’s throat one last time until..

“Ahh fuckk!” Mickey moaned as he shot his load into Ian’s mouth.

He pulled off with a pop and swallowed everything Mickey had to offer. He pulled Mickey’s underwear back on then crawled back up his body, licking and kissing as he went. Mickey grabbed onto his face, shoved his tongue in his mouth and enjoyed Ian reacting by sucking on his tongue. 

He flipped them over so he was now laying on top of Ian then trailed his hand down his stomach towards his cock. He started rubbing Ian through his pants and licking his jawline until Ian grabbed his hand, brang it up to his face and rested their foreheads together.

“You don’t want me to?” Mickey asked sounding offended. “You weren’t even hard!”

He frowned rolled onto his side and pouted. Ian rolled on top of him, pecked his lips before explaining himself.

“I already..” 

He didn’t even finish his sentence before the look on Mickey’s face changed from pissed to amused. Yeah he knows what I meant. Mickey pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing but a small chuckle escaped. He covered his mouth with his hand and hoped Ian didn’t hear it.

“Hey don’t laugh at me you ass. It’s not my fault you’re so sexy and your moans go straight to my dick!” He rolled off of him, jumped off the bed and started getting undressed.

“So i’m irresistible?” Mickey laughed.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

Mickey climbed under the covers while Ian cleaned himself off in the bathroom then turned off the bedroom light and crawled back in bed. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pressed his bare stomach against Mickey’s cold back. He nuzzled his nose into his black hair while Mickey locked their fingers together once again. 

“I don’t ever want to leave you.” Ian whispered as his eyes started getting heavy.

The moonlight shone through the window just enough to see Mickey’s chest pattering away faster.

“Then don’t.” Mickey whispered back.

He brang Ian’s hand up to his face and kissed the back of it while Ian pecked the back of his head. They both drifted off to sleep, holding onto each other like they never have before.

 

He woke up around nine in the morning with Ian's arm wrapped firmly around him. He untangled himself, rolled out of bed then threw on Ian's grey tracksuit pants. He smiled down at the redhead before stumbling into the bathroom to wash his face. He checked on Yevgeny and found him still passed asleep cuddling his teddy with all his might. He smiled again before closing his door slightly then walking off.

He entered Nicky and Mandy's room and saw his best friend snuggled up close to his sister, with an arm wrapped around her. They looked cute, even Mickey could admit that. He smiled then walked up to Nicky to wake her up. He shoved her arm and whispered, "Get the fuck up."

She slightly opened her eyes and mumbled something under her breath. "Nichols come on. Let's get fuckin drunk!" Mickey whispered again.

She jumped out of bed at the same time that Mickey was practically yanking her out by her arm. After a wonderful wake up call from Mickey she was wide awake now and ready to get back into her old routine with her bestest friend and drinking buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry l've been AWOL. Hopefully these chapters are okay, personally l think they're boring and simple. Hopefully you guys liked them!  
> I'll try to update ALOT faster.  
> Leave lovely comments if you wish!


	12. Theft at the hairdressers

Mickey and Nicky were hide awake and dressed downstairs. Nicole was wearing black ripped jeans, black and white high top converse shoes, a dark blue no sleeve crop top and a blue, black and white flannelette tied around her waist. She had her hair down, wavy, and just put on foundation, powder, mascara and simple eyeliner. She doesn't have any interest in that other shit like contour, highlighter and eye shadow. Too girly. 

Mickey was wearing the same old jeans, his usual boots, a plain black t-shirt with his blue flannelette and a navy blue thick jacket over the top. He did fuck all with his hair, just combed it to the side even though it's perfect to way it is. Without even noticing it they had matched their outfits with one another. They both looked good. Better yet, hot!

 

"Mick where's the fucking cone piece?" Nicky asked while searching the cupboards in the laundry.

"Fuck if I know." Mickey answered while shrugging his shoulders.

He shut the laundry door so the smell doesn't spread throughout the house and opened all the windows. By then Nicky had given up looking and just sat on top of the washing machine with a sour look on her face. Mickey sighed then started opening draws next to the cupboard.

"Nichols it's right here." Mickey said while shaking his head.

"Oh.."

"You look girly. It's fuckin weird."

He put the cone piece in the bong while Nicole started trimming the weed. 

"Fuck off."

"Like a respectable young woman.." Mickey pushed even further while smiling to himself.

He put the lighter and bong next to Nicky then sat on the dryer next to the washing machine and helped his best friend trim.

"Bruises are clearing up." He murmured. 

He kept his head down, not wanting to see if he's upset her while Nicky took a few seconds to reply.

"Yeah.. I know." She whispered before adding  in a much more happy voice,  "The fuck do you wanna do first?" Nicky questioned while crossing her legs.

"Rob a fucking bank." He joked.

He looked up to smirk at his best friend and found her smiling while shaking her head.

"I miss this." She whispered. "I miss you."

He dropped the scissors and weed to grab both her hands. After Mickey forced her to drop the objects, he took both her hands in his and stared into her beautiful, blue eyes.

"Mick I was trimming fu-"

"I miss you too Nichols." He cut off.

They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before Nicky smiled and pulled him in for a long tight hug.

"Whoa, careful you'll knock the shit off the dryer." Mickey warned while trying to wrap his arms around her waist.

He inhaled her scent and played with her hair while Nicky practically suffocated him with her arms around his neck.

"Okay-fuck, Nichols I-I can't breath." Mickey burst out while grasping for breath.

"Shit sorry." She apologised while quickly releasing him.

After a few minutes of silence, they had finished trimming half their weed and Mickey was now rolling joints. Nicky shoved a bud into the cone piece and searched the pocket of her jeans for a lighter. Mickey passed her his lighter and watched her lite it up and take a massive hit. She removed he r lips from the bong and inhaled even more. She grinned at her best friend then blew out all the smoke into his face.  He shook his head then grabbed the bong from her hands to take his own hit.

"I wanna dye my hair." Nicole announced while watching Mickey put weed into the cone piece.

"Yeah? What colour?"

"Black or really dark brown." She answered while playing with a piece of string on her black ripped jeans.

"Didn't you say you wanted that like, fuckin months ago?"

He put the bong to his lips, covered the hole with his thumb and lit the lighter up. He smashed his entire hit then blew the smoke in Nicole's face.

"Asshole." Nicky laughed. "And yeah I did."  She added then started rolling joints with the rest of the trimmed weed.

"Why did you wait? Why now?" He questioned while placing the bong next to him.

"Fuck if I know and I need a change."

"Mkay. Dark brown would look good."

After taking several more hits, they finally felt satisfied so they decided to go out. Mickey hid their weed, bong and all their other shit in a cupboard, behind towels while Nicky opened the dryer to look for a new shirt. She took out a dark blue, emo tank top that had 'Fuck Off' written on it and fashionable rips everywhere.

Mickey turned around to see her without a shirt on while she was putting on another shirt.

"Fucks wrong with this one?" He questioned while picking up the crop top.

"Too girly."

"No, Nic-I was joking. Put the fucking shirt back on."

She ignored him as she pulled her shirt over her head then wrapped her flannelette around her waist again. She then faced Mickey and raised her eyebrows for his opinion.

"You look good Nichols." He approved while placing the other shirt on top of the dryer.

"Yeah. Right." She scoffed while turning around to the door.

"Alright, let's go dye your hair fuckhead." Mickey smiled as he put an arm around her shoulders.

She wrapped an arm around his waist while she opened the door with her other hand. They stumbled out the laundry, slamming the door shut behind them then grabbed their wallets off the kitchen counter and started heading towards the door. 

They heard someone shuffling down the stair case so they bolted towards the door to try escape. Before they ran out, they glanced behind them to see long, blonde hair and a gorgeous smirk plastered on the young women's face.

"Hey." Nicky greeted while opening the front door. "Can't talk gotta go."

"Bye." Mickey snickered while shoving her out the door.

"Assholes!" Mandy yelled out before they shut the door behind them.

 

After walking a couple blocks and listening to Nicky babble on the whole way, they finally found the hairdressers. Nicky walked in with Mickey following awkwardly behind her and wondered up to the desk on the left.

"Hola, ¿cómo podría ayudarte?" A nice Spanish women with black short hair greeted.

"English?" Nicky requested while rolling her eyes.

Mickey leaned against the desk while trying to ignore all the women checking him out.

"Sorry, how could I help you?" The woman repeated.

"Ah, I'd like to dye my hair black."

"Wha-black? Brown would suit you better." Mickey interrupted.

"Yeah well I just like pissing you off don't I Mick?" Nicole grinned.

"Okay, is it just the hair colouring or would you like your hair cut too?" 

"No just my hair dyed." Nicky answered.

"What about you handsome?" 

Mickey looked up from the desk to see the woman flirtatiously smiling while playing with her hair. Nicole tried hard not to laugh but ending up giggling while covering her mouth.

For fucks sake.

"I'm fine." He simply answered while looking away.

"Alright. Just take a seat over there and we will get to you in just a minute."

She nodded her head then headed towards the seats to wait her turn. Mickey looked over at all the women getting ridiculous hairstyles and colours before sitting down next to Nicky.

"This place is a fucking freak show." Mickey mumbled while running his hands through his hair.

She leaned forward to look at what he was talking about and saw a middle aged woman getting a mohawk and the man two seats down from her, dying his long hair bright green.

"The fuck?" She gasped. "Mick if they do that to my hair, please knock them out."

"Fuckin gladly." He beamed. "You reckon I could rob this place without a single person noticing?"

She observed the whole room, the three hairdressers completely in their own element facing the other way, the women behind the desk sitting across the room taking selfies and the customers reading magazines while also facing the other way. Surprisingly there were no security cameras in the store so he could easily rob the fuckers.

"Probably. Mother fuckers wouldn't even notice till we're long gone." She chuckled before adding "But I don't think you should."

"Jesus, I'm not that stupid." He laughed while rubbing his palms together.

He seriously just wanted to get out of that place and go drink or smoke weed, anything really. But if his best friend wanted her hair dyed then he'd stay there the whole fucking day if he had too.

"Wait Mick, I have a plan..."

***************************************************************************

"Iggy! Get the fuck up douche bag!" Mandy yelled.

She threw a pillow in his face hoping it would piss him off but unfortunately he caught it then  shoved his face into it.

"Fuck off Mandy!" He screamed into the pillow.

"Yev wants to go to Michelle's now. Get up we're going out."

"Mandy," He paused. "FUCK OFF!"

She chuckled to herself then saw her nephew running into his room.

"Uncie Ig, wake uppp!" Yevgeny laughed as he climbed onto his back.

He growled as Yevgeny started trying to wake him up by opening his eyelids with his tiny fingers.

"Okay okay, cut it out. I'm up kid. Get off me."

He proudly jumped off his back and waited impatiently for his uncle to get out of bed. Iggy tried going back to sleep but he sensed people waiting in his room. He opened one eye to check and sure enough Mandy was standing in the middle of the room crossing her arms while his nephew watched him from a meter away.

"For fucks sake." He snarled as he sat up.

"Yayy!" Yevgeny cheered as he ran out the room.

He angrily scrambled out of his bed and grabbed the closest jeans he could find, while Mandy left the room. He then took off his jumper and grabbed a random grey t-shirt from his bag to throw on. As he lit up a cigarette he looked up to see his sister standing in the doorway with a disgusted look on her face.

"What now?" He grunted.

"Change your fucking shirt."

"What? Why?"

"Iggy, there's stains everywhere. Change it." Mandy demanded. "I'm not going out in public with you looking like that."

"Yeah well, I used to go out with you looking like a hooker half the time."

She grabbed the closest object near her to ditch it at her asshole brother. Luckily he ducked his head and it smashed against the wall. He chuckled as she flipped him off and left the room again.

"Fine, i'll change." He yelled after her.

"Good!"

She walked into her brothers and best friend's room, to check if Ian was ready to leave. He wasn't in the room so she wondered over to the bathroom to check if he was in there. She knocked then entered and saw him taking his meds one by one.

"You alright?" She asked sounding really concerned.

"Yeah, fine." He assured as he swallowed the last of his pills.

He placed his pill bottles in the bathroom cupboard then brushed past Mandy to get to his room. She followed after him and sat on the edge of his bed while Ian put his foot up on a chair to tie his shoe laces.

"You look hot."Mandy complimented as she looked him up and down.

He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, black boots, a black shirt, with a navy blue button up shirt (that wasn't buttoned up) and a dark green, almost black thick jacket to finish it off.

"I wear shit like this everyday Mandy."

"You still look hot."

She grinned as Ian turned around to raise his eyebrows in disbelief. He sighed whilst trying to hide a smile then sat down next to her. She lit up a cigarette, took a drag then passed it to Ian.

"You look pretty hot too." He complimented while smoking.

She was wearing black and white converse shoes, (exactly like Nicky's) with army green jeans that had rips at the knees. She also had a army green purse that matched her jeans and a grey shirt that showed cleavage with a thin black jacket over the top (that she left undone). She had done her simple daily make up routine,.. foundation, powder, eyeliner, mascara, falsies and a little bronzer. Anything else she couldn't be bothered with.

"No she doesn't! She's got stains all over that hooker shirt!" Iggy joked.

He started laughing while Mandy tried thinking of something smart to say back.

"Fuck off Iggy!" Is all she came up with.

She snatched the cigarette back and took another drag as she tried to calm herself down. Iggy walked into the room wearing a white t-shirt with some drawing printed on it and a black, sleeveless denim jacket.

"This better?"

"Yeah." She answered. "And I don't look like a fucking hooker, asshole."

"I was kidding sis. You look more like my seventh grade teacher."

"Ms Bestor? The hot one you always wanted to bang?"

"No Ms Keane." Iggy corrected.

"Wasn't she the old, fat one that always tried to dress like a teenager?" Ian interrupted with a wicked grin on his face.

"Yep."

"Fucking asshole. I'm not old or fat."

"I'm kidding Mandy. You look good." Iggy finally complimented.

"Whatever. Where's the kid?"

"I'll go look for him." Ian said whilst jumping off the bed.

He wondered into Yevgeny's room and found him looking at himself in the mirror on the wall. He was pretending his hand was a gun and was shooting the mirror, making cute gun sound affects. Little Mickey? 

"Yev? What are you doing ?" Ian asked as he leaned against to door frame.

"Pwacticing." He answered.

"Yeah? Practicing what?"

"Nofing."  He ran over to Ian to grab his hand. "Can we go now? Pweasee?"

"Yeah come on."

He picked him up and carried him to his doorway on his hip.

"Ready to go?" Mandy asked while standing up from the bed.

"Yea!" Yevgeny yelled.

"Alright bud let's go."

 

After dropping Yevgeny off at Michelle's and waiting for him to stop explaining all the cool things they were going to do at their 'playdate', they all were now heading to the closest bar they could find.

***************************************************************************

Nicky was now sitting in a hairdressing chair letting the weird, blonde hairdresser mess around with her hair. Mickey was sitting next to her making horrible facial expressions that led her to believe she's fucked her hair up already.

"Stop fucking doing that." She ordered while kicking him in the leg.

"Stop doing what?" Mickey smirked while playing dumb.

"You know what!"

She resumed to looking at herself in the mirror while secretly praying she doesn't come out looking like Nicki Minaj 2010, because that dip-dyed green hair, at the American Music Awards did NOT look good.

"So you would like your hair dyed black right?" The hairdresser who's name she'd forgotten asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to go for a more natural look? Black is a little.. out there."

"People have been walking out of here with fuckin rainbow hair and black is 'a little out there'?!" Nicky raged.

"Whoa sorry. I just thought maybe dark brown or a soft brown would look a lot nicer." She explained.

"That's what I said." Mickey interrupted while trying to hide a smile with his hand.

"Alright, alright fine." She gave in. "Dark brown."

She left to go grab the hair dye and other necessary equipment while Nicky sat in the chair sulking.

"Who's the one pissed off now?" Mickey joked.

"Fuck off i'm not even pissed."

"Yeah, okay nanny Mcphee."

The lady had now returned, placed the items on a tray and immediately starting pinning up Nicky's hair in sections. She had tied up all of her hair apart from a bottom section then mixed the dye in a black bowl with a dye brush.

Mickey noticed Nicole's hands were shaking underneath the cloth the hairdresser had put on her, so he reached over, and placed a hand on her knee for comfort.

"You ever dyed your hair before?" Mickey asked.

"No." She whispered.

"Don't worry hun, it's going to look amazing." The blonde woman interrupted.

Mickey was completely done. He pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing but a small chuckle escaped. He had to hide his face by looking the other way so no one could see how amused he was by this. Plus if he saw Nicole's pissed off face, he probably wouldn't be able to stop laughing. No one calls her Hun unless they want a beat down.

Did she really just call me 'hun'? Are you fucking serious? Stay calm Nicole. Stay fucking calm.

Her hands had stopping shaking and were now clenched into fists. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend she didn't just hear what she thought she heard. The hairdresser was completely oblivious by the tension and just started placing aluminium foil underneath her hair.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked while picking up the black bowl full of hair dye. "You have beautiful copper blonde hair."

"Yes i'm fucking sure."

She heard Mickey laugh so she kicked him in the foot. He turned around while still trying to hide a smile with his hand.

"Asshole." She remarked.

 

Fifteen minutes later, her hair was fully dyed and wrapped up in foil. She kept trying to have a peek at it when the hairdresser wasn't around but Mickey kept telling her not to.

"You look like tin man." Mickey commented while taking a picture of her.

"Who's tin man?" She asked while spinning around in her chair.

"Wizard of oz."

"I do NOT look like that fucker." 

She stopped spinning to see him taking photos of her. 

"Mick! Fucking delete it!" 

"No fucking way. Gonna send this shit to Mandy."

"Don't you fucking dare!"

She leaped out of her hair to snatch Mickey's phone out his hand but he held it back out of reach. She struggled for several seconds until she gave up and grumpily sat back down in her chair.

"So I guess you really do like her then."

She looked over to see Mickey, not laughing and not smirking, in fact he had a very serious look on his face. She looked down at her lap and played with her fingers underneath the cloth.

"Yeah." She admitted. "Yeah I do Mick."

"She likes you too." He informed.

"Yeah that's what everyone keeps saying but I highly doubt it." She sniffed. "Don't send it to Mandy please. Want her to be surprised."

"Ok?"

The same hairdresser came back to check her hair. "Looks good. Ready to wash it out?"

Nicole just nodded her head then followed her over to the shampoo bowl chair. Mickey watched as she started taking off the foil and saw her beautiful dark brown hair. Even with it all wet and not washed out, Mickey could admit it looked really fucking good. 

He snapped another photo, ignoring Nicky's growls as she said to delete it then sent Ian the first photo. About a minute later he replied.

11:24am: Firecrotch: she dyed her hair?! what colour

11:24am: You: dark brown

11:25am: Firecrotch: shit does it look good

He looked up to see the woman drying her brown hair with a towel after it had been washed. Yeah I guess you could say that.

11:26am: You: yeah it looks fuckin good. Suits her. You guys out?

11:28am: Firecrotch: yea we're at the bar you work at

11:29am: You: you drinking? 

11:30am: Firecrotch: yea?

11:30am: You: you take ur meds?

11:31am: Firecrotch: yes mick. I miss you

He couldn't help but smile at his phone. At Ian's message. God he's so whipped. You're one gay ass fag. He thought to himself. Fuck you, he thought back—the usual end to his mental conversations.

"Fuck you smiling at?" Nicky asked while tapping his arm.

"Nothin." He answered while still smiling. 

"Yeah right. Tell Ian I said hi."

She smirked then turned her head back so the woman can condition her hair. Mickey shook his head then went back to texting the love of his life.

11:33am: You: nichols says hi and don't tell mandy that she dyed her hair

11:34am: Firecrotch: hi back and i wont

11:34am: You: I miss you too.

He shut off his phone then continued to watch his best friend get her hair washed. It really did look good. Amazing actually.

***************************************************************************

"What's got you all smiley?" Mandy asked after ordering three beers.

"Nothing." He answered then shoved his phone in his pocket.

"How's my brother?" She questioned while giving him a smug look.

He shook his head, "He's fine."

"What are they up to?"

Shit. Mick asked me not to say anything.

"Out drinking." He lied.

They received their beers from the bartender that Ian had never met, then walked over to a table in the middle of the room.

"How many bars are there? Fuckin hell." Iggy asked while sitting down first.

"Who knows. I bet Mick and Nick have woken up hungover, with vomit all over themselves in every single one of them." Mandy laughed as she sat down next to Ian.

"Yeah probably." Iggy agreed.

She scanned the room to find a young brunette checking out her older brother from over at the bar. She chuckled to herself then tapped him on the arm.

"What?" 

"Some chick at the bar is checking you out." She informed.

Ian overheard so he looked over and recognised her straight away. It was the same woman that was hitting on Mickey a couple days ago. He had to make out with him to get her to back off. He enjoyed every fucking second of it.

"That chick hit on Mickey a couple days ago." Ian interrupted. "Had to make out with him during his shift to get her to back off."

"Haha really?" Mandy rhetorically asked. "Wish I was there to see her face. You gonna go talk to her?"

"Not interested." Iggy mumbled while taking a sip of his beer.

"What? You haven't even looked at her." Mandy pushed while pulling a cigarette out her pocket.

"Still not interested."

"What's up with you?" She questioned sounding really concerned. "You never turn down a chance to fuck."

"Maybe.. i'm saving myself."

Ian looked at Mandy wondering if he heard correctly and by the look on her face he had. They both burst out laughing while he angrily stood up and started walking over to the bar.

"Wait Ig i'm sorry come back." Mandy called after him.

"Fuck off Mandy." 

He took a seat right next to a sleeping Carlos which startled him awake.

"Fuck. Who are you?" He questioned while rubbing his eyes.

"Iggy." He answered then ordered two shots of tequila.

"Oh right. Mikhailo's older brother." 

"That's right."

He received both shots and passed one to Carlos while throwing back the other.

"Have you thought any more about.. you know..?" He questioned with a serious face.

"Actually I have..."

 

"Who the hell is he talking to?" Mandy asked once she finally noticed them talking.

Ian looked over and saw Iggy throwing back a shot while Carlos was talking in depth about something that looked important. About Nicky?

"That's Carlos. The hitman Mickey was talking about." Ian explained while grabbing his lighter and smokes from his pocket.

"Oh. What are they talking about then. Isn't it Mick's job to handle the id's?"

"Yeah it is. But I think this is about Nicky."

She raised her eyebrows waiting for Ian to explain what the fuck he's talking about.

"Mickey's getting Carlos to take care of the guys that.. you know.. hurt Nicky. Him and Iggy are going to beat them down first before he.. you know." He lifted his hand up to resemble someone getting their throat sliced open.

"Oh shit. Wow. What if they get caught?"

"No idea. Hopefully they don't."

They both took a swig of their beers then Mandy leaned forward onto the table.

"Ian?" 

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Ah sure. Go ahead."

"Why um.." She hesitated. "Why didn't you come here with Mick the first time?"

The first time? When he first broke out of prison?

"Ah, I don't know. I guess I just couldn't leave my siblings and career."

"But now that the cops are looking for you, you decided to just come back to my brother."

That's not why.

"Tell me something, if the cops never found out.. would you even be here? Would you have even called him?"

Why is she bringing this up now? We should be having fun, not starting an argument or whatever.

He rubbed the back of his head while sighing, leaned forward so he was close to her, then started to explain himself.

"Mandy, before the cops even had proof I was planning on coming here. I ended things with Trevor and I was going to come surprise him. Fuck knows how I would have actually found him.." He paused to look Mandy straight in the eye. "So the fact that the cops had an arrest warrant for me doesn't mean shit. I hated it back home. I just wanted Mickey and I wasn't smart enough to realise that before."

"Ian, that's the difference between you and Mickey. THIS is his home." She stopped talking for a second to look around. "His bar, his house, his best friend. He's built a life for himself here and clearly he's happy, for once. But you still see the ghetto as your home. I understand that you were planning on leaving anyway, but how long till you go 'back home'? Huh?"

"Mand-"

"No Ian." She cut off. "I've been with Mick his entire life, you almost his whole life and we've both seen him at his worst. You're the only person in this whole fucking world that he wants. So if you're just going to go back, you might as well never come."

Fuck. Does she really mean that? I know she's just looking out for her brother but.. Jesus.

"My home is wherever Mickey is. So trust me when I say this. I will never, ever leave his side again. I don't want to loose him and I don't want to loose you."

She looked up from her beer bottle to smile at her best friend, then grabbed onto his hand that was tapping away on the table.

"I don't want to loose you either." She murmured. "But if you hurt him again or he hurts you.. then i'm gonna kick both your asses."

They both chuckled then looked back over to Iggy who was walking towards them.

"What happened to your boyfriend?" Mandy joked as she noticed Carlos was gone.

"Duty calls and you're an idiot." He insulted as he ruffled up her hair. "Hungry?" 

"Yeah." Ian gushed, leaping from his chair. "You're paying. Running out of money, need a job."

"Done."

As they were all walking towards the door, Ian rested an arm on Mandy's shoulder and pulled her in to kiss her head. 

"Love you Mands."

"Love you too." She beamed.

***************************************************************************

Her hair was completely dried and straightened and she was now paying for the service. She handed the lady her money then turned to Mickey.

"Mick, go." She encouraged in a soft voice so the women doesn't hear.

He rolled his eyes then walked around the desk to speak to the women. She looked surprised and happy but also worried, like he was about to stab her in the neck or something.

Time to be a completely different person. God this is so fucking weird. What do I say? Should I call her pretty or some shit? Fuck.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted.

"Heyy." She beamed with a massive smile that made him uncomfortable.

Fuck, what do I say now?

"Would you ah, like to go out sometime?"

"Wait so she's not your girlfriend?" She asked while furrowing her eyebrows.

She pointed at Nicole who had now made her way to the side of the desk.

"What? No."

"Okay, then I'd love to."

"K, could I grab your number?"

"Yeah of course!"

She grabbed her phone out her pocket while Mickey grabbed his and shifted to the side a bit so she would turn away from the cash register. She turned away from the desk entirely and took a few steps towards him.

Fuck. Don't touch me bitch.

She started twirling her hair in her fingers while leaning forward a little bit to show off her breasts. He looked away in disgust for a second then turned back and acted like he was straight by smiling and flirting.

He looked over her shoulder to see Nicky stealing from the cash register while trying to be as quiet as possible. He was blocking all the other hairdressers views with his body while he exchanged numbers with the jet-black haired women (he gave her a fake number of course).

Shit.

She moved even closer to him, grabbed his hand and stared into his beautiful eyes. She definitely did not deserve to be staring into them with her poison straight eyes, he's too precious. She kept staring at his lips and it looked like she was about to kiss him, which he did NOT want to happen.

"Mick, we gotta go. Hannah's waiting." Nicole interrupted from near the store door.

THANK FUCK.

"I'll call you." Mickey promised while diving away from her face.

He practically ran out of that fucking store away from the confident women.

"Eugh fuck!" Mickey cringed as he shook his whole body.

They started walking down the street not really knowing where they were going.

"HAHA you're a hundred per cent gay." Nicole virtually sang.

"No shit Nichols. Who the fucks Hannah?"

"Made her up fuckhead. Saved your ass."

"How much did you get?"

"Didn't want it to be obvious so only five hundred bucks." She explained while waving the money in his face.

"K. Can we fucking eat now?"

"Yeah come on."

"Your hair looks good."

She smiled at the compliment then wrapped an arm around his waist, while he rested his on her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

They didn't have to walk very far until they reached one of their favourite places to eat, 'Tacos Don Juan'. He loved this place because of the wide variety of food that he'd never tried before. (Well he sure as shit has now)

Honestly, Mickey never wants to leave Mexico. His new favourite take out shops are all near each other. (Black dog pizza, Tacos Don Juan and a few others.) There's heaps of bars near his house and everything is basically within walking distance, even his work. Also, everyone he cares about lives with him, so why leave? Even when it was just him and Nicole, he still didn't want to leave. He missed Ian a lot, but he didn't want to be sucked back to Chicago. Too many bad memories..

Once they finished ordering, they stood out of the way in the waiting area. They kept scanning the menu's taking notes of everything they wanted to try, until Mickey felt firm hands grasp his ass and a hot, wet mouth suck on his neck.

"The fuck?" He jumped pulling away from his mysterious ass grabber.

They both got ready to deck some fucker until they saw flaming red hair and a cocky smirk plastered all over his face.

"You're a fucking dick Ian." Mickey sighed as he realised it wasn't a random.

Iggy was standing behind him looking at the menu.

"Yeah well you are what you eat." He smirked again thinking he's hell funny.

"How does that work? Cause Mickey ain't straight." Iggy jumped in.

"You know what. Fuck you, you're the pussy!" Mickey harshly spat.

"Where's Mandy?" Nicole asked.

"She's buying smokes across the street. Told us to get her whatever."

"Is she using her card?!" Mickey blurted out suddenly remembering Carlos's orders.

"Nah I already told them not to little brother." Iggy explained. "What do you want?" He added, addressing Ian.

"Whatever you get."

He nodded his head then walked off to go order their food while Ian stepped closer to Mickey. He instantly wrapped his long arms around his neck, in need of his touch, then Mickey wrapped his arms around his muscular back.

His face was hidden in the younger mans dark green jacket, as he closed his eyes and clung on to him like he was his god damn life support. He inhaled his scent as much as possible like he hadn't been in contact with him in years, when really it had only been a few hours.

Ian, being the taller one, had his lips pressed against his forehead while he stroked his gorgeous, black hair. His nose was nuzzled into his hair, inhaling his enchanting Mickey like smell. Fuck he smelt so good, like cigarette's, shampoo and bourbon. How can hair smell like bourbon?

After they pulled apart, hands still on each other, they noticed Nicole making quick action of shoving her phone in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Seriously? Still taking photos Nichols?"

"Never stopped Mick." She grinned then walked over to the counter to receive their food.

Ian stood back a little to look Mickey up and down, enjoying the way he looks and the way his clothes look on him. He looked away embarrassed, rubbed his tatted knuckles against his lips then turned back to Ian, raising his eyebrows like 'the fuck you looking at?'. Ian occupied his hand by grabbing onto Mickey's collar of his dark blue jacket and pulling him in real close. 

"You look fucking hot." He complimented, millimeters away from his lips.

His hand traveled down his chest and abdomen to firmly grasp onto his hip and pull him in ever closer. Not knowing what to say, Mickey started leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend, but before he could, Nicole smacked him over the head with their food.

"The fuck?" He roared.

"Language Mick! Children present."

He looked around the room and saw a couple of kids sitting at a table eating what seemed to be .. fuck Mick didn't know. Didn't care really.

"Wait till you's get home later. Can't get done for public whatever the fuck." Nicole giggled. "Got our food." She added while holding up the bag and slurping her drink.

"Thanks."

He realised he was leaning on Ian like a whipped little bitch, so he pushed off him and grabbed his food and drink from Nicole.

"Gotta go."

"Later." Ian said with nothing but love in his voice and eyes.

He smiled, kissed the top of his head then walked off to check what Iggy had ordered for him. Mickey started walking out the restaurant with Nicky by his side, with a grin from ear to ear

"Whipped bitch." Nicole muttered.

"Fuck up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the start of their day. There's more fun things to come!  
> Please tell me your opinions or complaints. I just want to make you all happy.  
> I'm just letting them all have a good time before they get smacked into reality again.  
> It's going to get bloody real soon. Ahhhh!  
> Again, love you all. x


	13. Beatings & Blocked numbers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Iggy get badly hurt while Mickey answers a phone call from his worst nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is folks. Sorry it took so long. I'm not liking this chapter but I hope you's do.

They stood outside the tattoo shop wondering if they should really go through with this. I mean, Nicole has never had a tattoo before and now she wants to go all out? Mickey has a few tattoo's so he isn't at all nervous or scared. Can't say the same for her.

"You sure about this?" Mickey asked nudging her in the ribs.

"Yeah. Have money saved from my job."

"So do I. Gonna be broke fucks after this."

"Yeah. Come on." 

She threw her cigarette onto the floor then followed Mickey inside. There were people with tattoo's all over their faces and stretchers in their ears everywhere. For a second she started to re-think her decision but immediately shook away that thought.

Mickey was scanning the walls, looking at all the images of pleased customers. He already knew what he wanted, but he couldn't help but stare at the artwork.

"Hello, could I help you?" A big man asked at the desk.

"Yeah, she wants a sleeve and I want a tattoo redone." Mickey answered, breaking away from his stare.

"Okay, follow me."

The room was once again full of images of tattoo's but also needles and equipment. Two tattoo artists walked in, one a man and the other a woman. They instructed them both to take their seats and relax while they worked over what they both wanted. 

 

Two hours later they walked out the store with Nicole's hip tatted and Mickey's chest redone. He had gotten his 'Ian Gallagher' tattoo redone so it looked a lot better and spelled right. Nicole had gotten a simple quote done instead of a sleeve that she wanted because she was too fucking pussy.

'No one is entitled to my body, except me.'

"Okay, now that we have no money.. how the fuck are we gonna drink now?" Mickey asked in a smart ass tone.

"Still have five hundred bucks." She smiled while pulling it out her purse. 

She also pulled out their joints from earlier and Mickey's face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree. Eager the get even more stoned than they already were, they rushed down a nearby alley, hid behind dumpsters and lit up a joint each.

"Fuck. This shit's good." Nicky coughed as she blew out smoke.

"Mm." Mickey hummed while resting his head back on the wall behind him. "You should be a tattoo artist." He suggested.

"How fucking high are you?" She laughed.

"Fuckhead. Seriously, you have skills. You fuckin drew that sleeve shit like it was second nature."

"Yeah, maybe. I'll think about it."

Once they were satisfied, they found the closest bar available to finally get smashed like they've been wanting to all day. The closest bar was his work and instead of ordering beers like some bitches they paid for a bottle of whiskey each. Yeah.. that will get them off their faces real quick!

"Hey Mick?" Nicole began.

"What?" Mickey asked with a mouthful of alcohol.

"You think I could be a mother?"

He choked on his drink chuckling at her nonsense question. No way she could be a parent. This has to be a joke. He looked up at her then suddenly felt bad for laughing at her question. He smiled at her wondering where the fuck this sudden interest has come from. He tried picturing her with a little Nicky or Nick which was a wonderful image but he didn't really think she could be parent material.

"Ah, I don't fucking know. Why?"

"Nevermind.."

"Don't do that shit. Fucking tell me."

"Have nothing to show for my life. I don't know Mick."

"Nichols, we wake up and drink for breakfast get high for lunch and finally pass out on the floor of a bar for dinner. You really think you could raise a kid in that?"

"Probably not." She chuckled.

Mickey's phone started buzzing in his pocket, after putting the bottle on the table he pulled it out and tried reading the contact name. Once his vision cleared he saw that it was just his little sister.

"Yeah?" He greeted.

"Mickey?! Fuck Mick!" Mandy yelled sounding hysterical.

"What?! Are you okay?"

"Ah no. Fuck. Ig don't move. Don't move!" She ordered.

"Who is it?" Nicole asked giving him her complete attention.

"Mandy." He whispered.

"Mick, Ian and Iggy got jumped.."

"WHAT? ARE THEY OKAY?" Mickey roared, jumping out of his chair.

"I-I don't know.." Mandy whimpered.

"Where are you's?!"

"Ah I-Near some tattoo shop.. in an alley."

"Be there in five."

He snapped his phone shut, grabbed his half empty whiskey bottle then basically dragged Nicky out the bar.

"What the fuck happened?!" She pestered while struggling to keep up with him.

"Ian and Ig got jumped." He explained, half running."

"The fuck? Where? By who?"

"In the fucking alley near the tattoo shop."

                                                                                              ***

They reached the alley not even two minutes later and saw Ian sitting up against the wall with bruises all over his face and a black eye while Iggy was laying on the floor, blood everywhere, with Mandy hovering over him.

"Thank fuck! Mick help please." Mandy begged.

He passed the bottle to Nicky, tore off his jacket and tossed it at his sister so she could put pressure against his head. Nicky rushed over to help even more while Mickey dashed over to Ian because Iggy wasn't Mickey's biggest concern right now.. Ian was.

"Hey, hey. Are you alright?" Mickey asked.

He cradled his bruised up face in both hands to check his face properly. Fuck! Who the fuck does this shit?!

"Yeah I'm fine. Iggy tried blocking me." Ian sniffled while clinging onto his hands.

"Mickey." Iggy winced while sitting up a little. "It wasn't fuckin random. They knew what they were doing. They knew their shit."

"They? How many guys were there?"

"Two. Big guys. They weren't there for me. They were aiming for Ian.." Iggy explained while holding Mickey's jacket to his head.

"The fuck? Why? No one knows him around here."

"I have no idea Mick. I tried protecting him."

"Where were you?" Mickey asked, addressing Mandy.

"The store across the street. Had to piss." 

He turned his attention back to the younger man and helped him to his feet. He looked terrified and angry at the same time, like he had just seen a ghost and someone he hated at the same time.

"It's alright Ian. I'm here now." Mickey whispered. "Only a few bruises, that's it. You're fine." 

He pulled him in to embrace a long, tight hug and Ian clung onto him like it could be the last time he ever saw him, then whispered in his ear.

"Mick, one of the guys had a tattoo on his arm.."

"Ok?"

He pulled away from Mickey to look him dead straight in the face.

"THE tattoo. The count tattoo." He whispered so no one else heard.

"Wha-Are you fucking kidding me?!"

If he didn't want them dead before he sure as shit does now. But only this time, he wants to be the one who does it. No one fucking hurts the two most important people in his life and gets away with it. NO ONE.

"I'm calling Carlos."

He backed away from everyone and stood out on the sidewalk to call him. Ian went with him while wiping blood off his face and knuckles.

"Yes?" Carlos greeted in a harsh voice.

"Ah Carlos it's Mickey.."

"Oh Mikhailo. I was just about to call you. How are you?"

"Not great. Ian and Iggy got jumped. It's pretty bad, Iggy is bleeding-"

"Where are you's?" He cut off.

"Ahh, you know the alley near the tattoo shop?"

"On my way."

He snapped his phone shut and turned back around to find Iggy stumbling to his feet with Mandy ordering him not stay put.

"Mandy i'm fuckin fine!"

"Yeah the massive gash on your head just screams fine." She spat. "Mick who was that?"

"Carlos. Ig needs stitches and he can't exactly just walk into a hospital. Carlos probably knows people." He explained.

"Mason?"

No fucking way.

"Mason! Where have you been?"

Mickey slowly turned around praying to fucking god it wasn't the person he thought it was. Unfortunately it was.

"Fuck off Julian."

"Who's that?" Ian asked.

"I'm his boyfriend." Julian answered before Mickey could.

"What?! No you're fucking not!" Mickey yelled.

Ian furrowed his eyebrows in confusion then tensed when Julian stepped closer to HIS boyfriend.

"Yeah I am." He corrected.

The blonde man grabbed onto Mickey's hand and leaned in too close obviously trying to kiss him.

"THE FUCK?!" Mickey shouted while pushing him backwards.

"Why are you fighting this?"

"Because we aren't together! We fucked a couple times that's it! You're nothing to me. Fuck off, i'm in the middle of something."

It seemed like his words were just going in through one ear and straight out the other. He stood there, grinning from ear to ear staring at Mickey like he had the right to. Fuckhead. Frustrated Mickey looked over his shoulder to find Carlos hopping out his fucking black Porsche 911 with a white Porsche Panamera behind his. He can't find himself a house but he can afford a fucking Porsche?!

"Carlos." He greeted while nodding his head.

"Mason." He nodded back, aware of company.

A few other guys climbed out of the second car and stood behind him like they were his pets. 

"Let's get you up man. Have to get stitches in you before you bleed out." Carlos said as he helped him balance on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't bleed out. It's not that bad."

"You know.. sometimes a man needs to know when to ask for help." He grinned while his men (or his bosses men) helped Iggy to his car. "And you, Ian, probably have a concussion, should get checked out. Come with me."

"Where are you taking them?" Mandy asked as she stepped in front of Ian.

"Boss's house. Don't worry, it's safe."

He climbed into the front seat of his car once Iggy was safe in the back. 

"You's coming?"

"Ah, yeah sure." Mickey answered.

"Jump in the other car." He ordered.

As they were all heading towards the cars, Julian stopped Mickey in his tracks and tried hugging him goodbye.

"The fuck man? Get off me."

Ian stormed back over to rip this stalker off the older mans body with great force. Julian stumbled backwards grinning from ear to ear. It wasn't a normal or satisfied grin, it was evil. Like he was Satan himself.

"See you later.. Mikhailo.."

He practically bolted off before Mickey could leap at him at demand to know how he knew his real name. He went by 'Mason' around here how the fuck could he find out? Did someone say it near him? Carlos? No, he didn't. The fuck?!

He was basically dragged into the car as he was in complete shock that Julian knew who he was. How much does he know? He let Ian cling onto his arm in the backseat while he pretended to be fine, ignoring the fact that his leg wouldn't stop moving. The drive over to Carlos's boss's house was short but painfully silent. No one talked, not one word. Why would they? These guys look extremely murderous and they were intimidating as all hell and Mickey was actually nervous.

                                                                                             ***

They pulled up to a modern, white and grey mansion. They're were three stories, each with a balcony and sliding doors everywhere you looked. They're were two car ports on either side of the house, that looked way too big to just fit one car inside, at least two. The wooden door was pure white with not even a dirty finger mark to be seen. The garden was in top shape, fake grass, rose's and colorful flowers everywhere with white stones surrounding them. Everything was so perfectly stunning and everything looked expensive. Jesus Christ.

They all followed behind Carlos and his men (Mandy and one guy supporting Iggy) into the house with worried looks on their faces once they heard yelling. Who the fucks yelling?

"Antonio, we've got two guys in need of medical assistance." Carlos yelled.

Even inside the house it was beautiful. There was white stairs with black railings that lead upstairs, black fluffy carpet everywhere apart from the places with tile, and their was chandelier hanging from the roof. It was like a dream.

"¡ESTÁSTE FUCK!" A man screamed. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU?!"

They shifted from the staircase to the doorway of the massive lounge room. A man in his mid-forties was standing over a guy with blood all over his face, holding a gun to his head. Holy fuck.

"TO THINK I HAD YOU MADE! I guess it was a good idea I have Carlos. ¡Solo hombre leal que tengo!"

"Antonio I am loya-"

He cut him off by pistol whipping him again directly on the open cut. Everyone gasped apart from Carlos and the other hit mans, which finally made Antonio look up.

"Oh, Carlos my man! Where have you been huh?"

"Told you, had some business to attend to." Carlos explained.

"Right, right. And who's your friends?"

He was still standing over the poor man, holding the gun to him but he was facing the other way so just his arm was held out. He didn't even give a fuck. Not one bit.

"Ah, Mandy, Ian, Nicole, Iggy and-" 

"Mikhailo! I've heard about you Mikhailo." He stepped away from the guy on the floor and placed his gun on the bar beside him. "Please have a seat." He insisted.

They all looked at each other wandering what to do and what the fuck they had gotten themselves into.

"Actually, boss, Iggy and Ian need to see the doctor. Is he in today?"

"Yeah, upstairs. And you, José go down to the Alamillo's and collect my candy. This joker was a FUCKING PUSSY to do it himself." 

José immediately left the house obeying Antonio's orders while everyone (besides Antonio's men) started climbing the stairs.

"No. Not you Mikhailo. Down here with me." He demanded.

Mickey clasped onto Ian's hand, not caring if he looked like a girl right now because all he could think about was being held at gunpoint like he was back at home.. with Terry. Ian pressed their foreheads together and rested his free hand on his cheek.

"You'll be fine Mick. Just be careful what you say. He's high." Ian whispered.

He nodded his head, let Ian kiss his forehead then walked back into the lounge room. Antonio was behind the bar lining up multiple lines of coke in perfectly straight lines. The guy that was laying on the floor moments before was no where to be seen. 

He didn't know what to do with himself so he decided to act all tough like he wasn't totally intimidating. He crossed his arms over his chest and put on a blank expression while he watched.

"Come. Do a line." He insisted.

"Not my thing." Mickey declined.

"Not your thing? It's everyone's fucking thing. Come."

"No really, i'm good."

He shook his head in frustration then snorted every line with rolled up hundred dollar bills.

"Fuck! That's some good shit!" 

He stumbled over to the couch, completely in his own little world and persistent that Mickey sit down as well. He awkwardly sat on the couch, purposely as far away from him as possible.

"You want to be apart of this?" Antonio asked.

Fuck. What does he say? If he says no, would he kill him? If he says yes would Ian kill him? What if he just stays silent what would he do then? Probably just pistol whip him or smash random shit.

"Well?"

"Ah no.. I have a job. I'm fine." Mickey rejected.

"Look, what you saw before rarely happens. It's just been a bad day and that dipshit I call family fucked up my deal. Shit like that doesn't ever happen if you don't fuck up."

"Yeah. Still no."

"Suit yourself. So we're closer to finding these guys who ah, you know, but once we do, you'll be our first call."

"Okay."

He relaxed a little knowing that he was actually trying to help. He leaned back into the couch, stretching his legs out in front of him and twiddling his thumbs in his lap. 

"But just know that shit like this doesn't come without a price tag. Whatever I need you WILL comply." Antonio explained, keeping a straight face.

Fuck.

"Favor for a favor. You feel me?"

"No murders on my part." Mickey said firmly returning back to his awkward position, being stiff.

Antonio leaned back off his elbows looking like he's seriously considering this change, then he smiled and grabbed onto Mickey's arm.

"No problem Mikhailo!" He almost yelled shaking his arm.

"K then, deal."

He just wanted this conversation to be over because just the thought about doing something to end another person's life was making him feel sick to his stomach. Even if this guy assured him that he wouldn't have to take a life he knew deep down that he would find something almost as horrible. That's just the type of person he is. All nice a gooey on the outside but black and evil on the inside. He doesn't ever want to know the bad side.

Everyone came downstairs (minus the random men Mickey didn't know) looking happier while Mickey looked distraught and worried. Ian's first instinct was to run to his side and comfort him in any way possible but what if Antonio is homophobic. Carlos isn't but that doesn't really mean he is. Sure he kissed Mickey on the forehead before but that was when everyone was turned the other way up the stairs and Antonio was in the lounge room. Why is he even upset? What did he say?

"Ready to go?" Mandy asked noticing Mickey's discomfort.

"Yeah." He leaped up, eager to get the hell out of there. 

"I'll drive you's home." Carlos said already grabbing his keys out his pocket.

"Ah shit I have to talk to Carlos first. Wait outside."

Carlos nodded to Mickey as everyone left out the front door and Mickey followed behind him. They walked down the hall until they came across an office room and walked straight inside. It was so clean and tidy and had boca do lobo furniture everywhere. It looked so damn modern and something those thirsty Instagramers would be posting twenty-four seven. Everything about this place was heaven.

"This your office?" Mickey asked still scanning the room.

"Sometimes, when i'm here. What did you want to talk about Mikhailo?"

He sat on the edge of his desk with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for Mickey to just come out with it.

"Right ah-"

"Carlos!" A random man interrupted. Jesus how many people are in this joint? "Las identificaciones falsas están terminadas. También lo son los pasaportes, información de antecedentes, etc."

"Thanks Pete." Carlos sincerly thanked as he grabbed the passports and new id's out his hands.

Pete? What kinda name is that? The fuck is this shit?

"What's that about?" Mickey asked being nosey as hell."

"Your new id's, passports and shit." He explained handing them to Mickey.

"Right, thanks man."

"No thanking. I just expect you to let your coworkers know I drink for free." He smiled.

He'd never really seem him smile. Weird.

*Laughs* "Sure."

"Oh and I checked your boyfriend's record n shit, Iggy's too."

He looked up at Carlos suddenly interested in where this was going. What had they been up to? Iggy probably something with guns or drugs, wouldn't be surprised but Ian? What could Ian have done? Lead a queer rights rally somewhere?

"Yeah? What'd you find?"

"Not that kind of record Mikhailo. The jobs they've had. Iggy was a Mechanic for a while yes?"

"I don't fucking know."

"Right the whole prison thing. Well that's what the records say. He was also a security guard and a bouncer so I added some shit in his new identity so he can get a job as any of those without any training."

"K what about Ian?"

"He's completed basic training, passed the national state exam, training, two year degree program, got the fucking diploma and shit so he can become an EMT as soon as possible. If that's still what he wants to do."

"You really did that? Why?"

"Threw in some other shit too, so he can be a doctor or firefighter whatever the fuck he wants." Carlos continued. "Pulled some connections for Mandy too."

Mickey couldn't help but smile. They're both going to be fucking cheery.

"Thanks man but why did you do that? I'm not joining the fucking circus Carlos." Mickey refused for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Mikhailo, cant you just accept that a friend wants to help out a friend. Not everything has a price tag." Carlos explained while smiling.

"You just really want these drinks right?"

"Ah fuck. You've caught me. So, as you were saying.."

"Oh right um, those people who jumped Ian and Ig... they were the guys who raped Nicky."

He jumped off the desk now to come face to face with the younger man.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"You said one of them have a tattoo right? Ian saw the same fucking one."

"Fuck.."

"They were aiming for Ian, not Iggy." Mickey continued.

"Why the fuck would they do that?.. Oh shit.." Carlos gasped.

"What?"

"Ah, nothing. Oi Pistol Pete, get in here!"

"No Carlos, fucking what?!"

"¿Sí?" The same man from a couple seconds ago said as he entered the room with a scary dude behind him.

"Levanta las caras de la cinta y llama a Sebastián. (Pull up the faces on the tape and call Sebastián.)" Carlos ordered.

"Speak english." Mickey tried interrupting but just got shut down with a bunch of gibberish. 

"Él está en camino con un montón de AK 107 de todos modos. ¿Que esta pasando?" (He's on his way with a bunch of AK 107's anyway. What's going on?)

"¿Recuerdas esa pandilla con la que tratamos hace un año? (Do you remember that gang we dealt with a year ago?)" Carlos quizzed. 

"SPEAK FUCKING ENGLISH!" Mickey yelled at the top of his lungs. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE SAYING!!"

All three men turned towards Mickey that was full blown angry. To say he was angry was an understatement, he was pissed. He hates dickheads who speak a different language in front of him, even if he's supposed to be catching on to this language now that he lives here. Mental note: Learn Spanish and Russian..

"Mikhailo, go home. I'll call you once I know more."

"Don't fucking dismiss me prick!" Mickey raged.

"MIKHAILO! If it is who I think it is then we're all in serious shit! So I need you to go home now. I'll have someone drop you off."

He wanted to know what the fuck was going on but he obeyed anyway. He'd never seen Carlos mad so that was kind of a trigger that made him move his ass out the door.

"You better fucking call me!" He yelled out before he was completely out of view.

                                                                                           ***

“You okay?” Ian asked from the front yard.

“Yeah, why?” Mickey questioned while taking a drag of his cigarette.

“You were quiet the whole way back here. What happened?”

“Nothin man.” He brushed off. “Come on, let’s go get this kid.”

He rolled his eyes then followed behind Mickey desperately trying to grab his smoke.. but he kept pulling his arm away every time he was close. Fucker. They were a couple of fags, in Mexico, messing around, going to pick up their kid. Life couldn’t get better.

After fighting over who would knock on the door for a good thirty seconds, Yevgeny came running out the door wrapping his arms around Mickey’s legs.

“You’re back!” He yelled in delight.

“Yeah Yev. Dad’s back.” Mickey smiled, patting his back.

He moved from Mickey to Ian clinging onto him with all he had. Like a fucking monkey. Michelle appeared in the doorway with a bowl of watermelon in one hand and a teddy in the other.

“Wait.” Yevgeny said detaching himself from Ian. “I was swopposed to have a sweepover. NOT FAIR!" He complained while crossing his arms and stomping his feet.

His adorable little face was crumpled up with pouting lips and furrowed eyebrows. He looked exactly like Mickey with those twin eyebrows it was uncanny. 

“Aww he looks like you.” Ian teased nudging him in the ribs.

“Cute, tiny and dramatic? Thanks Ian!” Mickey sarcastically said while rolling his eyes.

“You can still sleep over if you want." Michelle interrupted. "I mean if it’s okay with both your dads.”

Both dads?

Dads? Plural?...

“Daddy can I pwettyyy pleaseeee sweepover still?” Yevgeny begged grabbing onto Mickey’s hand.

“Ah, sure. Whatever kid.” Mickey approved.

He moved to Ian now, pulling him down by his arm so Ian was crouching in front of him.

“Can I sweepover please dad?”

Ian confusingly looked up at Mickey looking for an answer even though he had already answered himself. Mickey just shrugged and looked the other way.

“Sure lil man.”

“FANKS!” Yevgeny screamed.

They said their goodbyes for now then started walking back to their own house bumping shoulders and glancing at each other the whole way. 

"So.. you're dad huh?"

"He said it-I didn't-It just came out of nowhere-I'm surprised-Mick-" Ian blurted out not really sure what he was trying to say.

"Gallagher! Shut the fuck up man. It's fine." Mickey assured rubbing his nose with his thumb.

He had always thought about having a little family with Ian some day, but that was back then, back in chcicago when things were easier but not so easy. Now he has the entire Chicago pd's on his ass and he's an escaped convict in Mexico. Granted he has his family with him and he's happy but he's still waiting for the redhead to come to his senses and abandon him again. So no, he's not going to get THAT comfortable.

Mandy was sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette not even noticing they were beside her.

"Yo Mands. Hello?" Ian said waving a hand in her face.

"Shit." She yelped. "What, yeah?"

"You're high." He stated.

*Giggles* "Don't worry Mick, Nicky wouldn't show me where your stash is, but I'm sure Ian and I can hunt it down."

"Yeah, okay chuckles. Where is she?"

"Inside and Ig is in the shower cleaning off the dry blood. Told him not to because he'd just gotten bandages on it. Stubborn fuck."

   ***

They were all lazily sitting around doing nothing else but smoke cigarettes and bongs getting high as all fuck. Ian was laying across one couch with Mickey laying in between his legs. He had his arms wrapped around Mickey's chest with Mickey's hands holding them in place. Occasionally Ian would run his fingers up and down his arm, earning him a dorky grin in return.

"You look really fucked Iggs." Mandy laughed from the floor.

"Anything to protect my little bro's lover." Iggy chuckled earning him the middle finger.

"Thanks though Iggy." Ian thanked.

"When were you a fucking mechanic?" Mickey bburted out surprising everyone.

"How the fuck did you know that?" Iggy replied.

He sat up so he could pull out all the passports, new identities and a bunch of papers from under the couch that he'd stashed there earlier. He handed each person there own shit then laid back into the couch smoking the rest of his joint.

"Catalina Marisol?" Mandy questioned looking up at Mickey from the coffee table now. "Mum's name is Katherine."

"Catalina is Spanish for Katherine. Makes your fake id more legit." Mickey explained hoping his sister wont be too pissed off.

"I kinda like it. But whats all this shit about being a bartender? I've never bartendered in my life."

"I'm sure Ian could give you some tips." Mickey smiled as he looked back at Ian.

He was studying his papers but didn't even try to hide a smile at Mickey's comment.

"Just keep your fucking shirt on and don't let creepy old fucks feel you up!"

"I second that." Nicole jumped in from the couch, smoking a bong with Iggy.

"Why can't I just work with you or some shit Mick? I just left the Southside I don't want to be doing anything like that."

"You don't have to work at a fucking strip club it could be a fucking restaurant or something. Fuckin hell." Mickey sighed.

"Oh. I know that you prick." Mandy mumbled feeling stupid.

"Fuckhead!" Mickey yelled. "You gonna answer me?"

"What?"

She then noticed that Mickey had her fake id and shit and she was just sitting there creepily staring at her hands, like she was in some fucking horror story.

"Carlos gave you all this shit in.. designer? Whatever the fuck that is. Do that instead."

"What.. so i'm gonna be knitting or some shit? No way. I'm not going to be that grandma that sits in the corner knitting away for my grand-kids that don't even want fucking scarves or sweaters."

It seemed like everyone in the room was laughing at this point and all Mandy could do was pout and flip them off.

"Mands, you could bring out your own clothing line with all this shit." Ian explained.

Oh.

"Oh. I'd be shit at it anyway." She complained while rolling her eyes.

"For fucks sake Mandy. I don't give a shit what you do, figure it out yourself." Mickey said raising his voice a bit. 

Ian moved a little closer to him to run his hands down his arm in an attempt to calm him down. He wasn't mad really, just very irritated at his stubborn sister.

Nicky giggled, to herself mostly. "You're cute." She basically sang. "So fucking cute Mandy... and adorable... and sexy. C'mere." She demanded, slurring her words.

"What?" Mandy asked suddenly feeling shy while looking around at everyone else asking what to do.

"Come here." Nicole repeated leaping off the couch.

She knelt down next to Mandy and cradled her confused, worried face with both hands, tangling her fingers in her hair. She ran her fingers over her beautiful, smooth skin and tried studying her gorgeous face but everything was a little blurry.

Mandy grabbed onto her hands as Nicky stared into her ocean blue eyes. Fuck they were stunning. The perfect shade of blue just like Mickey's. She averted her eyes to the eager men on the couch then down to Mandy's flawless, plump lips pulling her head in real close.

Her heart was beating out of her chest while her hands were shaking uncontrollably against Nicole's. She couldn't believe she was about to kiss Nicky. That Nicky was about to kiss her. Their lips were so fucking close. So fucking close that they were only just brushing up against hers when Iggy dropped the fucking bong and broke them both out of their moment.

Ian and Mickey both leaned over to smack him over the head as hard as they could at that angle ignoring Iggy's 'I'm sorry's'. Fucking idiot just ruined this shit. Mickey and Ian had their fucking phone ready and everything.

"Shouldn't fucking hit me you pricks. Took a beating today!"

"Grow a pair." Mickey grunted.

Mandy cleared her throat and went back to reading all her shit while Nicky grabbed the bag of weed to take another hit with Iggy. She tried focusing on the words but she couldn't get Nicole out her head. How close she was. How her lips slightly touched her and sent a tingling sensation throughout her body. How her soft hands felt amazing against her skin.

"Yeah i'm cool with being a dj." Iggy said out of nowhere.

"What?" Mickey snatched the papers form his hands to check what was on there because dj made no fucking sense and he was pretty sure you don't even need certificates and diplomas for that. "It says demolition you fuck head. Learn how to read."

"I can read!" Iggy snapped, snatching them back. He squinted his eyes to focus on the words. "Fuck it, I'll be a bouncer.. or a security guard."

"Cool, great." Mickey said sarcastically.

He stood up and left them all in the lounge room to get a cold beer from the fridge. He didn't know what was making him so annoyed at that moment but he just needed time to himself. Just enough time to get through one beer, but of course fucking Gallagher was right beside him leaning on the kitchen counter. 

He popped the lid off his beer then leaned on the counter besides him. They leaned there for a good thirty seconds, Ian staring at Mickey, Mickey staring at his drink until they finally started talking.

"Fuck you staring at?" Mickey muttered.

Ian opened his mouth then shut it not even a second later and looked away shyly.

"What Ian?" Mickey pushed.

"I love you." Ian honestly stated looking Mickey straight in the eye, green eyes on blue.

Mickey just shook his head, sighed, then pushed off the bench to get away.

                                                                                        ***

They were in their room now, staring at each other, wait no i'm sorry glaring at each other, wandering what to say. After Mickey dramatically left Ian in the kitchen he followed right after determined to find out what his problem was. Not even ten minutes ago he was smiling, happy, in his arms, laying with him on the couch. And now his mood has completely changed like he's the enemy. He hadn't even done anything, not that he could recall.

"What's up with you?" Ian asked, face softening.

"Nothing Ian." Mickey replied giving him dry answers.

"Okay..?" He took a step closer noticing how he tensed up at that small movement. "Why did you get pissy when I said I love you?"

"Didn't."

"Yeah you did. What's going on?"

Silence.

"Why didn't you say it back then? What.. you don't fucking love me anymore?"

"Fuck off man. Don't say stupid shit." Mickey warned turning away.

"Then whats your fucking problem?" Ian questioned raising his voice. "Mickey?!"

"Why are you even here Ian?!" Mickey raged.

He didn't even know where that came from but it sure as hell felt good to get it out. A small part of him did wonder why he was here, with an escaped convict, without his family, without that boyfriend he cared for so much. Yes they broke up and he snitched but he loved him so much last time why leave him now? He never gave a shit about Mickey before.

"Wha-Because you're here."

"You didn't give a shit about that before."

"I'm here because I want to be with you."

"Didn't give a shit about that either."

"Because I love you."

"Or that."

"FUCK MICKEY! Do you want me to leave or some shit?! Because that's not fucking happening!"

"YOU'RE ONLY HERE BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO BE HERE!" Mickey screamed.

Ian took a step back completely hurt by Mickey's words. He felt tears brimming at his eyes, begging to be freed and his chest felt like it was closing in on him. Is Mickey trying to break up or something? This doesn't make sense. He was fucking fine just before.

"That's not true." Ian whispered, staring at the floor.

"Is it? You only rushed here because the boyfriend you love so much ratted us out to the cops!"

"If you've forgotten, Mickey, I broke up with him because I missed you and wanted to be with you! I was planning on leaving Chicago before that even happened! AND I DON'T FUCKING LOVE HIM YOU PRICK! I LOVE YOU!"

"Whatever."

"Stop. Just stop!" Ian shouted. "You gonna tell me what's going on with you?"

All he could do was shake his head no.

"Please." Ian begged in the cutest voice he could pull off.

"You got hurt." Mickey croaked.

"What? Mickey I hardly got hurt, a couples bruises wont hurt, it's Iggy you should be worried about."

"No, you were they're target. Iggy got bashed, you got hurt, Nicky was raped. Everyone around me is just..." Mickey sobbed.

"Hey, hey. It's alright." Ian comforted moving forward to grab his hand.

He moved out the way, not wanting to be touched with tears brimming his eyes. He felt like someone was targeting him by hurting the people around him but he didn't know who. Why would anyone target him over here, no one really knows him. What the fuck?

Ian dove forward, grabbing him by the shirt and pinning him roughly against the wall. He had his arms locked in his hands above his head, against the wall and his body was pressed against Mickey's. They were staring in each others eyes while Mickey tried to free himself from Ian's grip.

"Believe me when I say this. I love you. I've always loved you. All of you. Even when you're being a stubborn prick swearing at literally everyone or when your soft as a kitten staring up at me with your beautiful ocean blue eyes, or when you're moaning, panting begging me for more."

Mickey finally smiled, feeling really embarrassed. He rested their foreheads together and placed his hands on his hips.

"I love you." Ian whispered once again.

"You too." He answered.

"Nope. Not good enough. I wanna hear you say it." Ian said pushing away from Mickey. 

*Sigh* "Love you too." 

"Still not good enough."

"I LOVE YOU FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Mickey yelled, lunging forward to completely devour his boyfriend.

He grinned from ear to ear then welcomed his gorgeous boyfriend into his arms. He cradled his face just like before but this time it was a little rough. 

Mickey's hands were gripping Ian's hips almost painfully while he explored his mouth with his tongue. He nibbled at his bottom lip-probably making the redhead bleed-while he tried focusing on undoing his belt. 

Ian couldn't help but smile at Mickey's failed attempts of removing his belt. He kept swirling his tongue around and sucking on his so he couldn't blame him for being distracted. It was funny as hell though, listening to his little frustrated huffs while he tried multi tasking. Note to self: Tease Mickey about this later.

His phone started going off in his pocket and with a sigh he detached himself from Ian and checked who the fuck was calling. It wasn't anyone he knew, besides everyone who had his number was in the house. 

BLOCKED NUMBER

"Who is it?" Ian asked noticing Mickey's confused expression.

"No idea."

He answered it and put it up against his ear both not saying a word. There was a rustling sound on the other end then a loud screeching sound that made Mickey want to rip his ears off, then finally...

"Did you get my message, faggot?!" A harsh, manly voice asked.

Mickey's whole body froze and all he could do was stand there, mouth hung open, tears threatening to fall while he listened to the screeching sound again. Whoever it was hung up and Mickey dropped his phone in shock.

"Mick? What's wrong, who was that? Mick?"

Silence......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been extremely busy and i'm not really feeling it anymore. :(  
> I noticed that it was dragging a little bit (pointed out from a lovely person in the comments), thank you and i'm sorry for that too. It will be changing.  
> I used to get a lot of comments in the beginning which gave the the confidence to write more but lately i'm not getting as much which makes me think that you guys aren't into it anymore. I know i'm acting like a little bitch but I can't help the way I feel. I hope you guys are still enjoying this fic though and i'll keep posting. :)


	14. Slammer.

Two weeks. Two weeks is how long it had been since he received that weird as fuck phone call. Two weeks is how long it had been since Carlos fell off the face of the earth. And two weeks is what it took for Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich to completely loose his shit.

They've hardly seen him in fourteen long days. It seemed like forever. He wouldn't talk to anyone, wouldn't look at anyone, it was like everyone and everything was invisible to him. He would come home drunk everyday, show up to work drunk, go to sleep drunk each time with bloody knuckles and a smashed up face. Everyone learned not to ask what happened out of fear they'll get their arms snapped off or head beaten in. He wouldn't acknowledge anyone in the house, especially Ian. He didn't even tell anyone who called him or what was said.

Every night he went to sleep, he'd fall on the stairs and spill bourbon everywhere, make his way into his sons room, have a one minute conversation about waking him up yet again, then fall asleep in his sons little arms. In the morning he'd make Yevgeny breakfast then go out again to get trashed. No one could explain why he's acting out like this, something just snapped inside of him and everything he cared about just didn't matter anymore. He's just so tired. He's worked so hard to be happy but the universe is so fucking against him. Everyone is against him, so why even try? His whole life is a fucking joke. Everyone gets hurt. He's always getting hurt. He's done. So fucking done.

He was sitting in the dirty old curb outside a random pub-that he just got kicked out of for starting a bar fight-picking up rocks and throwing them onto the road. He watched them smash into tiny little pieces admiring the way they would bounce off the floor a million times before finally settling down then unexpectedly getting run over by cars. It was so much like his own life. Being thrown around like he was nothing, breaking and breaking time and time again, then finally just... dying.

He threw another rock and sipped his whiskey when he heard his name being called, repeatedly. His real name, not that fake name he hated so fucking much. He'd know that voice anywhere, even if he was on his way to being thoroughly fucked up. He instantly groaned and rolled his eyes praying he would just go away. He wanted nothing more then to just be left alone.

"Stop ignoring me Mick!" Ian yelled. "Talk to me!"

He continued sipping his drink without a single glance towards the redhead that kept blabbering on. He tried blocking him out and focused on car horns beeping like crazy, people's conversations and beer bottles smashing against the pavement. He looked up at the clear night sky and wished he was 384,400 kilometers away, on the moon, away from everyone and everything. Away from all the fucked up bullshit.

"Are you even fucking listening to me?!" Ian continued.

He gave up attempting to block him out so he stumbled to his feet, taking a swig out of his whiskey bottle and took off in the other direction down the street. Ian followed of course, still yelling as Mickey swayed, really trying to keep his balance.

"Would you fuckin listen?!" Ian yelled as he grabbed onto the older man's shoulder to forcefully spin him around.

"FUCK OFF!" Mickey screamed as he pushed Ian backwards. "JUST FUCK OFF IAN. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE."

He was fuming. His face looked so dark and scary it almost made Ian jump back in fear. He hated that look. His scowl is the most terrifying expression Mickey had ever pulled. Adrenaline was coursing throughout his body screaming at him, telling him to hit something, to get rid of this new found energy. He didn't though because even when he was scary as shit Ian would always look at him with so much love and admiration in his eyes.

"Why? Huh?" Ian asked, demanding an answer as he shoved him in the shoulder. "Tell me why. Why are you doing this to yourself? What happened Mick? Mm? What scared Mickey fucking Milkovich?"

"Stop." Mickey whispered, trying to look anywhere but his face.

"Oh you want me to stop huh? Well I want you to stop destroying yourself and tell me what happened." He kept shoving him backwards hoping he'd snap and finally open up. "Come on Mick. What, do you want a fag bash or something? Is that what it will take for you to go back to normal. Go on. FUCKING DO IT!" 

"FUCK OFFFF!!" He screamed literally in Ian's face.

He was looking at him now. Really looking at him with that furious red face of his. Bruised knuckles were turning white holding onto Ian's collar while his other hand was roped around his neck, nails breaking the first layer of skin making blood rise to the surface. He didn't even realise he dropped his bottle until he felt and heard the crunch of broken glass breaking even more on his shoes.

"I love you. Just talk to me." Ian begged as he cradled Mickey's face with shaky hands.

His eyes were watery at seeing the pain behind his boyfriends eyes. He knew this was about the phone call. Ever since that happened he's been acting out, definitely not himself at all. Two men with broad shoulders, shaved heads and pants hanging below their asses approached them both looking disgusted.

"Disgusting." One of them muttered eyeing Mickey and Ian.

"Fuckin faggots." The other one mumbled.

And that was it. He tore his hands away from Ian and leaped over to one of those homophobic fuckheads that had the fucking nerve to insult him. He's been insulted, pushed around, broken all his fucking life. He needed it to stop.

"AY DICKHEAD!" Mickey called out as he spun him around. "Say hi to Jesus for me."

His fist connected with his cheekbone, making him fly backwards onto his ass. 

"HOLY FUCK. MICKEY!!" Ian yelped, not knowing what to do.

The other fat prick came at him, attempting to punch him in the face but missed by an inch because Mickey saw it coming. He grabbed his arm and quickly twisted it around his back causing him the shriek out in pain.

"The fuck did you say to me?! FUCKIN FAGGOT!!"

The guy on the floor regained his balance and came at Mickey again only this time he clocked him in the head. His vision went blank just for a second and he felt hands trying to pull him back away from his victim. He pushed the guy into a nearby bin, flung around and punched the skinnier guy in the throat, knocking the breath out of him. He immediately started nailing his stomach time and time again until he tumbled onto the floor gasping for air.

"Mickey! MICKEY FUCKING STOP!" Ian screamed.

He climbed on top of him, anger flooding within him and started pummeling his face in, getting blood everywhere from the guys broken nose. He heard Ian yelling ordering him to stop but he couldn't. Everything just built up. From his fucked up childhood to being convicted for fucking drugging a bitch to Nicky's rape, Iggy and Ian's attack and that fucking phone call. He felt bones breaking against his hands but he didn't care. He didn't care at all.

"MICKEY!" Mandy yelled coming out of nowhere. "GET OFF HIM!"

Ian grabbed onto him, ripping him away from the bruised and bloody mess on the floor. He was kicking and screaming desperate to get back to inflicting pain but Ian's hold on him was unbreakable. He's so much stronger than he thought.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Mickey demanded.

"Mickey," a soft voice said, "Mick calm down." Nicole ordered.

Mandy and Iggy were standing behind Nicole getting ready to knock some heads together if either of the guys groaning on the floor decide to go for round two. Nicky stepped forward and grabbed onto his face making him calm down a tad and stop trying to break free.

"What was the first thing you ever said to me?" Nicole asked.

"Fuck off!" He yelled in response.

"What was the fucking first thing you said to me?" She repeated.

Ian's hands loosened on Mickey's arms behind his back and he felt it. He immediately tried freeing himself again, to go at the guy near the bin that was staring like a mother fucking hawk, but Ian just pulled him back by his arms, making him curse under his breath.

"Fucking answer me!" Nicky commanded as Ian grabbed onto his neck to stop him from trying to head but him.

"Fuck." Mickey swore, struggling to rip Ian's hand away without using his own.

"SAY IT!"

"Your hair looks like his." He finally replied.

He was calm now, not fighting for freedom. He wasn't looking at anyone else but his best friend. He could feel the anger that was coursing through his body suddenly leave through his chest. 

"Right. And what was the main thing we talked about?" Nicole continued.

"I-Ian."

"So why the fuck are you pushing him away when all you talked about was him huh? Why are you pushing us all away?"

He was getting restless and agitated again, everyone could sense it so she changed the subject.

"Where did we go on our first date?"

He looked away again, not wanting to answer Nicoles stupid fucking questions. He hated it when she did this although he always thanked her for it after. She was always by his side during his darkest moments when he first arrived in Mexico. He was always getting into fights, mainly with her by his side knocking heads together but when he truly lost control she would do this. She would ask him questions about his life, things that linked to his heart to bring him back to the world. Back to reality.

"Pujol, Mexico city."

His breathing slowed to the speed of a snail, his eyes linked with hers blinking in rhythm while his face softened as he looked hers over. For a split second he was fascinated by her gorgeous, long eyelashes until he felt Ian tighten his arms around his and he realised he was supposed to be angry, even if he just wanted to break down and cry. Cry for hours.

"When did you say you loved me?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

Well if that wasn't working she needed to find a different angle. One that would really make him stop in his tracks.

"When did you know you loved Ian?"

And he did. He went completely still, like a statue just staring into his best friends watery eyes with tears prickling in the corners of his own.

"When ran to my house upset about his mum."

"Why that moment? What pulled on those fucking heart strings?"

"Fuck off Nichols."

"Nah come on, it's me you're talking to. Tell me."

"His eyes."

She nodded her head and let out a breath happy that Mickey was cooperating even if he didn't want to. He didn't even realise that Ian had let go of his throat because he was thinking back to that one memory and the great fuck what came after it, well until that pedophile Kash interrupted.

"When was the first time you said it?"

"On the phone."

"On the phone?" Ian interrupted. 

"How long did it take for you to finally suck Ian off?"

"Ah fuck strawberry, what's with that stupid question?" Iggy jumped in.

He was near the bin with blood all over his shirt and an unconscious body laying on the pavement next to him. Did he knock him out? What the fuck?

"Just shh. Mick?"

"Three years."

"And how much did you fucking love that shit huh? How awesome was it?"

"Fucking amazing." Mickey answered with a massive grin on his face.

Finally a smile. Ian was beaming as well as he let go of Mickey hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid and reckless again. He never know that that tactic would actually work on Mickey of all people. Making him remember good memories to calm him down. He thought he'd just get angrier and lash out again. Apparently not.

"Yea?" She smirked.

"Yea.." He agreed.

"Are you okay?"

"Fuckin perfect."

"I love you, you know?"

He looked away and rubbed his knuckles against nose.

"Yeah I know."

"You gonna tell me what's going on with you?" Nicky asked, pushing even further.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek against his will. He hated crying in front of people. He hated being weak but that's all he is now. A little boy who can't handle shit. Who goes and destroys himself over a little phone call.

"You all need to leave. Go back to Chicago, it's not safe here."

"What Mick no." Ian croaked in fear.

"We're not fucking leaving you." Mandy blubbered.

He shook his head in frustration then rubbed his knuckles on his nose again, looking away from everyone. He's confused about everything, mainly because he's been drunk for two weeks but one thing he wasn't confused about is they all needed to leave Mexico immediately. He knew they wouldn't listen though, no matter how hard he'd try.

They watched him slowly walk away, silently crying. He snatched a beer bottle out someone's hand ignoring her complaints and continued moping down the dirty street as he drank his life away. Mandy wanted to stop him and drag his ass back home but Nicky stopped her. He obviously wanted to be left alone so that's what they'll do from now on even if he's coming home smashed with marks all over his body. 

It was heart breaking, you could hear hearts shattering from a mile away. He was supposed to be happy, free with his new life, in a new country, with the people he cares most about, not becoming a raging alcoholic who starts random bar fights just for the slightest possibility of getting the living shit beaten out of him. He liked the pain inflicted on him. They all had a suspicion he was on drugs or even possibly prostituting himself. Extremely unlikely though.

He was half way down the street when they all heard sirens. Fuck. The cops. Mickey turned back around with horror plastered all over his face. They all knew they were coming for him. Someone must have snitched and called the police on him. Shouldn't have fucking started the fight. Just as he was about to take off and go hide somewhere so he didn't get arrested, they pulled up on the curb and jumped out the car.  


"Hey. Hey you. Did you start this?" A female officer asked.

Fuckkk.

"No." He lied, still walking down the street.

"Liar. Turn around." She ordered.

He didn't know what to do. Run? Hide? Pointless. He sighed, turned around and put his hands behind his back.

"What's your name?"

"Mason." He lied again.

"Mason?..."

"Mason Carrillo."

Good thing about those fake id's now right?  The other officer arrested Iggy for bashing the shit out of john doe on the sidewalk. They were both hauled off the lock up for the night while Ian, Mandy and Nicky freaked the fuck out at home wondering if they'll connect the dots or not. If they worked it out Mickey will be shipped off to prison for decades and Iggy will be charged for aiding and abetting. So fucking risky.

                                                                                                  ***

The pitter patter of footsteps and phones ringing off the hook annoyed him the most. It seemed like it would never end. His head was pounding from all the alcohol he consumed hours before. He'd think he was sitting there all fucking day if it wasn't for the sun shining through the small window in the cell. He needed some Advil, Percocet fucking anything to rid this hungover out of his abused swollen body. The sting of a freezing cold bench against his ass cheeks and bricks digging into his back didn't help at all.

Iggy was sitting on the other side of the cell picking at his nails, ignoring that his own brother was even there. He expected he would at least ask what was going on with him seems as every other fucking person was. Even a old homeless lady asked what his problem was after he chucked a few times in her trolley. Typical.

A fucking alarm clock went off making Mickey bang his head on the wall praying that someone would just turn it off. Five minutes passed and it was still going off. It was insane how many officers walked past and did jack shit about it. It was probably just so they get pissed off about it. His knees were shaking rapidly to the beat of the annoying as fuck alarm. He wanted to bash the cell door down and throw the goddamn alarm at the wall as hard as he could, then fight his way out of the awful place. At the ten minute mark he lost it.

He leaped up and hit the bars, "WOULD SOMEONE TURN THAT FUCKING THING OFF?!!" He screamed.

The cops just laughed at him, told him to shut the fuck up then finally turned the fucking thing off. He started pacing around the room getting extremely irritable.

"Really? You got fucking nothing to say?" Mickey asked Iggy.

He snapped his head up and dropped his hands. "Nope." Is all he said then he went back to twiddling his thumbs.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Don't give a shit."

"Whatever."

He did care, he cared just as much as anyone else, just not enough to get his head smashed in.

"What happened to your face?" Mickey interrogated pointing to a big gash on his forehead.

"You serious right now?"

"What?"

"You did that stupid!"

"Shiitt."

"Whatever. If you wanted to talk about it, you would, so i'm not going to be a nosy, stupid fuck."

"You are a nosy stupid fuck."

"Sometimes." He nodded with a grin.

And there it was. That perfect, flawless smile you always had to work so hard for. It was a so beautiful. He's so fucking beautiful. They stared and smiled at each other for five seconds then continued the utter brutal silence between them both, listening to clocks ticking and boots stomping around driving them both insane.

                                                                                          ***

They walked out of the police station at twelve o'clock on the dot, squinting their eyes at the sunlight burning their eyes and skin. Ian, Mandy and Nicky were all leaning on the wall, smoking as they waited for them to get released. Yevgeny was jumping around like a monkey on acid touching everyone and everything.

"Heyy look who spent the night in the slammer. How was it?" Mandy teased Iggy.

Mickey rolled his eyes and looked the other way.

"Ay did you see my brother in there?" Nicky joked.

"Depressing as fuck and no." He laughed. "Didn't sleep at all, have to get to work in ten. Fuck."

"Work?" Mickey questioned, turning back around.

"Yeah Mick, work. We all work now. You'd know that if you were fucking sober." Ian shot.

Mandy felt the sadness behind his words so she wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him in close. He sighed, rested his own arm around her neck and lightly kissed the top of her head. Yevgney bounced over to his dad and reached out for his hand, shyly smiling as he did so. His lip quirked up for a second then he grabbed his tiny fingers but still looked the other way, avoiding everyone.

"When does your shift start?" Nicole asked addressing Mandy.

They all saw what had happened but didn't make a big deal out of it in case he went back to being a cold harded dick and break poor Yev's heart.

"Half an hour. Walk with me?"

"Of course. Ian?"

"What?" He questioned breaking out of his day dream.

They seemed to be ignoring Mickey completely. Was this a new tactic to get him to snap out of it or are they just over his bullshit already? Whatever it was he's enjoying it. He hated the constant yapping so the ignorance was fucking amazing. He lit up a cigarette using one hand and pretended he wasn't listening to their boring conversation.

"Walk to work? " 

"Ah yeah sure."  He answered stubbing out his dart on the floor. "Come on bud."

"Nah. Nah he stay's with me." Mickey fought.

"Mick-" Nicole started before he cut her off.

"No he's MY kid he can stay with me. All you fucks are going to 'work' anyway."

"Yeah where you should be." Mandy murmured.

"Boss gave me a couple days off fuck you very much. You want to come with dad?" Mickey asked, looking down at his son.

"YEAH!"

"The boy has spoken."

They threw their hands up in defeat and started walking off, away from Mickey and Yevgeny

"Fuckin hell." Mickey mumbled.

"Have I told you how much I like your hair?" Mandy flirted.

"Every day gorgeous." Nicole giggled.

Before he could start walking himself his worried sister pulled him back. "Get your shit together. We all miss you and we're not leaving."

_Whatever._

                                                                                          ***

He woke at three thirty pm the next day, surprisingly in his own soft bed with a familiar hand stroking his cheek. He averted his head slightly to the left, peeked through his lashes at who it was then moved his head back.

"You're staring." Mickey grunted.

"I'm gazing." Ian corrected while smiling like a dorky little kid.

"It's creepy."

"It's romantic." The redhead beamed while Mickey sn orted.  "Where'd you go yesterday? You never came home after the station."

"Doesn't matter."

"You showered."

"Humans shower Ian."

"You slept in our bed."

"My bed." Mickey argued.

"Our bed." He fought.

"Fine, our bed. Can you stop with this gay shit?" He demanded referring to Ian's hand gently stroking his face.

"No."

The brunette rolled his eyes and overemphasize a sigh. "You guys got jobs?"

"Yep."

"Care to share?"

"Do you?"

He cocked his head to the side showing off his amused look, "Ian." He warned.

With a sigh he answered. "Nicky is studying to be a tattoo artist, Mands is going to some fashion school. They both have part time jobs together at 'Black dog pizza'."

"Black dog pizza?"

"Yeah and Iggy is a bouncer and a mechanic."

"They're working too hard."

"Says the person who hardly works at all."

"Fuck off I work."

"Yeah.. drunk."

"Whatever. And you're an EMT again?"

"Uniform tip you off?"

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Shouldn't you?" He snickered as Mickey rolled his eyes yet again.

If he did that anymore then he already had his eyes were going to roll to the back of his eye socket and fucking permanently stay there.

"I'm not a kid Ian I don't need to be checked on."

"Yes you do." Ian insisted.

He climbed on top of Mickey, straddling him and pinning his hands above his head. Mickey surely did not expect that, his eyes flung wide open while he pulled on his restraints, cursing under his breath.

"Fuckin get off me." He shouted, demanding freedom.

"I answered your questions, now you answer mine."

"Fuck off."

"Mickey please it's just one question."

He knew what the 'one question' was going to be because that's all everyone has been asking for two whole weeks. He didn't want to hear it anymore. He needed a fucking drink.

"Does this look like a interrogation room to you? Let go of me!"

"No."

"Get the fuck off me!"

"No."

He growled and kept pulling on his strong restraints getting more and more frustrated and irritated by every ticking second. He just gave up trying to escape because it was pointless compared to someone like Ian. He missed the days where he could easily over power him, like the first time they banged, but now that he's so buff and muscly there's literally no chance whatsoever.

Once he settled Ian ran his finger tips over Mickey palms then entwined their fingers together, never breaking eye contact. When the gorgeous man closed his fingers over Ian's he pulled his hands back and traced over his skin on his arms, down to his neck then finally rested them cupping his face almost sympathetically. Like he was highly fragile and could shatter just from one simple touch.

Ian leaned down so their faces were just an inch apart from each other and waited. Waited for him so make the next move. Mickey cocked his head up slightly, brushing their lips together but not actually doing anything.. yet. Ian impatiently traced his tongue over the older man's bottom lip causing him to shudder and arch his back.

Ian pulled back to speak, "Mick just answer-"

Finally Mickey grabbed onto the sides of the redhead's face and closed his plump lips around Ian's to shut him up. He drew a low moan out of Ian which made him smile against his lips. He moved his head to the side to get better access to his lovers mouth, running his thumb along his jawline, raking his fingers through his dark black hair then cupped his face again digging his nails into skin. Mickey licked into his mouth, retreated before Ian could convince him to stay, seductively bit down on his bottom lip and pulled. Ian couldn't help but try to smile. He leaned back down capturing his lips again.

Mickey flipped them over without any warning dragging a cute giggle out of his boyfriend. He fisted his bright, red hair, sat up forcefully pulling Ian with him and wrapped his sexy legs around his waist. Ian moved his hand down to his waist and pulled him in closer, pressing their stomach's and chests together, feeling their hearts beating as one through the thin material of Mickey's shirt and Ian's uniform. Mickey rolled forward grinding on Ian, rubbing their growing dicks together through their pants.

After two sexless weeks he just really needed to get laid. Fuck getting laid he needed to get fucked. Hard. 

Ian grabbed onto the back of his thighs and flipped them over again so he was on top this time, pressing his hard crotch onto Mickey's. He bit down on Ian's bottom lip while he started unbuttoning his work shirt. He hooked his legs around Ian's waist again to push his body down, closing the gap between them.

Mickey flipped them back over yet again, fighting for control, for dominance. They sat up so he was sitting on Ian's lap again, pulled his face away for a second to yank his shirt off in one clean swipe.

"Mick-"

And he shut him up again by gripping his face painfully and shoving his tongue inside Ian's mouth, trying to find Ian's. He lightly skinned his tongue over the younger man's, then he recoiled-tracing it over Ian's teeth-waiting for him to ram his tongue back in his mouth.

Ian removed Mickey's powerful hands away from his face, separated their mouths and tongues and just stared at his stunning, horny boyfriend. He was half pouting-half scowling at the fact that Ian just stopped making out with him and grinding on him. He curled his fingers under his annoyed boyfriend's chin and tilted his head up slightly so they were staring at each other with nothing but love in their eyes.

"Was it Terry on the phone?." Ian whispered taking a huge risk.

His cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkled with ferocity. Something inside him just snapped. Without thinking it through he violently smacked Ian's hand off his and grabbed onto his throat with one hand. They fell backwards onto the bed as Ian tried peeling Mickey's hand off his neck. Apparently adrenaline over powers Ian's ability to defeat any threats that come his way. It all happened so fast that Ian's whole body was shaking in fright.

He suddenly felt like he was suffocating, like something was pressing on his chest restricting him of oxygen. Instantly he felt the tears wanting to flow out of him, to humiliate him. Bright red-like a tomato-was the colour of his face. His nostrils were flaring while his mouth was quivering like crazy. He was fucking angry-like a raging bull charging at you.

"You don't know fuck all!" Mickey shouted.

He jumped off of him, rushed to grab his shoes then bolted out the room and down the stairs. Ian followed close behind rubbing his sore throat. He was as fast as a lightning bolt when he's eager to get away from his problems. He was thoroughly searching the room for something, getting angrier and angrier every second. His shoes were already on, what the fuck?

"Mick don't run from me." Ian begged.

"Fuck off Ian."

"Mick.."

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY WALLET?!" He yelled, knocking shit off the counter.

Ian shrugged his shoulders and scanned the room for the wallet trying to help his furious boyfriend out. It may be bad but he thought Mickey was adorable when he's mad. A dark figure was peaking out from underneath the couch. It was hard to see because it blended in with the black carpet, but he still saw it. 

He picked it up and threw it at Mickey. "Right here."

He only just caught it then rushed to get out the front door. Ian was blocking his way though so it was kind of impossible. He tried shoving past him only to have Ian push him back so he couldn't get out.

"Move."

"No." Ian refused.

He stormed off aiming to escape out the back door and jump over the side fence, fortunately Ian predicted it. He flung his body off the door, jumped in front of him and swiftly shoved him up against the wall, trapping him between his arms.

"Tell me what he said." Ian demanded.

He just needed to know so he knew how to help him with this. He needed to know if it really was him so he could find him himself and kill him this time.

"Fuck off!"

"Tell me what he said." He repeated.

He went silent, locked his jaw in place and looked down at the ground. Ian sighed and made Mickey look at him, moving his head back with his hand. He clenched and un-clenched his fists beside him not knowing what to do. He wants being cornered and confronted, makes him feel like he's back in a box all alone.

"Just tell me." Ian begged. "Please."

He caved.

"Did you get my message faggot?" Mickey whispered looking anywhere but at the redhead.

"Terry said that?"

He nodded in confirmation then turned his head to the side to hide the single tear that had escaped. Ian wrapped his arms around his neck to at least try let him know that he's here and he didn't need to run. It took a few seconds for Mickey to reciprocate and embrace the hug but when he did, he could literally feel himself melt into Ian's warmth.

"Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was just a prank call or wrong number." Ian stupidly suggested.

"Yea someone who sounds exactly like him and called me a faggot? You really think so?" Mickey rhetorically asked being a sarcastic little fuck.

Mickey pushed him away and tried walking off again. 

"Mickey what happened the last time we saw him? Huh?"

"He beat the shit out of me."

"Wrong. We beat the shit out of him! Okay? He was the one that got his ass handed to him. You smashed a whiskey bottle on his head for fucks sake."

"That's different. He has connections Ian, he has people to do his dirty work for him. He knows where we are, he has my number. We're screwed. We're fucking screwed."

"How do you know he knows where we live?"

"'Did you get my message?'" Mickey mimicked. "He's been fucking hurting you's. All of you. Fuck!"

"No, no I would have recognised him if it was, plus there were two people not one."

"Ian he has CONNECTIONS don't you get that? He doesn't do his own dirty work."

He shot him a nasty look then tried storming away for the last and final time.

"Mickey, you don't have to be afraid anymore, i'm here. Okay? I'm fucking here."

"I fucking know, alright! But i'd rather fuck myself up then come crying to you like a pussy!"

"For fucks sake! You know what, do what you want Mickey, I won't try stop you anymore."

"Good."

"Good?! This is so fucking like you. I hate that you do this!" He took a deep breath in and looked straight at him. "I have to get back to work. I love you." He quickly cradled his face and planted a meaningful goodbye kiss on his lips. "Bye."

Ian left without another glance leaving Mickey a little angry all by himself in the lounge room. For once he didn't want to be alone. He wanted his son.

                                                                                                          ***

"I swear to fucking god if you don't answer your fucking phone i'll be the guy who fucking kills you!" Mickey ranted in the kitchen. "This is like the hundredth time I've tried calling you Carlos, you're pissing me off!"

"Dad are you okway?" Yevgeny asked from the couch.

He was watching some silly cartoon that was in Spanish but kept laughing when there was background laughter to fit in.

"I'm fine Yev." Mickey answered before moving further away. "Where the fuck are you?! You can't just leave like that! Call me the fuck back!"

He viciously hung up and walked but over to his son trying to calm himself down again so he doesn't scare him. He was starting to get fucking irate that Carlos wouldn't call him back.. or couldn't. Who leaves on a hanger like that? Why not just call him and let him know what the fuck is going on? Obviously he knows who it was, why leave Mickey out of it? Maybe something happened to him. Maybe he got shot or some shit. Fuck.

"So your plan to get him to stop drinking is to get him to drink more? How is that smart?" Mandy questioned as they all walked home from work Friday night.

"He's only drinking to get away from us. If we follow him around and drink with him then he wont see the point in it anymore."

"And then what? He'll just come back to us?" 

"Yeah that's the idea."

"Ian he won't." Iggy said.

"He will. He has to."

"Five days ago he smashed a bottle against my head and didn't even realise it."

"H-He didn't know what he was doing okay."

"And what if he still doesn't stop?" Mandy asked.

"Then i'll try something else."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then i'll try something else! I'm not giving up okay! He never gave up on me!" He said dropping his head. "Not ever."

They all shut up after Ian snapped at them. They wanted to help Mickey more than anything but there's a chance it might just get worse than it already is. 

"Where is he right now?" Said Nicole concernedly. 

"Hopefully at home with Yev again. He spent the whole day with him yesterday."

"Yeah and then got fucked up that night." Someone mumbled although he didn't know who.

"I'm telling you it wasn't Terry, he's just paranoid." Iggy said. "When did he tell you he thinks it's him?"

"Yesterday. Why?"

"And you're just telling us now?!" Mandy burst, smacking him on the head.

"Jesus! Sorry. So anyone up for my challenge or not?"

"Of fucking course." Mandy cheered.

"I'm always down to get fucked up." Nicole answered.

"Yep."

They walked through the front door and saw Yevgeny playing with toys on the carpet and Mickey sitting patiently on the couch listening to all the different names that he'd never remember. He glanced over at the open door and people walking in then completely ignored them, going back to paying attention to his son.

"Mickey get dressed." Nicole ordered.

"What? The fuck for?"

"Just get dressed." Mandy insisted.

"Were going out." Ian informed.

"Where? Rehab? No thanks."

"No not rehab smart-ass. Clubbing, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?? I feel like this chapter is crap. I don't know.   
> Pleasee be patient with me. I'm so close to finishing the next three chapters so please bare with me. You'll get answers and major things happening soon. Thank you all for reading and for your support :)  
> P.S. Sorry again for taking so long to update.


	15. Sex.

The music was really loud, more like fucking blasting in their ears with lights flashing everywhere, alcohol being thrown around, drunk and fucked up people in the toilet stalls and grinding and humping on the dance floor. Without a doubt, it felt like home. Like they were back in Chicago with pimps, drug dealers, and horny people everywhere. It was nice, apart from the nagging feeling that their eardrums were going to burst at any moment and they could hardly hear each other. What even is the music they're playing? Some fucking rapper that came out of nowhere and just mushed together a whole bunch of random words, the fuck? What bullshit. The beat was nice though, great song to let loose and get wild, you just have to ignore the lyrics.

Mickey was sitting at the bar of the nightclub on his way to being drunk again, stirring his whiskey sour cocktail with Nicky and Iggy sitting either side of him each drinking a cocktail of their own. They were talking, well at least trying to talk, about how shit Donald Trump is with a male bartender wearing black, sparkly shorts and a white button up shirt, that was obviously unbuttoned, with wet patches everywhere from spilled alcohol. Another bartender put her two cents worth in, completely trashing every presidential candidate ever, all while trying her hardest to flirt with Nicole, practically throwing her tits in her face.  _ Pathetic. _

He was trying to enjoy himself but drinking usually included himself, a bottle of something hard and a bucket not with his whole fucking nagging family. He could lie to himself all he wanted because they all knew they wanted them there.  However , he was panicking a little about Yevgeny because he doesn't know shit about this Michelle woman.  _ Is she treating him alright? Is he hungry? D oes she have enough food for that garbage muncher? Is he okay? What if she's not watching him what if he's hurt? Is he tired? Does he have a bed to sleep in? Does he need me? _

Thankfully the whole conversation, sorry argument, about presidents got louder, distracting him from his thoughts but ended up giving him a splitting headache even more than he already had. It seemed like it was going for hours on end, he thought his eyes were going to roll out of his head by the time they're finally done.

"HOLY FUCK! WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!" Mickey yelled over the music. "We all know Trump is shit. Can we talk about something else? Jesus fuck."

"Just because you didn't vote doesn't mean his decisions don't affect you,... Masonn." Iggy mocked while shoving him in the shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up shit for brains. You do my fucking head in."

"What do you wanna talk about then?" Nicole asked after ordering straight whiskey.

"I don't fucking know, ah.. here taxes, let's talk about taxes or something to do with this fuckin place."

"Why taxes?" The male bartender asked.

"Because it's bullshit! Fuckin work your ass off all day and night for what? Some lazy fuck faking disability, cutting corners, taking half your fucking pay. Bullshit."

"What about single mothers or elderly people, mm?" Nicole questioned.

"Whatever. It's all a scam from the government. I need some air."

 

He leaned against the window outside the club with Nicole beside him, smoking a cigarette while watching Ian and Mandy dance and grind on each other on the dance floor. It would bother him if it wasn't Mandy if it was a guy or some skank dancing all over his boyfriend or some dirty fucker trying to get in his sister pants, but watching them both let loose was entertaining and a  little... amusing. 

They kept losing their balance or banging their heads together which made Mickey  giggle,.. just a tad. After two weeks, drunk, not able to remember anything, being back with his family felt amazing. Like he was alive again. He wanted nothing more than to just kill Terry and anyone hurting his family but at this very moment, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

They just stood there leaning against the window looking into the club in silence, drinking and smoking away admiring the way Ian and Mandy were dancing. There's just something about Ian dancing like that, that gets Mickey going. He's literally so fucking sexy. Iggy was walking around behind them smoking a joint not giving a flying fuck who he bumped into.

"Ig?" Mickey called out.

"Yeah?"

"You got another one of those?"

"Yeah." He answered passing him a joint to share with Nicole.

"I'm sorry.. bout your face.." Mickey finally apologized.

"All good,.. had worse."

He lit it up, took a hit then passed it to Nicky, "You didn't smoke all our weed did you, Nichols?"

"Nah."

"Good."

"Almost did though."

He glanced to his side, looking at a smug face that was his best friend.  "Fucker."

They both looked at each other and smiled, "Can't believe you went on a fucking bender without me. What a best friend you are."

"I'm-"

"And don't say you're sorry because you're not." Nicole cut off.

"Fuckin bean flicker." Mickey teased, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Fucking ball sucker."

They laughed and passed the joint back and forth between them all while some random Spanish guy with the perfect fucking stubble ever and a fuck-boy hair grabbed onto Mandy's hips from behind and started grinding all up on her ass. They both tensed up and ground their teeth together so fucking hard you'd be able to hear it squeaking from a mile away.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Nicole cursed.

"The fucks this guy?!" Mickey fumed.

Ian looked confused than moved away and started dancing with other people innocently. Mandy glanced behind her to see who it was then continued dancing, letting that guys hands ran all over her body in that tight sexy dress.

"Hm, would you look at that? Straight as fucking spaghetti."

"Yeah,.. until it gets wet." Iggy laughed behind them.

"Fuck up mushroom."

"Someone's jealous, aren't ya strawberry?"

"I'm not strawberry anymore!"

"You know what Nichols, shut the fuck up and fucking do something about it." Mickey snapped.

"Ooo pissy Mickey never left huh? That mean you're back?"

"Fuck off." He cursed while trying to hide a smile.

"Saw that." Nicky chuckled.

He pushed off the wall, threw his smoke onto the floor and headed for the door still drinking alcohol.

"Where are you goin?" Iggy asked.

"If it's to smash that guy, I'm in!" Nicole interrupted as she bounced off the wall and rolled up her sleeves.

"Nah you can deal with that, I'm going to find Ian."

"You mean your wife? You two going to slow dance?"

"Ay fuck you." 

He walked towards the club door getting ready to show the doorman his stamp on his hand.

"Hey little bro," Iggy called out, only a few steps behind him, "even though you're a fucking dick it's cool that you're.. like, cool now."

"Okay, shit-face." Mickey dismissed trying not to get all emotional and shit.

 

"Hands,.. off!" Mickey warned the woman touching up his boyfriend.

He was raising his eyebrows questioning if this chick was going to listen or not then stepped in front of Ian once she got the picture and fucked off. Ian's own eyebrows were reaching the fucking sky with an amused, cheeky look on his face.

"Was kinda rude."

"Was kinda touching what's mine."

He wrapped one arm around Ian's waist and pulled him in real close, chests grazing against each other, faces inches apart, as he smiled. That kind of smile that  when it finally happens his lips stretch toward his vague, breathless dimples, showing his perfect, pearly white teeth .  He moved his arms up to his  shoulders while Ian smirked, grabbed his hips and started rolling so he was grinding on him.

He linked his hands together behind Ian's head so his arms bounced on the redheads' shoulders as they danced-more like humped in the middle of the club. Once upon a time, Mickey would have beat the shit out of Ian for even touching him in public. But now?.. he didn't give a shit. He didn't care who saw or who judged, they were just being themselves like any other couple could. It seemed like no one really cared anyway. Maybe everyone was just too fucked up to notice.

Their hands were wandering everywhere, from hips to faces to grabbing at each other's asses all while they eye-fucked, daring each other to lean forward just a tiny bit to close the gap between them.

"Missed you," Mickey confessed getting hornier and hornier every time Ian's hard cock rubbed against his. He brang his arms up to his muscly shoulders again while Ian grabbed his neck with both hands.

"I missed you too."

He pulled Mickey's lips to his, instantly connecting their tongues together as their hands drifted over each other's body's again. After several minutes of lip biting, tongue's sloppily massaging together and painful ass grabbing, Ian pulled away clasping Mickey's hand.

"I'm gonna take care of you." He whispered in the older man's ear.

"Mm are you now?" Mickey asked quirking his eyebrow seductively. 

Ian dragged him through the wild crowd of people dancing like fuckheads to the dirty bathroom where he more than took care of him.. with his mouth.

 

"When's Brooke getting here?" Iggy asked passing Nicole her beer.

"Not sure. A week or so? She's looking for a house for rent and moving her shit."

"Ok.." He replied fishing for more information.

"You really saving yourself for her?"

"The ff-How'd you know about that?"

"Mandy talks a lot when she's nervous."

"Okayy."

"How long has it been since you've seen her?"

"I don't know.. couple years."

"Well, she won't stop talking about you. I guess your game is better than I thought."

"Yer looks like they're having fun.," Iggy stated, changing the subject to Mandy and some guy dancing.

"Yeah? Well, now  I'm not!"

She sculled the rest of her drink banged the cup on the bench causing a huge thud, then took off to go tear them apart.

"Oi, ginger don't!" Iggy called after her but she didn't care. All she could see were creepy hands grabbing and touching what she could be grabbing and touching.

Instead of breaking them apart she grabbed the closest attractive girl that was wearing the shortest skirt possible and a pink bralette and started dancing all up on her trying to make Mandy jealous. Girly girls were definitely not her first choice, she'd rather the badass, tough tomboy's with a tinge of girliness but fuck it, she'll do. Nicky rested one arm on her shoulder and one hand on her hip all while watching Mandy through hooded lashes. She didn't want to make it obvious so she tried to seem into this girl while viciously watching where those stupid fucking hands were going on Mandy's body. The drunk blonde woman danced with her for a while desperately trying to shove her tongue in her mouth every chance she got.  _ Jesus Christ. _

Their eyes connected from across the sweaty room, still moving in sync with their horny partners dancing all over them. For a second she thought Mandy would stop dancing with him and come over to her but she didn't so she decided to take it up a notch. She dragged her drunk victim over to a leather chair, roughly pushed her down onto it and climbed on top of her, pinning her arms above her head.

_ The fuck? _ Mandy thought.

She started rolling her hips as her face was so close to this random strangers, teasing both her and Mandy. She knew Mandy was watching even if she couldn't see for herself. A part of her actually liked teasing and torturing Mandy, she could just imagine the look on her face-open mouthed shock. Their lips were way too close for comfort and just as 'Jane Doe' tried to kiss her again, Nicole peeled her body off, pulling blondie with her then sat down herself instructing her to give her a lap dance.

Mandy's teeth were about to snap off with how hard she was grinding them together. Watching this chick grind and shake her ass on Nicky's lap was one of the most painful things to watch. She wanted it to be her but she knew what game Nicole was playing just from the smirk on her face.  _ Bitch wants to play it this way then I'll show her who's boss.  _ She bent over a little so she could press her perfect, round ass right onto the strangers hardening dick. She started dancing all over it, letting his hands go anywhere as Nicole's fingers dug into blondie's hips.

She was starting to get irate with where his hands were. This shit was so not fucking okay! Trying not to look over at them she trailed her hands up the sexy woman's' back, took a handful of her hair, pulled her back then bit down on her neck in the sexiest way possible. Kissing was overrated to her, she didn't understand it at all, it's just a bunch of saliva, fluids and tongue's sloppily mixing together. How feral? But for some reason, she wanted to make out with Mandy. She wanted to taste what she tastes like. She hadn't really kissed anyone if those pecks in fifth grade don't count or with Andrea. So biting, sucking and making marks on anything was it for her, as long as her lips don't touch anyone else's.

She looked over at Nicole and saw some skank still grinding on her lap while Nicky held onto her hips and sucked on her neck.  _ What the fuck?  _ Mandy grabbed the guy's hands from behind her and let him grab onto her tits hoping Nicky would glance over and get even more jealous. Once she looked over and noticed that guy touching her up she shoved blondie off her lap and stormed over with anger flushing through her. All she saw was fucking red flags everywhere.  Why the fuck is he touching her like that?! Who does this fucker think he is?!

"Fuck off." She cursed pushing him off with a little more force than necessary.

"Nick! Oh my god!" Mandy yelped.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"The person who's going to break every fucking knuckle in your hand if you EVER fuckin touch her again!"

"What are you, her fucking keeper?" He laughed in her face.

"Her girlfriend." She sort of lied..

"Girlfriend?" Mandy repeated although it sounded more like a question.

"Come on girl, take a chill pill, relax."

"A fucking chill pill?"

"Yeah, you seem like the type. What's your poison? Crystal, coke? Ahh no." He smirked. "Guessing from the track marks on your arms it's hero. You want some baby? It'll make you feel better."

He pulled out a small packet of drugs out of his pocket and tucked it into the top of Nicole's bra. She tensed up and fisted her hands together trying not to smack this asshole in the face.  _ How fucking dare he pull some shit like this? What the actual fuck is wrong with him?  _ Mandy reached for her hand, linking their fingers together to let her know that she wasn't alone in this. She'll never be alone again.

"You're a fucking asshole."

"Oh, I know baby."

"Fuck.. off!" She warned.

He backed off grinning like a cocky mother fucker begging to have his ass kicked. Once he disappeared into the crowd she turned to face Mandy hoping she didn't destroy her chances or piss her off too much. Before she could say anything Mickey came out of nowhere and snatched the packet out of her bra.

"Mickey I wasn't going to do anything with it!" She yelled over the music.

"Yeah, I know."

"Mick."

"I know." He repeated walking away with Ian towards the bar.

She swatted the piece of hair off her face and looked Mandy in the eye. "Girlfriend?" Mandy questioned.

"You wanna be my girl?" She smiled playfully.

"Don't play me like that Nick."

She clasped her hip yanking her forward while her other hand clutched the right side of her face, thumb stroking her cheekbone, staring into her crystal clear eyes.

"Mandy fuckin Milkovich," She said nervously, eyes darting from her eyes to her lips back to her eyes again. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Really?"

She nodded, fingers gripping Mandy's hair rapidly pulling her in closer and closer until their lips finally combined as one. At first, it was strange,.. different kissing a woman but her soft tender lips made it easy to just give herself over to it. It was so much nicer than kissing men with them shoving their tongue into you almost instantly pushing and pushing for more with hands traveling all over your body. Nicole was understanding and compassionate with her knowing that it was her first time hooking up with a female, although she wanted more, much more she could be patient. No matter how long it takes. She'd wait a lifetime to be with Mandy if it had be.

Mandy's arms came up around her neck, fingers twining in her hair wanting, needing more. For the first time, she isn't forcing herself into anything, she's just letting herself flow like a river. She was dazed, overwhelmed. She could feel Mandy's heart hammering in her chest, every single pound, not through her ears though that was occupied by the beat of the shitty loud music. They pulled apart looking deeply into each other eyes, smiling the whole time, slowly getting lost in blue and brown. Their fingers were well and truly lost in handfuls of  brown and blonde hair, beautiful eyes shooting from every imperfection to perfection-staring at flushed cheeks, half swollen lips and long, black fluttering eyelashes. They're both fucking gorgeous.

She kissed her harder this time, one hand fisting in the tangles of her hair. Her mouth was fierce on Mandy's, her fingers biting into her hip while Mandy suppressed a moan trying to break through. She couldn't explain how she was feeling right now, it just seemed like every person she's ever been with, ever kissed, ever hugged, even fucking held hands didn't matter anymore, because the only person that mattered at this very moment is Nicole Evan Nichols.

Her persistent mouth was parting her shaking lips, sending wild quivers along her nerves. Mandy's tongue slipped inside her mouth, gentle but demanding, it’s nothing like she's ever experienced before. She suddenly understands why people describe kissing as melting because every square inch of her body dissolved into hers. It was absolute bliss.

Kissing was weird she could tell you that much but it was also the most intimate, affectionate moment she’s ever experienced. She vaguely remembered her first hook up when she was seventeen, in fact, that was her first love, Andrea. She met her at a party and the first things that stood out were her stick anorexic figure, ratty knotted hair that hadn't been brushed in days and marks all up her arm. She was still naturally beautiful just not healthy and hygienic and she would have fucked just about anyone for a hit. She wished she never met her because the bitch got her hooked on drugs from day fucking one, cheated on her and fucking sucked her face off the first time they met, stupid bitch.

If she knew back then what she knew now then she would have never spoken to her or even glanced her way.  That was the only person she’s kissed until now... She knew for a fact Mandy was going to be the very last person because she couldn't imagine being with anyone else. She couldn't imagine life without her. From the very first time she saw how stunning she was when she  was video chatting Mickey she just knew. She just knew they were meant to be.

She captured Nicky's bottom lip in her teeth, bit down a little moving away then lunged forward again-all smiles. Mandy grabbed her hip yanking her closer so their hot, sweaty bodies were pressed together as they played with their tongues, teeth clashing together and biting at each other's lips. She started  trailing her hands up Mandy's sides making her tremble under her touch and giggle.

"You laughing Milkovich?" Nicky asked against her lips.

"Tickles.."

*Chuckles* "You're so adorable."

They kissed again, and again and again, often not kissing, just smiling and staring at each other until some drunk fucker bumped into them spilling beer everywhere. He walked off unaware of what he'd done and left them both with alcohol all over their arms. They didn't care though, the cold beer cooled their bodies down in that crowded club and it smelt nice.  It was the drug dealer that pissed them off-coming out of hiding to feel up Mandy's ass.  The fuck?

"Ay man, the fuck you doin?"

"What's it look like?"

"Why don't you fuck off huh?"

"Come on don't be like that. I shared, why can't you?"

She glanced over at the bar to see where Mickey was, hoping he could back her up if she started a fight but he was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Ian or Iggy.  _ For fuck's sake. Have to handle this shit on my own.  _

She pushed Mandy behind her getting prepared to start swinging. "Fuck off, I'm warning you."

"Warning me? What are you gonna do huh? Give me a Chinese burn bitch?" She cocked her head to the side, rubbed her thumb along her raw lip, pretending she was deciding what to do. "You and your skank can't do shit!" He said finishing off his rant.

_ Skank? _

Out of nowhere, she smacked him right in the face with her head. Heads turned, people gasped and jumped back while the stranger wiped the blood from his nose. Nicole quickly looked back to make sure Mandy was okay then turned back to an angry, aggressive douche-bag that looked like he was going to rip her throat out. She could probably do more damage anyway. He tried swinging but failed miserably, drunkenly falling over onto his ass with a thud.

He got back on his feet while they both laughed-and leaped forward aiming to hurt them but something was holding him back,.. something firm and strong grasping the collar of his shirt. Their view was blocked by flaming red hair standing in front of them. Ian delivered a hard punch square on his face making his nose bleed.

"Call my sister a skank again fucker" Mickey swore from behind him, nails digging into the back of his neck, "and I'll cut your fucking nuts off!"

_ They're here? Where were they before? Where's mushroom? _

He threw him onto the floor wasting no time with kicking him in the stomach over and over again. Three big security guards came out of the back room marching their way to break up the fight.

"Don't EVER touch them again!!" Mickey raged, kneeling beside his face.

The next thing he knew was he was being dragged out of the club by security guards with Ian beside him. They twisted their arms behind them causing them both to sputter out curse words and fight for freedom.

"Don't squirm asshole." One of them said as he knocked Mickey's head into the door frame.

"FUCK YOU!" He spat in retaliation.

"Don't touch him!" Ian warned.

They threw them both onto the cold, grubby sidewalk making them fall onto their asses. Mickey leaped forward to do some damage but was met with a locked door on his face.

"FUCKING CUNTS!"

"Don't worry about it," Ian mumbled as he wiped the blood off his knuckles, "not worth it, let's go, babe."

He pushed off the door, still furious and turned towards Ian. His cute puppy dog face calmed him almost immediately. The younger man wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulder and lightly kissed the top of his head creating a warm sensation take over Mickey's body. His cheeks flushed a bright red color and that gorgeous smile no one could resist but look at, appeared on his flawless face. Fuck this man can do things to him.

 

Nicole and Mandy didn't know what to do. Should they leave with the boys or should they stay and finish what that bastard started. Once he stumbled to his feet, holding his stomach, he tried going for another punch but this time Mandy knocked his arm out the way, shoving him in the opposite direction. If he wasn't so drunk and dramatic then he would have bounced back and charged at them but instead, he lost his balance and knocked into some random bodybuilder. That guy slowly turned around, pissed, grabbed him by the shirt and practically threw him across the club banging into other people.

_ Shiiiitt. _

She moved away with Mandy, dazed, and tried not to get themselves involved even more than they already are. It seemed like the whole club broke out in fight. Glass bottles were being smashed, blood smeared everywhere, security guards plying people off each other. It was a bloody mess. Literally.

They ran out into the cold night, hand in hand, away from the fight they made. They were both grinning from ear to ear and no one knew why. Maybe it was the adrenaline or the shock who knew but it was amazing to smile freely and truly for once. 

* * *

Somehow they ended up at their doorstep after spending a bunch of cash at an arcade, getting it all back at the pokies then almost spending all that on alcohol-and they still weren't drunk enough. They were tipsy but not _drunk_ drunk that they wouldn't be able to remember anything the next day. They were supposed to be helping Mickey not go off on their own, making out every chance they got but whatever, Ian is the only person to truly get through to him anyway.

They stashed their now warm- ish alcohol underneath the stairs in the little storage room full of  worthless shit no one used then made their way up the stairs \- g iggling  the whole time ,  kissing and groping along the way. They were standing at the foot of their bed, exploring each others body, every inch of soft skin, every perfection or flaw, every scar and bruise, they were truly beautiful even with imperfections.

“Do you have any idea how much I want you, Mandy  Milkovich ?” She whispers.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she soaked in Nicole’s words , she can’t tear her  blue  eyes a way from brown ones . Nicky reaches up, gently runs her fingers down her cheek to her chin making Mandy shiver underneath her touch .  She pulls her forward by her chin , slowly but eagerly, st a ring into her  crystal  eyes , practically asking for permission . She leans down and kisses her . Her lips are firm and  steady ,  molding Mandy’ s into submission.

A million and one thoughts were running in and out of her mind while  Nicky’s hot tongue drove her insane, invading her mouth . Usually, she would take control, you know, have all the power, just fuck the shit out of some guy and get it over with, but with  Nicky.. it was different, new and exciting. The only problem was she didn’t know what to do exactly. She’s never done this before. Ever.

"I-I don't  know.. how to do this" Mandy whispered against her pink lips.

"Don't worry. I'll show you." Nicky reassured. “You really want to do this?” She asked softly.

It was like she thought she didn’t want to or that she had changed her mind, chickened out or something but little did she know this exact moment is what Mandy had been waiting for, for over three long weeks. Just the thought of touching Nicky, or touching each other was turning her on more than any man ever could. Sleeping next to her each night, literally doing nothing but cuddle and talk the whole time built up some sort of sexual energy… electricity. She didn’t just want her. She needed her.

“Please.” She practically begged.

She looked so innocent, so adorable and delicate standing there giving one of the most beautiful women in the world permission to please her in ways most  cant . Her cheekbones were gorgeous, almost chiseled,  glistening from the moonlight shining through the window. Her face was like a porcelain doll, breath-taking, zero flaws, just... perfection. 

Her heart was beating out of her chest while a thin layer of sweat built up on her flawless skin from nervousness. She pouted her soft, thin lips in frustration waiting for Nicky to get on with it instead of standing there admiring everything about her.

Nicole cradled her face, smiled, and stepped closer, eyeing her up and down. Leaning forward gently pressing her lips against Mandy's. No tongue, no groping just lips against lips soaking each other in, combining their minds and souls together. It was one of the most affectionate kisses they both ever had. It wasn't about getting in each other's pants it was about connecting, showing their unsaid love to one another. It was beautiful.

Mandy rested her hands on Nicole's forearms as she deepened the kiss, slowly moving her lips until they were moving in sync. They stumbled backward until Mandy hit the bed with the back of her knees. Mandy trailed her fingers down her arms, over her toned stomach till she reached behind, grabbed at her tiny hips and yanked her even closer so their chests were pressed against each other. It was literally impossible to get any closer than they were right now, mind, soul or otherwise. The heat radiating off their bodies was so fucking intense, too intense, almost like their skin would be hot  to the touch. She grabbed the hem of her black Metallica shirt, pulling it over her head-breaking apart their lips-revealing Nicky's grey, sexy, almost worn out bra. Her firm, large breasts underneath looked incredibly perky and perfect w ith hard erect nipples poking through the lace. Tinges of blue, yellow and green patches were all over her skin, still healing from the beating she took.  _ How can she be so strong after everything? _

She tossed the shirt onto the floor without taking her eyes off hers. Her expression flaming, full of desire and want. Never has she had this before. Nicole kicked her shoes off, one by one as Mandy did the same-unbuckling her heels and tossing them to the side, never to be thought about again until the next morning.

Their lips connected once again in a much more passionate kiss. Mandy moaned into her mouth giving Nicky an opening and of course, she takes full advantage, exploring her mouth skillfully with her tongue. She stroked her tongue along the brunettes until she was taken away in a steady, erotic wave that's all sensation. She could lose herself in this if it wasn't for the fact that she could feel the movements of Nicky removing her baggy ripped jeans. They were off in one swift move and she was now standing in front of her sexy blonde girlfriend, half-naked, in the moonlight horny as fuck. The older woman eyed her from head to toe, admiring her luscious long lashes, petite model-like figure, and long, baby blonde hair.

Mandy first felt the tingles in her shoulders when Nicole trailed her fingertips down her arms, making her shiver. Then it shook her entire body until it reached that special place between her thighs. One touch from Nicky and her body was reacting insanely. It was like jolts shocking her body but in an amazing, pleasurable way. She squeezed her legs together in an attempt to calm herself while Nicky ran her fingers back up her arms. In one swift move, Mandy was flipped around facing the bed, knee's painfully pressed into the wood with Nicole kissing up and down her neck, biting and sucking a bruise onto her.

"Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?" Nicole breathed in her ear provocatively as she spread Mandy's legs apart.

"Fuck.." Mandy shuddered, fingers digging into the bed frame.

Slowly she ran her hand up her back towards the zipper of her short dress while her other hand firmly held her hip in place, pressing her tight ass into her crotch. She nibbled Mandy's earlobe as she leisurely unzipped her dress, slowly and deliberately torturing the living fuck out of her. Every movement, every sharp intake of breath, every kiss, every bite, every tingle.. she felt it all.

Her dress fell halfway down her body and suddenly she was being whipped around and welcomed with Nicole's warm, plump lips. This time it was a little more naughty and a little less nice. Her breath caught in her throat as Nicky started trailing wet kisses along her neck down her sternum, towards her perky breasts. She kissed and sucked on each nipple, delicately, until each one was nice and pink. She knelt down on the ground in front of Mandy, looked at her through long, thick lashes full of desire. Hooking her finger's underneath Mandy's dress, she slowly rolled it down until it fell to her feet-revealing her thin, alluring, smooth legs. She stepped out of it while Nicole rested her hands on her hips and pressed both closed and open-mouthed kisses against her bony hipbones.  _Fuck she's so sexy_.

Nicky found her way back up to her lips again, quieting a moan escaping her lips with her tongue. She carefully lowered her onto the bed, climbing in between her legs, staring down at her like she's a god herself.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Nicole mumbled as she crawled her way up her body.

Mandy clasped onto her face, nails digging into her skin keeping her in place so she couldn't suddenly move away. Their lips were just barely touching, slightly brushing together, waiting, just waiting for someone to dive in and close the gap between them. She wrapped her legs around Nicky's waist, locking her body against hers.

Her eyes were as beautiful and endless as the sea, shining like the waves during a magnificent sunrise, only it was the moonlight making her crystal blue eyes shine. They were lost in each other. Lost in each other's eyes. Who knows how many seconds or minutes ticked by just staring,.. but they didn't care. They didn't care about anything but this special moment, drifting off into space that was all brown and blue.

She slowly started moving, creating friction between their heated bodies, making a pool form in Mandy's underwear. Grinding felt a lot better without a hard package pressing into your crotch. They both stopped breathing when they rubbed their clits together through the thin material of their panties. They continued like that for a while until Nicky reached down slowly sliding her hand underneath the thin lacy material of her panties, never breaking eye contact.

"Ahh," Mandy moaned into her mouth as Nicole started rubbing her clit in circular motions.

Suddenly her face was being pulled down and attacked by a persistent, demanding tongue, belonging to her horny girlfriend. She licked into her mouth then retreated teasing Mandy even more. Her back arched off the bed uncontrollably when the brunette pushed two skilled fingers inside of her.

"Fuckk!"

Nicole couldn't help the huge smile plastered on her face. She was so vocal and responsive. She loved it. Her other hand rested on her cheek stroking ever so slightly while Mandy breathed heavily against her lips. She placed an open-mouthed kiss on her lips-trying not to lose herself in it-then removed her hand from the younger woman's underwear.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" Mandy whined.

"Shhh baby, be patient."

Her hands ran all down her naked body and over her perfect sized breasts while she licked the dip at the base of her neck, stimulating her whole body. Following that path, she continued kissing down her ne ck, her chest to her sternum while playing generously with her breasts.  Her nipples felt like ripe berries rolling between the older woman's fingers. Unexpectedly she was overwhelmed by the need to taste her, to draw her nipple deep into her mouth, so that's exactly what she did. 

Each one of her nipples is nipped gently a nd tenderly sucked while her hips start swaying like it has a mind of its own.  _ Fuck.  _ She kissed back up her neck, smiling when Mandy pushed her head back into the pillow giving her more access to her throat.

"I want to taste you, baby. " Nicole breathed in Mandy's ear. “I want to taste all of you.”

She's mesmerized by her tongue as it sweeps slowly and seductively over her lower lip, nibbling at it just a little. Heat flushes through her body as she watches Nicky kiss down her stomach. Reaching her navel she gazed up through impossibly long lashes-looking Mandy directly in the eye-she lifted her ass up to slowly slide off her black, lace panties.

She didn't know why she covered her face once she felt Nicole's fingers hook under the sides of her underwear, she's never done that before. Suddenly the ghetto trash hood slut was now the shy beautiful survivor. She's always been confident, always, but this particular time she felt insecure.  _ What if she doesn't like the way I look? Am I too bony? Do lesbians have vagina standards? _

She looked down at her beautiful woman, at her seductive sexy smirk and heated pools started swimming deep in her belly, between her legs, right down  _ there _ _._ Her brown eyes burned into blue, watching her intently as she slides off the material, making tingles crawl up Mandy's skin, reaching it's destination right in-between her thighs. Kneeling at her feet Nicky scanned over her body, nibbling at her lower lip then grasped both of her ankles, spreading her legs wide.

_ Oh fuck. _

Running her fingertips up and down her legs, watching Mandy squirm under her touch driving her insane was creating a beautiful mess in her own panties. She leaned down pressing wet kisses all up her leg until she reached her inner thigh and instead of giving Mandy what she wants she started kissing her other leg starting from her ankle.

"Arggh!" Mandy sighed in frustration with a low long growl. 

She didn't spend too much time working her way up her leg but once she made it to her inner thigh Mandy was practically off the bed and out of breath. Nicky was trying extremely hard not to grin at Mandy's response to her blowing up and down her sex.

_ Fuckk! _

Slowly blowing along her made Mandy shudder and mutter curse words under her breath. She leaned an inch forward and started licking and playing with her labia, around the clit torturing the fuck out of her. She switched and kissed her inner thigh a couple times making Mandy wait longer, impatiently groaning, then went back to kissing her sweet spot. Her toes curled, eyes screwed shut trying not to lose herself in this ecstatic feeling, but it wasn't until she leaned an inch forward, tongue licking the inside of her lips up to her clitoris  when she  _ really _ felt it.

_ Holy shit! _

It was euphoric. The way she flicked and swirled her tongue around her made her hot just thinking about it. The brunette wrapped her arms around Mandy's legs to prevent her from moving too much while she continuously played with her clit, sucking gently on it and then letting it go. While Nicky pleased her partner in many ways she had never felt before, Mandy massaged and pinched her own nipples in an attempt to distract herself from what was going on down  _ there... _

She began writing the ABC'S on her with her tongue as she held back a grin at Mandy's vocal responses. _ God, she's so fuckin sexy. _ She couldn't focus on anything but Nickys' talented tongue and the s ensual tingles she was feeling deep down inside. Hands down she already knew this is the best head she had ever received in her life. Nicole was a fucking expert. She knew her shit.  It wasn't an exaggeration when you say Mandy was soaking wet, in fact, she was immense, mouth-watering, wet from the older woman eating her out and stimulating her clit like a fucking pro. 

She could tell the younger woman was close by her body reacting vigorously, and her sex glistening before her pretty blue eyes and against her skillful tongue, which undoubtedly only turned her on even more. Mandy's hands traveled from her perky breasts, over her toned stomach causing her to tremble against her own tingling touch then down to Nicole's head, locking her in place so she couldn't go anywhere. This not only felt different, but it felt right; like she had been getting it all wrong the past twenty-one years she'd been alive. It was like the final piece of the puzzle finally locking itself in, then stepping back to see the big picture. Mandy is and always has been a homosexual and Nicole is her other half.

" AGHH!" Mandy moaned - her voice rather deep but very sensuous - once the blonde woman inserted a finger into her, rather unexpectedly.

She started finger fucking her, nice and slow meanwhile her tongue went all sorts of crazy, driving Mandy absolutely insane. She very well knew she wanted and craved more so she gave her exactly what she wanted by shoving another finger into her, soaking in every single sexy moan Mandy allowed her ears to hear. She added yet skilled another finger knowing Mandy would be able to handle it while she played with her clit between her lips, doing all kinds of kinky things like sucking on it, flicking it with her tongue as she gazed into her piercing blue eyes.

She picked up her pace, making it a little rough because she  can handle it, repeatedly stabbing her sweet spot over and over and over again, loving her immediate responses and vicious hair gripping. It was sexy. Mandy was so close, so fucking close she could literally feel it on the brink of a messy explosion. Nicky's free hand ripped one of Mandy's away from her knotted hair then linked their finger's together as she fell completely off the edge.

It started with that pulsating feeling, then her head was spinning in circles,  while her body shook uncontrollably. A thin coat of sweat covered every inch of her beautiful skin while felt as if a faucet was being turned on inside her. It was like a volcanic eruption.  Every muscle began to tighten and her upper thighs begin to quiver while every nerve in her body was heightened incredibly. Her back arched in that oh-my-god-please-don’t-stop kind of way.  She felt like melting and exploding at the same time. She didn't have any control, and it was maybe the only time in her life when she wasn't worried about anything but that very moment.

She crawled back up her body, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She laid beside her hot, sweaty girlfriend, letting her ride out her high while listening to her hot, heavy bre athing. Once the sensational feeling rode out her whole body she turned her head to the side, covered in sweat looking completely and utterly destroyed. Nicole smiled at this irresistible woman taken away by how stunning she is even with hair sticking to her skin. Her glimmering eyes fluttered open and closed staring back at her stunning girlfriend, completely unaware of her beauty. She pressed one last kiss to Mandy's perfect, thin lips, expecting nothing but a peck in return. They kissed like delicate petals brushing together in the autumn wind; Beautiful. 

One kiss turned into Mandy lazily rolling on top of Nicky pressing light kisses along her throat, aiming to return the favor. Nicole softly cradled her face bringing it back up to hers so their eyes and souls were merged. She shook her head without saying a single word but her words were clear as day, 'you don't need to'.

They laid next to each other for a while after that, limbs intertwined, hearts beating simultaneously as the covers slowly stuck to their heated bodies. She was falling asleep, but Mandy's eyes were peeled open and staring at the  ceiling. She couldn't pinpoint the surprising feeling she felt in her chest. It was like her heart was piecing itself together slowly but surely. Maybe she could have a long and joyful future with Nicole. Maybe this is who she was this whole time. Maybe, just maybe, she could ultimately be happy. Forget maybe,.. she already is. 

* * *

"Come on man just one more game," Ian begged after he'd lost six games in a row.

"Mate you're already down fifteen hundred." Some guy said while he put his cue back.

"I don't fucking care." He drunkenly cursed as he slammed a bunch of cash down on the pool table. 

"You're drunk, not thinking properly."

"Yea Ian, come on man you're losing all your money," Mickey said trying to ply him away from the table. "Let's just go."

"No! Get off me." He yelled shoving him away. "One more game, come on dude don't be a pussy!"

"Don't take his money," Mickey warned.

"Mind your own business! Give one more game come onn."

"You can barely even stand up straight let alone aim your fucking-."

"I don't care." Ian cut off.

"Whatever, it's your funeral."

"Oh for fuck's sake." Mickey cursed. "Ian that's the last of your money. No more games."

"Fuck off."

He racked up the balls ignoring Mickey while the other man grabbed his cue stick, chalking up the tip. Mickey sat down in a nearby chair pretending to be frustrated and pissed off. Once the balls were raked and money was put down, Ian lined his cue up, shot Mickey a cute smirk earning one in return then broke the balls making them scatter all over the table, pocketing three smalls and one big.

"¡¿Qué mierda ?!" (What the fuck?!) The man cursed watching Ian pocket the balls. "You fuckin played me?"

Mickey chuckled from his seat while he watched Ian pocket more and more balls and the pissed man get angrier and angrier. He used to pull these little shenanigans all the time with Iggy when they were younger but he was always the one pretending to suck at pool and be shitfaced. It seemed like a lifetime ago, so much has changed.. he's changed, they both have. Iggy seemed different lately, distracted, not that Mickey cared that much. 

He was being arrogant cocky fucker by grinning every time he scored a ball and taking his time with lining up his stick.He had one ball left before he could start aiming for the '8 ball' when his hand slipped causing the ball to spin and hit another ball that wasn't his.

"Fuckk," Ian whispered, disappointed in himself.

"Finally!"

He lined up with the cue ball, aiming to smash the yellow nine in a corner pocket. He pulled back and shot, sinking his desired ball but knocking a few others in the process. He pocketed one more before he accidentally sunk the white ball. Dumbass. Shouldn't have put that much force into a small distance and his angles were completely off. 

Ian perfected his shot and was now aiming for the last eight ball when some asshole walked behind him, shoving his cue, causing another perfect shot turn to shit. He frustratingly watched the other man chuckle and attempt his shot. Fortunately, he completely missed.

"What's going on man? What is he,.. is he throwing you off?" Mickey mocked from his chair.

"Fuck off."

He ended up cashing in three and a half grand, minus the fifteen hundred he put down. He would have lost a shitload if that guy hadn't been so bad at pool. They left half drunk-half sober with smiles on their faces as they fanned themselves with the money. They never thought in their lives they'd end up with this much cash in one go. Somewhere along the way from the club to the low-key, quiet bar, they lost Iggy. No one really noticed until Mickey asked for another joint. Probably found some chick he wants to bang. Horny fuck. 

Slowly but surely they were getting back to normal. Well, it seemed that way because Mickey was happy. You always knew he was happy when he had that gorgeous, wide smile on his face. That smile he had every time he saw Ian over three years ago. Everything about that smile was perfection. Stumbling down the street, drunk, holding each other up was just like the old days. Getting trashed all day, wandering around the streets holding onto each other, only the end up in some scandalous, dark alley or finding their way back home to fuck all night long...

 

They stormed into their house, hands flying everywhere as they sucked on each other’s faces - tongues fighting for dominance. The door slammed shut be hind them in time with Ian tearing off Mickey’s blue flannelette, revealing his flawless, soft arms. He hungrily threw it onto the floor along with their shoes desperately wanting to attach himself to Mickey in every way humanly possible while Mickey worked on unbuckling his leather belt, eyeing him like he was a four-course meal.

Ian pushed Mickey into the back of the couch, eyes scanning over his mouth watering body thinking of the many, many ways he could destroy this beautiful man. Unable to hold back any longer the redhead dashed forward cupping his face and sticking his slick tongue into his mouth. He was quick to react by moving his tongue in sync with Ian's, enjoying his sweet taste without a care in the world. His mind was blank besides the single thought of riding Ian like a mad cow on speed. Lost in the sensation of Ian's mouth he yanked him closer by his belt, unintentionally rubbing their rock hard cocks together through the material creating friction. They both gasped lightly against each other's lips as their erections twitched with an indescribable amount of pleasure.

They climbed the stairs, hurriedly shedding clothes along the way, eager to get on one another whilst trying to stand upright. It was a difficult challenge already  but attempting that task while absorbing each other with their mouths was almost impossible. Mickey slowly and viciously bit down on Ian's bottom lip drawing out a low, sexy moan out of him. The brunette kep t their lips locked by holding onto his soft face with both hands, making sure he couldn't pull away even for a second. The house quaked once  they finally made it to their room from Ian slamming their door shut behind them, in perfect timing with their lips aggressively smashing together again.

Ian made sure to take care of his man that night. He made it all about him. Pleasuring him in more ways than one could even imagine, and they both loved every fucking second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it all starts next chapter.


	16. T & J

Mickey blinked himself awake the next morning, his mind a swirling haze of pieces of last night. His head was pounding like a jackhammer, his bones ached and he felt a weight on his chest and leg while heat radiated off his skin making him squirm under the thin sheets barely covering his stomach. He groaned at his bones throbbing once he removed Ian's arm and leg off his. He tried replaying last nights highlights in his head and just came up with drinking, a lot, and Ian being inside him hammering away at his tight ass but somehow making it loving an intimate even with his legs hooked on his shoulders. 

He gazed down at Ian's drop dead gorgeous face and couldn't resist stroking the one strand of hair out of his eyes and caress his soft cheek. Ian's moans and grunts were still ringing in his ears causing his dick to twitch in response. Fuck, not right now shithead. The redhead wrinkled his eyebrows and fidgeted underneath Mickey's hand. His lip curled up into a breath-taking smile, yawned, then rolled out of bed and yanking on the nearest jeans and T-shirt. He left the room aiming to brush his teeth then take a whole fucking box of Panadol for his pounding head.

He washed his spit down the sink, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then headed down the hall to check on everyone else. Yevgeny was still passed out, snoring like a mother fucker with his head hanging off the edge of the bed. It made Mickey chuckle thinking back to the good memories of his childhood when Mandy would stick food and weird shit in his mouth making him choke back awake. Fucker. He glanced into Iggy's room to find him nowhere to be seen. Where the fuck is fuckface? Without worrying too much he continued down the hall and cracked open Nicky's and Mandy's door hoping they were clothed after those sounds last night.

"Morning sleepy head." Mickey greeted in a calm voice. Perhaps he really is back.

"Mmmmf," Nicole mumbled in response. "Mick?" She murmured sitting up a bit so the sheets fell off her chest.

"Nichols, shirt, now." He laughed, turning the other way.

"Relax, you cant see anything."

"You see Ig last night?"

"Mushroom? Nah." She said sounding exhausted even though she had just woken up. "Wait why?"

"He's not home. Probably drunk somewhere."

They heard banging from downstairs like someone was trying to break in or someone had already broken in and was stealing all their worthless shit. Mickey stood in the doorway looking down at the stairs in case whoever it was came up the stairs thinking no one was home.

"Ah what the - Who the hell put that there? Stupid fucks." Someone muttered as they climbed the stairs.

"Iggy?" Mickey called out recognizing his brother's rough voice.

"Mickey?"

"What happened to you last night?" He questioned as he came into sight.

He looked absolutely wrecked. His eyes were red and puffy like he'd just woken up or was high as a kite. He was swaying from side to side almost knocking into the walls and falling over. His hair was ruffled up like a birds nest-looking like Lady G in 2014. He was fucked.

"Are you still shitfaced?"

"Hungover. Woke up in a dirty old gutter with a cat licking my face man that shit did not feel good. What happened last night?"

"You took off." Mickey chuckled as he rummaged through his pockets looking for his buzzing phone.

"Of course I did."

"Nice hickey by the way."

"What?! For fuck's sake." He groaned leaning against the wall for balance.

"What happened to your so-called celibacy?"

"Fuck off," Iggy swore with a smirk.

"Fuck!" Mickey gasped staring at his phone.

"Not so loud," Nicole complained. "What is it?"

He just missed a call so he called back immediately, running his hands through his short hair in frustration. He needed more information, he needed to feel their bones breaking against his knuckles so if he didn't fucking pick up this time he will go bontas on everyone's asses.

"Carlos? Carlos you there?!!"

"Carlos? The fuck have you been? I tried calling you a million fucking times!"

All he heard was rustling on the other end like the call was breaking in and out of reception. He didn't know if he was imaging it but he thought he might have heard machines, like a fort lift or something like that. Where the fuck is he?

"Meet me at the... Ss.. house in twen.. inutes." He whispered as the call broke up.

"What? You're breaking up."

Nicky quickly crawled off her bed, threw on a tacky black shirt and stood beside Mickey eavesdropping on his conversation while clinging to his arm for support.

"Steel warehouse. Twenty minutes." Carlos muttered.

"Why?"

"Just come."

"I fuckin will, just tell me why."

"For fuck sake Mikhailo! For once in your life just do what you're fucking told. Bring your gun."

"What?! My gun? Why?" He shouted before realizing Carlos had hung up. "FUCK!"

"What happened? Who was that?" Iggy asked appearing in the hallway.

"Carlos. I have to go meet him. Get dressed."

"Wait, where are you going?" Nicky questioned as Mickey took off down the hallway.

"Out. Stay here."

"No." She objected. "No, I'm coming with you."

"No, you're staying here." He corrected not really in the mood to argue.

"No, I'm not!"

"Nichols!" Mickey yelled once he'd pulled on one shoe.

"I know what this is about Mick! I'm coming with you. I need to."

"Okay, okay fuck." He sighed. "Fine. Hurry up, both of you!"

***

The building was wide and white with a large blue stripe across it and windows everywhere. It was silent apart from car doors locking and cheery birds yapping away in the murky ass sky. All three of them knew that something was wrong, they could feel it like a nagging pit low in their bellies, but they straight up ignored it and low-key prayed that they didn't walk into a dangerous, life-threatening trap. They all stared at the secluded warehouse considering their options: One, leave, two, call Carlos to see where he is, or three, just stroll right in. After a few seconds of standing in silence, they chose the last option and started marching towards the back door.

It was dark and cold. Everywhere they looked they saw steel, shelves and fort lifts, anything you'd expect in a warehouse really. The place was fucking massive - much bigger than what they predicted on the outside. A musty metallic smell invaded their nostrils making them scrunch up their noses and stomach's turn in disgust. It was much stronger than just rusty steel, they could smell the blood dripping from the other side of the room. It was so powerful and metallic that they couldn't smell anything else. They turned a couple corners scanning every area until they heard guns going off. _What in the living fuck?_ They ducked behind stacks of steel trying to figure out what they just walked into.

"The fuck?" Nicole mumbled.

"He invited you to a shootout? What the fuck Mickey?!"

"I don't fucking know. Fuck up, Iggy!"

"¡Que te jodan!" (Fuck you!) Someone shouted in Spanish.

Mickey snatched his gun out of the back of his jeans, checking the safety then peeked around the corner aiming his gun at literally anything he saw that was moving. He knew what was said because he had picked up some of the language not so long ago, so he obviously knew there's some sort of a fight or shootout happening. _Why the fuck bring me here?_ There were people he could barely see through the random shit in the way but from what he could see was plastic chairs set out in a circle and one person waving a gun around. He knew him, he knew he knew him but he just didn't know where he knew him from.

"¡Violador de mierda!" (Fucking rapist!) A familiar voice shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Carlos?!" Mickey gasped recognizing the voice.

"Mikhailo? Over here!"

They followed the voice all the way on the other side of the warehouse and found two men tied up in chairs, with bags over their heads and plastic wrap on the floor. Carlos and his 'men' held guns to their faces while one of them clasped onto his bleeding shoulder. _Oh , t hat's the fuckin smell._

"What the-"

"You wanted them.. here they are."

Nicole was frozen in fear. She knew it was them, she could feel it. Her eyes were magnetized to the tattoo on the bigger guys arm. She wanted to tear her eyes away, never to see them again but she couldn't. It was like her body didn't have the strength to move away like it didn't want to. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably as traumatizing flashbacks rushed through her mind, giving her a front row seat to watch her own rape on repeat.

Mickey, on the other hand, was filled with rage staring at those fuckers. His hand was itching like a mother fucker to just pull the trigger on the gun he was gripping. He didn't just want them dead; he needed them dead.

"These are the fuckers that did that shit?"

"In prison do you remember a gang called 'Black Kill'?" Carlos questioned.

"What?" Mickey asked pulling Nicole close to him and shoving her face into the crook of his neck.

"Focus Mikhailo! Gang called 'Black Kill' in prison. Did you know them?"

"Ah yeah, they were like the top dogs in the prison, fucking tattoos everywhere. What the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

"They originally came from Méjico. They desapareció over five years ago after they planted a shit load of drogas on my boss and called the policía. Cops showed up, and they fled when they discovered Antonio outsmarted them. We couldn't find them until now, until this."

"Okayy? So why are they targeting my family? Just because I did time with them? Because I know you?"

"Oh but you remember our funn, Mikhailo." One of those pigs said creepily from inside the bag.

"Fuck up!" Mickey cursed while raking his fingers through his hair, an attempt to calm himself down.

"There's four more of them but these are the sick fucks," Carlos said as he turned to face him. "You give them a good ol' beat down, I'll kill em."

"Nichols, go outside, wait in the car," Mickey ordered as he cradled her face gently.

"No, it's fine." She refused as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Just go wait outside." He repeated.

"I said I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Like a hundred percent?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

He passed her over to Iggy who did the same thing by hiding her face away so she didn't see anything that brought her back to that horrible place. He'd been dreaming about this moment for weeks, hoping that he'd be able to hear their bones breaking and desperate pleas for life, but now that they were sitting in front of him, he didn't know where to start. _So many places to fuck up first_. Mickey then forcefully wrenched the bag off of the muscly men revealing their disgusting faces. He remembered their faces the moment he saw them; They hung around Terry in prison...

"I remember you." The one closest to Mickey said.

"Don't fuckin talk to me YOU FILTHY PIG!" Mickey ordered shoving the gun into his temple.

"Not you. Her." He said, nodding his head towards Nicole. "I'll never forget a fighterr." He creepily laughed.

Mickey instantly snapped and started landing several punches all over his face and stomach with this never-ending energy and anger flowing through him. He felt the thick blood coating his hands but he didn't care one bit, because he knew that with only another few strikes he would break his jaw and rips. Carlos had to literally drag him away in order to get him to stop.

"¡Aún no! ¡Aún no! Mikhailo! Not yet! Calm yourself." Carlos instructed as he let him go.

"Ahh weakk."

Mickey slammed the handle of his gun down on his kneecap causing the bone to snap suddenly. He yelped in agony, pulling on his restraints, wanting to clutch onto his bleeding broken leg. _Fuckin pussy._

"Still weak, prick?!" Mickey viciously spat in his face.

"You wanna go another round lovey?" The other guy disgustingly asked while licking his lips. Fucking feral.

Nicole held back a furious Mickey from going hurry curry on yet another guys ass. He hesitated for a second not knowing why she would be keeping him away from the very guy that fucked her up. He wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion but obeyed Nicky's request to get behind her. She slowly walked up to them, staring them both in the eye, confronting one of her greatest fears.

 

"Shut your filthy fucking mouth whore!" Rang in her ears.

 

 

She was ashamed of herself. Ashamed that she didn't fight harder to shove them off of her. Ashamed that she let two horrible disgusting men abuse her body like that. Ashamed that her life ended up the way it is. What has she accomplished in life? She's a high school drop out that spent most her life in prison. Her parents regret having her, her first love cheated on her with her cousin for years, and every time things get rough she reaches for the needle. What would people say about her? Slutty Nicky, always has a needle in her arm and bangs anything that moves? Nicole Evan Nichols, 24, female, homosexual, suffered from bulimia, former drug addict and convict, rape and abuse survivor, frozen... never moving forward...

_I should have fought harder, screamed louder, screamed my fucking lungs out instead of letting them abuse me like that._ She punched and kicked her way through it but it still happened, it still happened to her. A day won't go by where she won't be trapped in that god awful memory. She wished she'd done more to prevent this, to prevent all of this.

 

"Yea you like that bitch?"

 

_I'm in control. I'm in complete and utter control._ She kept reminding herself. _They can't hurt me anymore. I hold all the cards. They're fucking nothing. No one can touch me._ Her hands stopped shaking beside her and her rapid breathing just moments before slowed to an even, steady pace. _I'm in control._

She refused to be that depressed little girl that shoves poison into her veins and rams her fingers down her throat. She wants to be better, rise above her station in life instead of spiraling around in circles never going anywhere. She decided she was going to latch on to every bit of happiness that comes her way because at any moment she could be thrown back into the shit with everyone else. Right then and there she vowed to herself that she's going to better herself by actually keeping her job for once and study hard to become a tattoo artist. She's going to build a real life for herself with her beautiful girlfriend, best friend, and roommates. Nothing can stand in the way.

As she promised herself all those things she felt a weight lift off her chest and all that pent up anger and pain go with it. Mickey watched wide-eyed with worry as Nicole's face changed like a flick of a switch from panicky and pained to expressionless. Unreadable. Hard. Cold. Intimidating. Even those rapist scumbags were taken aback. For once they were fearful of what was to come. The only thing going through her mind now was all the many innocent women that could or have been thrown around, bashed, abused and raped the way she was by these pigs. She couldn't let that happen, not again.

"Kill them." She ordered without a hint of hesitation. "Make it fuckin hurt!"

She turned and started walking away from the scene instead of watching a brutal murder take place. It's one thing to order it but it's another to watch it happen. Carlos and his men got into place, holding up their guns again while Mickey cracked his knuckles, getting ready to break every bone in their bodies. No one fucks with his family.

"NOT... SO... FAST!" Boomed a voice the brothers knew well. 

"No. Fucking. Way." Mickey whispered in disbelief.

They all felt barrel of guns press against the back of their heads and heard the click of the safety switch off. They couldn't see who just walked in because they were facing the opposite direction but Mickey and Iggy didn't need to; they knew who it was just from the threatening voice. They'd recognize that voice anywhere. _Fucking Terry._

"Hello, boys," Terry said in an amused tone.

He could practically see the fucking nasty smirk on his face from there. It was always the same when he had won the fight or done something so fucked up you wouldn't even believe it was true.

"Shiiii-" Mickey and Iggy said in unison before they all fell face first onto the cold cement floor, unconscious from being pistol whipped in the back of the head.

* * *

"Ever feel like your life is all mapped out for you?" Mandy asked as she waited in line for her lunch at Starbucks. "Like god already made your own personal timeline or some shit?"

"If that were true Mands then god fucking hates me."

"What do you mean?"

"Shit parents, bipolar,.. gay... " Ian explained.

"What? There's nothing wrong with being gay Ian."

"That's not what society says."

"Since when do you give a shit about society?"

"I don't." He said as he grabbed their food.

"Nah if the world worked that way then god hates us all and if that's true then he's a fucking prick." Mandy joked as some lady bumped into her on their way out the shop. "Fucking watch it!" She threatened while flipping her off.

"Mandy!" Ian gasped as he slapped her arm.

"Jeez sorry."

They started walking home while eating their bacon and egg sandwiches and drinking their Java Berry Frappuccinos. They bought an extra drink for Yevgeny once they got back home. They had tried getting him to come home before they went out but he was too busy playing video games with Michelle's five-year-old kid. _What four and five-year-olds play video games? Shouldn't they be outside on the swing-set or pool or some shit?_

"Did you know there are churches where people take their kids to revert back to righteousness, heterosexual lives whatever the fuck they call it?" Ian asked out of nowhere.

"What?!"

"Yeah, this pastor recites anti-gay bible passages and make you confess your sins blah blah blah. It's stupid."

"Ian I know you were helping people and all that with your ex,"

"He was helping people not me."

"Okay, but you can't save everyone. They'll be okay."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. "So where do you think they all went?"

"Who? Nick n shit? Probably fucked off somewhere to get drunk, like last night wasn't enough."

"Yea.. probably. Soo, how was last night?"

"Loud, got a splitting headache." Mandy answered as Ian grinned and nudged her in the ribs until she caved, "Okayy, it was.. fucking amazing!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! It felt like.. I don't know. It felt right like it's who I'm meant to be. I don't know... she was so gentle and considerate.. don't even get me started on her tongue, I came like-"

"Mandy!" Ian abruptly interrupted. "Too much info!"

"Sorry." She giggled. "Anyway, how was your night? Sounded pretty intense."

"You heard that?" Ian asked, slightly embarrassed.

"How could I not?"

They both glanced a quick, smug look at one another before bursting out into a pit of laughable, adorable chuckles. After they calmed, Ian wrapped an arm around Mandy's waist while he kept scoffing down his food with his other.

"So..." He said between chewing, "it's official now?"

"Y-Yeah." Mandy beamed with rosy red cheeks.

In the midst of shitty situations and possible drinking problems, Ian couldn't help but smile and be happy for his best friend. She'd been thrown around and shit on by men her whole life and he felt partly guilty for that but now she's glowing, healthy and happy with Nicole. She has a stable life with steady paychecks and a decent house. She's definitely doing much better then she was a year ago.

His phone buzzed as they were smiling at each other. "Mick texted me," Ian mumbled while chewing food. "Said to meet him at a warehouse?"

"Huh?" Mandy said as she checked her phone. "He texted me too. 'Meet me at the Steel Warehouse. Come quick, it's urgent.'" She mimicked. "Since when does Mick say shit like 'urgent' and 'come quick'?"

"He doesn't," Ian answered, very alarmed. "Where's this place?"

"No idea." Mandy sighed. "You got maps?"

"Ah, I think so."

* * *

Ahh, what the fuckkk?!" Mickey groaned as he regained consciousness.

"Oh, the fags awake!" Terry cheered like he was high as a kite.

As his vision cleared he realized it wasn't all just a messed up dream and that the worst person he'd ever met was standing right there in front of him, waving his gun around like a creepy mental fucker.

"The ff-" He mumbled as he realized he was tied up to a chair at the ankles and wrists.

He averted his head to the side and saw Nicole wide awake, blood dripping off her forehead with her shirt ripped so the tops of her breasts were showing.

"What the fuck?!"

Iggy startled awake, instantly pulling and tugging on his restraints in full freak out mode.

"Hello, boys," Terry said creepily waving his gun in his hand.

"Oh shit." Iggy gasped snapping his head up to come face to face with this monster.

"How'd you find me?" Mickey questioned before he fully processed the scene and saw six people standing behind his dad, two being those rapists and the other four being members of 'The Black Kill'.

"That's the first thing you say to your old man? Huh?! Fuckin send me to jail, breakout without me and that's the first fuckin thing you say? How was the slammer mhm? Did you like the bodies I left you faggot?!"

"FUCK YOU!" Mickey spat.

Terry chuckled while the people behind him followed his lead. The guy that was shot in the shoulder was wrapping up his arm in plastic wrap while the other rapist was in a full-blown glaring contest with Nicole. Again, what the fuck?

"Ooo hit a nerve in that disgusting queer body of yours?"

"What, did you follow Mandy and Iggy back here?" Mickey asked ignoring his insult. "You're not that fucking smart to find me yourself. You always had the IQ of a fucking doorknob!"

"Watch your fucking mouth!"

"You're doing all this? You got your stupid fucking prison buddies to rape and bash the people I CARE ABOUT! For what? Mhm? Because your son LOVES TO SUCK DICK?!"

Terry leaped forward pistol whipping Mickey in the face twice almost knocking him unconscious.. again. Thick, scarlet red blood dripped off his face onto his thin flannelette as Terry walked around in circles, like a fucking psycho on crack. It would be hilarious and amusing if it wasn't under these shitty circumstances.

"Hit a nerve did I?" Mickey laughed while coughing out blood. "You and your blood prison gang whatever the fuck don't mean SHIT to me. You're NOTHING but a deranged, little bitch, woman beater with a first class ticket straight to FUCKING HELL."

"You'll be right there with me you pole-smoking queer!"

He was about to hit Mickey again like the inhumane, callous cunt he is when someone walked in speaking Spanish breaking up the malicious moment. _Who the fuck is it now?_ His dirty blonde hair and feminine, innocent voice made Mickey snap his head up in curiosity. He knew this guy.

"Julian? What the fuck?"

"Julian? As in your one night stand turned into a week, Julian?" Nicole asked, breaking eye contact with John Doe and choking on a mouthful of blood.

"What?!" Terry grimaced, scrunching his nose up in disgust.

"Hello, Mason.. or should I say, Mickey."

"What the fuck are you doing here? What's going on?"

_WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!_

"Not much really, just having a good ol' friendly chit-chat."

"Cut the shit prick. How do you know my fucking name and how do you know my dad?!"

"You ain't no son of mine boy!" Terry yapped.

"Why should I tell you?" Julian questioned, obviously being a dick.

"BECAUSE I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO, THAT'S WHY!"

He was highly nonplussed by everything that had taken place and everything that was happening, it was all so fucking confusing. Why were his former fuck, his homophobic cunt father and his old prison enemies doing here tormenting him? What the fuck is this all about?

"Ugh fine. I saw a wanted poster of your true identity when I went to Kansas City. I googled your lying ass, found out where you lived, what you did time for, who your dad is.. etcetera etcetera and planned this whole thing. Happy?"

"Wait, so this was all you? Why? Bec-Because I didn't tell you my real name? Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"No. Because you didn't see me as a human being and you treated me like SHIT!"

_Holy shit.. he swears._

"So you called my dad, came up with a plan, got involved with the gang I did time with and then.. hurt the people I care about?"

"Yep, that's about it."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"A lot of things." He grinned.

_Sick fuck._

"You do realize he's playing you right? Once this is all over he'll kill you too."

"Just like you played me?"

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"I LOVED YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I LOVED YOU AND YOU TREATED ME LIKE I WAS NOTHING!" Julian screamed in Mickey's face.

"I told you from day one I didn't want a fucking relationship what don't you understand?"

"I loved you." He whispered with tears in his eyes.

"I never asked you to."

He started walking around in circles, smacking his head over and over again with his Glock in his hand. The wacks were so loud and brutal you'd think he would have passed out or stopped at the first smack.

"Julian. Julian stop." Mickey begged. "Fucking stop!"

He stopped wacking himself and turned to face Mickey with tears streaming down his face. He knew he should feel bad for how he treated him but the fact that he is the reason his best friend was raped was preventing him from that. Just because he never kissed him or bottomed for him doesn't mean you go and pull shit like this. _Is he mental?_

All the attention was focused on Julian that no one was watching what Terry and that scary ass gang was doing so when they all pulled guns on Julian everyone gasped and cursed, shocked to the core. Wheres the fucking loyalty?

"What's going on?" Julian asked in the tiniest voice possible.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE A DICK SUCKING FAGGOT!" Terry roared in complete disgust.

The next thing he knew, he was being tied up to a chair in beside Mickey with guns still aimed directly at his head. "Mierda estúpida." (Stupid fuck.) Carlos muttered to Julian.

"If we made it out of this alive, I'm going to slit your fucking throat myself!" Mickey threatened as he shot him a dark, evil look.

"We will make it out alive Mikhailo," Carlos assured.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do."

Terry walked behind Nicole and yanked her head back by her hair as hard as he could. She didn't yelp, scream or even make the slightest noise from him practically ripping her hair out of her skull. She knew that's what he was aiming for and she would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her screams. He can go fuck himself.

"Don't fucking touch her you pig!"

"No, it's alright Mick. What else could he do to me that hasn't already been done?"

"Tough bitch huh? What about you my first born?" Terry asked as he clocked Iggy in the head once again.

"Is that all you got?!" Iggy provoked, cocking his head to the side. "Fucking pathetic."

He smacked Carlos around a few times trying to get a rise out of him but failing, while his mates abused and tortured his brother. Mickey was forced to watch for the duration of all this but he was, in fact, thrilled to watch Julian being tormented. Terry circled back around to Mickey ready to start on him again, with his Glock still in his hand but this time it was painted red.

"Tell me something you bloody queer, who have I missed?"

"Missed? The fuck are you on about?!"

"Come on boy, use your brain! Think hard. What, did all that faggot jizz go to your head fucking dick sucker! Who have I missed?"

_The fuck is he on about? Who have I missed?_

"Faggot loving brother.."

"Ay!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Your slut friend Nicole..." He continued.

"FUCK YOU, YOU DISGUSTING PIG!" Nicky yelled.

_Shit._

"Fucking gay, ass plunging, ranga boy-toy. And..."

"Mandy." Mickey finished for him in a whisper. "Mandy.."

"WHAT?!" Shouted Nicole. "Mandy? What do you mean Mandy? Do you... Do you have her?! W-WHERE THE FUCK IS MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Iggy yelled pulling and tugging on his tied hands.

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IF YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE! DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE, YOU FUCKING PEDOPHILE!" Mickey yelled trying to break free.

"I WILL CUT YOUR FUCKING NUTS OFF!" Nicole added as water pooled out her eyes.

Terry cocked his head to the side while smirking like a fucking sadistic cunt. _He thinks this is fucking funny?!!_ He tossed Mickey's phone on the ground in front of him and let them all figure out what he had done themselves. _Fucker is luring her here?!_ He waltzed out waving the gun in the air behind his head, signaling for some of his 'gang' to follow him out leaving two men remaining watching and listening to their screams and pleads.

"DON'T HURT HER MOTHER FUCKER!" Nicole squealed. "DON'T YOU FUCKING HURT HER!"

"FUCKING COWARD. FUCKING WALK AWAY LIKE A PUSSY." Mickey yelled at the top of his lungs.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Iggy shrieked.

Nicole's screeches of emotional pain were so fucking loud and deafening the windows were on the verge of shattering into a million pieces. Tears were drenching her shirt as blood sweat and tears were soaking Mickey's. All of their wrists were bruised from attempting to wrench free from the ropes and their throats were extremely scratchy from yelling so loud. How could he be so cruel and violent towards his own flesh and blood?The only nagging question weighing over them all was, _where the fuck is Ian and Mandy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the beginning.


	17. Kidnapped

The stink of blood and sweat suffused their noses to the point that the metallic, graveolent stench was all they could smell. It was profoundly pungent, but not because of excessive sweating from being beaten over and over again it was coming from the guys doing all the beating. It was as if they hadn't showered in days, if not weeks, and what was worse was their breath. When one of them was close to you being a real smart-ass, trying to provoke a certain type of reaction from you, they would be breathing in your face like a dog and it smelt like literal arse.

Mickey and everyone else was still strapped to the hardwood chairs, shooting those men he knew from a long time ago death stares every time they glanced his way - which was often. A couple times one of them puckered their lips in a kissing motion which of course resorted in a full-on verbal fight, in both languages, and a blow to Mickey’s sweet face. Then Iggy or Nicky would pipe up trying to be the hero but they'd just get knocked out for the next ten minutes or so because of their smart mouths, and then Carlos would start muttering some bullshit in Spanish.

Nicole had stopped crying out in pain a long time ago and was now sitting there in silence, trying not to draw attention to herself while she worked on untying her hands. It was difficult but the thought of that monster laying a hand on Mandy triggered her survival mode. How could she save her, or Ian, if she’s unconscious? Although little sniffles tore from her throat when she thought of Mandy hurt or worse; That was uncontrollable.

Julian, on the other hand, wouldn't stop crying and pleading for his 'true love', as he called it, to 'forgive him for all his sins'. Because he was seated right next to him - like breathe and you could feel it that's how close they were - Julian would nudge his knee for attention or stare at him with tears in his eyes, like the fucking child that he is, basically irritating the fuck out of him. Mickey wouldn't even acknowledge him. Wouldn't give him the light of day. He was pretending or at least trying to pretend that he wasn't even there, by blocking him out, not glancing his way and not responding. But, if he had to listen to it for one more fucking minute he'd go absolutely nuts and start uncontrollably screaming at him. Thankfully that's when he decided to shut the hell up, at least for the next twenty minutes or so...

“Mi-Mickey-“ He choked out in a sputter.

“Would you shut the fuck up?!” Mickey cut off before he heard a half-ass apology from Julian. He could barely look at the guy let alone listen to his voice. "Jesus fucking Christ!"

“I, I just want to say,”

“Yeah, I know what you wanna say. DON'T WANNA FUCKIN HEAR IT!"

"But-"

"JULIAN! I've listened to you sob like a little bitch for hours. Just fuck up already!"

He bowed his head down and surprisingly stopped complaining and begging, in fact, he didn't hear another word out of his mouth; it was a freaking miracle. The silence without the persistent irritating voice of Julian was peaceful, well if you're not taking the men speaking constant gibberish or the pipe leaking just outside into consideration.

Carlos hadn't moved one bit since they were strapped to those chairs like animals. He was oddly quiet, the quietest he'd ever been and he was basically always talking. From the second Mickey met the guy he never kept his trap shut, always going on and on about something pointless or attempting to persuade Mickey into the life, often drunk. But know? He was literally just sitting there, mouth practically glued shut, head tilted slightly, staring at one of the guys across the room without so much as blinking. It was creepy as shit, even for Mickey.

“Psst,” Mickey whispered while nudging Carlos with his leg, “Yo, ese, you okay?”

“Fantástico.” He replied in a joking matter, attempting to lighten up the situation. "I want to kill these sons of bitches."

“Yeah, so do I.” Mickey chuckled, “Ah, what did you mean before?”

“¿Qué?”

“You said you know we’ll make it out alive. Howthe fuck would you know that?”

“Have little faith ese,” Carlos mumbled softly just in case they heard them.

“What?”

“Patience Mikhailo.”

“What are you talking about? Patience for what?”

“Who the fuck told you, you could talk?!” Terry boomed, making an entrance he’s so famous for.

“Cut my fucking tongue out if you don’t want me to talk.”

“That’s an idea!” Terry grinned as he scraped a blade across Mickey’s pink skin on his face. “Then you can’t suck fucking dick again.”

“Still got two hands… and an ass.” Smirked Mickey.

"Where's Mandy?" Nicky fretted, "What did you do with her?!"

“I’ll cut them off too, disgusting faggot!” Terry threatened, obviously ignoring the fearful woman.

“Ever get tired of using that insult? Do you have any other words in your vocabulary or are you too stupid to find something else?” Snapped an angry Iggy to keep his dad away from his little brother. God knows if he’d actually start cutting off body parts.

“Oh, and the brother speaks up for the fag! How great is that?!”

“I’m defending my little brother, asshole. Just because he likes cock doesn’t mean SHIT! Would you turn on Mandy if she liked girls?” Iggy questioned and all Terry did was bow his head down and refuse to answer. “Didn’t think so. You’re a piece of shit father. You don't care about us, never have.”

"Oh, by the way, asshole," Nicole jumped in, "I had Mandy in my bed last night. She's as gay as they come." She grinned, hoping for an outburst that never came.

"Really? Nothing? You have nothing to say to that?" Mickey growled as anger stirred inside of him ready to burst. "You punished me for how long? You're still fucking after me because I like dick and YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING CARE ABOUT MANDY?! WHAT'S THE FUCKING DIFFERENCE?! What because you like women everyone has to? What is it huh? Why is it okay for Mandy to be gay and not me? FUCKING ANSWER ME?!" He full on screamed with a face bright red and those veins in his neck popping out.

He didn't answer, just stood there smiling at Mickey, smiling at his anger, until he grabbed a chair, dragged it over and placed it directly in front of him. “Let’s take a little trip down memory lane.” He said after sitting down backward and waving his gun around.

“No thanks.” The brunette refused, already fighting the headache he could feel coming on while attempting to block out his asshole father.

“Remember when you brought home that feral stray dog when you were like, seven?”

“Fuck up Terry.”

“You took him everywhere you wentso I couldn’t get to him, until one day-”

“Yeah, I remember that.” He abruptly interrupted so he didn’t have to hear traumatic memories of his past life.“I also remember you snapping my arm one day when I bought myself pringles, with my own fucking money!”

“Eh, that was a good day.”

“The f-, you’re a fucking psycho!”

“Talk to me like that again boy and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out!” Shouted Terry, “When I was out with Jamie, you locked the cunt in your sister’s bathroom, with fucking food and water, that you paid for with MY MONEY!”

“FUCK UP TERRY! I REMEMBER OKAY!”

“So I killed the dirty mutt.” He continued on with a sadistic smirk,“I beat him in front of you till you learned not to steal from your own father, you ungrateful piece of shit!”

 

_He remembered it, how could he not? It was clear as day in his mind ; as if it were yesterday . Something that traumatic could never be erased. He was around eight or nine and he had just ran away from home for like the millionth time; after witnessing his dad hurt his mum and brothers really bad. He tri ed helping but being that tiny and that helpless left him in the midst of the destruction Terry created; so he ran, he ran as fast as his little legs could bear._

_He was strolling down the street, distraught and all alone, near the Kash & Grab that wasn’t the Kash & Grab at that time. He had his green Ninja Turtle hoodie pulled up over his head so no one saw all the bruises and marks that his father had left on him and called social services to create more madness. Tears flowed from his eyes as he moped down the sidewalk, scared and alone, racking his barely developed brain for a way to help his family get away from that monster. He wanted so badly to help his family, especially his mother. He wouldn't talk about her nowadays, in fact, he hated talking about her, but she was his only light back then - his happiness. It didn't matter that she was an addict and hardly helped them all, because when they were alone, once in a blue moon, just Mickey, Mandy, _and _their mum baking cakes together it was perfect. Nothing other than perfect. It was like she was a normal mum bonding and smiling and spending time with her kids like she's supposed to do. Those memories Mickey hangs onto._

_As he was strolling and sobbing not knowing where he was going, he heard a loud family on the other side of the street, chatting and laughing amongst each other. Out of curiosity, he glanced up through thick lashes and saw a girl with dark hair. She looked to be maybe, thirteen or fourteen, and she was with a boy that looked to be his own age. They were both pushing strollers that had the loudest toddlers ever sitting inside them, and then standing beside them all, licking an ice-cream and trying to balance on the curb, was a smaller boy, maybe six or seven. A boy with freckles spread evenly across his gorgeous skin, a boy with the most perfect smile and the curliest flaming red hair he'd ever seen. A boy he wanted to be. A family he wanted to have._

_The redh ead then noticed him moping on the other side of the street, staring in admiration at him and his family, so he waved and smiled, and it was the biggest, warmest smile the brunette had ever seen. He was taken completely off guard and clumsily tripped over his own feet, toppling over in a heap into a brick wall . He felt so embarrassed and stupid that he just sat there for god knows how long, with his eyes, screwed shut, knees up hiding his face with tears flowing down his cheeks. He eventually dragged his small body off the sidewalk and into an alley so he doesn't get trumped on by a million people. He sat there for a while wondering if his family had noticed he was gone, wondering if anyone cared, wondering if they were worried or out looking for him; He doubted it though._

_Then suddenly something touched his left arm, startling him, making him jump away in fright until he saw what it was staring up at him, cold and alone just like he was. She was an abandoned shaggy, black Cairn Terrier that looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks and she crawled right into his lap, shaking and practically begging to be pat and smothered with love. There was something about her, something in her eyes, something he couldn't put his finger on. The way she purred as he pats her head gently like she'd never been shown affection, just pulled on his heartstrings._

_Now, he'd only ever cared for a few people in his short life - his little sister, his brother and his mum - and half of them hardly give a rats ass about him, so when this adorable little creature crawled onto his lap, scared and unloved, looking for a home he couldn't help but feel for her. And when she smoothed his cheek then looked up at him with those sad, mopey eyes he just knew they were meant to find each other, he knew he was supposed to take care of her. So he made a decision, perhaps it was a reckless, impetuous decision but he couldn't just leave her there, abandoned again, like so many people have left him bleeding, beaten and broken on his own kitchen floor. He wanted her to have a better life even if he had to hide her from his evil father._

_“I’m taking you hom e.” He whispered in trembles, to the puppy with tears in his eyes._

 

He had gotten away with hiding her from his family for a while, about four months surprisingly. It wasn't that he didn't trust his siblings it's just that he didn't want Terry finding them with his dog and then get punished for it too. The second he started to feel like he'd never find out, that he could keep her safe forever he came home from school one day and Terry had dragged his puppy out of the hiding spot in the bathroom, on a cruel, destructive rampage, and started beating the life out of her, literally. He was a vindictive, manipulative psycho that takes pleasure out of hurting people, emotionally and physically, and watching him kick his small, helpless animal shattered his heart in a million tiny little pieces. He never really thought about it but sitting there in front of him now, powerless and vulnerable just like his girl was got him thinking that, that one moment, that one single moment all those years ago was when he hardened up. When he realized it was fight or fright. When he changed from that frightened little boy to be this sarcastic, apathetic fireball with a mouth on him. That was single moment changed his life forever... and that's when he realized something...

“It wasn’t your money,” Mickey muttered under his breath with his head bowed down, unable to get the picture of his lifeless dog out of his head.

“Oh yeah, who’s was it then?”

“Mum’s. It was mum's money.”

“Your mothers?” He huffed in disbelief, “She didn’t even have a job dumb-ass.”

“Yeah, she did, dumb-ass. She was saving money from her job to leave your abusive ass.”

“No, she wouldn’t leave. You’re a fucking liar!” He raged as he lept out of his chair.

“No, he’s not.” Iggy jumped in before he took his anger out on Mickey for the thousandth time, “She couldn’t handle you anymore dad. She needed to leave, get out… get away from you. Sometimes you would find her stash and think she was stealing from you. So you bashed her, time and time again until she passed out cold. Remember that? Half the time she was bombed because of you. She was always off her face, or you were on hers, consent or not but even then she was planning on leaving you."

"You'd get her so high and then start beating the shit out of us so she didn't care to help us. What you didn't know is, she was planning on helping us the whole fucking time."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing I took her out before that happened." Chortled Terry cruely.

The brothers instantly glanced at each other, utterly shocked and unable to grasp what he had just said. _Did he really just say that? Did_ _I hear that right? The fuck does he mean 'took her out'?_ A million and one thoughts rushed throughout his mind before he blurted out in rage.

"What?!"

"You dumb fucks thought she OD on a bad batch." He laughed, "Nah, gave the bitch a hotshot. You should have seen her spazzing on the floor like some fucking psycho. It was hilarious."

"YOU SADISTIC FUCKING CUN-"

"So, anyway back to this mutt you brought home. I killed him, remember?"

"Among other people..." Iggy wailed, trying to piece everything together.

"Why bring that up?" Mickey grumbled, "You don't just bring shit like that up for no reason, so whats your reason? Huh? What's your big master plan?"

"My plan? Oh, I'm not telling you that one. But I'll tell you why I brang it up..." He strolled over to the brunette with a bestial look on his face until he was just inches away from his sons face. He had a hard expression as he stared into his cold eyes, waiting for any indication that he was going to start throwing punches, but he didn't. Instead, he tore his face away and grabbed the back of Julian's chair, dragging him off to the door.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?! Terry? What did I do?" The blonde guy exclaimed in a loud squeal, completely terrified of what was to come.

"The fuck you doing Terry?!"

"Taking out your boyfriend here, just like I took out your mutt and your skank mother."

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!"

"You wanna know why I killed them?" Terry grinned after he stopped dragging Julian.

"Because you're a crazy mother fucker?"

"Because it would hurt you and I knew it would hurt you so I hurt them."

"You killed our mother because it would hurt Mickey? What the fuck kinda father are you?!"

"ONE THAT FUCKING HATES FAGGOTS!" He boomed," and Mickey here knows exactly what I'm talking about. That night after coming back from my brothers. What I found in your room..." Mickey screwed his eyes shut in shame, shame for what he is. "Yeah, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Mickey, Mickey, don't let him take me." Julian begged while being hauled out of there, "Please Mickey! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. Please don't let him kill me. Please! Please, please, please!"

"Don't Terry! Let him go for fuck's sake."

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Quieres que se haya ido más que nadie." (What are you doing ese? You want him gone more than anyone.) Carlos whispered.

"Él está enfermo. Él necesita ayuda, no una puta sentencia de muerte." (He's sick. He needs help not a fucking death sentence.)

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"None of your fucking business Terry!"

He cackled with laughter then signaled to some of the men in 'the black kill' to mess up his face even more. Blood pooled from his mouth after they finished and he could have sworn he heard something crack within his jaw.

"Jesus fuck." He blubbered, spitting out blood. "That all you got?"

"Oh hunni, I've got a lot more. Just ask your friend here." He said referring to Nicole.

"¡Adelante, pruébalo de nuevo, bastardo! Me aseguraré de cortar tus malditas pelotas esta vez." (Go on, try it again you bastard! I'll be sure to cut your fucking balls off this time.)

"What, these nuts?" He rhetorically asked, pointing his gun towards his filthy crotch while he approached her.

Her face was stone hard, indignant and borderline rancorous as she ground her teeth together so hard you could practically hear it from a mile away. He struck her, hard, precisely on her temple with the handle of his gun making blood rise from beneath her skin and run down her pretty pink face.

"¡Perra!" (Bitch!).

"You okay Nichols?" The brunette asked with serious concern.

"Mm... Peachy."

"No. NO, STOP. LET ME GO! LET ME GO!!" Julian yelped once again, "Mickey, Mickey please don't let him take me. Don't let him kill me, please. Please! I beg you. Please. Save me!"

As much as he wanted him dead because of all the horrible things he did to his family, he couldn't just let him die. It would be inhumane. He's so obviously mentally ill that it just shines through him - among other things. Mickey didn't know exactly what he has but relationship obsessive-compulsive disorder is definitely one of them and the way he just flipped from this psycho waving a gun around to begging and pleading for Mickey to forgive him, it seemed he had a personality disorder on top of that.

"Leave him alone cunt!"

"Ho-ly shiit! The balls on you!" Marveled the guy that kept puckering his lips and taunting him just moments before. "You've got one smart-mouthed little prick on your hands don't ya Boss?"

"Boss?" Snickered Mickey.

"Yeah. He's been a pain in my fucking ass since day one." He snorted, "You wanna save your precious boyfriend? Why huh? So you can have fucking gay sex? He doesn't care about you, not really. Ain't that right?"

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"Why don't you tell my ingrate son everything? Mmm?"

"Tell me what?"

"I-I don't know what he's talking about..." He straight out lied.

"Julian, tell me."

"I, I d-don't know...

"I'm not stupid. The fuck is he talkin-" He was cut off by uncontrollable laughter, a roaring, booming laughter that made everyone's head snap up in shock. "What the fuck?"

"I never loved you, you dumb fuck! I never even liked you," Julian snorted in between harsh laughs, "You're fucking pathetic, all of you are!"

"Look who's talking." Jested Nicky.

"Shut up bitch. Just because we didn't kill you then doesn't mean we won't kill you now."

"You wanna kill me, hotshot? Go on. Have another crack at my face."

"NICKY! FUCK UP!" Mickey ordered in a don't-test-me tone.

"WHY?! What are they gonna do that hasn't been done before, huh? I'm dead already."

More evil, sadistic laughs followed straight after, "See? Pathetic! You've all been pathetic, whiny bitches from the moment I met you's."

"You hardly even know us."

"Oh, I've known you for longer than you think Mickey." He said, appearing to be grinning cheerfully.

"Okay. Care to explain?"

"Prison you dumb shit!"

"Prison?"

"Oh don't tell me you don't remember." Terry jumped in. "I guess after all those guys I left bleeding out on the bathroom floor you'd forget just one of them."

"And, that was you?" Mickey questioned nodding towards Julian - who was still tied up.

"Yep."

"What was the point of the story about the poster and finding out who I am?"

"Oh, that was just fun." He laughed.

"Why are you happy about this?"

"Because I was playing you, even back then."

"Sorry to break it to you, but you weren't playing anyone."

"Perhaps, but we screwed with you back then and we're screwing with you now. Seems to me like we all played you. One massive plan thoroughly thought out."

"And what's the big goal here huh? Take everyone away from me then go get smashed down at wolfies?"

"Well that was the plan," Replied Terry, "until I find out this fucking guy was SCREWING YOU! FAGGOT!"

"Yeahh, and that's my problem. Don't give a shit though. My time is up anyway."

"What?"

"Stage 4 terminal cancer Mickey. I'm a walking zombie. Lucky I lived this long."

"YOU'RE LUCKY YOU LIVED AT ALL!" Growled an angry woman, Nicky.

"Anyway, get a move on, boss."

He literally dragged his ass out of there, not being polite about it at all while Julian just laughed, the loudest of laughs until they made it outside and it all just went completely silent. It was quiet for ages, more than ages. It seemed like an eternity just sitting and waiting for that one booming noise of a gun going off and a body dropping to the floor, and when it finally did, they all jumped in fright at the multiple shots they heard echoing throughout the warehouse and their ears were deafened indefinitely. What was worse was Terry waltzed back in, blood saturating his clothes with a pistol in one hand and a blood-soaked knife in the other.

"Whelp, took care of that problem."

* * *

They were wandering down a dirt road, bored, trying to find their way to the warehouse Mickey and everyone else was at. Ian's phone had died a while ago so they had spent twenty minutes on the side of the road, attempting to reconnect to the service that (based on what's seen or what seems obvious) was non-existent to Mandy's phone. Cell accommodation was shit in the middle of nowhere but eventually, it connected and they gradually made their way to their destination, passing desultory bars, tattoo parlors, and stores along the way. One of the things they both needed the most in this situation was a car. Mandy’s was at home but they couldn’t be bothered backtracking to retrieve it. They literally felt less exhausted, like all that ambulating was nothing once they made it to the beginning of the road of their long-awaited destination.

Once they got closer the building became clearer and so did the vehicles, "That's Nicky's car,” Mandy pointed out, only three-hundred feet away.

"Why the hell would they be in there though? It's Sunday isn’t everything closed?"

"I don't fucking know Ian, hurry up."

“Well lookie what we have here." Terry creepily sang from behind them.

"What the fuck?” They said in unison, terrified it was the person they knew it was.

“Mandy?” Ian whispered frozen in fear.

“Yep.”

“Is that?”

“Yep.” She confirmed with shaky hands and terror in her voice.

She quickly grasped his hand to keep her grounded then they gradually turned around together praying it was just their imagination or a fucked-up hallucination, but sure enough, they were wrong. Terry was standing there gawking at them with a weird satisfied smile on his face and a few other men behind him. It wasn’t the gun he was waving around that made him look terrifying, it was the blood all over him, some dry some fresh, that really shook them to their core. _What is he doing here? Where did he come from? Why is he here? What does he want? Who’s blood is that? Is that… Is that Mickey’s blood? Did he hurt him? Is he okay?_

“Where’s Mickey?” Ian questioned, demanding an answer while trying to seem unaffected by his presence.

“That’s the first thing you say? Where’s my faggot boyfriend? The pair of you are fucking disgusting!”

“NO, YOU’RE DISGUSTING!” Snapped a furious, scared Ian.

“Ian, don’t,” Mandy warned as she held him back from attacking him.

“Yeah, listen to the fag hag. How you been darlin? Miss me?” Terry said sadistically while pointing to his crotch with his Glock.

“GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU SADIST PIG!” Mandy spat and this time it was Ian holding her back from going apeshit on his ass.

“Now, is that how you talk to your father, ungrateful bitch?”

“You ain’t no father of mine and I’m not your fucking kid.”

He bolted forward in a flash, so fast that no one even had time to react. While he fisted a handful of her hair and yanked her head back, he stuck his gun against her throat aiming upwards so if he did pull the trigger, he’d blow her whole head off. “Watch your fucking language, whore!” He fumed.

“Get your fucking hands off her!” Hissed Ian as he tried pulling Mandy closer to her by their linked hands. Attempting to push him off was seriously a bad idea because the men Mickey did time with in-front of him all pulled out their handguns and aimed it at his head.

“Usted da la orden, losmatamos.”

“English, mother fuckers, English.” Terry spat without tearing his dark eyes away from Mandy’s.

“You give the order. We kill them.”

From all the times she’d been around her father, in public and alone, she’d never really felt that deeply unpleasant, dark energy that he was giving off in this exact moment. That sort of energy that anyone in their right mind would steer clear from and run in the opposite direction as fast as they could. It was terrifying really. And when she looked into his eyes, nothing human looked back at her from them. It wasn’t that he was a sociopath (in fact, he was very obviously mentally ill and a long life of abusing drugs had left him less than all there) it’s just that his eyes were very, very dead. Not dead in the sense of hopeless or resigned to his fate, but just that nothing that loved light and warmth ever looked out from behind those eyes.

“No,” He declined with a victorious grin,“I have a better idea.”

* * *

For people that aim to come off as terrifying and truculent, they certainly don't sound it with the type of jejune, dull shit they were chatting about. I mean, who the fuck talks about sports in these types of situations? Perhaps that was their version of torture, beat the living shit out of you then bore you to slumber.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR LIKE ONE FUCKING MINUTE OR WHAT?!" Yelled Mickey over the top of talking men.

"Maldicesdemasiado." (You curse too much.) A random guy in Terry's gang with half his face covered in tattoo's muttered under his breath.

"Bitch, you breath too much. Shut the fuck up."He twisted his hand around in the ropes so he could reach into the back pocket of his jeans for his lighter that they failed to confiscate while he was unconscious earlier. They really should have patted him down properly. _Dumbass e s._

"Tell me, how was prison Mikhailo?" The scarier looking guy spoke up.

"Holy fuck I hate that name." Mickey sighed as he almost dropped the fucking thing on the floor.

"How long did it take to clean the blood off the bathroom walls? Did your arms tire? Did you cry yourself to sleep wanting to be loved and held in your penis-loving boyfriend's arms?”

“Wait,” His mate jumped in,“how many bodies were there again?"

"Would you just shut up already?!" Iggy complained, trying to take the heat off of his brother. "If you want to take a crack at us go ahead, don't be pussies."

"But I'm just having a little fun. Like the good old days right, Mik-hai-lo?" He asked, breaking apart his name into syllables.

"Yeah.. fun breaking your bones. Wait, how many did I break again? Fucker."

He played it off like he was turning around but instead he snapped and landed a hard punch against Mickey’s cheek, splitting his skin underneath his knuckles.“¡Si escucho una palabra más de tuboca, teenterraré por la espalda!” (If I hear one more word from your mouth, I will bury you in the back!)

“Yeah, right.”

After he turned around (for real this time) and prowled towards the window, Mickey stopped fiddling with the lighter and finally ignited it praying to god they wouldn't hear the clicking sound or flame flaring.

All Mickey wanted to do was rip free and wrap his arms around his best friend that was hurting so bad. She wasputting on a brave face pretending she isn’t scared out of her mind, but the little sniffles and tears rolling down her face told him she was hurting the worse out of all of them. The second thing he’d do is hunt Terry down to prevent him from hurting his favorite sister. He wouldn't know what he'd do if anything happened to her.

"Would you stop crying bitch?!" A different guy snarled from across the room as he sat backward on a chair, clasping onto his handgun.

"Leave her the FUCK ALONE!" Mickey demanded after spitting blood onto the floor.

“Thought I told you to shut it!”

He was trying to keep all the attention on him even if he needed it the least at this very moment while he was trying to escape. He didn't want them hurt. He'd rather get the beat down then let them lay a hand on the people he cares about. How's that for development?

"How many people did you actually manage to save?" He rudely asked, moving closer to the brunette until his hands were gripping the wooden chair and brown, dark eyes piercing through pretty crystal ones.

The fire was burning through the rope but it was also scorching hot on his thumb causing him to bite down on his lip and try not to make any suspicious noises. He also had to restrain from snapping back at him or headbutting him right on that smug face of his.

"How many people died in your arms?" The fucking prick continued. "I bet you fucking loved it!"

"Dilo otra vez, te meteré la polla en la garganta!" (Say that again and I'll shove your dick down your throat!) Mickey snapped in Spanish.

"¿Ha conseguido que su pequeño culo sea follado bien allí?" (Did you get your little ass fucked well in there?)

His nose flared while his teeth ground together trying _real_ hard not to give himself over to the pit of anger bubbling around inside him. All of a sudden the sound of a chair knocking back onto the concrete floor turned every head in the room. The second he saw Nicky had freed herself and was aiming to attack, he couldn’t restrain himself anymore. He instantlyhead-butted the guy in front of him as hard as he could, creating a smack so loud it was almost as if their skulls had cracked. The rope snapped from the burning fire and his hands broke free giving him an opportunity to strike fast. He leaped out of the chair, headbutting the other guy that was charging at him with his throbbing head, then punched the first one in the stomach causing him to tumble onto the floor. It was very surprising that he could take on two scary motherfuckers when moments ago he was on the brink of unconsciousness.

Carlos had somehow ripped free all on his own and was now keeping himself occupied with beating two men in front of Mickey like it was absolutely nothing. The brunette smiled at him, his face nothing other than content satisfaction, then he snapped back and grabbed the knife out of the bigger guy's waistband and quickly tossed it to Nicky before one of them somehow got the chance to make a move on him. Nicole acted quickly by cutting Iggy's ropes as fast as she could, eyeing what was happening in front of her before running over to untie Carlos's aggressive capo, but once she stumbled to her feet and looked up, all she saw was the barrel of a gun pointed at her head. There were guns aimed at all their heads.

"Don't you fucking move!"

"Or what? Huh? You gonna kill me, big guy? Go on, give it your best shot!" The brunette tested, about ready to give up his life for them.

"Vuelve a la silla." (Get back in the chair,) The guy who pulled the gun on Carlos commanded but all he got in return was a triumph little smile from all of them. "The fuck are you smiling at?" 

"The irony ese."

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN CUPCAKE. We don't got all day." The _real_ dangerous men in the mafia ordered from behind them with their own guns digging into the back of their heads.

A couple minutes later those tattooed freaks were unconscious, bruised and bloody, tied to the same chairs they were strapped to. Their not so innocent victims' blood was dripping off their throbbing knuckles after Carlos and the mafia was really done with them, and I mean _really_ done with them. Their faces were split in half, cuts all over and painted red. It was a pretty picture.

"How'd you find us?" Asked Mickey after they were finished.

"Carlos called us before we came here."

"Then what the fuck took you so long? He just murdered someone outside!"

"¡Mira a tu maldito chico!" (Watch your fucking tone boy!)

"Estaban fuera de la ciudad, ese. No te desquites con ellos." (They were out of town, ese. Don't take it out on them.)

"Whatever."

"Mick, we have to find her."

"I know Nichols." He replied in a deep, throaty voice while they cleaned themselves up with nearby rags

"He's already hurt her before, we can't let it happen again."

"I know! Just, just let me think for a fucking second!"

"HA-HA-HAA! No point, dick-lover. You're too late!"

"Fuck off!" Mickey fumed and exploded once again knocking him out cold along with anyone else who decided to open their big mouths.

"¡Eso es suficiente!" (That's enough!), Carlos shouted while holding him back with Iggy to prevent him from snapping the wrong bone and accidentally on purpose killing him.

"Mickey, there's no time. We need to go."

"They're right Milkovich."

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!"

"SO WE FIND THEM! WE'LL SEARCH THE HOUSE, THE BLOCK THE WHOLE FUCKING COUNTRY TILL WE FIND THEM!" Roared Nicky, unexpectedly it even shocked Mickey and he's not easily shocked.

"Mick, dad ain't stupid. He was going to lure them here but he changed his mind. They don't have a car so they're probably walking here if he doesn't have them already."

"Okay, get in the car."

They grabbed their phones from the pile in the corner then started approaching the door, at least until they heard the sound of an engine roaring to life. "What is that?" Asked Nicole.

"Cops maybe?" Mickey glanced out the window, on the tips of his toes only to be horrified with what he saw. It wasn't any cop. "They're... they're outside." He panted in full panic mode.

"Wait, what?"

"He's in your car, Nichols. He has them both!"

They ran outside in an instant, chasing after the car with Terry complacently grinning in the front seat. Mandy and Ian were in the back, looking back at them, begging for help with sheer terror in their eyes and duct tape covering their mouths. They were still running, sprinting, trying desperately to catch up with the speeding car to save the two people they loved most on this earth. They had ran halfway down the never-ending street until the car was completely out of sight, a solid mile away.

Mickey couldn't breathe, literally. It was like his throat had closed up along with this weight pressing on his chest and a sickening feeling low within his belly. It wasn't because of chasing after them took all the breath out of him, but because the look on their faces scared and shocked him to the core. He'd never, ever seen that look before, not even in himself.

"W-What, what do we do now?" She huffed extravagantly.

"I don't know..."


	18. Justice

His heart was racing, beating itself out of his chest. It wasn't anything he'd ever experienced before in his 20+ years of his life. It was pure fear. Fear that he'd lose everyone he'd ever cared for all because of his sexuality. It was his fear and anger that clouded his judgment and his sheer love for those two idiots that would get him killed. He couldn't stop thinking, at all. He was trapped inside his own head, therefore he didn't realize how fast he was speeding and swerving down those bumpy roads.

"MICKEY, SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE GONNA GET US ALL KILLED!" Yelled Nicky.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!"

Shortly after they lost them off into the distance, the men in the mafia that saved them not moments before handed them all a gun each for protection. Mickey then wasted no time in hot-wiring the nearest car they could find without speaking a word and speeding off after them, trying so fucking hard to catch up before something horrible happened. Carlos caught a ride with Mickey, Nicky, and Iggy while the rest of the mafia stole another car and was following close behind them, but not too close so if something happened Terry wouldn't know they had back-up.

"You can't save them if your dead, ese. Slow down." Said, Carlos, as he covered the mouthpiece of his phone.

"Who the fuck are you on the phone to?!"

"My boss."

"Your boss?"

"Sí, Mikhailo. My boss. Activating the tracking device on your friends' car."

"You put a tracker on my car?!" Nicky exclaimed.

"Sí,"

"Um, why?"

"So if Mickey went back on the run I could find him."

"On the run?" Iggy repeated, "From what? The cops?"

"Yeah. I put one on his phone too. That's how those fuckwits found us."

"Your mates?" Said Mickey with eyes glued to the road.

"Yeah, I called them before things went sideways."

"Smart. What's your boss saying? Does he know where he's going?"

"Jefe, es una situación de vida o muerte. Actívalo!" (Boss, it's a life or death situation. Activate it!) Carlos commanded impatiently.

"Mira tu tono capo." (Watch your tone capo) Antonio warned.

"Lo siento jefe." (Sorry boss.)

"Está activado. Te diré a dónde ir." (It's activated. I'll tell you where to go.)

"Turn left!" Carlos ordered and Mickey made a swift turn, banging everyone's head's into the doors, "Turn right up here."

As he followed every instruction Carlos was spitting out a t the last second he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed with one hand.  "Oh, and who the fuck are you calling?" Nicole spat, wondering angrily who he could possibly be calling at a time like this.

"Michelle."

"You think he's going after Yev?" Iggy asked frenetically.

"I don't know, maybe. Wouldn't put it past the prick."

"Hello?" She greeted warmly.

"Where are you?" He asked briskly, definitely not in the mood for idle chit-chat.

"Mickey? Ah, home. Why? You guys can come over if you want, we just had lunch but there are leftovers."

"Is Yev okay?"

"Yeah, he's playing with my son outside. Ah, are you okay?"

"I need you to get out the house."

"What? Why? What for?"

"Just do it!" He instructed just before he went over a bump in the road and dropped his phone between the seats. "Ah, fuck!"

"Eyes on the wheel!" Nicky said while picking up the phone for him.

"Whats going on?!" Michelle exasperated.

"Michelle, it's Nicole. We need yo-"

"What's going on?" She cut off, panicking, "Are you two in trouble?"

"It's hard to explain. We just need you to get out of the house. Take your boy and Yevgeny and get out right now. Go somewhere public, somewhere you can be seen by a lot of people. Okay?"

"Uhm, okay. Okay, but you're explaining everything after."

"Yeah alright." She lied.

"Nicole."

"Yeah! Okay, promise. Just guard the boys with your life."

"What did she say?" Mickey asked frantically after she hung up and threw the phone in his lap.

"Keep going straight at the roundabout." Said Carlos.

"Just that she's getting out the house and we have to explain everything when we see her."

"Great. That's just fucking great. How much further?"

"Do n't know." Carlos replied while trying to listen to two people at once, "He's driving like a lunatic.

"¿Necesitas más respaldo?" (You need more back up?) Asked Carlos's boss, Antonio.

"Creo que estaremos bien. Es solo un psicópata y sus perras." (I think we'll be good. It's only one psycho and his bitches.)

"Podría enviar a José, él es el más fuerte." (Could send José, he's the strongest.)

"CARLOS. Where am I goin?!" Yelled the terrified brunette.

"Estaremos bien. ¿Dónde el próximo?" (We'll be fine. Where to next?)

"Él se dirige hacia la carretera." (He's heading down the highway.)

"Turn off onto the highway."

"Y Carlos..." (And Carlos...)

"¿Sí?"

"Eres mi mano derecha. Ayudas a tu amigo, pero NO te maten. ¿Oyes?" (You're my right-hand man. You help your friend, but do NOT get yourself killed. You hear?)

"Escucho." (I hear.)

* * *

A solid forty minutes later, after dicking around the streets and high ways, chasing after them like crackheads and losing the police twice, they finally came to a stop at the end of a street that had small buildings resembling filthy whore houses. They could see Nicole's car that Terry had stolen up ahead, pulling into a driveway of a house that clearly wasn't being looked after. They themselves had parked in between two cars, on the opposite side of the road, with a tree hovering over them so if they just so happened to look back all they'd see is three shitty cars and branches, and the rest of their crew were parked only a street over.

Terry was out the car before anyone else was, scoping out the street in case they were followed only to miss them completely.

"We should jump him right fucking now." Whispered Mickey even though there was no way Terry could hear them.

"I'm game," Nicky agreed, "let's go!"

"No one goes anywhere." Said Carlos from the back seat, in a fierce voice.

"What? Why? We could end this right now."

"And then what Mikhailo? Stand by while the rest of them shoot those two in cold blood? We need to be smart. Don't let love cloud your judgment."

"Don't le-don't let love cloud my judgment?!" He bickered as his blood starting boiling with nothing other than rage, "God fucking knows what he's going to do with them in there! That filthy fucking cunt might wanna go for another round on my fucking sister!" Fumed Mickey.

"Guys," Iggy interrupted.

Nicole looked terrified, utterly terrified by her best friend's harsh words. She was trying not to think of all the terrible, cruel things he could have done but that one never crossed her mind. "I'm with Mickey on this one. He's NO T going to touch her again. We take him out, now!"

"Dije que no. Se inteligente."  (I said no. Be smart.)

"You know what? I didn't sit through years of therapy, a pastor trying to redeem my virtue and guide me into righteousness, and my piece of shit mother to be told what the fuck to do, by you! So why don't you shove it right up your-"

"Guys!"

"What Iggy?!" Mickey growled in frustration.

"They're taking them out the car. Pay attention." He said while nodding towards the scene of Terry gripping Mandy by the neck, pulling her out the car and shoving her against the hood with force, "Too late for your dense plan."

"Fuck." They both cursed.

"Got a plan, fuckin know-it-all?" Shot Mickey towards Carlos.

They had no plan, no idea how they were going to save Ian and Mandy, no way to get them out of this shit that had been b uilding up for decades; all they had was following them like lost determined dogs. They could run over there, guns blazing and possibly lose everyone in the fight, burst in like vigilantes with massive ego's and end up in a hostage situation or sit in the heated car with their thumbs up their asses racking their useless brains for what action to take next. Fortunately, Mandy and Ian took things into their own hands before that happened.

Terry had sworn at Ian to get out the car but he had refused multiple times resulting in him dragging him out the same way he dragged Mandy out. With everyone watching idly behind them, Ian somehow had broken free of his restraints and now had a thick, long rope in his hands with a determined, evil look. He made quick, rapid actions by wrapping the rope around Terry's neck a few times, taking him completely off guard. He squeezed with all his might till the fucker 's gun slipped out of his hands and he fell to the floor gasping for breath and scratching at his neck.

"The fuck?" Mickey gasped as he watched from the driver's seat just meters away.

Before the rest of them processed what was happening and withdrew their guns to retaliate, Mandy ripped the tape off her mouth, then dove for the abandoned pistol on the cement beside her father. She aimed the weapon at the two members of 'the black kill', who were just about to pull out their guns and fire. 

"DON'T YOU FU CKING MOVE!"  Her vision was a little blurry from being hit and smacked around a few times but even then she'd be able to aim a gun at these fuckin freaks from a mile away. 

It all went by so fucking fast that Mickey had no idea what in the hell was happening until Terry was on the floor, disarmed, with Ian strangling him and Mandy aiming the gun at people's heads. It all took place in a blink of an eye.

"Looks like they had a plan of their own," Iggy muttered.

"Yeah, you fuckin think?" Mickey said as they all jumped out the car at full speed and ran over to the house.

"FUCK YOU, YOU POLE SMOKING QUEER!" Terry spat while Ian pulled on the ropes tighter and tighter, crushing his throat with his muscles.

He wasn't thinking clearly; he wasn't thinking at all. Every memory, every insult, every punch this one man, this one monster, had ever put them through was playing over and over in his mind like a broken record. From the time he caught them together, beat the life out of them then hired some hooker to rape the love of his life, to the look he shot him when he made Mickey marry that same woman, and finally when he lashed after Yevgeny's christening when Mickey finally came out. He was born a monster and no one could ever prove otherwise. 

As the words he spoke from all those years ago ringed in his ears, he shoved Terry back into the rocky cement by his foot in between his shoulder blades and pulled tighter on the ropes wrapped around his hands, his face dark, flaring and determined. It was fucking scary.

"NO MIERDA PIENSA EN ESTO!" (DON'T FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT!) Carlos said to the two men itching to pull out their deadly weapons to help their 'master'. 

"Ian, Ian calm down. Let him go." Mickey said with a hint of hesitation.

"Yeah, Ian. Let me go." Terry croaked out from the floor.

"Why? So he can hurt us, again. So he comes back and does shit like this, again. So he can try to kill us, AGAIN?!"

"So you don't end up in prison... again. There's people everywhere Ian."

He tore his eyes away from the grasping, sarcastic monster on the floor and glanced around the street to see people watching idly from the windows of their houses. Before someone frantically called the police on them he immediately dropped the rope, releasing Terry, while everyone else turned away from watching eyes but kept their guns aimed high at those worthless men.

"Hope you don't expect me to thank you," Terry said while untying the rope from around his neck.

"Don't expect anything from you, asshat."

"Watch your mouth!"

"Piss off." He mumbled, "Can we just go insi de or some shit before someone calls the fucking cops?!"  All of a sudden the three men started laughing like he was a joke or something he said was hilarious. "Fuck are you laughing at?"

"You." The bold guy chuckled.

"They're not gonna call the cops, dumb shit. Look what neighborhood we're in. They'd buy front row seats before they'd call the cops. But,.. thank you for, well you know..." He laughed as he threw the rope towards him.

"Ah, fuck." Mickey sighed in regret, "So what now, huh?"

"I kill you all." He grinned eagerly.

"There's more of us than you," Nicole stated after changing her target to his ugly face.

"I'll take my chances, skank."

Mandy smacked his face with the handle of his gun, an instant reaction to him insulting someone other than her, especially her own girlfriend. He stumbled backward into Ian holding onto his bleeding nose while the two men withdrew their guns, switching their targets from Mandy to Mickey to Carlos. All of a sudden Ian became the new target when he pushed Terry off of him causing him to fall into the car door.

"Whoa, whoa! Okay,... okay. Chill." Ian retreated, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Put t he gun down!" Commanded Mickey before someone got shot at.

"PONER LOS SUYOS ABAJO" (PUT YOURS DOWN), the closest guy to him yelled back.

"¡Tú primero!" (You first!)

"No, tú primero o el niño morirá" (No you first or the boy will die)

"No antes de disparar a la mierda de grasa que sigues ciegamente." (Not before I shoot the fat fuck you blindly follow.)

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Shouted Terry. "FUCKING ENGLISH!"

"Sorry boss."

"Sorry boss." The brunette mimicked, "Wow you really have them wrapped around your little finger."

"Yep. Put your guns down boys." He said while looking Mickey dead in the eye. They did as commanded and everyone frowned in confusion at each other before lowering their own weapons.

"You wanna be adults bout this now?"

"No."

"Then what the fuck do you want?!" Mickey snarled, his patience about gone at this point.

"Your head on a silver platter."

"Well you're not being smart about it," Said Mandy, "All you've done so far is hurt some of us and kidnap me and Ian. If you want to kill us then just fucking kill us, cause I can't stand your voice anymore."

"Oh I will kill you's, but there's one thing I can't wrap my head around."

"What's that?" Sighed Mickey.

"Where, in the hell, are you hiding my son?!"

"Your son?"

"I'm right here." Said Iggy, puzzled.

"Do you mean Jamie?"

"No, you dumb shit! I mean Yevgeny."

"Yevgeny?" Mickey heaved bafflingly. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, that Russian whore never told you did she?" Laughed Terry, "She did a blood test after you broke out just in case you decide d to take him, but of course, you never did. Only cared about this ginger faggot!  Yevgeny's mine." He practically sang with an evil, self-satisfied smirk.

"No. You're lying. He's mine. I'm his dad."

"Deep down you've always known, haven't you?" He said while approaching him to be closer to his face, taunting him. "You never  really  had a connection with him. You despised him. You couldn't even look at him, couldn't you?"

"YEAH, BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"That's rightt. Blame me for everything. Blame me for your childhood, blame me for marrying that skank, and blame me for ruining your life when really, it was all you."

"Why? Because I'm gay? What kind of piss poor reason is that?! Yevgeny is NOT yours, he's MINE!"

"You can say that all you want but you'll never be less wrong."

"I'm his dad, not you." The brunette argued.

"Oh my fucking god! What do I have to say to get it through that thick skull of yours?!"

"Nothing." Ian seethed, piping up from behind him. "He understands what you're saying but you're not understanding what he's saying you dumb, obese, abusive fuck!"

"Excuse me?"

"You may be his father but you'll never be his dad because MICKEY IS HIS DAD! He wasn't around for most of his life but he is now and he's doing a fuckin better jo b then you have in the past FUCKING TWENTY-FOUR YEARS OF HIS LIFE!"

He felt something hard strike the left side of his face and only realized he had been punched when the back of his skull hit the hot cement floor and a heavyweight climb onto his chest and pin his arms down. It was pound after pound, smash after smash until he could no longer see out of one eye because of how swelled up it was. He could feel the thick blood dripping down his face and pooling onto his jugular, and then after he thought his face  would quite literally break the weight crushing his chest was suddenly gone.

He slowly sat up, his body riddled with pain, and saw five huge Mexican men, that looked like they were from the mafia, standing over the unconscious bodies of the two men that were working alongside Terry. Then straight in front of him, he saw Mickey wrestling his father on the flo or l ike wild, feral cats. It was unclear who was punching who and whose blood was all over them but eventually, Terry climbed on top and landed a hard strike precisely on the brunette's cheekbone.

"FUCK YOU!" The old man spat, out of breath. "I'LL FUCKIN KILL YOU!"

Even though his body was still aching, he leaped off his feet and grabbed a hold of Terry in a firm headlock tearing him off of Mickey. They fell backward in a heap as the now powerless man tried ripping himself free of Ian's grip with approximately nine automatic weapons aimed at his head ready to fire.

"Get your dick hands off me!"

"Fuck you!" The redhead yelled back.

"Don't fucking move!" Screamed Mandy who was the closest to him.

Surprisingly Terry stopped struggling and kicking for freedom and focused on being a smart-mouthed, sarcastic asshole instead. "Or what? You'll shoot me?" He huffed

"No."  She said as everyone lowered their handguns besides one specific person. "He will."

Mickey pulled back the hammer of the gun with a hard, straight face, then pressed the trigger with determination, shooting him in the groin. It sent multiple shock waves of pain all throughout his body, causing him to groan and scream in pure agony. Ian shrugged him off so he could bleed out onto the floor instead of on him and then stumbled to his feet. The look on everyone's faces (minus the mafia, they see this shit on a daily) was a complete shock. Most of them had been dreaming of this day from the very minute they discovered who this monster really was but to actually be a witness when Mickey legitimately shot him in the dick filled them with so many spouts of joy.

He lowered his gun, prowled over to the screaming man and crouched down before him so he could whisper straight in his ear. "That's for Mandy you rapist pig!"

* * *

Approximately an hour and a half later, after the showdown, they had returned home only to shower and wash all the dry and fresh blood off them. They changed clothes quickly after then left to go pick up Yevgeny at some random place, all while wondering what in the hell was happening with those pricks. Mickey and Nicky had argued with Carlos about going with him instead but he had fought against it, telling them that the kid is their first priority. 

Carlos, Antonio and all his men took the unconscious and injured bodies, including Terry, back to the warehouse where they staged a violent shootout. Antonio even transferred fingerprints all over the guns and shot each and every man that was still tied up to chairs to make it realistic, and he made damn well sure that the two with the tattoo's died from fatal blows to the head only after being shot twice in the crotch. They dragged the screaming Terry from the car all the way into the building by the collar of his shirt and left him on the cold cement floor to bleed out and die.

After their work was done they parked their car a couple streets over then called the police to 'report a crime'. Not even five minutes later they were watching Terry be hauled away from afar, still bleeding, along with any of those guys who were lucky to still be alive.

"FUCK YOU! HE SHOT MY DICK! I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN!" Terry yelled on repeat while being d ragged into a police car.

His phone started ringing and he answered it without tearing his eyes away from the scene, "¿Hola? "

"Carlos, what's happening?" Mickey asked, obviously very eager to know what had gone down.

"He's being arrested." He whispered while hiding in a bush on the other side of the road.

"You serious?"

"Sí. He'll be charged for murdering Julian and a bunch of other shit."

"What abou-"

"They're dead."

"Wait, what?"

"Shot in the dick then head. Framed Terry."

"Fuck. Thank you." He said with a sigh of relief, "Thank you so fucking much."

"Ay, don't get soft Mikhailo."

"No really, you've helped me a lot. You helped us all."

"Alright, alright. I'll see you at the bar tomorrow."

Now they were sitting aimlessly in Nicole's car after Carlos abruptly hung up on Mickey, outside some restaurant that Michelle had fled to, waiting for Mickey to fill them in as well. 

"Terry's been arrested." 

"Nothing that hasn't happened before," Joked Iggy.

"True. That fuck never stays in there long enough to learn his lesson." Contributed Mandy.

"Yeah well, he will this time."

"Good, I'm fucking starving. I'll be inside." Said, Iggy, while he was already halfway out the vehicle.

"But, your face man."

"What about it?"

"It's fucked up."

"So what? So is yours."

He wandered off with Mandy and Ian following close behind, obviously hungry as they all hadn't eaten since the day before and it left himself and Nicole in the car. "Nichols, they ah, they killed those guys..."

"They did? How?"

"What do you mean 'how'?"

"Like,... was it brutal?"

"They shot them both in the dick then in the head."

"Good." Nicky murmured softly.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," She said truthfully, offering a small, s ad smile. 

"You sure?"

"I've got you guys don't I?"  She beamed with now what seemed as a bright, cheery smile.

They both climbed out the cramped car with faces a horrible mess that could scar a toddler for life after the awful day they had. He lit up a cigarette with the lighter that broke him free and leaned against the hood of the car letting the sweet nicotine he missed so much fill his lungs and rush throughout his body. Ian wandered back over to him and snatched the dart from his lips with an adorable smile.

"Can't have nothin that's mine, can't I firecrotch?"

"Guess not."

They smiled at each other for a brief moment then the brunette tore his eyes away from the beautiful human before him to see Mandy and Nicole wrap their arms around each other and embrace a warm and loving hug. It was sweet. Iggy, on the other hand, was staring into the glass window at all the food on display like a five-year-old on a sugar rush. Typical. He let out a short sigh of relief, grateful that everyone had made it out of today's horrible highlights okay, well mostly okay. Ian passed back the stick and watched admiringly as Mickey inhaled another puff and effortlessly blew it out through his nose.

"You're staring again." The older man stated while slowly moving a tad bit closer to the younger man; something he does when he wants to feel safe and secure within his embrace. 

"I'm gazing, not staring."

"Same shit."

Ian smiled, a small lovable smile, happy to know that the same old Mickey is still in there even after the day of torture he went through and with his face covered in colorful cuts and bruises. Literally, everyone came out of this day with marks all over them and aching, writhing bodies. After noticing Mickey's slight movement to be closer to him he moved himself over completely, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and taking in his sweet scent of shampoo, cigarette's and regular old Mickey. He quite literally felt him relax within his warmth and shudder when he lightly kissed the top of his head. 

"Mick," Ian mumbled against the top of his head.

"I know."

"He's still yours."

"I don't want to talk about it, I an."  He said, shutting down the subject while blowing out smoke and replaying today's events in his head. He'd never ever been so terrified in his life and he never wants to experience that kind of emotional loss again. "I thought... I thought I lost you."

"Why? I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, it's just... I thought he'd rip you to shreds the first chance he got."

He unhooked himself and tilted the older man's head back by his chin so their beautiful eyes were linked with each other, "Well he didn't and I'm right here with you. I told you, I'm not going anywhere. Not now. Not then. Not ever." Ian convinced in a soothing voice. "Leaving you was the biggest mistake I ever made."

"You're so soft." He chuckled in a joking matter when really that one sentence meant more to him than anything he'd ever said in all the years they've been together. He felt utterly complete in his presence; he felt at home.

"Fuck off."

"So," Mickey simpered, taking yet another hit of the cigarette and bumping playfully into the gorgeous, banged up redhead, "you gonna take me on that date?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed these chapters, please leave your thoughts in the comments below.  
> SIDENOTE, writers' block is a thing...


	19. Happily Ever After.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very end! I really hope you loved the ending as much as I do! Let me know what you think, or if you would like me to continue this work.

A few months had passed since Terry was hauled off to  the shithole he should call home . Maybe two? Three? They had all got separate houses after that because they all felt as if it would be wise considering they didn't want to be up all night hearing each other fuck all the damn time. Seriously, how many times can that damn woman go to town on Mand y in one night? We all know she’s a giver  but come on. Six times man? 

Nicky and Ma ndy stayed in the current house -  given that Nicole's name was on the lease - Iggy moved in with his mystery girlfriend, and Mickey, Ian, and Yevgeny found a nice looking house not too far from everybody else. It wasn't some big, fancy mansion like most people wish for but it was perfect for just them. Just their little family.

Despite being told that he wasn't Yevgeny's biological father, nothing had changed between the two. They had been out shopping together, as father and son, and picked out 'really cool stuff' for the boy's room and went to see endless cartoon's at the cinema - sometimes the same mo vie if nothing else was playing. They played games with Ian all day long and spent hours at the park just chatting and swinging on the playground. The fact that he didn't create his gorgeous son didn't bother him one bit because to him, he'll always be hi s, no matter what some  stupid fucking  test would say.

Ian saw him as his own too. When Mickey was at work he'd take Yevgeny to adventure parks or help him eat all his dad's Pringles before he arrived home. They even developed their own inside jokes and laugh their asses off  when Mickey got grumpy because he didn't understand what they're talking about. Their lives were finally  better; everything they  had ever hoped for. Even if they were on the run and disguising themselves under fake names.

The only thing that was going on now was that Mickey was finding weird little notes in the strangest places around his house. It all started on the seventeenth of August, coincidentally around the same time Ian had first arrived in Mexico. The first one he found was sitting on top of a bunch of red roses Ian had bought for the kitchen bench at the old house, completely out of the blue. It was a little square note with t he small words 'Decimoséptimo de Agosto. ' written in black felt-tip. He didn't think much of it because he thought it was a mistake or meaningless, but he kept it anyway. 

He didn't find any others until late December; This time 'Vigésimo de Diciembre' was written neatly and tucked under his pillow in the old house, and this time he recognized the handwriting, he just couldn't put a face to the writing. He kept them both hidden away and didn't tell anyone about it, especially since all the drama that was going on with Terry and his flock of abusive assholes. What would he say anyway? _'Yo, I've found these fuckin' weird notes. Anyone know anything about it?'_ Nah, fuck that. Not important anyway. The last one he found was a little over a month ago in his new house. It was folded and placed in the bottom of his whiskey glass, with the words 'Vigésimo Tercero de Enero.' imprinted on it. After that last one he was slightly intrigued, so he translated the Spanish words to English and found that each note had a date on them. He knew those dates too; He'd never forget them.

* * *

The two of them were now standing outside on the sidewalk, smoking and flirting like they had gone back in time to when they were hopeless teenagers in love. It was at that point in time where the sun was almost set and it was dark, but you could still see the orange and pink emanating throughout the few clouds in the sky. Ian's eyes were glued to Mickey, as per usual. The faint light from the sun was complementing his face so god damn well. His cheekbones were flawless and his skin looked as if it was silky smooth.

"You gotta stop doing that." Said Mickey with an uncontrollable smile.

"Stop what?"

He couldn't even look his way  otherwise he'd automatically grin, yet again, just by the cocky look all over Ian's face. "Staring at me like I'm something fuckin juicy to eat or some shit."

"You are." Flirted Ian.

The brunette couldn't help but smile and eye him up and down, appreciatin g how delectable and captivating he looked at that very moment. He was wearing a basic white button up shirt with the first few buttons open so his collarbone was revealed, a nd dark skinny jeans with basic converse shoes. Mickey was basically wearing the  same, the only difference was he had a black button up shirt instead of white. He bit his lip a little too hard as he eyed him like he was a fucking meal and thought of all the many naughty things he'd like to do to him later.

"You coming?" Asked Ian after he inhaled the last drag of his cigarette and tossed it onto the sidewalk.

His eyebrows furrowed instantly, confused as to where they were actually going. Ian had kept it a big secret for  months , building up Mickey’s excitement every day that went by. N ot to mention he had been waiting fo r this date for countless years,  s o extremely intrigued to find out where they were going was a massive understatement. The place in front of him was definitely not his cup of tea with all the pink roses imprinted on the glass door and some kind of weird symbols on the window. It probably had bri ght pink chairs to match. He'snot that much of a queen.

"You're taking me here?" Snorted Mickey, staring at the respectable, suit and tie restaurant in front of him in absolute disgust. "What happened to sizzlers?"

"No , I'm not taking you here." Ian chortled, "What kind of man do you th ink I am? I'm taking you there." He pointed to a place not too far down the street, a place the brunette would much rather be, not some prim and proper exorbitant restaurant. He knew his man well.

"The Mit Steak Bar? I've never been there."

"I know. Nicky  told me. She also said that every time she cooked steak, you wouldn't eat it. Any particular reason?"

"Nope."

"Mm, rightt. Come on then."

He followed close behind, cigarette in hand, Ian's in the other pulling him along like an excited boy on his first date. Ironic. He never really took notice of Mit because he heard it was somewhat fancy, you know... the whole black tie, flowers on table kind of shit, but also because of the obvious fact that it's a steak bar and, well, the thought of steak saddened him without Ian by his side. This time though, Ian was right by him, clutching him firmly like he always should have been.

They walked in hand in hand, Ian eagerly, Mickey anxiously until they were glancing around the restaurant noticing many strange and elegant things. For one, he couldn't see a straight couple in sight. Two,  the smell of rich, delectable meat invaded their nostrils making their mouths instantly water. And three, what Mickey predicted it would look like was completely different to the reality.

"Hi, guys! My name's Sarah and I'm gonna be your server for the even ing. Is there anywhere particular you'd like to sit?"

"Yeah, I pre-ordered our seats like a week ago. Names Gallagher."

"Oh, are you Ian?"

"Mhm," He nodded.

"Great, come with me!"

It was the furthest from everyone else, in the darkest part of  the corner so they had privacy and nobody else could glance over and see them. A simple black tablecloth was laid across the circular table with one lit candle on top. It wasn't at all fancy, but it wasn't absolute idiocy either . Just casual and not over the top . It was perfection, down  to the right colors that suit Mickey too. 

"Can I get you something to drink to start you guys off?" She sang, being way too cheerful for comfort.

"Yeah, I'll have a bourbon on the rocks, thanks."

"Okay, and for you sweetie?"

Ian didn't look her way because h is eyes were magnetized to Mickey but he still answered nicely, "Just an ice tea, thank you."

"Alright! They'll be with you in just a sec!" She wandered off with a skip to her walk and a fake smile plastered on her face that just pissed Mickey the fuck  off.

"An ice tea?" The older man grimaced, "Really?"

"What? I don't wanna be drunk tonight."

"Why not?"

"A-ah..." He stuttered, being put on the spot, "because I've got something to say to you later on and I want to be sober when I say it."

With eyebrows f urrowed he mumbled, "Fair enough."

"Hi!" The lady said, interrupting their conversation and startling Mickey. "I'm really sorry to say this but we're out of ice tea. Is there anything else I can get you?" She placed her hand on Ian's shoulder as a nice gesture , looking as if s he was flirting, arising anger from the brunette gaping across from them.

"Ah, just a soda then."

"Okay!" She chirped while a smile Mickey thought could possibly be brighter than his fucking future.

When he saw that her hand lingered on his shoulder and li ttle longer than necessary, he couldn't help but get jealous and interrupt it. "Actually, I'll change mine to a soda too."

She noticed the hard expression on his face and instantly retracted her hand. "Shouldn't take too long."

He watched her run off lik e a scared chicken then turned back to face the gorgeous ginger. "She likes you too much."

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and'? She's fuckin' touching you all like that and looking at you with... stupid fuckin' heart eyes!"

"Heart eyes?" Chuckled Ian, "Mickey, i f you haven't noticed, I'm gay. I don't give a shit about her."

He rolled his eyes - being stubborn as usual - and glanced around the place, noticing that every other table had weird decorations and white table clothes with hearts and roses all over it, bu t not theirs.

"Why is our table different?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why don't we have flowers n shit like everyone else?"

"Because I told the manager not to put it on our table. Why, did you want flowers?" He quipped, knowing his boyfriend very well.

"Fuck no." He scoffed.

Ian grinned and took Mickey's hand in his own over the table, making small circular motions with his thumb. "I love you," Ian stated sincerely with eyes locked with the ones that taught him to love, and all of a sudden becoming very  nervous. His heart began pounding in his chest and his palms started to sweat just thinking about what he wanted to say.

"I love you too." Mickey beamed, entwining his fingers with Ian's, "What's goin on with you?"

"Nothing," He grinned nervously.

"Good, b ecause I don't want you getting pissy at me when I eat half your steak," He then pulled his hand away and proceeded to search the menu, "You are getting steak right? I mean that's our thing so you have to get it or I'll go fuckin nuts, aight?"

"Alright." B eamed Ian before he changed the subject to distract himself from skipping this whole date and asking him what he had been wanting to ask him for the past few months. " By the way, the fucks with your sister?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She used to come over a lot when he first got our own house, but now she doesn't."

"Nicky's probably fucking her all day long. C laims she's the 'bean flicking Mother Teresa'."

"Oh,  that's... great." Ian cringed, while sipping his glass of soda, "Puts a vivid picture in my head, thanks, Mick."

"It's fuckin Iggy that is pissing me off though." The older man cursed, obviously annoyed with his older brother.

"Oh yeah? What's going on with him?"

"Who fuckin' knows. He doesn't answer my calls now that he's living with that obsessive bitch."

"Nicky's friend? They knew each other when they were kids didn't they?"

"Yeah, why's that?"

"Bit like you and me. You know?"

"Yeah, but there's a differe nce. He's with a control freak that doesn't give him freedom."

"And you're with a bipolar Gallagher that could have a manic episode at any moment," Ian pointed out, "He's a big boy Mick, he can think for himself. Plus, she's not that bad."

A few moments later the same waitress came over and took their orders as well as a smart comment from Mickey about touching and flirting with Ian. She wandered off, embarrassed, and gave the orders to the kitchen staff while Ian tried not to scold him in the middle of a restaurant.

"What?"

"You co uldn't of been nice for once?"

"I was nice." He lied with an impeccable, sly grin.

"Yeah, right. You're lucky you look sexy right now ."

That instantly caught Mickey's attention. He slanted forward, arms crossed over his chest, leaning on the table, "Oh really? Or you' d do what?" He smirked, cocking an eyebrow at the man, challenging him, stirring up feelings and desires that were strictly meant for the bedroom. "Huh?"

Ian smirked, intrigued, and leaned in closer, candlelight reflecting off his skin, breath hot on Micke y's neck, "Or I'd spank you... across the table, in front of all these people."

"This table?"

"Yes."

"Then what?"

"Then... only when I think you've had enough, I'll rip your head back by your hair and  whisper dirty things in your ear, "

"Mm,"

"Teasing you , u ntil you beg for it..."

He moved his head slightly so their lips were brushing against one another. The heat from the candle, the room, their bodies, everywhere was hot and they both didn't care. In this moment everyone  and everything else simply slipped awa y, and the only people in that room was the two of them, itching to lean a little closer, breath hot on one another's lips.

"God, I'm so hard right now."

"Mm, want me to suck you off?"

"Yes," He spat out a little too loudly and quickly. "Uh, if only we wer e at home right now."

"Well, why don't I suck your cock right now?" Ian offered quietly.

Mickey chuckled instantly thinking he was just playing around. Once he looked up at Ian his laughter instantly diminished as he noticed his boyfriend's face was comple tely serious.

"Wait, you're serious? Like right now?" Mickey asked eagerly.

"Like right fuckin' now."

"Ia-"

"Hi, guys!" A different waitress cut in, destroying any hint of sexual tension, "Sorry about Sarah. She's a bit... friendly. Here are your drinks. Are you two ready to order now?" 

Mickey did order a steak, as rare and big as he could get it, and Ian did too . There weren't many people in the restaurant, seeing as it was getting pretty late and the place they were in was very casual, but that was just better for the two. Mickey allowed Ian hold his hand as they ate, only complaining when he couldn't fucking cut his steak or steal Ian's. 

Ian had been smiling non-stop throughout that whole night and it wasn't even over yet. He caught him gazing when he was looking the other way, or through his lashes when he was chewing his food. He was unsure why he  was being so gooey but he didn't seem to mind at all, in fact, he was liking it, a lot; It made his heart flutter. On the other hand, he is pretty sure he hadn't seen Ian this happy in... forever, maybe even before everything had gone to shit, before his da d caught them all those years ago, and before he was forced to marry Svetlana.

"Why are you smiling so fuckin' much?" The older man asked with a mouthful of food.

"You're just... beautiful."

His eyebrows raised instantly, practically to the fucking roof with an amused smirk. "Beautiful huh?"

"Ah, I meant..." Ian stuttered, lost with his  words.

"Cat got your tongue?" He grinned, the most stunning grin Ian had ever seen.

"You know what, come on, we're leaving."

"What? Why?

He threw cash onto the table then abruptly jumped out of his seat, dragging a puzzled Mickey with him "I can't wait an y longer."

"Wait any longer for what? Dude, my steak!"

The ginger man turned back around and took his boyfriend's face in his hands, "Mickey! I'll buy you all the fucking steak's in the world, okay? Just come with me."

* * *

They had been hobbling down the street for a few minutes now, on their way to the mystery destination only Ian knew about. He was carrying Mickey on his back just like he had carried Ian all those years ago when they were supposed to go on their date the first time.

"Where are we going?" Mickey chuckled into his ear, resisting the urge to kiss his cheek like a sappy boyfriend would.

"You'll s ee." Ian grinned.

The brunette held on tight the whole time, giggling into his boyfriend's ear every time he almost tripped over, or when he covered his eyes causing him to stumble into a wall or someone on the street. It was the funniest shit ever; especially when Mickey placed his hands over Ian's perfect green eyes and finally pecked his cheek, unintentionally causing the younger man's heart to skip a beat and lose his balance - which resulted in them both falling in a heap onto the concrete floor in a pit of ridiculous giggles. 

Roughly twenty minutes later Mickey found himself walking down a boardwalk, staring up at the shimmering stars in the cold's nights sky, above damp sand and meek waves washing up on shore. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black, that swept over the ocean blue sea. A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flicke ring into existence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moonless night.  They stood in silence with smiles on their faces thinking back to their long ride down to Mexico over a year ago.

_ 'Sun all year round, no more freezing our asses off. Just sandals and tequila from here on man.' _

Ian leaned in real close, pulling him in by their linked hands, falling more deeply in love every time he even glances at the man. _"The beach... us."_ He whispered softly with one of the cheekiest smiles Mickey had ever seen.

"You're a dick." The older man joked with a grin of his own, "You do realize you're missing the sandals and tequila, right?"

"No, I'm not." He pulled him along the wooden boardwalk until they were ankle deep in sand and shells, smelling the salty scent of the sea. They were now under the boardwalk, mincing around until they came to a bottle of Tequila and two pairs of black sandals hidden behind a pole.

Mickey simpered and shook his head, unable to believe Ian could be this absurd and sentimental. "You're a fuckin idiot."

"And when we wake up in the morning, you'll have all the sun you want. Hopefully, my white ass doesn't fucking burn like a mother fucker." The brunette turned away and rubbed his nose, hiding his obvious grin the redhead always brought out. "Hey, don't hide your smile. Come with me."

They sat shoulder to shoulder on the shore, barefoot, jeans rolled up to their knee s, letting the nice, cold water wash up onto their feet.  The faint wind brushed against the water’s surface, the ripples ruffled the stillness of the surface and shattered the reflection of the harbor causing the water to reach past their ankles and soak their pants.

After a semi-hot day the sun had finally set, the relief from the warm moisture-less air was palpable as the cooling sea breeze swept over them. He knew he was supposed to love being there and admire all the stars and sand and shit, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of Ian's beautiful face.

The man's eyes were impeccably green but not the kind of shade that's easy to describe. It was almost like they were both green and yellow at the same time, with blue creeping in around the edges as if it were trying to take over. He blinked and the beauty was momentarily covered by the shield of his lashes; naturally long and soft looking - feminine compared to the rest of his well-structured features. By the time the boy's eyes opened again, he had still not recovered from his intense stare.

"Now who's staring?" Simpered Ian.

"Fuck off."

He lit up a smoke then snatched the bottle of Tequila from Ian, popped it open instantly and downed a decent swig, swishing the alcohol around in his mouth, liking the faint sting on his tongue. The ginger man took a hold of his boyfriend's hand, weaving their fingers together until they were locked in place. Mickey gaped up with lively eyes, smiling when he saw Ian's hand entwined with his. He felt him rubbing the soft skin of his palm with his thumb - which only made him smile more.

Ian never told Mickey that, he never told him how soft to the touch he was. He never had the balls too really. He is soft and hard. Rough on the outside but mushy on the inside. His silky-like skin felt immensely soft, like the petals of an orchid, bu t yet he's made of stone too. He's like the click of a padlock closing; soft breath on the side of his neck and a blade held under his chin. All in one.

With one hand locked with Mickey's, he reached into the pocket of his white butto n shirt with the other, pulling out a small note and tossing it onto Mickey's lap.  "What is that?"

"Open it."

With furrowed eyebrows and a million thoughts rushing in and out of his head, he picked up the note from his lap, smiling ridiculously as he read the words. "Febrero trigésimo.  So it was you, the whole time? The flowers, the pillow, the whiskey glass..."

"Who else would it be?" Ian smiled goofily. "Did you recognize the dates?"

"Of course I did. Vigésimo de Diciembre, twentieth of December, also known as the first time we banged - which by the way was fucking amazing. Decimoséptimo de Agosto, seventeenth of August, our first kiss - also amazing. Vigésimo Tercero de Enero, twenty-third of January, when I kissed you in the nightclub - again, fucking amazing."

"How the fuck did you remember all that? I thought you didn't give a shit about me back then."

"Yeah, and I thought Wentworth Miller was straight." He joked, both knowing very well he cared a heck of a lot, possibly even before Ian did. With bright red cheeks and an impeccable smile, he grabbed Ian's soft face and pulled him in for a lingering kiss. "Why did you leave the notes in flowers n shit?"

He leaned in even closer and whispered against his pink, plump lips, "Well, I hid the first one under your pillow because it represents the first time we... you know. The flowers because they're as delicate and meaningful as our first kiss, even if it was when we were stealing from an old lady. The whiskey glass, the time you kissed me in the nightclub. You tasted and smelt of alcohol. Your breath, your tongue, your lips, even your fucking skin. Each of these memories will forever be my favorites. And today, today is the thirtieth of February. When we-"

"When we became a real couple." Mickey cut in thinking back to that day, "Yeah, I flung you onto your bed and climbed on top of you, probably almost knocked you out."

"Well, today is our four year anniversary, or... it would have been," Ian stated quietly, hating himself for leaving Mickey. "Eight years if you wanna get technical. It's also the day you came out, when you finally became free. And even though you're a fugitive on the run, you're free now. Free from everyone and everything."

"You're so fucking sentimental you know that? Is that what you wanted to say to me this whole night?" Questioned a slightly intrigued Mickey as he blew smoke out through his nose while staring idly at the nervous redhead next to him.

Suddenly his stomach started to tie up in knots. He had planned this moment for weeks. Weeks! Had gone over his lines more times than he could count, pacing around his room with Mand y when Mickey was at work, trying to decide how exactly to do this without fucking up. Built up his courage until he was almost sure it was going to go as smooth as ever. But now that he was faced with the moment itself he got insanely nervous. Like sweating like a pig nervous. What if Mickey said no? What if he was lying when he said that he wanted to spend forever with him? What if he  didn't love him at all?

All these thoughts ru shed through his head as he turned to face the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and as soon as their eyes met he knew that Mickey meant every word he had said to him about loving him. So, he took the bottle out of his hand, petrified with what he was about to say, and moved around so he was sitting in front of him with sandy feet and a half opened button-up shirt.

"No, that's not it Mick. I wanted to say that I um... I'm sorry."

_ Sorry? Sorry for what? Is he leaving? Is he leaving and going back to Chicago? Is he breaking up with me again? _

In a strained, scared tone Mickey croaked out, "Sorry for what?"

"For everything. I'm sorry I pushed you away . I'm sorry I left you. And I'm really fucking sorry I did all this crazy shit and hurt you. I just... I was going through a lot of shit and I know that's not an excuse, but I don't know what else to say. You were there for me for so long. You stuck by me through my crazy ass epis odes, when I kidnapped Yevgeny, went missing, even when I cheated on you. You never left my side even through all that bullshit and I still left you the moment things went downhill for you. I'm so, so fucking sorry for that. I'm sorry for all of it. And I know I' ve promised this before, but I need you to know that I will never  ever do that to you again. I'll never do anything to hurt you."

"Ian, I know all this." Mickey impetuously jumped in, as confused as ever. "You don't have t-" 

"Wait, just shh." Ian hushed, pressing a finger to the  man's soft lips to quiet him. "After you went to prison, I tried sorting my shit out, but I just found myself searching for  you in every corner I turned, in any guy I dated, even sitting in the fucking kitchen. I just could n't put anyone else above you because you're literally the first fuckin' thing I think about when I wake up and you're the last thing I think about before going to bed. The words you said, the way you looked, the things we laughed about, the silent moments we shar ed. Just everything. I know that's cheesy as shit, but it's true.

"I could talk to hundreds of people in one day but none of them compare to the smile you can give me in just one minute. I cou ld talk to you for hours and never get tired of hearing your voice or your laugh, never get tired of watching you smile or bite your bottom lip - which by the way is a lot. I lay in bed for hours at night, in the dark, thinking about every possible thing I fucked up in life, and you're one of them. I fucked up so bad with you and I'm so fucking surprised you're still with me after all the shit I put you through."

He paused for a moment and just gazed at the brunette like he was staring at God himself. Like he was the light in his eyes and the fire in his loins. As if he was the one and only person on the whole planet that he truly cared for. His love for this one perfect man was so fucking pure and deep that if it came down to his family or his soulmate, he'd choose the man in front of him without a seconds hesitation. And in the end, he did.

"When we first started banging... I didn't know I was going to fall in love with you. I didn't know I was going to want you the way I do. I didn't expect the sudden need for you running through my veins, burning my insides like it was on fire. I never knew I was going to deeply love you the way I do now, and that the thought of you could keep me up at night. I didn't know I was going to want to love you forever when we first met, in our little league team when you peed on first base."

Mickey let out a small chuckle, thinking back to the simpler days when his only problem in the world was his fucking little league coach. Ian smiled instantaneously at the euphonious sound of Mickey's laugh and the delightful sight of his sincere, alluring grin. He looked at him with nothing but pure love in his green eyes, like he was the one thing ancho ring him to this cruel world. The younger man stroked the velvety skin of his cheeks and leaned in close to press a longing kiss to his luscious lips.

"I never appreciated you enough," He breathed against his plump lips, "I never realized how good you are for me, and how we were always meant to be together, but I am now. You're everything I've been looking for. I can't explain it. This... this feeling I get when I really look at you. It's a rush of feelings throughout my whole body, underneath the surface of my skin, in my veins, in between every last costal cartilage in my lungs. It's just one look, and there's a sudden but calm change in the rhythm of my heart, and it echoes your name. One look Mickey, and I fall more and more in love with you, every, single, day."

"So," Mickey grinned, "what you're saying is, I'm under your skin?"

"Exactly." He chuckled, remembering the exact moment Mickey said that to him under the bleachers. At the time it seemed like it didn't mean much to him, but it did. God, it fucking did.

Even after spending so long together, Ian's heart still fluttered every time their eyes met. So when he reached into his pocket to get the box that held the fate of their future, he was no longer nervous... He was worse then nervous.

He took a deep breath in, trying to keep himself together especially when looking at Mickey's shocked and speechless expression. He could see that the older man's hands were shaking and his chest was beating rapidly.  _ Is he freaking out? Does he know what I'm going to ask? Will he say no? Fuck, what if he says no?!  _ He was hoping he wouldn't reject him like he had to him so man y times before. Like he had broken him countless times before. He was hoping this could finally, after all this time, be their happily ever after.

"I ’ ve loved you from the moment we started what we started." Continued Ian, "I didn ’ t plan it, but I did.  I fell so  _ fucking  _ hard for you the moment you opened yourself up to me that summer. You make everything seem so right about us. I remember Lip, saying that we wouldn ’ t make it past a year or two, but look at us now. We ’ ve come so far sinc e that first time, Mick. It ’ s been years, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and our baby. I wanna be your husband. The second father to your kid. I wanna spend the rest of our lives in your arms, Mickey. I wanna be able to kiss you every mornin ’ and relish in the fact you ’ re still h ere and mine. I want to be with you, forever."

Mickey grinned, completely oblivious to where this was headed, and placed the last note Ian gave him into his shirt pocket, only to look up at his gorgeous boyfriend and discover that he was clutching a dark small box and looking at him with nothing but love and hope in his emerald green eyes.

"So," He breathed heavily with shaky hands, opening the box to reveal a 10ct white gold wedding band, "Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich... will you mar ry me?"

The second those words left his boyfriends lips his heart started pounding incredibly fast as if he was having a panic attack. He's had those before but this felt more surreal, more intense. Did Ian really just ask that? As his heart pounded in his chest and his hands shook beside him, he tried spitting out an answer. Any answer, but he literally couldn't. It's like his throat had closed up the moment he realized the beautiful redhead on his knees, clutching a ring in front of him really does want to be with him forever.

He knew Ian wanted to make this night special and memorable, but he didn't know it was going to be this. If he had thought about marriage five or ten years ago he would have shut that idea down instantly, thinking he'd be alone forever. But now? Now he'd marry Ian in an instant. He didn't even need to look at the ring because he already knew what his answer was going to be.

"Mickey?" Ian mumbled, starting to panic again.

"Yes," Whispered Mickey, finally able to speak.

"What?"

"Yes. Yes, I'll fucking marry you." 

He leaped forward knocking the wind out of the younger man, causing him to tumble back into the damp sand with Mickey on top of him. He latched his lips onto Ian's, slipping his tongue into his mouth, loving the sweet taste he craved so damn much. The ginger moved rhythmically with him, tracing his hands all over the man's body, completely overjoyed that Mickey felt the exact same as he did.

"Wait," Ian paused, pulling away for a moment.

He sat up abruptly with Mickey sitting comfortably on his lap, then pulled the engagement ring out of the box with the most beautiful smile ever created. The brunette grinned at the sight of Ian's and watched as he leisurely slipped the band onto his finger, finding that it fit perfectly.

"You're my happily ever after," The redhead proclaimed, lips brushing against each other, eager to spend the rest of his life with this one precious man.

Mickey grinned, secretly loving that his boyfriend was being overly sappy. He'd always craved this. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They both leaned slightly forward, slowly massaging their lips together until they were lost in each other again. Ian slowly moved forward until his fiance was lying on his back, pinning his body onto him, both melting into each other until they were entirely relaxed, body, mind, and soul. As the sea breeze brushed over them, blowing their hair onto their faces, they explored every inch of each other, not caring out long they took or who walked by because in this one precious moment they didn't have a care in the world. It was just the two of them in their fantasy world.  _ Finally. _

They didn't fuck at all that night, but they did, in fact, make love like they never had before, on the beach as they stared into each other's glistening eyes, and listened to the faint sounds of the sea washing up on shore. And when they woke up early in the morning, the sun was beaming beautifully above them, sinking into their pale white skin and reflecting off the beautiful ocean. They had their sandals and tequila li ke they had imagined, but more importantly, they had each other. Forever. For eternity. And they both couldn't wait to start their new life together. With their little family. 

This was the start of their  _ happily ever after. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, guys! I really hope you loved the ending as much as I do! Let me know what you think, or if you would like me to continue this work. I feel as if this fic is finished but I would love to continue it on forever if you guys would like. Thank you very much for sticking by me as I finish this work and being incredibly patient with me. I appreciate you guys!


End file.
